Queen of the Wolves
by Little Wolf LOVER
Summary: The ‘WILD THINGS’ gang is back again for another round, and this time the girls are taking over. Their plan? To get rid of Tiger for good with the guy’s help. Again we are about to go on a joy ride of SEX, RIVALRY, PARTYING, KILLING AND LOVE…are
1. Default Chapter

Chap. 1: "Here we go again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll it's me little wolf lover and I'm here to bring you on another adventure with our favorite gang, the Wild Things. Hang on and I hope you enjoy the ride LOL. I hope that ya'll like my story idea, I wasn't sure if it would work but there's a lot of action in this round of Wild Things.  
  
I'll be introducing some new characters, along with the old faves, so sit back and relax and enjoy the show.  
  
  
  
Ne ways on wit the story,  
  
  
  
The soft beeping sound of a machine and voices of men mixed together in the control room. They all watched in anticipation as the activation of their suit was being carried out, if they were successful this would surely go down in history. They all quieted as the head of the group gave the okay signal; breaths caught as they all paid careful attention to the heart rate of the guy wearing it. "How is he Mark?" one asked watching like all the others.  
  
"He's stable, but nothings happening" Mark answered somewhat sadly.  
  
"No look its working" one gasped watching the man slowly start to disappear, not a sound was heard in the room when he was finally not at all visible.  
  
"How are you Jay?" Mark asked the man wearing the suit; he looked forward even though he could see nothing.  
  
"I feel great, this suit is amazing. Just think of what we'll be able to do with this kind of technology" the unseen man exclaimed making them all cheer. "Dr. Avalon you are a genius" he added making the grayed haired man smile.  
  
"Thank you, you may all leave once we have everything recorded. Wonderful job people" Dr. Avalon stated proudly looking at his team, even the new recruit that was just added. 'I'm just glad that we were able to beat Hong Kong' he thought smiling. A man smiled and backed into the darkness of the room, he knew that his boss would be more then happy about this little news.  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later.  
  
  
  
  
  
The warm sun glistened off the top of the beautifully designed two-story mansion, its resting place on the beach with lavish gardens surrounding it. Although its size it only had six occupants, its masters and four staff. Inside the house was alive as Rose and the other workers got about their business but our interest is in the young lovers, who were still upstairs.  
  
Silky white curtains floated off the ground when the cool refreshing sea breeze blew against it. The room was incredibly large with finely crafted furniture; on the extra large bed a feminine form was outlined, as she slowly awoke.  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes opened, at first her sight was blurry but then it started to adjust to the light of the room. She felt for her husband only to come into contact with thin air 'why can't he ever sleep in' she thought grumpily. Looking around her eyes fell on his magnificent form, last night still fresh in her mind.  
  
"Hey beautiful, finally awake?" he asked turning from the balcony doors, he was dressed and ready to take care of any business he had today.  
  
"I'm mad at you" Sakura replied surprising him as he walked over to her. Sitting beside her he moved her tangled hair off her face; he still couldn't get enough of her beauty.  
  
"And why's that?" he asked softly making her sigh at his caresses.  
  
"Because you got out of bed. Why can't I wake up with you beside me or me in your arms?" Sakura asked knowing that yesterday and all the other nights she did woken up in his arms. Syaoran chuckled listening to her complaint, shaking his head he gave her a kiss with enough passion to make anyone woman melt, just to say he was sorry. "Your forgiven" she sighed giggling when he got up. "Where you off to?" she asked her eyes following his movements.  
  
"Mika is coming over and then we're going to meet Eriol and Jamie later" he answered turning to face her. "Sakura if you don't get out of bed your going to be late" he add watching her eyes widen when she understood what he meant.  
  
"Hoe!!" Sakura exclaimed when she glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:30, which meant that she had only half n' hour to reach school before she was late. She absolutely hated not living close to school but wouldn't change it. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked trying to get out of bed but she was all tangled in the sheets. "Syaoran," she screamed tripping backwards over the mess, she landed hard on her back the sheets falling on her face.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked moving it off her face trying to keep a straight face in the process. Sakura groaned in response when he pulled her to her feet making sure to move the sheets out of the way.  
  
"NO you could have woken me up earlier" Sakura whined letting the sheets drop to the floor not caring that she was in the nude.  
  
"I tried but you were obviously still tired. What? Did I work you too hard last night?" he teased making her slap him on the arm.  
  
"As if" Sakura replied walking away from him making sure her hips swayed, knowing full well that he was watching her. "You know that I can very well keep up with you in anything" she added bending over to pick up something off the floor.  
  
"And if you don't get in that shower now you'll be more then late missy" he warned tightly making her laugh; she winked at him before disappearing into the large bathroom. Syaoran smiled tossing the sheets on the bed before heading down stairs to meet Mika, who would arrive soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morning Xiao Lang, is Sakura coming down?" Rose asked at the end of the stairs when he came down.  
  
"Yeah she'll be down soon but she won't have time for breakfast" he answered smiling, Rose smiled before going back to the kitchen for orange juice. He walked over to his office to get all the papers they would need for this meeting. He knew what it was going to be about, it was always about the same thing, Tokyo. Things haven't been the best there since they had left and it was getting worst, funny thing was this government was looking at them to find the problem and get rid of it.  
  
One thing that wasn't good was having the president apart of the Wolf Clan, so now they had asked him to help President Mojimoto with the problem in Tokyo. Placing the papers in his backpack, he walked back to the front when the doorbell went off. Before he had a chance to get it Rose beat him to it; he didn't know how a woman her age had so much energy. "Morning Mika dear" she greeted letting him in, Mika smiled winking at Rose.  
  
"Likewise gorgeous" he replied walking in with his black helmet in one hand. Their attention was diverted to the stairs when Sakura came flying down juggling her bag making Mika laugh.  
  
"I'm gonna be late, this is no laughing matter" she gasp taking the glass of juice from Rose, she drank it down in one gulped making their eyes widen. "What I'm also thirsty and hungry but I'll have to eat later," she giggles nervously handing Rose the empty glass. "Can I burrow your bike until later?" she asked taking Mika's helmet, he could only nod. "Thanks, I'll be home later after practice" she said looking at Syaoran, she tiptoed and kissed him soundly. "Bye" she chirped racing out the door.  
  
"Bye" Syaoran said watching her leave in her short jeans shorts, white t- shirt and Guess sneakers. He smiled at how she could transform, at night she was passionate, in his arms she was a devil and an angel when she wanted to be but right now she was a school girl.  
  
"I love you," she yelled before putting her helmet on. 'I love you' he mouthed to her before she pulled off having already mastered the art of riding a bike.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's on her way," she stated hanging up the cell. She, Mei Lin and Naoko was sitting on the bench where they always met.  
  
"Did ya'll hear about what's going on in Tokyo?" Naoko asked softly looking for a sign of Sakura.  
  
"Yeah" Mei Lin sighed softly. "They don't even know who's behind all the killings or robbing, everywhere the government turns is a dead end. Its kindda scary when Rika and the guys live there" they nodded when they caught sight of Sakura. How did they know? Her pink backpack, the way she was dressed, and her long hair.  
  
Everyone in the schoolyard watch as the small figure rode up, she put the stand down and got off taking off the helmet. "Hey guys sorry I'm late," she said smiling as she strapped the helmet down.  
  
"NO worries lets just go before we're all late and can't take the exam. Besides you have to go to the dam meeting later," Mei Lin stated as they headed towards the building of the University of Hong Kong.  
  
"Yeah, I want to get this over with. Syaoran and I spent too much time studying for it, and I want to pass with flying colors" Sakura replied. In school they were known as the most popular and beautiful of any girl. Also as the ones who were definitely off limits but of course that didn't stop of the hardheaded ones from trying to get a date or as they say a 'get go at it'.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sakura, how's it going babe?" a guy asked popping out of nowhere dropping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hi Thurston, I'm fine" Sakura replied removing his arm from around her shoulders.  
  
"That's great, hey you ready for the exam?" he asked not even saying hi to the other girls but they cared not because they didn't like him anyways.  
  
"Yeah she is, her husband helped her study for it" Mei Lin retorted smiling but Thurston ignored her. He didn't care who her husband was because from the day she started going to this school he had never seen the man. For all he knew he was probably some old geezer that had married Sakura because she was young and beautiful.  
  
"I but you'll pass. You're a smart girl," Thurston stated smiling. "Anyways I'll see you at practice" he said before disappearing.  
  
"Xiao Lang needs to come here and put this guy in his dam place" Tomoyo said frowning but Sakura only smiled.  
  
"I told him not to besides, Thurston would end up like Jin Su and that wouldn't be a good thing now would it?" Sakura replied making them laugh when they came to the room.  
  
"Good morning class" the teacher said walking up in the room after the girls. "As you can see, your test has already been placed on your assigned desk. This exam will last three hours, a student is allowed to leave when he or she is finished. No talking or sharing of utensils is allowed after this point" he stated when they all sat. "As you can see, four other teachers will be watching you so don't do anything that I wouldn't do" he concluded.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
This was the last exam they had before spring break and they were all happy about it. It had been a year and a half since she and Syaoran had married and moved into their own home. Naoko had given birth to a baby boy, who they named Mikelle, they had also moved into their home and was more then happy. Mei Lin had given birth to a baby girl named Rae, who she cherished with all her heart. She had her own house and hadn't been on a date since Renzo and we didn't think it was healthy but there was nothing we could do about it.  
  
  
  
Rika and Alex had gotten married along with Chiharu and Takashi, who were expecting a baby girl in a couple months. And everyone was happy for them even though times were not the best in Tokyo.  
  
Syaoran and I, well we're the same still in love and loving our life together. We've talked about having a family but nothing has happened yet, maybe it's me I think I'm infertile. I hope I'm not cause I want lots babies since as I was an only child and I know that Syaoran wants children too. We'll keep on trying until we get pregnant but right now I should pay more attention to this exam.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.later  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what do think about what they said?" Mika asked as they drove to Sakura's school to get his bike.  
  
"I don't know what to think until we go there for our self and see what the problem really is" he replied turning into the school property.  
  
"Hey are you going to know where to find her? I thought you've never come to this school"  
  
"I haven't but Naoko should know where to find the gym and all she has to do this tell me" he answered when they spotted her sitting on the bench beside his bike. Pulling into the parking lot he turned the car off then got out.  
  
"It's about time you showed up," Naoko said wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.  
  
"Sorry traffic, besides I don't think my mother minds watching Mikelle" Mika said giving her a kiss. "Where's the gym?"  
  
"Um if you follow this building all the way around the left side, you'll come across it. Trust me you can't miss it" she answered pointing.  
  
"I'll see you guys later" Syaoran said setting the car alarm before leaving the two. No doubt Mei Lin had already gone home to be with Rae, and Tomoyo and Eriol had plans.  
  
He ignored the flirtatious looks he got as he headed to find his wife, at the same time trying to think of some way to go to Tokyo without her knowing so she wouldn't follow. He didn't want her to come and if anything happen to her cause of it, he would never be able to forgive himself but then again she would never allow him to go without her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She watched as everyone went one by one doing their technique or trying to better or fix a flaw. She waited until Tara cleared the way before she ran and did numerous flips landing perfectly. "Not bad Sakura, god soon you'll end up being captain not me," Tara laughed light heartedly since as she was a senior and Sakura was a sophomore.  
  
"Yeah right," Sakura replied watching Thurston do this thing. He was the best male gymnast on the team and he made sure everyone knew it.  
  
"Thurston has a thing for you doesn't he?" she asked when they sat on the mat to stretch.  
  
"Yeah even though he knows that I'm married and love my husband" Sakura answered frowning.  
  
"Hey just do it with him so he'll stop, you know like a one nightstand or something" Tara teased shocking Sakura.  
  
"Oh please, I get all the love I want and more" Sakura laughed shaking her head, Tara nodded bending down to the floor like Sakura. She opened her eyes when a shadow fell over her only to see. "Xiao Lang" she gasped not noticing that all the females in the room were currently drooling.  
  
"Yeah came to pick you up" Syaoran smiled, watching the bright smile that formed on Sakura's face. She bends her body and did a front flip landing on her feet but of course he already knew just how flexible she was.  
  
"Great, I'll go and tell coach that I'm leaving. I have something to tell you" Sakura said before running off to get her things and sign out.  
  
"Hi I'm Tara," she said standing up.  
  
"Li" he replied shaking her hand, Tara was wondering how the hell Sakura was able to snag a god like him and if there was anymore. She saw Thurston walked up and smiled evilly.  
  
"Hey Thurston I want you to meet Li, he's Sakura's husband. Li this is Thurston" she beamed making Syaoran give her a odd look but seeing the look of distaste on Thurston's face he knew why and smirk.  
  
"Li" he said tightly extending his hand, Syaoran nodded taking his hand in a firm hold. "Never seen you at any of the competitions" he added eyeing Syaoran like a child.  
  
"I've been to them besides we train together I know how good my wife is" Syaoran replied emphasizing wife. Sakura grabbed her bag and said bye to her friends before running over to Syaoran, Tara and Thurston.  
  
"Okay I'm ready," she said happily taking her husbands hand in hers.  
  
"Wonderful, it was nice meeting both of you" Syaoran said wanting to get out of there as much as Sakura. He could see how much she wanted to by the look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see you at the other competitions" Tara said before they left. She smile watching them leave before she focused her eyes on Thurston who still hadn't said anything. "Lovely couple, they were made for each other don't you think?" she laughed walking away not even waiting for an answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura looked over the scenery trying to take in as much as possible as they headed home. She loved her house and what made it even better was that her husband had designed it and together they decorated it. All that it needed now was children and she wanted a lot of those, if only god would bless them with about ten. She could remember how happy Mei Lin was when Rae called her mommy or started to walk or when Mikelle said daddy and put out his first tooth. "What's on your mind?" he asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was chosen to go to Beijing for the state competition. You don't mind if I go right?" she asked looking at the road up ahead. Syaoran smiled, this was what he had prayed for and now he had it.  
  
"No I wouldn't mind. How long are you going for?" he asked making Sakura frown.  
  
"That's the problem, it's for a whole week. I don't want to be away from you for that long" Sakura answered softly. "I don't think I want to go, I haven't been away from you for that long in ages. I told her that I would answer her tomorrow because I have to ask you first"  
  
"If you want to go I don't mind Sakura, it's only a week. We'll be together for the rest of our lives besides before you leave we'll make up for the time we'll lose" Syaoran replied smiling at her as he took her hand in his. Sakura smiled nodding though she still didn't want to leave him for that long.  
  
"Your right this is only for a week. I leave in two days" Sakura sighed when they pulled up to their gate. Pressing the button it slowly opened and they pulled up to the front door that was open waiting from them. Sakura looked at the cars in the front and smiled. "Mei Lin and the others are here," she gasped brightening at the fact that the children were also over and she could play with them for a while.  
  
"Yeah their here for dinner" Syaoran answered coming to a stop; Sakura grabbed her things and bounded for the door making him chuckle. He knew how badly she wanted children and in truth he wanted them just as much.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's about time you two arrived" Naoko said smiling when Sakura walked in.  
  
"Sorry, Oh Mikelle your so cute" Sakura exclaimed scooping the baby into her arms. "And adorable, lovable." she continued tickling his sides making him giggle. "Where's Rae?" she asked looking for Mei Lin's daughter.  
  
"She's right here" Mei Lin smiled walking out of the room with her daughter snuggled her arms. "You have horrible timing though she just fell asleep" Sakura sighed letting go of Mikelle.  
  
"Oh no worries, listen I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back in a few" she said when Rose took up her bags.  
  
"I'll be back" Syaoran said following her up, Mei Lin watched until they were out of site but before she started back to the living room. The doorbell went off and since as no one else was around she had no choice but to answer it.  
  
"Well hello there lovely" a laughing voice said making her frown deeply.  
  
"Your not welcome here" Mei Lin growled slamming the door shut in his face when Eriol walked out of the room.  
  
"Whose at the door?" he asked seeing the angry look on her face.  
  
"NO body important" she replied when the bell went off again; he smiled walking over to it having a good idea who it was.  
  
"Hello Jamie" Eriol chuckled letting their old time friend in, Jamie smiled at Eriol closing the door behind him.  
  
"You know your cousin here needs to learn some manners" Jamie joked getting a hard-core glare from Mei Lin; she never liked him, he joked around too much.  
  
"Whatever just stay out of my way" she snapped stomping away from them.  
  
"Hey Mei Lin don't be mad, I'll make time for you soon" Jamie called chuckling, all they got was growl in response  
  
"If you don't stop joking your going to be really sorry" she hissed but he merely winked at her flashing a charming smile. If looks could kill, Chan Jamie would have been dead the first night he lead eyes on Li Mei Lin. He didn't understand why she was like that to him and she didn't understand why he got to her so much.  
  
"You don't know what you're playing with" Eriol warned chuckling as they headed to the living room where everyone was.  
  
"She knows I'm only teasing" Jamie replied pushing his hand into his pocket. "I got another call from Atashi" he commented getting a worried look from Eriol. "No changes, we need to talk"  
  
"Syaoran is upstairs he'll be down soon and them we'll get down to business.  
  
  
  
Author's note: So what did ya'll think of the first chapter? Hmmm.well review and tell me, I want to know since, as ya'll have been dying for this update. I don't know when I'll update again but if I'm inspired to I'll hurry.Well Ja ne. 


	2. Back to Tokyo

Chap. 2: "Back to Tokyo"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Oh my, LOL. Thank you, thank you, to all those who reviewed, I'm so very happy LOL. Oh I don't know what to say, let me breath. Oh you guys are the best and I hope that you'll enjoy this next chappie as well. I can't believe I got so many reviews? I'm so proud, hopefully it'll keep up LOLz.  
  
  
  
Ne ways on wit da story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked out of the bathroom into their bedroom, he smiled at Sakura's form in the bed as he headed towards her. The balcony doors were open letting in a cool breeze, the soft glow of the moonlight stealing in through the silk curtains.  
  
He smiled getting in the bed; wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her against him. Sakura smiled sighing when his hand brushed across her breast, only confined by the thin material of her nightgown. "I don't want to leave," she whispered when he kissed her on the neck.  
  
"I don't want you to go either but it won't be that long" Syaoran whispered kissing her behind her ear, as his hand traveled down her belly then to the end of her gown. Slowly his hand found its way under it snaking its way up her soft warm body.  
  
Sakura gasp when he started massaging her breast, unconsciously she began to rub her butt against his groin. Biting her bottom lip she took in the sensations her husband was wakening in her body. "Syaoran I want you," she moaned turning around in his embrace.  
  
"And I want you more then anything else" he replied capturing her lips in a tantalizing kiss. Still in the kiss Sakura pushed Syaoran unto his back and straddled him, as her hands moving up and down his chest.  
  
"I love you" Sakura whispered fiercely as she tasted her husband, lips moved over each other as tongues intertwined sensually. She was lost in the sweet torture of his caresses that she didn't release when her nightgown fell away but her breath caught when his lips surrounded her hard aching nipple suckling on it. "Oh god" she wrapped her arms around his head holding to him her.  
  
Syaoran used his legs to spread hers since as she was sitting on his lap. His hand glided from her back moving down the mound of curly light brown hair. Parting her lips his finger slid into her warmness making Sakura shuddered pulling him closer. "Xiao Lang, hmmm please" she cried running her nails lightly as his back.  
  
In answer he ceased his sweet torture and placed butterfly kisses up her neck then to her sweet small lips. "I'll give you all you want and more," he stated huskily against her lips before he drew her tongue into his mouth.  
  
Sakura's dilated emerald poles bore into his intense amber ones, as she slowly guided herself unto the head of his staff. Sighing in content when she was filled with his pulsing length, she licked her lips in satisfaction she started to move slowly up and down then in a circular motion.  
  
"God---" Syaoran groaned his hands on her butt helping her as he meet her, driving deeper. Sakura's head fall back as her breathing came in short gasps, the sensations building rapidly in her feeling Syaoran fill her with such force.  
  
Opening her eyes she looked at him and getting the idea, he switched positions with her, resting her softly on their bed. He was lost as he drove in and out of his wife tight slickness; his hunger for her since they had been together had only increased. His hands wrapped around her shoulder as his other wrapped round her waist pulling her to him, he moved in ways that gave her absolute pleasure. "Oh god, ooh" Sakura moaned holding unto him as his thrusting became faster, swifter as if he was trying to devour her. Everything around them to seemed to distort as intense sensations raced through her. She wrapped her legs around his waist for absolute penetration; their bodies slide across each other causing more stimulation.  
  
His body jerked convulsively as Sakura's body drew from him, her inner walls tightening around him milking him of his essence, hearing her scream in pleasure he gave a final thrust giving her body what it wanted and releasing. Not wanting to crush her he laid on his side pulling her with him as they tried to catch their breaths.  
  
Sakura smiled down at him as she brushed his soaked hair off his forehead, her eyes holding a dreamy look. "It gets better and better every time" she murmured making him smile.  
  
"I would hope so, just think of how I would feel if it got worse" Syaoran replied trying to form a horrified face making Sakura giggle.  
  
"That could never happen my little wolf?" she praised making him chuckle placing a kiss on her forehead then lips. He lay on his back pulling her with him, Sakura made a silent prayer that she would get pregnant this time around. She knew that she had previously made a promise not to have kids until she had finished college but she couldn't wait that long and she wanted to give Syaoran a son. She knew that he wanted a son and she wanted to give him at least that much.  
  
"Sleep cherry blossom, you've got a busy day tomorrow" he soothed caressing her back making Sakura sigh closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Japan.  
  
  
  
  
  
A girl dressed in black walked down the dark and filthy ally way humming to her self. When she reached a fork, she stopped and looked both directions a smile adorning her face as she waved to those heading towards her. "Anything tonight C?" one of the girls asked in the group.  
  
"Yeah I got two purses and one wallet. It should be enough for our dues" the one they called C answered dishing out her stolen cash. "How bout ya'll?" she inquired looking at them as she brushed her chopped hair off her face.  
  
"Not much but it should be able to do, Tiffany said she would meet us there. I think she's getting too big to walk for long" one answered making them laugh as they headed to their destination. When they reached a building that had a large black door, C knocked it, a minute later a man opened it and they walked in.  
  
"I always knew you were the perfect addition to this gang," the girl laughed making C smile.  
  
"Well, well what have we got here?" a large man asked walking up, he looked at the girls and smiled wickedly.  
  
"We've got what you asked for now can we get what we want?" C asked nodding to her friends to take out their cash, they all put it together before handing the man it. They waited silently as he counted it, looking at them he smiled nodding towards the door.  
  
"Don't over do it kids," he laughed walked off.  
  
"I don't like him, I heard that he forced himself on Nicky" one growled as she looked at the man coldly before walking off.  
  
"Let's just mind our own business Whitney," C replied softly smiling at all her new friends as they maneuvered around the people, who were playing out their sexual desires in open. They stepped over people passed out on the floor or having seizures making sure not to look at their pathetic forms. They stopped when the door opened and a man carried out an unconscious girl heading towards the back where all the rooms were. "I feel sorry for her, stupid bitch," she mumbled knowing what the men were going to do her small body. She looked at Kai and Tiffany who were sisters, and was glad that she had had someone to warn her about what to do and what not too.  
  
"You girl's wait right there I'll be right with you" a man called heating the heroine, he got the needle ready, as the older woman got the girl ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
In a dark room.  
  
  
  
  
  
A man sat in the dark and watched the girls wait for their turn; he made sure to have cameras all over the building so he could pick out his cattle. "The one with the chopped hair, I want you to send her out on the streets, she'll draw in profit" he stated lighting his cigar. The other man in the room nodding writing it down, "And the other two beside her, their body is more then ready"  
  
"Yes sir, should I have Satan double her dosage and send her out tonight?" he asked softly.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea, I have to leave now. The boss wants to meet up with all of us," he stated getting his coat. "I don't care if you have to send more girls out or double their time or make the men who fucked them pay more but I want what we make to double" he added a in stern voice making the man sweat.  
  
"Ye, yes sir" he stumbled moving out of the way when the man walked by.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hong Kong.next day  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's it, I'll have the results in about two days" the doctor stated when Sakura walked of the changing room, she nodded biting her lip.  
  
"Can you call me on my cell? I'll be out of the country" Sakura replied picking up her bag. She felt guilty about not telling Syaoran about her appointment but she wanted to know first.  
  
"I'll call your cell, don't worry I'm sure nothing is wrong. Trust me it usually just takes time, remember what I said you can't have any intercourse until after you see me again" he said trying to make her feel better. Sakura nodded in understanding, praying that she would be able to keep it.  
  
"I don't how that's possible, we've been married for a year and a half. It should have happened already," Sakura whispered looking down at the ground. She didn't want to be the one to take away Syaoran's right to have children.  
  
"Don't worry, be waiting for my call. It was good seeing you again," he said comfortingly, Sakura smiled weakly before leaving. When his office door closed, he sank in his leather chair and sighed. Picking up his phone he speed dialed a number, "I'm sorry that I have to do this to her" he whispered sadly when there was an answer on the other side. "Hi, it's me. She just left, I told her everything you said and I'll have the operation ready for when she gets back". "Yes I made sure to tell her not to have intercourse"  
  
  
  
When she exited the building, she looked up at the mid day sky that was as clear as ever a deep contrast to her mood. "I hope you are right" she prayed walking towards the parking lot. This would be the last day she would be with Syaoran for a whole week, and she wanted it to last. However before she reached the parking lot she came across a flower market and couldn't help her self. The house needed new flowers any ways and she needed to kill time until Syaoran would be home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
He frowned glancing at his watch, he was supposed to be home in half n' hour to spend the rest of the day with Sakura and here he was stuck. He didn't want to be here when he could be with his wife; this was not how he had expected things to be after coming back here. He was only supposed to deal with the family business and make sure everyone was doing what he or she was supposed to. No, here he was listening to some boring speech about what they were supposed to do when in Tokyo. Last year alone he was working against the police and known as a wanted man in Japan and now here he had to go back there and stop the bad guys.  
  
His frown deepened for he knew that this guy was probably his worst enemy, the one who he had not had the chance to finish off. "I'm sorry if I'm boring you Li" General Kawasaki stated firmly knocking Syaoran out of his line of thoughts. Syaoran looked at the man who was in charge of every single military operation and weaponry. He was also born into the Wolf Clan, and even though Syaoran was currently the leader this guy treated him like a child. And that was because his son would be leader if anything were to happen to him.  
  
"Actually you are, I have a very important appointment in half n' hour" Syaoran answered making the man's jaw tighten. Jamie, Eriol and Mika hide their smiles behind a smirk for they too were tiring of this boring meeting but wasn't as straightforward as Syaoran. "Maybe you could cut to the chase and tell us what's gotten your panties tied in knots, no more bull shitting. I don't have time for that," he added with an extremely bored expression.  
  
"All right if that's the way you want it" Kawasaki snapped irritably wondering why the president had chosen this arrogant, hardheaded kid when he was more then capable of handling the problem. "The Japanese and Chinese government were both working on a state of the art suit that would enable invisibility," he stated getting everyone's attention. "Last week the day after the Japanese had completed the project that suit was stolen. Someone on the inside was a spy, so now the suits gone and we have no clue who stole it"  
  
"And you think that this has to do with the sudden increase of crimes?" Eriol asked softly taking all he was hearing. To him this sounded like a fucking sci-fiction movie, and he wasn't in for it when he had his wife and a family to start.  
  
"We don't know but it might be connected, all we know is the suit must be regained by the government" Kawasaki replied.  
  
"From the way your saying all this, it seems that it is a government problem. Why do you need us?" Jamie interrupted sitting up.  
  
"That's the same thing I asked but was told that you have more connections in Tokyo and could move around freely. Besides we think it has something to do with one of the gangs down there," he answered sitting on his desk.  
  
"And when we arrive in Tokyo, we will move around as before or with the help of the government?" Mika asked not wanting to have to fight off the police while doing this.  
  
"No, one will know that you are working for us, not even your own family as you were told earlier. To them it will seem that you are back in town to enlarge your businesses"  
  
"Let me get this straight, you want us to retrieve your precious suit while fighting off the blood thirsty detectives, who are out for your necks?" Syaoran tightly. He didn't want anymore of this men or women to lose their lives in this new mission.  
  
"Precisely, one of our man in Tokyo will contact you and give you all the information you want. That is all I had to say you may now leave" Kawasaki concluded. All four of them got up in silence and walked out of the room deep in thought.  
  
"Why were they chosen? Surely we could have handled it better" a man asked Kawasaki who gave him a hard glare.  
  
"Don't even fool your self into thinking that. We wouldn't stand a chance in Tokyo with all the bombing and killings going on there but they can. If they don't get the suit back I only fear what the man who has it plans to do with his new toy"  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They make it sound so serious" Jamie commented dryly leaning against his car. They all looked at him oddly raising a brow but he just smiled at them, "I'm just kidding anyways I'll see ya'll tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah I'm late as it is plus I have to make a stop" Syaoran sighed getting on his bike like Eriol. "Tomorrow after Sakura leaves I'll call ya'll" he added putting his helmet visor down.  
  
"All right peace" Mika called pulling out right after Jamie. Eriol nodded at Syaoran before they too pulled off for home still thinking about what they were asked to do. He didn't like the fact that he had to deceive Sakura but he wanted her to be safe and if it was lying to her then so be it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked out of the seawater wearing black leather two-piece bathing suit. She glance at her watch and saw that Syaoran was at least half n' hour late and he didn't even call. Sighing she sat on the blanket and took a glance up at the steps that lead up the hill to the house. "Maybe he just got caught up" she sighing looking out at the horizon as she dried her hair out.  
  
She was supposed to be at the gym right now practicing like everyone else but she had said she couldn't. She might as well have gone because she was supposed to spend this time with Syaoran and he wasn't here. It was both their fault; since they had been married they hadn't been spending enough time together. It wasn't like how it was in Tokyo; even with all the danger they had spent more time together then now. "What's on your mind?" a voice asked from behind making her jump. She looked back and saw her husband smiling and dressed to go swimming. "Sorry I'm late but Kawasaki wouldn't get to the point then I had to make a stop" he apologized not moving from where he was.  
  
"Don't worry about it, why are you still standing there?" she asked bluntly a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. He shrugged and sat beside her, neither one said a word as they sat in silence watching the sun. "Is something wrong?" she finally asked feeling awkward.  
  
"No I'm just thinking, no worries" he answered moving her into his arms. "We don't spend enough time together anymore. When you get back that's going to change," he stated making her smile nodding.  
  
"I know my little wolf" Sakura replied turning to face him. She smiled kissing him on the neck then worked her way up to his lips. "I'm going to latch you to my side so that you can't leave ever" she whispered between kisses.  
  
"Exactly, come lets go swimming" he suggested smiling mischievously making Sakura giggle.  
  
"Wonderful idea" she murmured seductively giving him a fleeting kiss before she ran off loosing her top. Syaoran chuckled getting up; he followed slowly behind watching her every movement. When he was waist deep in the cool water Sakura jumped in his arms wrapping her legs around him. "Took you long enough to reach" she scolded playfully.  
  
"I'll make up for my tardiness" Syaoran whispered huskily against her ear making Sakura shiver. Her response to his answer was a moan feeling his warm tongue against sensitive skin. His hold on her tightened when he heard a muffled 'I love you' "I love you cherry blossom, just relax and let me show you just how much" she moaned promising her self that after this she wouldn't have sex with Syaoran until her doctor said it was okay, besides he wouldn't know anyways.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
The numerous noises of the airport swirled around them but they blocked it out as they said their good-byes until a week's time. "I'll be back in no time, and when we reach the hotel I'll call" Sakura said good-bye to Syaoran as everyone got ready to board the flight.  
  
"Yeah, be careful I'll be waiting for your call" Syaoran replied brushing her hair off her face making her smile. She didn't want to admit that she was having second thoughts but she was she wasn't sure if she could live without him for a week.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't go," she mumbled biting her lower lip making him chuckled squeezing her hand reassuringly.  
  
"I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back," he whispered drawing her close, Sakura's lips quivered when his brushed against hers. Getting lost in the tantalizing kiss Sakura blocked out her class mates murmurs and dreamy sighs. Their tongues danced in harmony touching well- known area as his hands lowered to her butt pulling her closer. "As I said before I'll be right here waiting for you and we'll make up for the lost time," he whispered huskily when Sakura looked into his eyes with a dreamy expression.  
  
"All right but if we finish early I'll be on the next flight here" Sakura whispered giving him one last good bye kiss. She picked up her carry on bag and turned slowly meeting the laughing eyes of Tara and Cheung making her blush. She took only three steps before she stopped and turned around seeing Syaoran smiling at her. "A week" she whispered but he heard and chuckled nodding. He winked at her before she turned and continued walking.  
  
"Oh tell us, is he a good kisser?" Tara teased as they finally checked in making Sakura blush.  
  
"The best" she answered taking one last look at her husband before she walked through the gate. Syaoran waved to her before she disappeared, he touched his lips knowing he wouldn't be feeling hers for a long time.  
  
  
  
He sighed taking out his cell phone as he watched the plane pull out, he pressed five and waited as it rang. "She's gone?" a voice that held barely noticeable sadness asked.  
  
"Yeah how about the girls?" he answered losing site of the plane; he turned and walked heading for the doors of the airport.  
  
"Them too, your mother and the others made sure to get them to go" Eriol answered as he finished packing. He placed a picture of Tomoyo in the small suitcase before he closed it.  
  
"Good, we'll meet with the others in half n' hour" Syaoran said getting into the awaiting car.  
  
"All right till them" Eriol sighed hanging up. He placed his cell phone on his waist as he picked up his two guns making sure they were loaded before putting them in his holster. "Well here we go again," he mumbled picking up his suitcase then started for the bedroom door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mika.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looked around his bedroom as he closed his suitcase and sighed praying that everything would go fine and he would get to grow old with his wife and children. He looked at one of his son's toy and smiled faintly reminding himself that he was doing this for him and Naoko. "I'm doing this for them," he whispered picking up his suitcase. He knew that the others were going through the same and that they all wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.  
  
"Master Li, Mr. Chan is here and waiting outside" his butler said when he stepped off the stairs.  
  
"Thank you, remember what I told you to do if Naoko call" Mika warned, the man nodded making him smile. "Good, I'll be back before she is" he added heading for the door. When he walked through Jamie was sitting in a Jaguar with a smile on his face.  
  
"Why so gloomy?" he teased knowing why. He had a feeling that all of them would have the same grim look on his face.  
  
"You wouldn't understand" Mika replied putting his suitcase away before jumping in, Jamie pulled off smirking, this was going to be some trip. Boy would he feel out of place with all these gloomy husbands.  
  
"It'll be over before you know it watch, all we have to do is take out five guys and find the suit. With our skills it shouldn't take more then three days" Jamie stated confidently as Mika loaded his gun, casting Jamie meaningful glance.  
  
"We all used to think the same when we didn't have anyone who would be affected by our deaths, but all that has change since we all said I do" Mika replied putting his guns away as he tried to relax.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.later  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at all the other people participating in the competition and sighed as they waited in line for their room key. "Thank god we were able to get a better suite compliments of Sakura's wonderful husband" Tara beamed clasping her hands together. "I can't wait to hit the pool and get a tan, you wanna join me?" she asked watching Sakura search for her cell phone.  
  
"Yeah sure" she finally answered grabbing her phone. "Um you guys don't mind waiting in line while I go and make a quick phone call right? I will be right over there, so I'll see when you reach the front" she asked sweetly putting on her best smile making them laugh.  
  
"Of course not go ahead and call your hubby" Cheung teased making Sakura blush walking off. "She is so lucky, and every other girl thinks so" she sighed looking around. "Have you seen the meat here?" she asked looking at all the hot guys.  
  
"Yeah hmmm, I can't wait to go hunting and we'll bring Sakura with us to attract them seeing how all their eyes follow her" Tara sighed noticing how Sakura was oblivious to all this as she tried to get a signal.  
  
She pressed one and sat on the sofa making sure she was able to see the girls as she waited for Syaoran to answer. She smiled at some guys who passed her it brightened when Syaoran answered. "Hey good looking? You checked in?" Syaoran asked looking out the jet window.  
  
"Nope we just got here, the lines are long from all the other people checking in" Sakura answered happy that she was finally able to hear his manly voice.  
  
"You want me to call the manger and have him check you in right now?" he asked making her laugh.  
  
"No don't worry about it, besides it wouldn't be fair" Sakura replied not knowing that Syaoran had passed Eriol a note with the hotel number telling him to call it, Eriol nodded getting up. "I miss you terribly already" she sighed sadly fingering the upholstery.  
  
"I miss you too, don't worry I'll have something planned for when you return" Syaoran promised smiling.  
  
"I know you will," she replied happily catching site of her coach when he looked directly at her and waved her over. "Oh Xiao Lang I have to call you back, no can you call me back later? My couch is calling me," Sakura asked sadly getting up from the comfortable sofa. She hadn't even spoken to him for a while, dam couch she was sure he was out to get her.  
  
"Yeah I'll call you back. I love you," he said getting up from his seat walking over to the others.  
  
"I love you too, Ja" Sakura sighed seeing another man walked up holding a clipboard.  
  
"Ja cherry blossom" he replied before hanging up. When she arrived beside them Tara and Cheung was smiling brightly but the coach wasn't. Seeing the look on his face only assured Sakura that she was in trouble.  
  
"I don't appreciate that fact that you three have a larger room then everyone else on this team" she said sternly making Sakura laugh nervously gulping.  
  
"My husband got the room for me" Sakura explained blushing making the other man brighten.  
  
"Oh your Mrs. Li, please sign here we are sorry for having you wait this long. It will never happen again" the man beamed drawing attention to them as he handed her the clipboard to sign. "My name is Tomas, if you are in need of absolutely anything don't be afraid to call me," he added waving a bell boy over. "Oh all of your meals are already taken care of and your favorite toiletries have been added to the bathroom along with cherry blossoms," he continued making Tara and Cheung's mouths drop open, Sakura felt really embarrassed.  
  
"Oh thank you but all that wasn't necessary," she mumbled knowing that her husband was probably laughing right now at her predicament. She couldn't help but laugh at how he had the room made up like how she would like it. And made a mental note to kill him for embarrassing her like this, and drawing unwanted attention to her.  
  
"Take all their things to the top suit and be quick about it boy" Tomas ushered loading the cart up with the girls suitcase.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
He didn't have time to think about what the manger might be doing to embarrass his poor wife, as they went over exactly what they were going to do when they arrived in Japan.  
  
"We'll be arriving in ten minutes," Jamie said sitting across from Syaoran; his smile was long gone since they had spoken. "Why didn't you tell me this was the real reason why we were really going?" he asked softly.  
  
"Because we don't know if he is really alive, but if he is then he won't have long to live.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well that's all for chapter two, and I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter too. I know there wasn't much action but in the upcoming chapters there will be and remember to review and tell me what ya'll thinking. 


	3. Set Up

Chap. 3: "Set up"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Oh since as you guys were complaining that there wasn't any action in the last chapter I thought I would fix that problem ne? This one originally didn't have any either but I fixed that problem that's why it's so long. Um thank you guys for reviewing LOL you are the best totally.  
  
If something doesn't make any sense now, don't worry it'll come together more in the story. Ya'll know how my stories have a lot of loose ends at first but they all come together eventually. As I said before there's only a few new characters, and you'll get to know them.  
  
I don't know how many people will be online but I wanted to update..  
  
  
  
Thank you again, and on wit da story.Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well this is it" Eriol sighed looking at the club before them, the guys nodded walking towards the entrance. They were all dressed in black ready for what the night had to offer. "Tokyo has changed so much"  
  
"Let's hope this isn't a dead end," Mika muttered making Alex and Takashi nod in agreement. They had called in them and Max just in case they needed help with anything. They walked up to the door passing everyone who was waiting in line to go in. The bouncer saw them and automatically let them in like his boss ordered him to.  
  
They walked through the long black painted hallway, which seemed to vibrate from the thumping of the hard rock music. Syaoran led them in ignoring all the ladies who lick their lips, pushed up their breasts or blew a kiss at them. "Look at all the meat" Jamie smiled winking at one, who ran up to him eagerly.  
  
"Hmmm, hello" she purred clinging to his arm.  
  
"Now look at what you did, you've given her the wrong idea" Alex stated in a flat tone looking at the tramp before him. Jamie just shrugged slapping her on the ass, he wasn't interested but she made things interesting.  
  
"Hey man I'm single" Jamie laughed when they started to ascend the steps, to meet the man Kawasaki sent to give them their information. Li sighed heading to the booth, when he got there he looked disgustedly at the three girls on the table dancing and the two hugging up on the guy.  
  
"Hey, you Li?" the man asked breaking the kiss he was in, the blonde hair girl looked at Li and winked, licking her pink lips.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Then sit, we've got to talk. I'm Tino, and this is Kitty, Becca, Rachel--- "  
  
"Cut the bullshit" Eriol interrupted coldly making him come to a halt. He pulled the girl out of the seat making her fall on the floor. "Get lost," he commanded making the other others go, before he and the guys sat.  
  
"So cold" Takashi laughed shaking his head, Eriol just smiled wickedly adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Woa, don't be so rough man" Tino soothed, they looked at him and new he was a druggie. It was a wonder he hadn't passed out yet, "Here's the stuff" he continued passing Syaoran a yellow envelope. He didn't understand why they couldn't have met at the house instead of a club but he had a pretty good idea why that was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is the place," a man laughed placing his shotgun over his shoulder. The people who saw he and his men walking towards the club took off and ran in fear, making them laugh.  
  
"He's inside on the top floor," The bouncer informed them making them nod walking through the door.  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked down at the dance floor briefly when some men walked in. "Tell me, why do you want to kill me?" he asked Tino who started to sweat.  
  
"Me? Why would I want to kill you?" he stuttered making the guys laugh, eyeing him with a smirk. Jamie looked down stairs and counted about ten guys with automatics or shotguns, as the girl continued to kiss his neck.  
  
"This looks interesting" he commented drawing his gun when the guys looked up at them and pointed. Syaoran grabbed Tino and placed him in front of him, while Jamie pushed the girl off him.  
  
"Hey don't shoot" Tino yelled waving his hand frantically, but the guys only laughed and started to fire on them. Syaoran let him go and ducked behind a wall, not looking at Tino's body that was shaking from all the bullets hitting him. The girl screamed covering her head as she laid flat on the ground.  
  
"Stay down and don't move bitch and you might live" Mika yelled making her nod fearfully.  
  
People screamed and ducked trying to find a way out; "Oh I think we can take them out easily" Alex spoke setting his gun.  
  
"Did you know that guns were---"  
  
"Not now Takashi" they all spoke at the same time making him laughs, nodding sheepishly. He couldn't help himself, he felt better when his mind wasn't on their current problem.  
  
"On three" Mika yelled making them nod he breathed in deeply. "Three" they all left their spots aimed and fired before taking cover quickly as possible. "One"  
  
"One" Syaoran continued setting his gun.  
  
"Almost one" Takashi said telling them how much they hit. They laughed looking at this face as he reloaded. "I think I need a drink"  
  
"Me too, the bar is below us. Cover" Jamie stated reloading quickly; he moved his head when a bullet flew through the wood.  
  
"All right, on three" Alex yelled making Eriol, Syaoran and Jamie nod. "Three" He and the guys moved and started to fire making the guys below take over allowing Syaoran, Eriol and Jamie to jump over the ledge landing behind the bar.  
  
"Tell me, how do we always seem to get out selves stuck in such places?" Jamie asked taking a bottle of whiskey that was in a box on the floor. He opened it and took a gulp making a face, as it burned all the way down his throat.  
  
"I don't know" Eriol answered taking it; he took a gulp before passing it on to Syaoran who smirked. "I think it's in our genes"  
  
"Quite so" Syaoran sighed, nodding down at the end of the bar. Eriol and Jamie nodded, Jamie moved down to the other side leaving Eriol in the middle.  
  
"Count" Eriol yelled looking up.  
  
"One"  
  
"One"  
  
"Almost one" Alex yelled, "Fuck hurry up, we're running out of places to hide" he yelled angrily, running out of bullets as well.  
  
  
  
"We'll fire and you guys move up to the bar," the man ordered two guys, who nodded. "Fire" him and two guys started to fire while the other two made their way to the bar.  
  
The guy's walked to the bar as fast as possible but when they look over there was no one there. "Hey?" Jamie yelled from one making them look at him, he smile and fired killing both before he ducked back behind the bar to reload. "Ah guys I'm out" he groaned frowning.  
  
The men seeing their men go down started to get really afraid, this wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to kill these losers and be rewarded, "Let's get out of here," he ordered hastily.  
  
"Hey going somewhere?" Syaoran yelled pointing at them; before they could answer he opened fire on them followed by Eriol and the others. They watched as the last of their threat fell to the ground. He opened his gun and emptied it out frowning, "let's get out of here," he ordered everyone. He looked up when the other's jumped over the ledge landing on top of the bar.  
  
"I say that next time we go out we bring more bullets," Takashi stated taking the whiskey Eriol offered him. "Thanks man" he smiled taking a swig. "Hey sweet party, we'll come back some other time ay?" he laughed looking at all the people who were staring at them eye wide with fear.  
  
"I'm tired, let's go home" Mika yawned putting his guns away as they headed to the front following Li. When they broke through the door, the sound of sirens could be heard. "Shit that's the last thing we need"  
  
"Can say that again" Alex frowned as they headed to their bikes. No doubt those idiots didn't touch them because they hadn't thought they would survived such an attack.  
  
"Kawasaki isn't going to like what I have to say to him," Syaoran growled putting his helmet on. Jamie looked at him and nodded, as starting up their bikes, one by one tires burnt as they sped off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed entering the dining hall; she looked through all the people for her friends. Spotting them she maneuvered her way through the crowd, it was the third day of competition and she was tired and homesick. And to top if off she was nervous as she waited to the doctor's call, she didn't know what she would do if she were unable to have children. "Hey Sakura what's the matter?" Tara asked when she sat down.  
  
"Oh nothing to worry about I'm just a little nervous about tonight" Sakura replied. Before she could say anything else a waiter popped up beside her with her favorite drink. "Thank you" she said smiling up at him.  
  
"Your welcome ma'am, what would you like for lunch?" he asked smiling charmingly at her.  
  
"I'll have the same Han" Sakura said all ready knowing his name since, as he was the only person who ever served her, he nodded walking off. She looked up when three guys walked over but took no notice of them.  
  
"Hello lovely ladies, can we have the pleasure of sharing a table with you?" The blonde hair hottie asked smiling attractively.  
  
"Sure feel free to" Cheung quickly answered looking all of them over as they sat. She and Tara took all of them in but Sakura was in her own little world. She hadn't spoken to Syaoran all day and waiting for the stupid phone call from the doctor was taking its toll on her.  
  
"I'm Rick," the one who had spoken first said. "And this is Marcus and Zane" he introduced. "We're from Thailand's all star team"  
  
"Really? I'm Tara and this is Cheung and Sakura" Tara beamed Sakura looked up and smiled before looking back down. "We're from Hong Kong's elite team. You guys are great and the only team that we have to watch out for along with Tokyo"  
  
"I see, what's the matter? Are you feeling ill?" Zane asked taking notice of Sakura's quietness, Sakura looked at him blankly not hearing a word he said.  
  
"Don't mind her, her mind is currently on her husband" Tara laughed making Zane lose his smile momentarily. He had been hoping she wasn't taken, but when his eyes landed on her rings, he knew automatically she was out of his league.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I just don't feel to well and that's not why I'm spacing. Syaoran will call before we have to go to the stadium," Sakura stated resting back in her seat. "I haven't been getting enough sleep lately either" she admitted sighing.  
  
"Oh come on with the size of that bed, how the hell don't you get enough sleep?" Cheung laughed wanting an answer.  
  
"Well its kind of personal" Sakura said blushing lightly from embarrassment, which made Tara laugh.  
  
"I know, you miss sleeping in the arms of your husband" Tara laughed shaking her head sadly. "Come on Sakura your hopeless"  
  
"Hey I'm not, I can't help it. Since we've been together this is the longest I've been away from him. It just feels odd not sharing a bed with him that's all and if you weren't single you would know how I feel"  
  
"I know how you feel" Marcus said cutting in he smiled friendlily at Sakura before continuing. "I miss sharing a bed with my girl friend, we've been together for the longest time and I'm going to ask her to marry me"  
  
"That's sweet" Sakura smiled listening to him.  
  
"Ugh you guys belong together with all this mushy stuff," Rick laughed making them laugh when Sakura's phone started to ring. Sakura looked at it as if it was going to bite as her hand slowly reached for it.  
  
"Answer it Sakura" Tara said looking at her strangely.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura said in a weak voice answering the phone.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Li" came the doctors sad voice almost making Sakura drop the phone.  
  
"Hi" Sakura squeaked getting up from the table. "Could you guys please excuse me?" she asked Tara nodding looking at her worriedly.  
  
"I wonder if its bad news" Cheung whispered watching Sakura's form disappear towards the beach.  
  
  
  
"What's the news?" Sakura asked even though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
  
"Well I'm sorry," he said first making her break out in tears. "I'm not sure why our infertile cause your healthy. I will need to do some more tests to see if you'll be able to have kids with some help" he continued looking at the man sitting in front of him which made him gulp.  
  
"I see and how will you be able to help me?" Sakura whispered brokenly her sight blurred by tears.  
  
"I have this operation that will help you. When you return I want you to come and see me right away" he stated making her nod even though he couldn't see.  
  
"All right, I'll be arrive in the morning and come straight to your office" Sakura finally answered.  
  
"Good girl, I'll be waiting to see you," he said before hanging up.  
  
"You make sure that when she comes here, she's unable to have children or you will be sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can't I just go up and see him or him come down? I miss him. I don't want to talk on the phone any more," she stated firmly looking at her mother and the others in the room. "Why the hell can't I go to Hong Kong?"  
  
"Tomoyo please, Eriol said he was going to be down here in three days. They are working hard so they can come down" Sonomi replied squeezing her hand, which didn't go, unnoticed by Tomoyo.  
  
"Fine I'm giving him until then if he doesn't show up I'm going home and no one can stop me," she growled stomping out of the room. Before she reached out side where Mei Lin, Naoko and the kids were, her cell started to ring. "What?" she growled not even looking to see who was calling her.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo is this a bad time?" Sakura croaked making her come to a halt noticing that her voice as missing its usual hanyan trait.  
  
"Saku is something wrong?" she asked worriedly sitting beside Mei Lin and Naoko on the blanket, immediately getting their attention.  
  
"Well not really, two days ago I went to see my doctor because I was afraid that maybe I couldn't have children," Sakura answered starting to cry all over again, she was now in her room. "Syaoran and I have been trying for a while but nothing happened. I wanted to make sure it wasn't me but my doctor just called and said it was me; Tomoyo I can't have kids" she cried making Tomoyo frown. "What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Sakura calm down and breathe" Tomoyo said soothingly biting her lip. She was going to call Sakura and give her the good news. The one she wanted so badly to tell Eriol but now she wouldn't be able to tell her that she was one month with child.  
  
"I can't, it hurts" Sakura sobbed making Tomoyo's eyes start to water. "How am I going to tell him that I can't give him children, not a son or even a daughter? He's not going to want to stay with someone who can't give him a family"  
  
"Sakura stop it your going into hysterics. Syaoran will still love you, he cares for you too deeply to let that change anything," Tomoyo snapped angrily. "You listen to me, I don't want you to be worrying like this, it's not good. You don't have to tell him until you feel that it's the right moment, but you must because you shouldn't be going through this by yourself. Let him be there for you"  
  
"Your right, listen I have to get ready to the next session of this competition. Tell everyone that I said hi" Sakura said wiping her tears away looking in the mirror at her red eyes.  
  
"All right, don't forget to call me back later. Okay?" Tomoyo sighed looking down at the ground.  
  
"Yeah, bye Tomoyo and thanks" Sakura said before hanging up.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter with Sakura?" Mei Lin asked worriedly, she too hating not being able to go home but at least it was good for Rae.  
  
"She just found out that she might not be able to have children and its really tearing her apart" Tomoyo answered. Naoko gasped, she from they were little girls, she knew just how badly Sakura wanted to have a family of her own.  
  
"Oh poor Sakura" she breathed looking at Mikelle. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't have children of her own.  
  
"That fucking doctor doesn't know what the hell he's talking about" Mei Lin grumbled sadly. "When she comes back, we'll bring her to Mammy. She'll be able to make Sakura more then fertile" she continued thinking of the Wolf Clans medicine woman.  
  
"When last did you see Mammy?" Tomoyo asked thoughtfully making Mei Lin smile evilly.  
  
"Last week, I want to see if she had anything to shrink Jamie's ego or head," she answered making them laugh.  
  
"Mei Lin your horrible. Jamie isn't all that bad, I don't see why he gets to you so badly," Naoko laughed glancing at Tomoyo who smiles evilly.  
  
"Don't tell me you have feelings for him?" she teased getting a glare from Mei Lin.  
  
"How could you think such a thing, he's arrogant, annoying and jokes around too much. He doesn't know when to be serious, he just straight out irritates me" Mei Lin stated scathingly making them smile.  
  
"You can't tell me you don't find him the least bit attractive?" Naoko inquired making her blush briefly making them giggle. "I knew it" she exclaimed getting an exasperated look from her.  
  
"I don't want to hear any more of that idiot" she bit out stubbornly folding her arms.  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm starting to wonder if we're getting anywhere" Mika said in an irritated tone, they were all staying in their old house that was kept up to date by Max and Alex.  
  
"We are, I've called back all of the Wolves here in Tokyo and they are more then ready to help out their leader" Alex broke in sitting down on the sofa.  
  
"I think that all this mess is really getting on Xiao Lang's nerves. We all know that he doesn't like to have his time wasted and right now that's what he's feeling" Eriol stated drinking some of his beer.  
  
"I feel the same fucking way, we've almost been killed how many god dam times and for what? Nothing but a freaking dead-end" Jamie said angrily. "I have a fucking feeling the Kawasaki didn't tell us all that we need to know"  
  
"I really don't care all I want to do is go home to my family. I'm tired of this shit, I miss my wife and son" Mika sighed resting back in the sofa.  
  
  
  
Syaoran sat in his old room, the voices of the guys drifting back to him, as he got ready to go out tonight again. Hopefully it wouldn't be a dead end, his goal was to make everyone know that he was back in town to re- conquer Tokyo.  
  
He sat on his bed and loaded his gun; god only knew how much bullets they had gone through since they had been here. He didn't know how who ever was after him knew where he was going to be but it was starting to get on his nerves and badly. Putting his guns in the holster he got out his cell phone and pressed one for Sakura, he made sure to call her every night before she left the hotel and he the house. He wasn't sure if he would be alive the next night to call her and tell her how much he loved her. "Hello?" came her bubbly voice making him smile. "Syao aren't you going to answer me? Or are you going to listen to me?" she teased trying not to make her voice crack.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have mind if you continued talking, I love the sound of your voice" he answered making her giggle feeling better.  
  
"And I love you, why do you always call me on your cell? Aren't your ever home?" she asked softly. "Whenever I call home your never there"  
  
"That's because I have to keep my self busy until your home" he answered simply hoping she wouldn't press if any further.  
  
"Oh well I hope your eating properly and getting enough sleep" Sakura said motherly making him chuckle.  
  
"I am cherry blossom no worries" he replied making Sakura laughed watching Cheung put the finishing touches on her hair. She had to put a lot of bobby pins in her hair to make sure it didn't fall out of place while she was performing. "I wish you luck tonight, knock em dead"  
  
"I always do sweetie. I can't wait to come home, I miss you and everyone so much" Sakura sighed getting up from the chair. She looked at her red and white suit in the mirror and smiled sadly.  
  
"I miss you but as you can see time is going fast and we'll be back in our bed in no time" Syaoran replied putting on his jacket as she did the same.  
  
"Yeah, Xiao Lang I have to go before coach starts to yell at me about something new. I'll call you after this session, I want to talk to you longer" she sighed ignoring the look Tara shot her.  
  
"Okay when I call you we'll talk as long as you like" Syaoran stated closing his room door. "I love you cherry blossom"  
  
"I love you little wolf" Sakura replied before hanging up.  
  
"I love you" Cheung teased giggling, Sakura smiled following them out of the room. The walked down the hall meeting up with the others who were currently heading to their bus as well.  
  
"How did you two meet?" Tara asked absently looking for the guys they had met at lunch.  
  
"I met him through my best friend Mei Lin, who is his cousin. To tell you the truth at first we didn't get along" Sakura answered, "I was in the my last year of school, it was the best year of my life"  
  
"Yeah and I bet she's leaving out all the juicy details" Cheung joked spotting Zane and the others.  
  
"Are ya'll ready to be beaten down?" he teased making them laugh.  
  
"Dream on, by the end of this session you will be the one down" Sakura replied in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Well see.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tokyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's been another explosion, casualties expected to be at least thirty," a man yelled running into the room making Ahmed sigh.  
  
"How are supposed stop them when we've got nothing?" one asked desperately looking at Ahmed.  
  
"I don't know, there's no pattern. Everything is random, I hate this what the hell is the matter with the Tigers," He growled in frustration. "What have you gotten on Li and his gang?" he bit out wondering why the hell Li was back in town.  
  
"Nothing yet sir, he hasn't done anything illegal except call his gang back together. Do you think there's going to be another war?"  
  
"I don't know Kyle, I don't know but something says we aren't going to be ready for what's going to go down in Tokyo" Ahmed answered looking out his office window. 'I wonder if the cherry blossom is also here?' he thought wanting to get a glimpse of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere else.  
  
  
  
"NO please no more" C cried as they held her down on the chair. "I don't need anymore," she pleaded watching them heat the heroin. Her eyes widen as the needle filled, closing her eyes she turned her head wondering if her friends were going through the same.  
  
"This is for your own good little lady," the man laughed injecting it into her vain. C's eyes opened and seemed to roll back in her head as the drug spread though her system.  
  
"I told you I didn't need anymore," she whispered weakly as they helped her off the chair. She swayed liked a young babe who knew not how to walk as she headed for the door.  
  
"Go and make the boss money and he'll be more then happy with you" the man stated putting her purse on her as she walked slowly to the door. All the life in her golden eyes gone, living nothing but a void. She knew now that she was wrong to have wanted this and to have left her family and Wei Yue. 'I'll go and see him' she thought finding her way to the front door, just once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside Tokyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you telling me that Li is back in town?" a man laughed looking out the window of this room. From where his house was, he would looked down on the city of Tokyo, his smiled widen when he saw the sky light up from another explosion. Tokyo had once belonged to the Wolves but now it was his kingdom, he ruled everything.  
  
"Yes sir, do want us to deal with him or do you want to do it your self"  
  
"I want to do it myself" Tiger answered turning away from the window, the smile on his once gorgeous face was horrid. He looked like an old man who had lost all the hair on his head; the fire had done a number on his entire body. "Let him roam around for a little while longer, I'll head out tomorrow and take him out myself. Set traps for him though" he continued laughing menacingly.  
  
"Yes my lord" the man bowed taking his leave, when the door closed Tiger placed his hand on a compartment. When it finished scanning, a door in the wall slide open revealing the suit, his loyal men had stolen.  
  
"With you, I'll kill Li and he won't even know what hit him" he laughed venomously caressing it lovingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
C.  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked up to the high fencing that surrounded her ex-boyfriends house, making sure no one was looking she quickly jump up on it and climbed over. When she jumped down she felt a little light headed and had to rest against the wall to catch her breath. Snaking her way through the shadows, she moved towards the house when she noticed that they were having some kind of party. She came to a halt when a guy and woman walked out of the doors heading towards the gardens; she felt her heart wrench noticing that it was Wei Yue. "You have a wonderful house," the girl was saying as they continued to walk. C still remembered his gorgeous blue eyes and black hair; she could still feel way it felt against her hands.  
  
"Thank you, mother makes sure everything is kept up to date" he replied making a face which made C giggle softly knowing that he wasn't at all enjoying her company. She took in a gulp of air wondering when this sick feeling would go away, she knew she would have to leave soon so she didn't get in trouble. "Come on let's go back inside its cold out here" he stated turning back around, but came to a halt when he thought he saw someone watching them.  
  
C cursed under breath and stepped back only to step on a twig making it crake as she backed deeper into the darkness. "Whose there?" he asked when the girl held unto him tighter in fear.  
  
"Come on Wei lets go back inside" the pretty girl said in fear tugging at his arm.  
  
"No you go on ahead, I'll go and see who it is," he said walking away from her. C backed away faster only to trip on a root falling backwards with a scream. Wei Yue broke through the shrubs ready to defend himself from the trespasser if necessary. C looked up only to see his shocked face; she smiled since as it was the only thing she could do.  
  
"Happy birthday, Yuey" she whispered feeling cold all over, everything went blurry before she passed out, the drugs finally taking it's toll on her.  
  
"Clare" he whispered weakly getting over his shock as he bent down and picked up the only girl he had ever loved.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I don't know if ya'll remember Clare but she was in three of the Wild Things chapters. So what'd ya'll think? I hope ya'll enjoy this, trouble is coming up in the following chapters and you guys might start to hate me for my evil ways LOL. Ne ways Ja and remember to review. 


	4. Unwanted News

Chap. 4: "Unwanted news."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed and I'm glad that some of you enjoyed my little action scene. I know it could have been better but I don't excel in all genres of writing and I try my best to please you guys. I know that some of you love it and I'm totally grateful, I am truly and when there's something I needs to be fixed I do fix it to the best of my abilities.  
  
Anyways enough dwelling on that, KITTY if you want to be a bad person in my story I'll put you in and I'm sorry for making you a hoe in the last chapter I really don't do it on purpose hehehe sorry. You've got to tell me how you look, so that I can get it right and I'll put you with the Tigers and made you fire automatics and be a bad girl but you've got to email me right away OKAY?  
  
Clare is the girl that Syaoran and Sakura help get hooked up with Wei Yue on the beach. She's also the girl that was in the car with Sakura and Tomoyo when she and all the others went racing down the road almost crashing into the school bus of kids. If your still lost check out (Don't touch the little red button" and "Matchmaker, Matchmaker" in the old story)  
  
Ne ways on wit da story and I hope you guys don't hate me but it's all part of the plot that will, trust me thicken.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck I didn't remember there being this much Tigers" Max cursed under his breath as he reloaded his gun. All around then things exploded, people screamed and the music was still blasting.  
  
"I know and most of them are our age or younger" Mika yelled ducking from the firing. He couldn't believe they were being ambushed by a group of kids, what the hell was Tiger doing to the future of Japan? Thinking about killing them made his stomach lurch when he had his son.  
  
"Listen we got to get out of here, can't ya'll see they're trying to keep us in" Jamie shouted pointing to the back door. They should have known that going to this club was a bad idea but it was too late and they were surrounded. When he found the person who was leaking information he would kill them.  
  
"Ya'll go I'll try and hold off as much as I can" Syaoran ordered angrily. They ducked when an area around them exploded sending men flying all over the place. This was something from out of a nightmare, he didn't know who would be stupid enough to send children to fight in a mans place.  
  
"Perfect timing," Max hissed following Jamie and Takashi out the back. He wasn't too keen on leaving Syaoran in there by himself but he was the boss and they knew not to question him.  
  
"Aww fuck" Takashi cursed falling on his side, he pointed his gun and shot a man in the chest before wincing at the pain that cursed through his arm.  
  
"You aight?" Mika asked helping him up, Takashi nodded placing his hand over his wound.  
  
"Hurry up, so we can get the hell out of here" Eriol said Syaoran nodded before he followed the others suit. He waited until another explosion went off before he attempted to follow but before he reached the door he felt something pulled him back with incredible force.  
  
He fell on his back with a thud knocking the air out of his lungs, his eyes scanned around but he saw nothing. He tried to get his eyes to adjust to the lighting in the room when something started to pull him backwards by his hair. He put his gun behind him and started to fire, "Aw fuck" he heard something shout letting him go.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol and the others flew off the ground landing on their backs or stomach when the building exploded shaking the ground. They all lay stunned as they stared at the now ball of fire, they looked for a sight of Syaoran but saw nothing. "Where is he?" Mika asked not liking how they hadn't seen him yet.  
  
"He'll come" Eriol whispered praying that he was right. They waited for a while watching the flames but nothing happened.  
  
"We have to leave," Jamie ordered hearing sirens coming closer, when no one moved he shouted. "Now if Syaoran survived he would most likely go to the house, let's get the hell out of here" this time they got up and rushed to their bikes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahmed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened to this one?" he asked looking at the creator that was still smoking, he couldn't believe a club was once there. That's what Tokyo was being, a place full of craters, the more advances they made in weaponry the more dangerous the streets got.  
  
"Gang war, between Wolves and Tigers. No one got out of that, not even any parts are left. We think it was some kind of new explosive used cause everything was wiped out totally," the man answered looking at the sight before him.  
  
"This is just getting worst and worst" his nose wrinkled from the stench of burning materials. If he knew that this was what he would have to be handling now, he would have become a fucking teacher instead. He didn't know how many men he had lost because of the fucking Tigers, and to make matters worst there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the house they waited until the break of dawn to see if he would show up. They sat in silence not saying a word to each other having already called his cell only to get continuous ringing. "He'll be here soon watch," Mika whispered listening for the gate alarm or the door. They didn't know how long they had been sitting there all they knew was that it had passed dawn and was working its way into late noon.  
  
"We checked all the hospitals nothing," Takashi said sadly walking into the room with Alex. His arm was now bandage and he made a pact with him self that he never wanted to be shot every again. And now they had to deal with Syaoran's disappearance allowing with everything else.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Max asked thinking of Sakura and his family.  
  
"We don't know nothing yet, let's just call Yelen and tell her what's going on down here" Jamie objected not thinking it's a good idea to tell anyone else what's going on especially Sakura.  
  
"We have to think of something to tell Sakura or she'll start to get worried about him," Eriol stated getting all their attention.  
  
"And whys that?" Jamie asked softly not dialing Yelen's phone.  
  
"Because if Xiao Lang doesn't call her tonight she'll get worried and call him. And if she doesn't get an answer she'll call someone in Hong Kong and if they don't know then she'll fly home" Mika sighed rubbing his knuckles. "DO you remember how she almost blew off your balls the first night you met her and the others?" he asked Jamie who nodded remembering how serious she was.  
  
"It'll be a lot worst then that" Takashi said sinking into the chair. "This is not good, we can't keep it from her for long"  
  
"We'll worry about that later, I'm going to call Yelen" Jamie said getting up. He knew that they were right; they had to think of something good to tell Sakura and fast before she killed out of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will come for it won't you?" Vivian asked Sakura who was looking at her friends having fun in the beach water. She felt tired from not being able to get to sleep last night; she remembered being nervous all over her body.  
  
"Yes Vivian I'll be there for the wedding" Sakura answered frowning, who would have thought that she would find someone who wants to marry her. Her relationship with Vivian had gotten better since she had moved to Hong Kong. She was also shocked when Vivian said she was hurt by the fact that Sakura hadn't invited her to the wedding.  
  
"Good girl cause Ricardo wants to meet you and Li, I'll be expecting you in two months time?" Vivian said softly.  
  
"Yes, what about the house?" Sakura asked not wanting anything to happen to it. It was all that she of her family and she didn't know what she would do if anything were to happen to it.  
  
"Why it's yours after all. I don't have the right to do anything with the house besides it's your name that's on the title" Vivian replied making Sakura sigh.  
  
"Okay, tell Ricardo I said hi" she spoke softly resting on her belly as she tried to finish off the crossword puzzle she was currently doing.  
  
"I will Ja ne," Vivian said hanging up. Sakura smiled at Han who placed a Cheeseburger and milk shake before her. She mouthed thank you making him smile as he left.  
  
"Ja ne" she said hanging up, placing it beside her as she eats some fries. She couldn't wait to go home and start to eat healthier food. She didn't know if it was her working so hard but she had had a great appetite.  
  
"Pigging out again? You must be close to your monthly that doesn't look very appetizing," Cheung said watching Sakura eat.  
  
"Yeah I am I can't help it, beats having cramps any day" Sakura replied eating fries with a pickle between them.  
  
"Amen to that I have killer cramps" Tara said lying beside Sakura as she stole a fry.  
  
"Thank god this is the last night of gymnastics. I bet Sakura is happy that she can go home early" Cheung said making Sakura brighten.  
  
"I am and I'm going to surprise Syaoran" Sakura said thinking of all the possibilities of arriving a day early and how she would surprise her husband.  
  
"Surprise him by covering your body with whip and wait for him in ya'll bedroom I bet he'll like that" Tara said making them laugh thinking about it.  
  
"Your kinky Tara" Sakura laughed shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah I am aren't I?" Tara pointed out scientifically making them laugh shaking their heads at their hopeless friend.  
  
"I'll think of something I all want to do is hold him in my arms" Sakura continued feeling the nice cool breeze brush against her body. This would have been better if her husband was with her right now, she still didn't know how she was going to tell him about what the doctor said.  
  
"I bet you will, hey we're going out with Zane after the competition you want to come?" Tara asked getting all the sun she could acquire.  
  
"No, I want to sleep in before I go home" Sakura replied making them groan.  
  
"Your no fun" Tara sighed smiling. "Oh well more dick for us" she added making them laugh. Sakura couldn't wait until Syaoran called her, she was upset that he hadn't called her like promised but she would forgive him when he called her tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mei Lin.  
  
  
  
  
  
She stepped down the stairs smiling as she headed for Yelen's office. She was about to knock when she overheard something that made her heart beat faster. "Are you sure you haven't heard from my son?" Yelen said sitting down. Mei Lin tipped toed to the adjoining room and picked up the phone when she heard Jamie's voice.  
  
"No after the explosion we haven't been in contact with him and that was last night. We believe that Tiger is still alive and responsible" Mei Lin felt her heart wrench tightly in her chest.  
  
"But surely he could have made it out, Xiao Lang always does" Yelen replied in a weak voice, she sat down in the chair feeling numb.  
  
"The place where the club was is now reduce to a creator, Yelen I'm sorry but no one survived. We've called his phone, called everyone and checked everywhere but there's no sign of Xiao Lang" Jamie said in a hard voice. Mei Lin felt her tears run down her cheek as old memories folded her mind making her sink to the floor.  
  
"CHECK I don't care how long it takes I want every soul looking for him. How am I supposed to tell everyone, how am I supposed to tell Sakura? She doesn't even know that he and all of you went to Tokyo" Yelen asked coldly thinking of the girl and how devastated she would be. How were they going to deal with this? This was all Kawasaki's fault for sending them there when it wasn't their problem anymore.  
  
"I don't know but we'll have to tell her soon. She'll know something is wrong because he didn't call her last night and won't tonight" Jamie replied in an angry tone. "I don't even want to know how Mei Lin will feel when she hears this" She didn't know why he would care about how she would feel. Right now she could feel nothing as she placed the phone down and rushed outside to find the others.  
  
Tomoyo and Naoko looked up when Mei Lin came running towards them crying which made them suddenly nervous all over. "Mei Lin what's wrong?" Tomoyo yelled getting up with Naoko who held Mikelle tightly to her body.  
  
"It's Xiao Lang" Mei Lin gasped falling in Tomoyo's arms. "Xiao Lang's gone, he's gone"  
  
"What do you mean he's gone?" Naoko ordered getting frightened. She was holding Mikelle so close to her that he started to cry but didn't loosen her hold of him in fear that he might be taken away.  
  
"He's dead, he died last night. Jamie is on the phone with auntie Yelen right now telling her. Tiger isn't dead, he's the one who killed Xiao Lang" Mei Lin cried making them start to cry. This all felt like a horrible nightmare, and it was happening again, again. "He killed Xiao Lang, that bastard killed Xiao Lang" she whispered over and over shaking.  
  
"No it can't be, please how did he get over here?" Naoko asked worried about her husband and the others.  
  
"They're not here in Hong Kong, they're in Tokyo. That's why we're here because they didn't want to tell us that they were leaving," Mei Lin yelled awakening all their fears.  
  
"How, how are we going to tell Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered sinking to her feet when her body was wrecked with sobs. She couldn't believe Eriol would do this without telling her, how could he?  
  
"I don't know but I have to go to Tokyo tonight" Mei Lin stated wiping her tears away; she was not going to let Tiger take anyone else from her.  
  
"But you can't what about Rae?"  
  
"Rae will be fine because you'll be here taking care of her and Mikelle, Naoko along with Tomoyo" Mei Lin stated getting disapproving looks from both girls.  
  
"NO I'm going with you, I'm not staying here" Tomoyo stated folding her arms stubbornly. When she got her hands on that stupid husband of hers she was going to kill him.  
  
"Listen you have to stay here, Tomoyo your pregnant you can't go and do anything dangerous. Think of your baby" Mei Lin stated making her look down at her belly.  
  
"But I don't want anything to happen to Eriol" she whispered crying as Mei Lin wiped her tears away.  
  
"Don't worry, he's going to come running when he finds out that your pregnant. You have to be strong for him and your self" Mei Lin assured and before Naoko could say anything she added. "And Mika would never forgive you if left Mikelle without a parent and came down there"  
  
"What about you? All Rae has is you" Naoko said wiping her tears away. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Mika, she had lost her mother and father and didn't want to lose him.  
  
"No Rae has all of you and I'm not going down there to die. Listen Tomoyo I want you to book the first flight you can get to Beijing; I have to go and get Sakura. I have to be the one to tell her" Mei Lin stated making them nod in understanding since as she was the only one who had lost someone. "Then book two flights from there to Tokyo"  
  
"All right," Tomoyo said dishing out her cell. Mei Lin said be strong, and that was what she was going to do, she was going to be strong. She was Wolf and they were always strong, they were never weak.  
  
"Naoko I want you to watch Rae for me until I get back. Promise me you'll tell her how much I love her" Mei Lin whispered wiping her tears away.  
  
"I will, make sure you all come back alive and tell Sakura that we're sorry" Naoko said hugging Mei Lin tightly she nodded and got up. She didn't dare go back upstairs as she rushed to the front grabbing her bag and keys on the way. She wanted to see Rae one last time but knew she had to leave as soon as possible since as she had to stop at her house and Sakura's before going to the airport.  
  
She was going to make Tiger pay for showing his sorry ass again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She waited patiently for Syaoran to call; she was in the stadium finishing up her stretches. She didn't know why but she was nervous and hadn't slept at all last night, it was a wonder she had enough strength to perform. "Sakura its time we've got to go" Tara said bending down. "Has he called yet?" she asked softly.  
  
"No not yet but I'm going to call him right now" Sakura said picking up her phone, Tara nodded leaving her. She pressed one but all it did was ring, she didn't know how long she stayed there listening to it ring but it seemed like forever. She hung up and was about to dial her house number when the couch snatched her phone out of her hand.  
  
"Shouldn't you be out front with everyone else Li?" he asked sternly. Sakura was about to ask him for her phone but the look in his eyes dared her to. She wasn't in for getting lectured right before competing but she wanted to hear Syaoran's voice this wasn't at all like him.  
  
"Please I have to call my husband I haven't heard from him since last night and I'm worried. Just let me call my house," she begged desperately. She had the biggest urge to punch the hell out of him but that wouldn't get her anywhere but banned from the team.  
  
"Absolutely not, you can call him after now go madam" he snapped pointing the way; Sakura had no choice but to turn and walk off stiffly. She didn't feel right, something wasn't right and she hated having the feeling. She knew that whenever she didn't feel right something bad was going to happen or had happen.  
  
  
  
When she walked into the stadium, she shaded her eyes from the bright lights as she looked around. It was packed with people, it was the fullest it had been all week and she wanted it to be over quickly so she could get her phone back. "Isn't this amazing and cool" Cheung beamed grabbing Sakura, who smiled weakly nodding.  
  
"Did you get through?" Tara asked as they watched Thurston do his thing.  
  
"No Coach wouldn't let me, I'll just have to call after" Sakura sighed preparing her hands. She was going to go for the first of many times tonight, but her mind wasn't into it.  
  
  
  
  
  
C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Opened her eyes and slowly looked around the room that she was in. She automatically noticed that it was Wei's room and groaned. She was going to be in so much trouble, pushing the covers back she sat. "Where do you think you are going?" a voice asked from behind making her stop.  
  
"I have to go before I get in anymore trouble," She answered getting up when Wei walked to her side with a frown on his handsome face.  
  
"Clare---" he started, he was pissed he had no clue why she was doing this to herself.  
  
"Don't call me that, my name is C," she yelled angrily not wanting to hear her name on his tongue.  
  
"You passed out from an overdose of something last night, look at your arm for god sake. Why are you doing this to your self?" he asked in a hurt tone. "You left me for that?"  
  
"I felt to find my self" she replied in a hurt tone keeping her eyes downcast. "I have to go now"  
  
"No! You can't go, your not well, can't you see that?" he shot back angrily glaring hard at her.  
  
"I'm fine I don't need anyone just let me go" she yelled on the verge tears that threatened to come even more when he hugged her tightly to him. "Let me go" she whispered weakly. She body was starting to shake as it craved for the drug that had enslaved her.  
  
"No please stay with me, I'll help you. I love you Clare, please don't go your mother misses you terribly," He begged making her start to cry. He raised her face to his and pressed his lips against hers tasting her salty tears as the kiss deepened.  
  
"No" she cried breaking it, breaking free of his hold. "I can't stay, I want to but I can't. If I do you and mother will be in trouble. Ever since I got the brand I belong to them and there's nothing I can do to change it," she said brokenly caressing his face. "I love you too, I must go now please tell mother Hi for me" she said stepping away from him.  
  
He didn't look at her as she slipped out his window. He knew that she wasn't strong enough the say no to the strong demand her body was issuing for the drug. And he felt ashamed because there was nothing he could do to help her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beijing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked out of the stadium with all her friends laughing, everyone was happy because they had won. Sakura was happy but all she wanted to do was go to the hotel and call Syaoran. She wasn't able to use her cell phone because the battery had died all thanks to her evil couch. "Come on Sakura go with us," one begged but Sakura nodded no.  
  
"I'm tired and hungry there's no way I can go partying" Sakura sighed looking at all the other teams that were currently waiting for their bus. She scanned the crowd when her eyes landed on a figure that stood out from everyone else, maybe it was the way in which she was dressed and the look on her face.  
  
"Sakura is something wrong?" Cheung asked noticing the scared look on her face. Sakura didn't hear a word her friend said as the figure started to walked towards her.  
  
"Whose that girl?" one girl whispered to another making sure not to point. Sakura's heart started to be faster as Mei Lin neared, not wearing a happy face but one of great anger and something else---loss.  
  
"Mei Lin, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked when Mei Lin stopped in front of her; she smiled noticing all the black leather she was wearing and the way her hair was up in a ponytail. The only time they had ever worn that much black was in Tokyo.  
  
"Sakura we have to leave now" Mei Lin replied in an emotionless voice making Sakura's smile disappear.  
  
"What's wrong? Is Xiao Lang all right?" she asked in Japanese, her bag dropped to the ground when Mei Lin started to cry. It was something serious she knew, because Mei Lin never started to cry so easily and that thought nailed Sakura's feet to the ground.  
  
"Sakura please not here, lets go now," Mei Lin cried making Sakura's tears start shaking her head.  
  
"No now, please tell me," Sakura begged ignoring everyone around.  
  
"Tiger's back" Mei Lin swallowed looking Sakura deep in the eyes. " They went to Tokyo, Syaoran's disappeared and everyone thinks he's dead" she was able to get out. Her throat felt dry, her voice rusty she didn't know how she had been able to keep most of the speed limits.  
  
"Oh god no" Sakura chocked back shaking. "That happened before remember, it doesn't mean anything" she denied shaking her head furiously, she wasn't going to listen to such talking.  
  
"No Sakura this is the real thing, Eriol and all the others witnessed it. We have a flight to Tokyo that we have to catch" Mei Lin yelled catching Sakura before she fell to the ground.  
  
"NO, you're lying" she wailed in Mei Lin's arm, Tara and Cheung bent down worried to death about her. "NO, No please Mei Lin tell me your lying"  
  
"I can't Sakura, I'm so sorry," Mei Lin whispered hugging tightly. She didn't know how long they stayed that way but after all while Sakura stopped crying. Sakura felt dead all over; first she was in denial then she felt pain but now she just felt numb. The fact that Syaoran was gone wasn't clicking in her head, no he wasn't gone he was just hurt badly somewhere and by tomorrow he would show up alive.  
  
"No he'll show up, and he'll t-tell me he loves me. A-and he'll sweep me off my feet and-and e-everything will be alright" she stuttered rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
"Listen to me, you have to get a hold of your self. We have to get there and see for our selves. Sakura, please" Mei Lin hissed making Sakura looked her deep in the eyes. "Do you hear me? We have to leave" they were ignoring everyone and not carrying about the sign they were making.  
  
"Let's go," she whispered wiping her tears away, she looked Mei Lin in the eyes as she nodded. They eyes now held the same thing, anger, it was what they were both feeling along with revenge on Tiger. "Do you have them?" she asked in a faint voice.  
  
"Yeah I went to your house for everything that you would need. Come on we've got to catch our flight, we're going to make him pay" Mei Lin stated coldly, her crimson eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Right, Tara could you please take my things with you when you leave? Something really important has just come up," Sakura stated looking at her friends who could only nod dumbly wondering what the hell was going on. "Thank you, bye," she said walking off with Mei Lin with only her cell phone and purse, everything else forgotten on the ground.  
  
Tara and Cheung watched as they got in the black convertible and sped off. "What was that about?" Cheung asked blankly.  
  
"I don't know and I have a feeling I don't want to know. Come on lets go the room and change" Tara shrugged walking off with Sakura's bags.  
  
  
  
As Mei Lin drove towards the airport pieces of clothing flew out of the car as Sakura change into the clothing Mei Lin had brought her. Putting her black Jacket one, the one Rika had gotten all of them, she blocked out all the horrible thoughts she was getting. She checked her guns to make sure they were loaded before she put them in the special case that was meant for flying. "Do you want to go the house or somewhere else?"  
  
"Let's go to my house, I have clothing there that will fit the both of us. We can get some sleep before we confront the guys and start our own search. Tiger is going to wish he had killed me the last time he saw me" Sakura bit out venomously putting her hair in a ponytail, a frown on her beautiful. "And Syaoran will be sorry when I get my hands on him"  
  
"My sentiments exactly" Mei Lin replied pulling unto the freeway that led to the airport.  
  
  
  
Author's note: UH oh, I feel really sorry for the guys. Let's hope that Syaoran is the guy that has nine lives. And remember before you start to flame me, this is a S/S fic so don't worry LOL, but I would just a tad bit knowing my evil ways..MUWHAHAHAHAHA let me stop. Ne ways Peace and remember to look for a update on Sunday and ReVIEW PEOPLE I thrive on those.JA 


	5. Taking Control

Chap. 5: "Taking control"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know I know, things are going to get confusing since as the girls are going to take Tokyo over. It Tiger knows what's good for him; he'll high tail it out of there. LOL  
  
Thanks a plenty to all those who reviewed, I love you guys (tear) and it's great that ya'll can put up with my evil ways. I promise I won't let you down; at least I'm going to try to not let you down.  
  
If anyone knows a KITTY could you please tell her to email ME. She asked to be put into the STORY but she hasn't answered me yet. I want to put her in but she has to tell me how she looks or whatever so I can put the bad girl in, the girl's need another female rival. Or if anyone out there who is female and wishes to be apart of Tiger's gang and kick ass Let ME KNOW LOL and I'll hook you up. Or I'll pick out the person who has reviewed the most so far.  
  
Ne ways PEACE.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She punched in the code for her gate and waited until it opened, she saw Rika's car and knew that she was here since as they had called her. "I'm surprise that Vivian didn't change the code" she commented dryly when Mei Lin pulled through, her belly growled loudly reminding her that she was hungry. When they stopped at the door it opened revealing Rika and Vivian.  
  
"Sakura, Mei Lin" Rika cried running out of the house, she engulfed Sakura in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Sakura," she whispered achingly.  
  
"Thank you Rika, but I'm not going to give up hope" Sakura replied pulling back from the hug. "You've grown your hair," she observed softly looking at Rika's hair that was now in her back.  
  
"Yeah thought I needed a change. Come on let's get inside" Rika said ushering them inside. She closed the door and walked over to Mei Lin and hugged her. "How's Rae?"  
  
"She's beautiful," Mei Lin answered smiling as she returned the hug. She was already missing her beautiful daughter, and wanted this to be over and quick.  
  
  
  
"How are you?" Vivian asked softly looking at Sakura. Sakura stopped her examination of the house that looked pretty much the same and turned her attention to her stepmother.  
  
"I'm empty but I'll be better" Sakura replied 'once tiger's dead' she thought smiling at the notion. Vivian looked her stepdaughter over and noticed how much she had change, but she had yet to figure out if it was for the best.  
  
"I got you all the information you asked for its in your room. I'll see you in the morning so we can start planning, aight" Rika said holding her car keys they nodded before she left.  
  
"I guess you're both hungry I had Millie prepare some food its in the kitchen. Sakura I need to talk you in the morning okay, I bid you both good night," Vivian said going to bed.  
  
"I guess we can carry the food to my room and see what Rika was able to get us" Sakura stated looking at Mei Lin who nodded. "Fred bring these upstairs for us, give Mei Lin the room next to mine" she said looking at the butler who nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we need to buy some clothing before we hit the spots" Mei Lin added walking with Sakura to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Eriol.  
  
  
  
"They are here" Eriol sighed running his hand through is hair. He put the phone down and looked at all the guys sitting in the living room.  
  
"Whose here?" Mika asked looking up from the solitaire game he had going. They were still hoping that Syaoran would show up but it seemed like this time it wouldn't happen.  
  
"Mei Lin and Sakura, Mei Lin had over heard the conversation between Jamie and Yelen. And flew to Beijing to get Sakura before they both flew out to here" he answered making them all come to a halt.  
  
"They are here in Tokyo? At this very moment?" Takashi asked not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"Yeah there plane should have landed half n' hour ago" Eriol said looking at his watch making all groan. This was definitely not good on their part; they didn't know what Mei Lin and Sakura had planned for them.  
  
"Oh we are so in for it, Sakura and Mei Lin are going to kill us" Mika sighed thinking of all the pain they head coming. "I wonder how she took the news?"  
  
"Obviously well if she's all ready here for Tigers blood" Jamie frowned knowing that this was not good at all. He knew that Syaoran wouldn't like the fact that his wife and cousin had just entered the danger zone. They had some babysitting coming up, he knew this because Mei Lin and Sakura were the two most headstrong females he had the pleasure of coming across.  
  
"Other then Xiao Lang she was the only other who was able to land a blow on him. Hopefully he won't find out that she's here," Alex stated sighing. "I have a feeling Rika and Chiharu probably already know about this" he added making them all nod.  
  
"What are you doing?" Max asked looking at Takashi oddly when he practically flew out of his chair.  
  
"I'm calling the airport and booking Chiharu a flight to Hong Kong immediately to stay with Naoko and Tomoyo. I don't want her to be around Rika, Mei Lin and Sakura in her state," he stated in a frightened tone.  
  
"I totally understand, I wonder why Tomoyo didn't come. I bet Naoko stayed because of Mikelle" Eriol pointed out wondering if he was safe from her yet. He would have to call tomorrow and explain about everything so that she didn't pick up and come into this war zone.  
  
  
  
  
  
C.  
  
  
  
  
  
She cried as Tiffany cleaned her bloody back, "Why did you come back?" she asked softly. "After he begged you to stay? C you have a family and a guy who loves you. You don't belong here"  
  
"I do because now you guys are also my family besides if I go back they'll be drawn into this and I can't risk that" C whimpered. "If that idiot hadn't overdosed me I would have passed out"  
  
"Don't worry about it I covered your area last night" Kai said sitting next to them drawing her legs up to her chest. "I want to go home, I don't want to be here anymore. I miss my foster family," she cried. One would look at her and wouldn't believe that she was only fourteen. In fact one not of them was over sixteen, C and Whitney were the oldest being sixteen.  
  
"Did you hear they killed the leader of the Black Wolf?" Whitney asked making C stiffen. "All the guys out there are celebrating it, I heard that he was handsome. Deadly handsome and anyone girl who looked at him fell in love"  
  
"I don't believe that" Tiffany objected laughing. The life they had deprived them of believing in the foolish idea of love. They had never known love, but they knew how disgusting men were and how life could also be a punishment.  
  
"It's true, I've seen him and all the others," C stated getting their attention. "He was in love with one of my old friends, the first time I saw him he was at her house and he was shirtless. He was perfect," she whispered making them all looked at her.  
  
"How did you know her?"  
  
"My mother and her step mother were friends. Even though I wasn't rich like the rest of them she and all her friends treated me like an equal" C explained wondering if Sakura was back in town and what she was feeling. She sighed ashamed of what Sakura would think if she saw how she was now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up feeling sick, she ran to the bathroom and throw up all the alcohol she and Mei Lin had drank the night before to sink in their sorrow. After taking a cold shower she dressed and took two tablets for her headache. She grabbed her purse and cell before going to Mei Lin's room, knocking on the door she opened it and walked in side. "Mei Lin I'll be downstairs," she yelled through the bathroom door making her head pound.  
  
"All right" Mei Lin replied before she left. When she reached down stairs she walked into the living room where she heard talking and smelt food.  
  
"Good morning Sakura" Rika beamed eating breakfast with Vivian and a woman who looked like Clare's mother but where was Clare?  
  
"Morning everyone, Mrs. Saint how are you doing?" Sakura asked sitting across from the lady. "Where's Clare?" she asked smiling which made the woman frown.  
  
"I would like to know the same thing Sakura, I would like to know the same thing. I haven't seen my daughter in over six months, she ran away" Selena answered shocking Sakura. "She wanted to be like you, so she ran away to live on the streets and join a gang" Sakura's spoon shook as she tried to stir her tea; it was so bad that Vivian had to do it for her.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura whispered taking it from her; she only smiled before looking back at Selena. "That doesn't at all seem like Clare, as anyone seem her during that time? Do you know what gang she belongs to?"  
  
"Wei Yue saw her last night, he said she looked like a ghost. All of her beautiful hair was chopped, she looked anorexic and she's a drug addict," Selena said wiping her tears away. Sakura felt rage build inside her hearing what has been going on since she left.  
  
"Why didn't anyone call me? If Clare wanted to be in a gang she could have been a wolf not some other worthless one" Sakura stated angrily.  
  
"I thought she was in your gang?" Vivian asked blankly.  
  
"No she's not, if she was we would have known" Rika said suddenly losing her appetite. "Xiao Lang would have known since as he was the leader, no one is allowed to enter unless he gives consent" Sakura's throat tightened hearing her supposedly dead husband's name and Rika looked at her apologetically.  
  
"Wei said he saw some kind of animal in the middle of her back, I think he said it looking at a Cat of some sort"  
  
"That low down scoundrel" Mei Lin bit out at the door having remembered who Clare was. "So it's really true, they are selling young girls. I swear when I get my hands on him he'll be more then sorry"  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" Selena asked hopefully clasping her hands tightly.  
  
"Do you have a picture of her with you?" Sakura asked thoughtfully wondering if she could use the system to bring Clare home. He knew that Xiao Lang and the guys had used it more then once to find certain targets.  
  
"Yes, it's a current one but she doesn't look the same" Selena said sadly handing Sakura the picture. She looked at the beautiful young lady and fumed her hatred building for Tiger by the minute.  
  
"We should have her home in no time," Mei Lin said looking at the picture when Sakura handed it to her. She didn't know what she would do if anything like this happened to her Rae, no correction she knew what she would do. She would kill every single one of those dirty low down bastards.  
  
"God bless you girls," Selena said sincerely wiping her tears away.  
  
"Don't worry, we have to go. I have my phone in case you need to reach me" Sakura said getting up.  
  
"You girls be careful" Vivian said looking at all of them. "Tokyo isn't the same, its change drastically," she warned smiling sadly. She loved her birthplace but she was starting to think that maybe it was time that she moved somewhere safer.  
  
"No Mrs. Kinomoto, there are the ones that need to be careful" Mei Lin replied before they left, first stop the mall for clothing then to the house to have a real talk with the guys.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
"One would think they would be able to keep time," Jamie said dryly folding his arms. "What did Sakura ask you to do?" he asked looking at Max who walked in the room putting his phone away.  
  
"To track down someone, who wasn't that hard at all to find" Max answered smiling. "I take it from the look on your face that they haven't arrived yet"  
  
"Yep we're all just waiting here like a bunch of idiots" Mika shrugged when the gate alarm went off. They all sat waiting for entrance of the three disobedient, headstrong girls. Their mouths nearly dropped open when they walked in the room with shopping bags.  
  
"Do you think that's enough stuff?" Alex asked sweat dropping. Jamie was starting to wonder if Sakura really loved Syaoran and Mei Lin, boy was she was mystery to him.  
  
"The brats have finally arrived" he commented dryly getting a glare from them.  
  
"Whatever Chan, and no we needed all this stuff to operate. I bet we'll get more done then you stooges" Mei Lin shot back smiling wickedly. "Max did you get all we asked you for?" she asked ignoring Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, I have all the locations of the houses and clubs and some of the bosses. I'm working on getting the more important ones" Max answered showing them the papers.  
  
"How about the girls we asked you for?" Rika asked dropping all her stuff like the others. She looked at her husband and smiled seductively making him wink at her, his eyes traveling over her body.  
  
"Yeah they'll be here tomorrow," he answered. "Why do you need all this?"  
  
"Because it'll be a good way to drive Tiger out of his hole. We need you guys to stock up on ammunition and explosives. Why should they be the only ones allowed to blow things up" Sakura stated in a no non-sense tone surprising all of them.  
  
"The only cars that should be used are the ones that have the button the keys that starts the car automatically. I need you Max to update all of them" Mei Lin continued in a business like tone. To the guys it seemed as if they were taking the whole operation over with all their ideas.  
  
"When we have all the clubs located I want you to get some guys together and wire them, if its fire works Tiger wants then its fire works he'll get. We're here to bring down his empire and I'll die trying" Sakura stated heatedly.  
  
"You make everything seem to simple," Eriol pointed out knowing how simple plans always backfired. It had happened twice with him and Xiao Lang, the last time it happened this was what it got them and they were still waiting for Syaoran.  
  
"Of course and it'll be fun. We want the same thing, that is to get Tiger and if destroying what he's built is the only way then so be it," Rika stated winking at her husband.  
  
"And what about the innocent people that will get hurt in this?" Alex asked disapprovingly.  
  
"We'll give them enough time to get out before they go boom" they guys all sat eyeing each of the girls. They wondered how long it took them to come up with such a plan.  
  
"Oh we also need all their supply delivery times so we can plant what we have" Sakura said looking at Max. "I have no doubt that he knows we're here for revenge but he won't come out unless he feels threatened and in one night we'll make him feel all of that"  
  
"All right Xiao Lang, where do we begin?" Eriol asked shrugging which made Sakura smile sadly. She wouldn't however get withdrawn, she would mourn the loss of her husband in private, but right now she had to get rid of the scoundrel who took him from her.  
  
"First we need to get our explosives together and all the supply delivery times for clubs and restaurants, what ever"  
  
"I'll get the ammunition" Alex shrugged looking at Rika. She smiled at him sweetly, too sweetly for her own good.  
  
"I'll do the cars," Max added smiling.  
  
"I'll do the supply info. But you gals better hope this doesn't back fire. Right brat" Jamie smiled at Mei Lin who glared coldly at him that made his smile widen and her anger rise. He was going to love this; now that she was here he would have some enjoyment. But he would have to be careful now that she would be carrying a gun with her always, he didn't want to die a young age.  
  
"And I guess me and Tak will round up the best guys we have and trust" Eriol sighed adjusting his glasses. "You girls are wicked" he joked making them smirk at him.  
  
"God dam right we are" Mei Lin smiled mischievously. "Oh one more thing Alex, ask your guy to get this special firework made" he looked at the paper and smiled nodding.  
  
"Max did you find her?" Sakura asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, I have people following her from a safe distance. Here's the current address, you know that she's a prostitute right?" he asked sadly, Sakura nodding taking it.  
  
"Yeah but this is her last night" Sakura replied taking; they had lost most of the day driving around to get a feel of Tokyo. "I'm going to my room to change, then we'll head out," she said looking at Mei Lin and Rika who nodded watching her pick up her bags before leaving them. Instead of going to her hold room in the house, she went to Syaoran's room. She closed the door behind her locking it before she broke down in tears sliding to the floor.  
  
She knew that she needed to act strong in front of everyone and only cry her tears in private. It hurt so much to know that he had left her, and without anything to remind her of him. She didn't give him a baby and she didn't have one to look at and always see him and god it was tearing her apart inside. "Why me? Why did you have to take him from me?" she cried brokenly drawing her knees up to her chest, inhaling his enriched scent.  
  
'I love you cherry blossom' he whispered kissing her.  
  
"No your gone, your gone you left me" she chocked feeling sick. She was going to make Tiger die painfully; she wanted him to feel all she was feeling and more. Her stomach churned, and she rushed to the bathroom to throw up what she had eaten earlier.  
  
  
  
In the living room.  
  
  
  
"How is she Mei Lin?" Eriol asked Sakura had left.  
  
"She doesn't seem like the type whose mourning the death of her husband" Jamie commented unwisely getting two hard-core glares at him, which made him gulp.  
  
"What do you know?" Mei Lin asked scathingly. "You don't know what she's feeling, she's hurting deep down and badly. She loved Syaoran more then life itself and not to have him anymore is tearing her apart slowly. You have no clue how it feels to lose someone so important to you. Well let me tell you something I know exactly how she's feeling and she's handling better then I did when I lost my Renzo" she growled leaving before she broke out in tears.  
  
"She's right, Sakura is my best friend and to know how she's feeling all you have to do is look in her eyes. She's strong in front of all you because she has to be, but she's shedding her tears in private. I'm surprised she hasn't break down yet and I hope to god she doesn't because if she does she won't recover from it. We almost lost her the last time Syaoran and Eriol disappeared" Rika stated brokenly before she too got up.  
  
"I'll be right back," Alex said following his wife. He knew what she meant because she had told him how Sakura to her father's passing on. He had wanted to keep her out of this new game of cat and mouse but now he would see that she was going to be a part of it. And deep down it scared the hell out of him, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her.  
  
  
  
"I never knew she lost someone or any of that" Jamie sighed resting back; he was starting to wonder if he would have to call in some Dragons.  
  
"Now you know, Mei Lin is here for revenge and so is Sakura. I'm sorry for anyone who gets in their way. This will be her last chance to do anything while she still has power. The person who is next in line for leader is general Kawasaki's son because Sakura didn't give Syaoran an heir" Eriol sighed sadly.  
  
"If you ask me, Sakura seems more capable of handling this Clan then that fagot" Mika commented dryly knowing how very much like Syaoran Sakura was. "He taught her everything he knew, so I don't see why she should have to give it up"  
  
"Maybe ya'll can fight for her with some of the other people, who belong to wolf. If she pulls this off she has my vote and partner ship," Jamie stated seriously. He meant every single word, he knew she was strong and when she and Mei Lin were determined they would pull through.  
  
"Why thank you Jamie, how thoughtful" Sakura said having showered and dressed to go out. She had on black jeans, boots, a black halter-top and a black leather jacket that was hiding her guns. "Eriol, do you have any bullets I might need some extra?" she said sitting next to them as she went over the address max had given her.  
  
"Yeah, let me go and get enough for all of you" Eriol sighed getting up. He didn't like the sound of needing extra; he knew that Sakura and Mei Lin hadn't any use for a gun in almost two years.  
  
"Max are the bikes in ready for riding?" she asked when Mei Lin and Rika walked up ready almost dressed the same.  
  
"Yeah, why don't ya'll take a car instead?" He asked having already called in some of the wolves' mechanics.  
  
"Bikes are faster that's why" Mei Lin answered loading her guns, which she hadn't used in a long time but that didn't mean she didn't know how. "And a lot easier to navigate through heavy traffic" placing them in her holster.  
  
"Dam you girls are making us look bad" Mika teased making them laugh; Sakura placed her hand on her stomach wondering what the hell was wrong with her. She was getting sick every fucking minute, she knew she this had to pass because she couldn't be throwing up while they were out.  
  
"Sakura are you all right?" Rika asked watching her leave. She waved that she was as she headed back to Syaoran's room to throw up.  
  
"Come on let's start putting things together" Mei Lin stated they all nodded getting up to get down to business. Mei Lin looked up at Jamie when he held her by her arm.  
  
"Don't start yelling at me," Jamie warned sternly making her shut up. "I want to say sorry for jumping to conclusions earlier. And you girls be careful Tokyo isn't like how you left it"  
  
"What do you think we were doing all day, Shopping? Please, we were checking things out" Mei Lin replied sarcastically making him laugh shaking his head.  
  
"What is it with you Wolf chicks anyway, so feisty" he teased touching her on her nose.  
  
"Keep your hands to your self Chan before you lose it" Mei Lin warned walking away from him. "And your apology is accepted. One more thing, we aren't babies or fragile females so don't treat us like one" she hissed before walking off. He looked at her in he mute amusement before walking off whistling. He knew they were nowhere near fragile females when it came to combat but they were woman after all and they were very emotional.  
  
"Watch over me Xiao Lang, I don't want to die by the hands of your dearest cousin but I'm not going to swayed from what I want" he smiled softly.  
  
  
  
Sakura walked into the garage and saw that Mei Lin and Rika were already on their bikes waiting for her. When she walked over to hers she saw that it had two extra shotguns and smiled. "Nice work Max" she complimented getting on. She made sure her backpack was on securely.  
  
"With all your compliments I'll always work for you" Max laughed as Sakura put her helmet on. "Ya'll be careful now" he called when Mei Lin revved her bike making it jump forward.  
  
"No worries we'll be back in no time. I want you to call Wei and make sure he has his stuff ready for when we get back" Sakura said when they opened the gates. Mika nodded remembering how she was afraid of bikes the first time she was supposed to ride with Xiao Lang. And here she was now, a master at riding one and also taking control of her husband's people. She was truly someone special and strong. Syaoran was foolish not to tell her what his plans were; maybe if she were here he wouldn't have been so reckless.  
  
"Peace," Rika said giving Alex a kiss before putting her helmet on. She waited until Mei Lin speed off before she followed. Sakura gassed the bike and let go of the clutch making it pop as she sped off behind the two.  
  
"Our babies are all grown up, already going on missions and what not. I'm so proud" Mika fake cried wiping away imaginary tears making the guys laugh.  
  
"Come on ladies lets get our shit done" Alex said in a woman's voice as they all headed back inside the house.  
  
"This must be the year of the woman.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know that not any action but that next one will be, and the fun has to start from somewhere right?!?! LOL I hope ya'll read the first author's note and answer if your interested. Remember to review and I'll be seeing ya'll on TUESDAY hopefully. 


	6. Retrieval

Chap. 6: "Retrieval."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: thank you, thank you. I always say that, anyways I love you guys so much LOL. I've picked out my three Blood sister's and they'll be making their appearance in the upcoming chapters. Thanks you Kitty, Primrosepetal and Kanbi Ame!!!!!!!!!! And I'm sorry for those who I didn't pick but I did the first three I cam across, maybe next ay?  
  
Ne ways on wit that do story.  
  
  
  
C walked up and down the street trotting her stuff, in fear that if she didn't get enough money she would be beaten worst tonight. "Hey C don't worry we'll make enough" Whitney said softly touching her on the arm.  
  
"I hope so, its getting cold out" C said shivering from the wind, they shouldn't be wearing such short clothing. "How are you doing Tiffany?" she asked looking at her friend who was at least seven months pregnant but still had to work giving oral or she would be beaten. This was the life they had gotten themselves into and it was their own fault.  
  
"I'm fine, Kai is keeping me company" Tiffany answered when a SUV with four guys pulled up; they were in their late twenties the most. They all stiffened knowing that they would have no choice but to do what was wanted of them.  
  
"Hey hoes come on, we want some pussy" one called rudely flashing a one dollar bill which made C fume.  
  
"We only work for twenty-five or more and it all depends on what you want" she replied coldly which made them laugh. Kai looked around them at all the run down buildings and fires built in metal containers for warmth.  
  
"All right come lets get out of here, all three of you" he laughed; they had no choice but to go.  
  
"We'll be back in a while," Whitney said looking at Tiffany who was going to be by herself.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be with the other girls" She assured waving them off. She looked at her sister and smiled softly before they let go of each other's hands. It was her fault Kai was caught up in this and she tried her best to look over her younger sister.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
"There they go" Mei Lin whispered in the mic. Sakura and Rika nodded hearing her through their earpiece.  
  
"We'll follow until they stop somewhere secluded or far from here not to cause any trouble" Sakura stated, they pulled off speeding down the other road. They cut through a lane falling right behind the SUV.  
  
"This is going to be fun," Rika laughed revving the jet-black bike like the others. They followed the SUV when the lights turned green. They didn't know how many times it turned a corner but they finally noticed that they were heading towards the docks.  
  
"Let's scare the shit out of them, break up there's only one exit" Sakura ordered they nodded and turned unto different roads. Sakura pulled up her visor and moved beside the SUV.  
  
  
  
Inside the SUV.  
  
  
  
"Hey look at this biker," the driver yelled, making his friends stop kissing the girls. Sakura smiled and winked at him. "It's a girl, man she was a hot bitch," he yelled watching her speed off.  
  
"Forget about her we're got meat right here. Just hurry and get to the docks," one yelled moving his hand up C's short skirt. "I don't think she's enjoying this," he laughed seeing the look of disgust on her face. "Don't worry I'll enjoy it for the both of us" he stated when they pulled through the gates.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" the passenger yelled seeing a bike come out of no where, they surveyed moving of it's path making the girls scream. "Watch out, there's another one" he shouted making the other pressed on the breaks coming to a stop, like the biker who skidded to a stop in front of them, and pulled out a gun.  
  
"Reverse you idiot" the one in the back shouted when another pulled up behind them holding a shot gun ready. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled frightened when Sakura skidded to the driver's side and pointed her gun at the window. She motioned for him to pull down as dust surrounded her and the others giving them a menacing look.  
  
"Pull it down you idiot" the one on the passenger side yelled angrily on the verge of wetting his pants.  
  
"Good boy" Sakura giggled pulling her visor up making him see her green poles Mei Lin pulled hers up too, her crimson flash dangerously. "Don't you know its illegal to pay prostitutes, especially ones underage?"  
  
"We're sorry, we wont ever do it again" he stumbled wetting his pants when he looked at her gold tip gun. The girl's in the back were frightened to death wondering who they were. Oh they were going to die, these people were here to kill them.  
  
"Yeah fucking right" Mei Lin laughed in her Mic, taking off her safety. She hated it when men denied just how dirty they were and tried to make up for it. She felt like blowing their balls off just for the fucking fun of it.  
  
"Listen we'll forgive you this time but tell anyone man, that he'll suffer a fate worst then this if caught with a whore. Now all you have to do is give them to us and you can go"  
  
"No don't leave us with them" Whitney yelled when they opened the doors and threw them out one by one. "How can ya'll be so fucking heartless?"  
  
"Please don't do this" C yelled when they slammed the doors shut and locked it. Mei Lin moved out of the way, and laughed when they sped off like lightening.  
  
"That was too much fun" Rika laughed joyously, she hadn't had that much fun since they left. "Ah don't move girls," she warned seeing them get ready to run. Sakura looked at Clare and felt her eyes water looking at her old time friend.  
  
"What are you going to do with us?" Kai asked moving closer to C and Whitney since, as she was youngest.  
  
"Nothing just take off all your clothing and jewelry," Mei Lin ordered putting her gun away.  
  
"You sick bitches" C yelled not moving. She looked around where they were and knew that if they were to kill them no one would know about. There was absolutely no way in hell they had a chance to get away.  
  
"We'll show you how sick we are, if you don't fucking follow orders" Rika yelled back. And when they hadn't moved she held up her shotgun making them move fast taking off everything. "Good girls now throw them over there. I don't want to see anything on you, everything must be off or you'll be sorry" Sakura looked away not wanting to see Clare's back as she and the others took off their backpacks. And took out the clothing they had brought having been told that the girls leave in groups.  
  
"Put these on and hurry we don't have time to waste" Sakura ordered tossing the shirts and shorts at them. They had to switch a couple of times to find the right size but they did, as they were told not knowing what to think.  
  
"Who are you people?" C asked looking at the three of them.  
  
"Old friends Clare and I'm very angry at you right now" Sakura answered putting down her visor. "Your mother is worried sick, get on we have to go" she ordered making C gasped shaking as she moved towards Sakura's bike.  
  
"C?" the others said uncertain. Sure they weren't men but they were dangerous women and they didn't want to take any chances.  
  
"They are friends get on, they won't hurt you I don't know about me," She answered taking the helmet Sakura handed her. The other two nodded doing the same. When they got on Sakura and the girls sped off leaving their clothing and things behind just in case they were bugged. About ten minutes after they left three cars pulled up, some men got out and looked at the clothing and frowned deeply before getting back in the cars and leaving.  
  
  
  
The house.  
  
  
  
"I think they are home," Eriol said as they finished cooking, it was a switch but they didn't mind. They decided after they finished their work they would make supper since as the girls were still out.  
  
"How do you think it went?" Mika asked sitting at the counter, before anyone could answer him yelling was heard. They look down the hall where it was coming from and wondered what was going on.  
  
"I don't want or need your held" C yelled being dragged in by Sakura who was pissed by her attitude.  
  
"I don't fucking care, I don't care if I have to lock you up for the rest of your life to keep you away from the Tigers, I swear I will. And your having that horrid thing removed off your back, when you have enough flesh on your body" Sakura growled in frustration. She looked at her two friends who hadn't uttered a word since they had arrived.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" C shot back making all the guys looked at them.  
  
"Obviously your worst nightmare if that's the way you want it to be. Now I want you to go down that hall until you come to the first room. I want all of you to shower and change then come back here and eat. And don't even try to escape cause it's useless there's no way out of here, its like a fortress" she bit out pointing the direction.  
  
"Well what the hell are ya'll waiting for" Mei Lin growled making them jump and walked off grumbling under their breaths. They didn't like Mei Lin; she was the scariest out of all of them. When they reached the room C walked over the window only to see bars.  
  
"C who are these people?" Whitney asked looking at all the nice clothing. She had never seen anything so nice before, for she was an orphan.  
  
"She's Kinomoto Sakura, or should I say the leader of the Blacks Wolves wife" C grumbled folding her arms, both the girls eyes widen in shock.  
  
"They are wolves? But they are so nice" Kai gasped softly. She would have never expected Wolves to be so nice when Tigers were so horrible.  
  
"That's because they are, ya'll go shower. I have to talk to Sakura about Tiffany," C sighed getting up. "If we're going be stuck here she might as well be with us" they nodding still trying to get over their shock.  
  
"I'll go first," Kai yelled racing to the bathroom, obviously getting over her shock faster then Whitney. Hell who wouldn't love to shower when you didn't have to be on the look out for perverts at the same time?  
  
"Cheater, Kai can't we share?" Whitney grumbled when the door slammed shut.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's Clare?" Eriol asked dishing out food for the girls.  
  
"Yeah" Sakura answered sadly. "When is Wei going to arrive?"  
  
"He'll be here in less than an hour," Mika answered when C walked in the room drawing all their attention. She looked them right in the eyes knowing they were all wondering what had happened to her. She remembered all them by name since the last time she had seen them. "Hello Eriol, Mika, Alex, Tak, Rika and Mei Lin. And you too even though I don't know who you are" she said softly making all of nod.  
  
"My name is Jamie," he said smiling. He looked at the skinny thing before him and wondered how deep did Tiger's evil go.  
  
"Is there something you need Clare?" Sakura asked making her wince hearing that name. "Don't even say don't call me that cause that's what your name is"  
  
"Yes, if your going to keep us here then we want our other friend Tiffany to be here as well" she answered.  
  
"All right, how will we know who she is?" Mei Lin sighed wanting to eat badly. She knew now that they would have to take Tiger out and fast before beautiful Tokyo would return to normal.  
  
"She has black hair and she's really pretty"  
  
"There were a lot of black hair girls out there, anything that will distinguish her?" Rika asked as Alex called one of the guys on patrol.  
  
"She's pregnant? And she'll come if they say 'Misty sucks'" she answered shutting them up. The definitely help; Sakura couldn't believe this was happening; soon she would have to find these girl's family as well.  
  
"Okay that'll help" Sakura smiled softly. "Go and shower then come back to eat. She'll be here in on time" Clare nodded and walked back to the room to shower since, as she had no other choice.  
  
"One of the guys will pick her up. I told them to strip her and tell her we have her other friends and the little phrase," Alex said hanging up. They nodded sighing; they all eat until two guys walked in with a small girl between them. They all knew that she was Tiffany because she was extremely pregnant.  
  
"Hi Tiffany I'm Sakura, Clare and the others are still showering. Come with me and I'll show you to a room to change and shower" Sakura said leading the scared girl away.  
  
"Alex can I burrow one of your shirts?" Rika asked knowing that the shirts they bought wouldn't fit her.  
  
"I have some of Renzo's shirts, she can wear one of those" Mei Lin sighed getting up from her seat. Mika excused himself when the doorbell went off leaving the others in silence.  
  
"We'll see ya'll tomorrow" the guys said walking out with the others but not before stealing a look at Sakura. Clare and the other two girls walked into the kitchen looking like little girls with the clothing they had on. Eriol got four more plates and dished out food for them and brought them to the large table.  
  
"Thank you, ya'll have a beautiful house" Kai beamed looking at everything with wide eyes making Rika laugh sitting at the table beside them.  
  
"Thank you, I'm Rika, this is Eriol, Alex, Jamie, Tak, and the black hair girl is Mei Lin and this guy here is Mika. What's your names and how old are you?" she said trying to make conversation. Kai and the others looked at the beautiful redhead and smiled shyly.  
  
"I'm Kai I just turned fourteen," she answered sadly. Rika looked at the small girl wondering what she had been through. She had long curly mahogany hair, like the pregnant girl except Tiffany's was darker.  
  
"I'm Whitney I'm sixteen, and Tiffany is fifteen" Whitney said next eating as much as she could. She had sandy blonde hair that was in small ringlets at the end right below her ear.  
  
"Who was at the door?" Eriol asked Mika looking away from the girls momentarily.  
  
"Wei-san, he's setting up in the room," he answered sitting at the bar with the other guys.  
  
"Good, I have to go and call Tomoyo I'll be right back" he said excusing himself; he smiled at the girls making them blush shyly. They had never been around such nice guys who didn't want something in return.  
  
"Rika are we going home tonight?" Alex asked his wife, who smiled at him nodding.  
  
"Yeah Sakura won't need me until tomorrow" Rika beamed looking at her handsome husband. "You ready?" she asked getting up from the table walking over to him.  
  
"Soon" he answered kissing her softly on the lips making her smile nodding as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The girls played like they weren't looking at them but they sneaked glances especially Kai since as she was the youngest; she wanted to know what real affection was since as she had never known it. Sakura and Mei Lin walked in the room followed by Tiffany who was wearing one of Renzo's t-shirts. She smiled at her friends and sat down. "That's for you Tiffany" Alex said making her blush.  
  
"Thank you---"  
  
"Alex" he stated winking at her.  
  
"Alex" she whispered glancing at the others, Clare smiled looking at her friends. They didn't know about what a real family was because they had never really had one, and it was a shame because they were so nice.  
  
"We're heading out you guys. If you need us you have our home or cell," Rika said noticing that it was after twelve.  
  
"All right tomorrow" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Late tomorrow" Rika smirked mischievously making Sakura and Mei Lin laugh, as left for home.  
  
"So how did you like my cooking Mei Lin?" Jamie asked making her frown.  
  
"It gave me heart burn you can't cook" she replied making Sakura and Mika laugh. It was a wonder that they hadn't killed each other yet, the way they were always at each other's throats.  
  
"Like you can," Mika joked catching the cup Mei Lin threw at him. His eyes turned teasing as he examined the cup, "We've had to survive your cooking growing up"  
  
"Shut up Mika before I make you pay. And what do you have to complain your not dead so that means my cooking wasn't that bad" Mei Lin growled glaring at him.  
  
"Thank god for take out, I think we had all the best restaurants on speed dial," Mika praised making everyone laugh at his dramatic acting.  
  
"Well you're not perfect after all" Jamie teased smiling, Mei Lin aim her glare at both of them. Right now she wanted nothing better then roast Jamie and her stupid cousin Mika over a bonfire.  
  
"Argh, don't even start Jamie" Mei Lin bit out making his smile widen at the fact that she had used his first name.  
  
"I never knew you had feelings for me," he teased making Sakura laughed shaking her head helplessly.  
  
"I suggest that you and Mika run, Jamie before you feel Mei Lin's wrath" Sakura warned seriously trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"We're going" Mika laughed as he, Takashi and Jamie got up. "We'll be back later, is there anything you girls need" he asked, Sakura nodded no laughing.  
  
"Stupid idiots" Mei Lin grumbled watching them leave but not before Jamie winked at her causing her to steam. She left the room cursing in Chinese, which made Sakura, and the guys laugh.  
  
"You guys are funny" Kai laughed when Sakura sat down at the table smiling.  
  
"Yeah we are, aren't we?" Sakura giggled before looking seriously at Clare. "If you wanted to be in a gang why didn't you call me? You could have been a Wolf"  
  
"I didn't want to follow you, it was pretty stupid wasn't it?" she sighed playing with her food just to avoid looking at Sakura. "The only good thing I got out of it, are my friends"  
  
"Yeah it was stupid but your forgiven as long as all of you don't go back," Sakura stated making them gasp.  
  
"Oh we can't they'll look for us, they need us to make money" Whitney stated afraid.  
  
"No, Tiger doesn't have enough balls to come here, it's been here forever and no one has touched it because they can't. Your safe as long as you remain here" Sakura assured when they finished up. "Place your plates in the sink and follow me" Sakura said getting up. They all nodded and placed their plates and glasses in the sink before following her, to the first room Sakura was in when she came to this house, the E.R room.  
  
"What kind of room is this?" Tiffany asked looking around at all the machines.  
  
"This is our emergency room," Mei Lin answered walking in from behind them.  
  
"Why are we here and whose he?" Kai asked pointing Wei who turned and smiled at them.  
  
"To have your check ups and he's our private doctor. The best in all of Tokyo" Sakura answered as Wei looked them all over.  
  
"Well these are my new patients, who's first?" he asked handing Mei Lin a clipboard. "The oldest come first" he ordered patting the bed. Clare sighed and moved to the bed having no choice.  
  
"Mei Lin I want you to get their height, weight and any allergies they have for me. And Sakura I want you to use the small tacks that I have there to get blood sample" Wei ordered making her nod sighing for this was going to be a along night. "Oh and what kind of drug they were exposed to" he added.  
  
"We were all exposed to Heroin" Clare answered. "They heated it and injected us with it so we would work"  
  
"I see, and how far along is your friend?" he asked glancing at Tiffany.  
  
"She was given it too, she's over six months" Clare answered softly. She knew he was thinking about the risks she was taking and how it could drastically affect her baby.  
  
"Do you know who the father is?" Mei Lin asked taking Tiffany's weight.  
  
"No I was raped," she answered looking down; Mei Lin touched the girl's hand and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I'm sorry and something like that will never happen to you and your baby" Mei Lin stated making her smile.  
  
"From what I can see, you girls are just malnourished and you all need to get that harmful substance out our systems" Wei stated writing down some stuff on the chart that he had. "Next" he called when Clare moved over to Sakura who was just finishing up with Kai. She sat down when Kai moved to Mei Lin.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered softly making Sakura looked up at her.  
  
"For what?" she asked blankly.  
  
"About your husband" Clare replied holding Sakura's hand in hers wincing when Sakura pricked her.  
  
"Thank you, I won't let your mother or Wei Yue over to see you until you're ready okay" Sakura said changing the subject. Clare nodded taking the hint; she knew form the look in Sakura's eyes that she was still hurting.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura turned off the bathroom light wiping her mouth with a towel; she was starting to get worried about getting sick, something was wrong with her. She lay in bed hugging Syaoran's pillow to her closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
The girls.  
  
  
  
They were all sleeping in the same bed since as they were all used to it. They weren't ready yet or were just scared to sleep alone. "C, how did you meet the wolves?" Kai asked remembering how all of them were incredibly handsome or beautiful unlike the Tigers.  
  
"Sakura's mother and my mother were best friends. I met Sakura because she used to be my sitter; she was the best to hang out with. She, Chiharu, Rika, Takashi and Naoko always treated me like their own class even though they were a lot richer then me. After Sakura met Li and became a wolf she and the others came to my middle school retreat where I met all the guys" C sighed she was laying beside Kai on the very large bed.  
  
"We went speeding down one of the main roads and almost ran into Wei Yue and the other children on the bus from my school, it was a lot of fun though. Li helped, Wei Yue and me hook up the same day, and he was really nice. Anyone could see how each of them loved each other by the way they looked at each other" she continued sadly wiping her tears away. "But then Naoko and Sakura left to Hong Kong with them leaving me behind without saying good bye. Now they are all here because Li is dead and Tiger caused it. We should be glad we're here because we wouldn't want to be a Tiger right now"  
  
"I like them" Kai whispered dozing off. "Especially Sakura, she seems really nice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know not much but hey a girl can only do so much right? LOL anyways I'll have the next chappie up in no time and I know that this was kindda short but the others will be longer okay? Remember to review and Ja. 


	7. This can't be happening to me!

Chap. 7: "This can't be happening to me"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey, hey, hey LOL what's sup ya'll. I'm trying my best to keep awake that the moment but I'm failing miserably, LOL. Heh thank you guys for continuously reviewing and don't worry Syaoran is coming back soon at least I hope so.  
  
Hey, I know that on this site there are author's who write with another person in creating stories. Do have to live in the same place or do ya'll, partner with someone on line? I was just asking cause I really would like to know. Unfortunately for me I don't know anyone that lives close to me who comes on FF.Net.  
  
Did I apologize to those who I didn't pick to be apart of the story? If I didn't then I'm sorry again and if I plan to write a sequel to Cherry my love I'll be asking ya'll again LOL.  
  
Ne ways on wit that story.hey are my action scenes getting better? And do I have enough loving inside it? PLEASE ANSWER ME OKAY?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naoko rushed to the door when the limo pulled up, she threw the door open and smiled brightly. "Chiharu" she exclaimed running to her friend, who hugged her tightly laughing. They were still staying with Yelen on her ranch for safety reasons.  
  
"Naoko, its so good to see you" Chiharu laughed when Tomoyo came running outside to join the group hug. "Your going to get as big as me, I'm so happy" she said making Tomoyo laugh shaking her head.  
  
"Come on let's get inside," Naoko said leading the way. "Did you see Sakura and Mei Lin?"  
  
"Yeah but not for long because Takashi shipped me out of Tokyo so fast I could barely catch my breath" she answered making them laugh. "He was convinced that I would have followed them"  
  
"And you wouldn't have?" Tomoyo asked raising a brow.  
  
"Of course I would have followed them," she answered matter-of-factly making them laugh helplessly at her.  
  
"How's Sakura doing?" Naoko asked worriedly making Chiharu sigh.  
  
"According to Takashi she's mourning privately but has a plan to flush Tiger out. He said it's so outrageous that it'll have to go down in one night for it to work, and it'll definitely make the history books" They nodded in understanding. "They even said," she whispered in a lower voice moving closer to each other. "That she should be leader not the stuck up pompous whose supposedly next in line.  
  
"Amen to that" Tomoyo stated raising her hands in the air.  
  
"Hallelujah" Naoko exclaimed leading them up the stairs not knowing that Yelen had over heard. She knew the only way Sakura would be able to rule was if she was bearing Syaoran's child but what was the chance of that?  
  
  
  
  
  
Tokyo.a few days later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So the cherry blossom is back in Tokyo" Ahmed sighed, what the hell was going in Tokyo that he didn't know about? He was supposed to know everything, this was his city but here he was, not knowing shit, and it was irritating. But now he might have a shot at the cherry blossom now the Li was out of the. "I might," he thought smiling at the prospect.  
  
All over Tokyo supply trucks stopped at their designated spots to drop of wine and liquor of all kinds in carts. Men in white suits carried cart-by- cart placing them in their spots before moving on. They were all smiling because their current mistress was brilliant. And when they were finished everyone was going to know never to mess with a wolf because they bite.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mei Lin.  
  
  
  
  
  
She sighed resting in back in the chair for tonight they were going to put their plan into play to lure Tiger out of his hiding place. She watched the fading sun and was scared because she didn't know who was going to happen. She didn't want to make Rae mother less but felt that she had to do this for Xiao Lang and Renzo. To make matters worst, she and Rika was starting to worry about Sakura because she wasn't eating and all she was ever interested in is the plans. She looked up when a shadow was cast over her, seeing who it was made her growl in frustration. "Hey truce" Jamie defended before she could sit up and say anything. He sat beside her for a couple of seconds before asking. "What's on your mind, you seem a little distant?"  
  
"I'm worried about Sakura, this isn't the way a wife in mourning should be acting. I know she loved Syaoran but she isn't taking care of her self anymore" Mei Lin sighed wondering why she was confiding in him of all persons. "She's skinner and doesn't smile anymore, it's scary not to see her smile knowing how jolly and hanyan Sakura is"  
  
"I know, I've known her for over a year and a half. It's really easy to see the change in her" Jamie sighed surprising Mei Lin. "I know that people mourn the lost of a love one in different ways, what I believe is that she hasn't experience the lost yet. She's not admitting to her self that he's really gone this time," he added resting beside her. "I feel for her but she's also a strong person to be holding on, what's I'm afraid of is when she finally breaks down"  
  
"What do you mean?" Mei Lin asked suddenly afraid, Jamie looked into her eyes sadly.  
  
"What I'm saying is there's a chance that when she finally accepts the lost and breaks down it'll be the one she won't recover from". Mei Lin shook her head not believing that would happen or at least she didn't want to. He thought she was just pushing it down until Tiger was out of the way, then the loss would come crashing down.  
  
"It won't happen to Sakura and I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen to her. She's going to get rid of Tiger and move on," Mei Lin stated confidently.  
  
"Move on like you did?" he asked sarcastically. Mei Lin shot him a pissed out look, he had no right telling her what she did or didn't do. "Mei Lin don't get me wrong but you had Rae to live for. Syaoran died leaving Sakura with no children, nothing to remind her of him.  
  
"Jamie don't say that" Mei Lin pleaded sorrowfully looking deep into his silver eyes, she knew that Sakura couldn't have children and it hurt badly. "We'll all help her, she won't go through this alone. We won't let her" Jamie touched her cheek where a tear was trailing and smiled.  
  
"We won't," he repeated, then his eyes turned teasing. "I never thought I would see you cry" Mei Lin looked down wiping her tears away. She couldn't help herself, Syaoran said that she would never have to live without him but he didn't keep his promise, because now they were all living without him.  
  
"I can't stop. He promised he wouldn't leave us but now we're all living without him. And it makes me so angry" she whispered looking up at him when his lips touched hers in a soft comforting kiss. She hadn't been kissed in such a long time that she wasn't sure if she remembered how it was done. (I doubt Mei Lin could ever forget)  
  
Jamie had expected her to pull away and slap him but he was surprised when her trembling hand touched his cheek as the kiss escalated into something more. Mei Lin moved her lips against his sweetness, letting her self get lost in it. Who would have thought that he, the one who got on her nerves, could make her feel alive again with such a simple kiss. "I'm sorry" he said when they pulled away.  
  
Mei Lin looked deep into his eyes reading them, she knew enough about guys to be able to tell whether they were sorry or not. "Are you sorry for kissing me?" she asked softly as she got up.  
  
"Well no but I don't want you to slap me" he answered sheepishly making her smile.  
  
"Then don't say you are because I'm not" Mei Lin replied walking off into the house.  
  
"Hopefully you'll say that again the next time I kiss you boldly" he called smiling wolfishly at the feisty woman. Mei Lin continued to walk not bothering to look back at him but on her face was a smile. When she was sure she safe she placed her hand to her heart wondering how the hell he had learned to be such an incredible kisser.  
  
"Oh my," she whispered smirking. This was a part of herself she didn't have in Hong Kong. The Mei Lin she left here in Tokyo was now coming back to life and it felt fucking great.  
  
  
  
Clare.  
  
  
  
  
  
She and the other's sat on the discarded car seat and smiled whispering to each other. They had never gotten a site like this before, "wow look at his ass" Kai giggled when one of the mechanics bent over the front of the car giving them an appealing site.  
  
"I rate him an eight" Whitney giggled; "I wish I had a binocular at this moment for a close up" they laughed resting back in the seat. Their eyes following every shirtless guy that passed them, brows would rise and smiles would widen.  
  
"Oh no that's a Kodak moment," Tiffany pointed out when a guy went under the car bottom, his legs apart. "Talk about a package" they giggled nodding agreement.  
  
Clare smiled helplessly at her friends but she had to admit that this was a site. Sakura told them to always have their tattoos covered not to cause any problems. The girls listened if it meant that they could sit in the large garage all day and watched shirtless, greasy muscled guys work on the cars and the bikes. "What I would give to run my hands over him chest right now" Whitney whispered softly.  
  
"What are you girls up to?" a voice asked from behind them making them jump almost screaming. They turned around only to see Mika and Max smiling down at them, Whitney blushed looking at Max.  
  
"Nothing, we're just sitting here talking" Kai stuttered making them laugh looking at them skeptically.  
  
"Whit, still want the binoculars?" Max teased making her blush crimson from embarrassment. She couldn't believe they had over heard them, oh god she hid her face in Clare's shoulder making Max and Mika laugh.  
  
"I think they're here" Mika stated walking before them, the girls stood up wondering who they were talking about. Every guy stopped what they were doing and looks to the front smiling. They saw what they meant seeing a group of pretty ladies walking towards giving flirtatious looks at some of the guys. "Go right in" he said pointing to the door making them nod.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Maxi baby" a girl cooed wrapping her arms around Max's neck making him smile charmingly. "I've missed you, why don't you come by?" she continued when Max wrapped his hands around her waist.  
  
"I've been busy but I'll make it up to you" Max replied making Whitney look down. She looked at Clare when she held her hand squeezing it reassuringly.  
  
"Play some other time Max" Mika laughed looking at them. "Come now" he ordered making Max nod giving the girl a soft kiss.  
  
"Come see me before you leave" he spoke when the girl walked away.  
  
"What's her special talent?" Mika laughed making Max whistle grinning. He knew that Max only fooled around with special talent girls who were out of the ordinary.  
  
"She's the most flexible girl I have ever come across" Max answered before turning his gaze back on the girls. "Let's go inside, ya'll can site see later"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
Oh she had problems, she knew something was wrong but she wouldn't have guessed it to be this. Funny how she finally got pregnant, yes pregnant when Syaoran died. What the hell was wrong with her doctor, telling her she couldn't have children? "This isn't fair," she whispered falling on the bed in tears, why did she have to get pregnant when he was gone. She let her tears soak the bedspread, it hurt so much 'so this was what Mei Lin was feeling when she lost Renzo' she thought bitterly not wanting to feel such pain.  
  
"Sakura, the girls are here," Mei Lin said knocking on her door; Sakura wiped her tears and buried her feelings so she could get down to business.  
  
"Thanks Mei Lin I'll be out in a few" Sakura stated getting off the bed, she walked to the bathroom and washed her face. Some things she had to look forward to were the fact that the girls were starting to look like real teenagers and she was trying to get a tutor for them. Surprisingly Vivian had volunteered to substitute until they could find another. They were going through their detoxification and even though it was hard she and the others were there for them. And thank god all of them were clean not having any decease.  
  
When she walked out in the living she saw all the girls they had call up, they were all considerably pretty and looked fragile which was what they were going for. "Hello everyone" she smiled stepping in front of them; Clare and the others were also present. They all looked at Sakura, some remembering her while others didn't really care they just wanted to know what she asked of them. "If any of you present doesn't want to get into anything that can be highly dangerous then I suggest that you leave now before I get started" she clarified out front not wanting to waste any precious time. When no one moved she nodded sitting down beside Mei Lin and Rika, who was watching the glances between Mei Lin and Jamie with great interest.  
  
"There seems to be a drastic growth in Tigers in the past year" Mei Lin started getting up. She moved like a general, which the guys thought was very funny and it was hard keeping a straight face. "And we just can't have that, it's bad enough for business" she continued turning to a soft tone. "That's where we come in, we're like exterminators. Tokyo is our garden and our job is to get rid of the troublesome weeds meaning the bosses of the Tigers. And to kill weeds, we use poison, sharpshooters and explosives" Mei Lin finished smiling evilly.  
  
"This job will be clean and easy, with no trace back to us. You won't even have to touch them to do it" Rika continued meaning sexually. "This is the year of the bitches, its time for us to shine. We're going to do so by wiping out any obstacle that stands in our way"  
  
"This is the woman I love" Alex joked making the guy's chuckle lightly nodding in agreement.  
  
"There are our pests" Sakura said handing a girls papers with their chosen victim, they all looked at the guys and some were glad that they wouldn't have to touch them. "The others are always in the clubs and will be gone so we don't have to worry about them"  
  
"How will be get rid of them?" a girl asked smiling.  
  
"Well that's Mika and Eriol' area, would you guys like to explain?" Mei Lin asked they walked in feeling all big making the girls laugh.  
  
"We call this Sudden Death" Mika stated proudly making them laugh. "What? I think it's a great name" he defended.  
  
"Whatever Mika whatever, what does it do?" Rika retorted playfully making him pout.  
  
"Well it can kill a person instantly, it's a more dangerous toxin then what the ancient used on darts. If this is consumed or make's contact with the eyes or nose that person will drop dead in a couple of seconds" Eriol explained ingeniously.  
  
"What about those who can't get close enough?" another asked liking the idea.  
  
"Well that's where the sharp shooters come in. We know that not all of them will be easily approachable but we can't take them out other ways" Sakura answered making all of them shut up, they had never heard of such a complex plan. The guys were silent now, they had thought their plan would have been simple but it was obvious that they were fearfully wrong.  
  
"I'm in, they killed one of my friends a while back" a girl stated angrily, all the others nodding in agreement.  
  
"This was our territory first, and we're wolves. We taught them that last time, this time we won't make them forget it" Mei Lin bit out viciously a evil smile tugging at the corners of her lips.  
  
"All right Rika will show you to the back were everything you'll need is present" Sakura said, they all nodded and got up, Clare and the girls following behind.  
  
"Everything is ready for eight, we're going to make this world wide" Jamie said making Sakura nod.  
  
"All right that gives us two hours to get into positions. We'll meet in the garage fifty before" she ordered glancing at her watch.  
  
"Sakura aren't you hungry? I'll make you something to eat" Eriol offered looking at her worriedly.  
  
"No I'm bringing Clare to see her mother, maybe later" she replied making him frown.  
  
"No" he snapped surprising her.  
  
"No?" she asked raising a brow at him.  
  
"No, you're not leaving here unless you eat something. You can't possible want to put your plan into motion weak? You can't do that, you have to be healthy so that when you have to face Tiger you won't be an easy kill" Eriol growled making everyone surprise for they had never seen him loss his temper.  
  
"Your not my father, so therefore you have no right to tell me what to do" Sakura yelled back glaring at him.  
  
"No we're not your father but we're Xiao Lang's cousins and closest family. If we allow you do this to your self then we are failing him" Mika stated trying to keep the angry tint out of his voice. "Sakura we're worried about you that's all"  
  
"You have nothing to worry about. I'm not hungry so therefore I'll will not be forced to eat" Sakura replied clenching her hands. She was taken back when Jamie pulled his gun on her, actually all of them were.  
  
"If you don't eat Sakura, and eat now I'll shot you in your leg and ship you back to Hong Kong" he stated in an icy voice that reminded her much of Syaoran. "Don't test me, cause I will shoot you. Xiao Lang is my best friend and he wouldn't like to see you doing this to your self. Mei Lin, Rika and the rest of us would carry things out just fine" Sakura looked at all of them as her vision blurred with tears.  
  
"But I'm not hungry" she cried feeling alone.  
  
"Sakura please, just do this for us" Mei Lin whispered hugging her. "I know how you feel because I've felt the same" she soothed. "And don't worry if Jamie dare shot you I would shoot him back"  
  
"Fine" she sighed knowing that she hadn't eaten anything all day and she was being selfish to her baby. "But what about Clare?"  
  
"I'll go tomorrow afternoon don't worry" She said at the end of the hall, thanking god that she had agreed to eat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahmed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think this means?" a man asked softly.  
  
"I don't know what it means," he answered turning away from his office window. He didn't know why anyone would call all the major hospitals and put them on guard for tonight. It just didn't make any sense.  
  
"Do you think there's going to be some kind of massacre?"  
  
"Let's hope to god that there won't be one, because things are already bad as it is"  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"When are you going to come home?" Tomoyo asked sadly wondering if she should tell him.  
  
"Whenever everything is settled here, I can't come home until Sakura and Mei Lin are ready," he sighed sitting on his bed. "I'm worried about Sakura, Jamie had to threaten her to eat"  
  
"Do you want me to come down? Maybe I could help" Tomoyo suggested but knew what he was going to say.  
  
"Absolutely not, I don't want you anywhere near Tokyo or Japan" Eriol replied gravely. "The streets are run down, people walk around scared to death. The beauty we all knew is no longer here"  
  
"Can't ya'll just forget about Tiger and come home? Let Tokyo deal with him its their problem" Tomoyo pleaded. She didn't want to lose him like how Mei Lin and Sakura had lost Renzo and Syaoran.  
  
"You know I can't do that," Eriol said firmly. "I'm needed over here"  
  
"No your needed over here with me and our baby" Tomoyo cried making him shut up.  
  
"We're going to have a baby?" he squeaked not believing her had heard her right.  
  
"Yes we are, and I need you here with me. I don't want anything to happen to you Eriol. I'm not like Mei Lin and Sakura. I wouldn't be able to live with out you" Tomoyo replied crying. "I'm not as strong as them, I need you"  
  
"Tomoyo nothing is going to happen" Eriol stated firmly trying to make her stop crying but it had the opposite effect.  
  
"That's what Syaoran thought and now he isn't with us any more. You don't know that for sure" he knew she was right there; heck they couldn't even see Tiger.  
  
"I'll be fine, Tomoyo I have to go now" Eriol sighed glancing at his watch. "I love you," he whispered not knowing it was the last thing Sakura heard from Syaoran as well.  
  
"Fine I love you too but if you die I'll never forgive you. And I'll marry a Tiger and convert" she stated angrily making him laugh. "I mean it, don't do anything stupid," she added tearfully.  
  
"I won't do anything stupid, Ja sweetie," he said before hanging up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hong Kong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yelen looked up when some men walked into her office. She frowned seeing who they were, and wondered if they didn't have any respect. "Can I help you?" she asked sitting up.  
  
"Yes, we heard about the untimely demise of your son but we have to deal with the problem in Tokyo and fast. That is why I suggest that my son take the position immediately" Kawasaki stated not even bothering to say hello or anything else.  
  
"We have everything in Tokyo taken care of, there's no reason why we should have to rush anything" she objected coolly. Her husband's side of the family had ruled the Clan forever. She wasn't about to see it switch to their side when all they cared about was money and power.  
  
"How's that? Isn't your son dead?" he asked coldly making her shoot daggers at him.  
  
"My son has not been found yet if that is what you mean but Sakura and the others are working out a way to bring Tiger down. And if you ask me she'll succeed" Yelen confirmed proudly knowing that even though she looked fragile she wasn't to be reckon with.  
  
"She has no right to lead anyone when she cannot even produce an heir" he bit out but stopped him self knowing that he shouldn't have said that. (I WONDER HOW HE KNEW THAT)  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Yelen asked firmly standing up.  
  
"What I mean to say is that she hasn't produced an heir to take your son's place therefore she has no right to be leading this Clan. We are heading to Tokyo to take over. And you know that there is nothing you can do about it" Kawasaki stated turning on his heels with his weak son trailing behind.  
  
  
  
Yelen sighed sitting down in her chair when Tomoyo and the others walked in frowning. "I take it you over heard," she said softly.  
  
"Yes but they will not take it from her so easily. Sakura is very determined all we have to do is have all the other leaders vouch for her. And with your influence they'll listen to you, so use your power" Tomoyo stated firmly, not liking what was going on. She also wanted to know how he knew Sakura couldn't have children when she only told them but she would deal with that later.  
  
"I'll call Mika and tell him that he and his son are on their way to cause trouble," Naoko added going for the phone. She wasn't going to sit back and watch anyone try to hurt Sakura now, not ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere else in Tokyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Should we tell him that she's here?" a man asked watching the test run take place.  
  
"No if he knew then he'll want to see her and that wouldn't be good. His first priority is to get the suit back," Dr. Avalon answered gravely. He glanced at his watch knowing that he would have to go and meet his fiancée soon but this was more important.  
  
"Then why are you giving him so much of that thing?"  
  
"It'll increase his performance unfortunately it'll be something permanent. I have only to thank god that they knew not about the formula" he sighed watching them suit up the young man for his first search of the infamous Tiger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well what'd ya'll think? LOL I hope you enjoyed and remember to review and answer my questions okay and don't worry I'm going to have a lot more ACTION in the next chapter.PLEAE IT WOULD REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!! _! PEACE!!!!!!!!!!! AND LOTS OF LOVE HEHEHE. 


	8. Don't leave me

Chap. 8: "Don't leave me-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll, hehehe thank you for reviewing so much it means a lot to me. In this chapter Sakura will show a different side of her but have no fear she is still the same Sakura.  
  
  
  
Um about the parts in the story, for those of who are still asking me I can't put any more people in. It's really hard doing this cause I have a lot of characters in it already, and I have to make sure I give them all parts and to add more would just give me a lot of work. And I don't need more work LOL I'm a lazy person already!!!  
  
  
  
Ne ways on wit da story, oh and Avalon isn't working for Tiger. He's a good guy people.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the top of a high office building small figures moved about hooking things up. Eriol and Jamie worked swiftly hooking up the small laptop and satellite, while Mika and the others kept watch for any helicopters. "How are you we keeping time?" he asked almost finished.  
  
"Great, how much more do you have to hack into?" Jamie asked glancing at Mei Lin for a mere second. What the heck was wrong with him? Oh nothing except for the fact that he had had feelings for her since, Syaoran and Sakura's wedding. But it wasn't any good when she was still caught up on Renzo, he knew she loved him and he was jealous.  
  
"Five more and we're set" Eriol answered smiling for this was going to be a great show. He didn't know how he was able to concentrate when Tomoyo had just told him that he was going to be a father soon. It was hard fighting down his urge to go home but he knew that he had to protect Sakura and Mei Lin.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mei Lin what's up with you and Jamie?" Rika asked making the girl come to a halt, they were all dressed in black ready for show time.  
  
"There's something going on between Mei Lin and Jamie?" Sakura asked with a clue less expression putting her black mask on, the same one Syaoran wore at the club the second time she saw him. She only had on black leather pants and a short skintight leather top with her holster and two guns present, which was Mei Lin's idea.  
  
"There's nothing going on between us," Mei Lin answered looking down as she put her black cap on. God what was wrong with her? Was she rusty or what?  
  
"Oh bullshit then why is he looking over here so much? And why do you steal small glances at him when you think no one is watching?" Rika asked slyly, Mei Lin look up at the fact that she had been caught.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me," Mei Lin sighed before she could say anymore Mika walked over with remote control that would set the bombs off.  
  
"Here you ya go Cherry" he said handing Sakura the control. That was the name they had started to call her since they didn't want to accidentally use her real name.  
  
"Arigatou, we ready?" Sakura smiled. She felt a lot better since she had eaten and what Eriol made didn't make her sick and that was good thing.  
  
"Yeah just stand in front of the camera, don't worry it loves you" Max smiled, Sakura nodded and Mei Lin and Rika moved out of the way.  
  
"We go in five" Alex said hugging Rika around her waist who was looking at Mei Lin and Jamie, who had position themselves beside each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
News stations.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on?" a man asked watching the channels cut off showing static.  
  
"I don't know there's some kind of interference," one answered when televisions came back up showing a girl who smiled sweetly.  
  
"Who the hell is that? Get her off" he bellowed  
  
"We can't its locked"  
  
Every Wolf working or not stopped when Sakura appeared the TV screens all over Tokyo. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing they just stopped and stood straight like they were in an army. All paying respect to their new queen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahmed.  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe what he was seeing as; he and every other police officer stopped what they were doing and watched the many TV screens in the office.  
  
  
  
At the clubs.  
  
  
  
  
  
All the TV screens in the club stopped playing music and broadcasted their signal when Sakura started speaking. Everyone stopped dancing and look at the screens wondering what was going on, many thought it was some kind of show.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" a man asked trying to change the TV but all the channels but they had the same thing.  
  
"For all of you who are seeing this and is currently in a club, you should pay real attention" Sakura spoke harmoniously.  
  
  
  
Tiger.  
  
  
  
Stood in front of his TV, his eyes not leaving it for a second. "This is especially for you Tigers, you've messed with the wrong group of people. And when one fucks with a Wolf there are dire consequences" Sakura stated decisively. "I know your watching Tiger. I'm going to make you pay for what you took from me" she bit out savagely showing the remote control.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clubs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now for all of you still watching, if you are in a club at this present time. You have exactly one minute to exit the building before it goes boom. Starting now" she shouted but everyone just stood in place. "Oh, you had better believe me," she added and one person turned and ran starting the reaction.  
  
People ran over each in a frenzy trying to get out before the time was up, screaming could be heard as they all broke windows trying to get out.  
  
  
  
An invisible figure stood on the top of a building, his eyes glued to the large TV screen that also had every body's attention down on the road. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She wasn't supposed to be here and what she was doing was highly dangerous. "No, you foolish girl" he whispered tersely cursing under his breath. He knew he would now have to watch her because Tiger would have Vengeance.  
  
  
  
Ahmed.  
  
  
  
"She wouldn't," he whispered walking to his window; he looked at his watch only ten seconds remaining.  
  
  
  
It seemed like time slowed down at it got closer to a minute, Tiger turned to his large window and watched as numerous explosions all over Tokyo rocked the city. His jaw tightened as he clenched his hand in raw anger. He looked up at the sky when a firework went off showing a wolf head. "I'll get you bitch," he whispered savagely going for his suit she would pay for this.  
  
  
  
Every wolf howled like they were crazy seeing their symbol in the night sky. Wolfish smiles on their faces, showing their fangs, the Wolves head showing their power.  
  
"Look baby, that's what you are" a woman said showing her baby girl the wolf head. "That's what we are," she whispered making her daughter look up at it.  
  
"Pretty" she squealed happily making her mother laugh.  
  
"Hai magnificent isn't"  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked up at the looked up at the sky and smiled sadly, 'that's for you, my love' she thought when they ended the broadcasting. "Come on lets get the hell out of here" Eriol ordered packing up.  
  
"Right" she said putting on her jacket, shivering from the cold breeze. She felt desolate, but knew that she had started a war against Tiger and all of Tokyo was witness.  
  
"You know you've got to be careful now, he's going to come after you" Jamie stated wondering if what they did was the best, now that he thought about it.  
  
"I don't care, I'll be waiting for him" Sakura replied as they heading down the steps. The guys looked at each other sharing the same look, they knew that it was wrong not telling them the whole story but at least they knew what to expect. The girls took the backpacks putting them on then their helmets.  
  
"Where are we off to?" Rika asked getting on behind Alex.  
  
"We're heading home woman," he answered making her smile.  
  
"I'll come and pick you up tomorrow, Rika" Sakura said getting on behind Eriol, Rika nodded before she and Alex rode off. Sakura looked at Mei Lin who got on behind Jamie and smiled winking which made Mei Lin fume but was glad that Sakura had smiled.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Eriol ordered riding off, Sakura rested her head against his back sighing. This was the easy part; the hard part was yet to come. They didn't know that as they rode off someone was watching them very closely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahmed later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We all know it's the Wolves and it had to have been Li's wife," a man yelled angrily throwing down the files. "We can hold her responsible"  
  
"We cannot with out hard evidence, we don't know want to get caught up this war. We can't just hold her with out concrete evidence, do you know who she is? That would be the stupidest thing right now when the Wolves have just lost Li. Taking his wife would be foolish" Ahmed yelled back running his hand through his hair. "How much?" he asked sitting at his desk.  
  
"The total so far is eighty" the man sighed sinking in the chair. "That's what they've found but almost of them are Tigers and that's a good thing," he added not knowing if it was good at all.  
  
"She's trying to get Tiger out of his hiding by ruining his business. I think it just might work; we might as well just let them kill each other out. I don't want to lose any more men because of them" he sighed looking at Sakura's photo from the first time they had arrested them. 'How you've changed my innocent cherry blossom' he thought shaking his head. She was definitely not innocent; she was one clever woman, who was an artist at playing innocent.  
  
"So what, we just sit back and let her wipe out every Tiger in Tokyo?" the other asked sarcastically raising a brow.  
  
"She won't kill them unless its absolutely necessary, so calm Rick" Ahmed smiled. "I think we'll pay her a little visit tomorrow" he added softly.  
  
  
  
Tiger.  
  
  
  
  
  
He watched from a safe distance as Sakura and the others rode through the gates. A cynical smiled touched his lips knowing that he couldn't go any further because of what Li had done. "Don't worry Li I'll get to her soon enough, and there's nothing you can do to stop me" he laughed maliciously. "Guess who won now, and I'm going to take your cherry blossom too" he added softly. He got up from the position he was in and jumped over the edge of the building landing on his feet without any pain.  
  
He knew that when he got home he would have to deal with his men; he had to assure them that everything would be all right. Then he had to get the total lost of what they had destroyed. He knew now that it was a mistake not to take the cherry blossom's appearance in Tokyo seriously. What he did know now was that he would never make the same mistake twice. "Ming you there?" he asked over his built in mic.  
  
"Yeah I'm here, what's the problem?" came Ming's pissed off voice. She couldn't believe the bitch had just blown up all they worked for.  
  
"I want you to go on my computer and pull up the 'Blood Sisters'," Tiger stated frowning. He never thought he would need their help in any such matter, even though they were beautiful they were extremely unruly.  
  
"Fine, what should I tell them?" Ming asked doing as he said. She didn't want him to call them up, they were a ruthless bunch and very expensive at that.  
  
"That Tiger has a job offer for them and I'll be very generous with payment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are we going to see my mother tomorrow?" Clare asked when Sakura set the alarm.  
  
"Yeah we'll go right after breakfast, how are you doing?" she asked walking over to the girl.  
  
"I'm fine, but Tiffany isn't doing so well. I think her body is craving for the drug worst then the rest of us because she's pregnant" Clare answered sadly.  
  
"Don't worry she'll be okay. We'll make sure you and the girls are fine" Sakura replied comfortingly. "Come now its time to get to bed" Clare nodded smiling.  
  
"Good night Sakura," she said giving Sakura a tight hug before she left to her room. Sakura sighed heading down the hall but before she reached Syaoran/ her room she noticed that one of the room no one was staying in lights were on. Walking slowly towards it, she opened the door; her hands flew to her mouth at the site.  
  
  
  
Mei Lin.  
  
  
  
"I love you Rae," she smiled listening to her daughters babble.  
  
"Mommy" she squealed when Naoko took the phone away.  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow okay?" Mei Lin sighed drying her hair out.  
  
"All right, I spoke to Mika earlier. Please you guys be careful and be ready for when that guy and his son show up" Naoko warned seriously.  
  
"I know, we'll be all right. Tell auntie and everyone I said hello" Mei Lin replied walking over to her bed.  
  
"All right ja" Naoko said before hanging up. She put her tank top and panties on before sitting on her bed.  
  
"We'll be all right" she whispered closing her eyes, before she drifted off to sleep she heard Sakura scream. Getting up quickly she opened her door.  
  
"Mei Lin, somebody" Sakura yelled. "Call 911" Mei Lin nearly bumped into Jamie as they all rushed to see what was wrong. Ignoring the fact that she was still in her panties and tank top, Jamie of course wasn't doing so good ignoring that.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Mika asked running behind them, when they came to the room they looked away. Eriol looked at Mei Lin before going to the phone to call an ambulance.  
  
"Mei Lin what's going on?" Clare asked worriedly with Kai and Whitney behind her.  
  
"Just stay right there," Mei Lin ordered walking the room. Kai not seeing Tiffany in her room push through them and screams at the sight as her tears started.  
  
On the floor in the room was Tiffany laying on the floor in pool of blood but she wasn't dead, just bleeding badly. "Oh god Tiffany what's the matter?" she asked running to her sister's side but Jamie came up and held her back.  
  
"Get her out of here Jamie" Sakura shouted holding onto the girl, who was shivering her skin going pale, he nodded and took a crying Kai away.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Tiffany asked shivering when Mei Lin covered her, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I don't know but your going to be okay, we called an ambulance for you" Sakura answered glancing at Mei Lin, who gave her a scared look.  
  
"I don't want to die" Tiffany cried fearfully. Sakura couldn't say anything so she just sat there rocking her back and forth as her white gown got drenched from the blood.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" Mika asked softly when Mei Lin walked out of the room.  
  
"She's having a miscarriage that's what," Mei Lin whispered achingly, hugging Mika who hugged her back.  
  
"We have to take her our self, the hospitals are loaded. We'll be waiting here all night for one. I'll pull the car out front make sure she's warm and carry her" Eriol ordered running up to them with one of the truck keys.  
  
"Come on Mika, lets get her" Jamie said moving into the room with Mika. They got the blankets off the bed and moved over to Tiffany gently wrapping her in them. Jamie picked up her while Mika helped a frightened Sakura up.  
  
"Come on we've got to get her help," Mika stated shaking her out of her trance. Sakura nodded following behind them ignoring the blood on her clothing. When they got out side Sakura got in and they rested Tiffany's head on her lap.  
  
"I want to go, she's my sister" Kai cried running up, Mika nodded and allowed her to get in.  
  
"We'll follow behind, you go and help them," he said to Jamie.  
  
"All right" he said getting in the front. They all stood in the yard and watched as the SUV pulled out.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Whitney asked fearfully, she looked up feeling someone hugged her only to see Max.  
  
"All we can do is pray" he replied, she turned to him and cried. She didn't want anything to happen to Tiffany, she and Kai were the only family she had. Max looked down at the Tahitian doll and sighed comforting her.  
  
"Mei Lin, was she having a miscarriage?" Clare asked close to tears. Mei Lin looked at her sadly and nodded making her tears come because she knew the dangers of miscarriages. And it was even more dangerous because of how far along Tiffany was.  
  
"Come let's get the car," Mika said ushering them inside. She nodded and walked back inside with Clare.  
  
  
  
Hospital.  
  
  
  
The tires screeched when Eriol pulled into the emergency lane, he got out and ran inside to get help while Jamie got Tiffany out. "Hurry she's losing consciousness" Sakura cried fearfully squeezing her hands together. She glanced at Kai only to see her stare at Tiffany's form, eyes wide fear.  
  
"Move out of the way so they can get her" Eriol ordered moving Kai out of the way. The medics took Tiffany out and rushed her inside to ER with them following behind while Eriol went and parked the car.  
  
"You have to stay here" the doctor ordered pulling the curtains closed in Kai's face, she was about to go in but Sakura stopped her.  
  
"I have to go, she's going to be scared" Kai choked looking up at Sakura pleadingly.  
  
"Kai the doctors are going to do what they can for her" Sakura replied wiping the child's tears away. She smiled weakly down at the curly hair girl, as big blue eyes stared into hers.  
  
"Ok Miss Sakura, she's all I've got I can't lose her. I don't want to lose her," Kai cried hugging Sakura tightly around the waist. "Please don't make them take her away from me" Sakura looked up at Jamie when they hugged both of them smiling sadly. She rested her head on his shoulder and allowed her own tears to fall. She was supposed to help them but now they were going to lose Tiffany.  
  
  
  
They didn't know how long they stayed there but after a while Mei Lin and the others showed up, they looked at each other and looked down. They stood there in silence waiting for the news.  
  
Sakura on the other hand was watching as ambulance after ambulance pulled up carrying in Tigers and people that got hurt in the bombings. She knew she should have felt some compassion for them but she couldn't feel anything after what they were doing to these innocent young girls. She was still hugging Kai to her chest when some men came walking around the corner she and the others noticed when all three of them hide their faces.  
  
Sakura's eyes followed the man and noticed the Tiger big and bold on his arm, her lips in a tight line. "Kai who are those?" she whispered close to the girls ear.  
  
"He's the one who was in charge of us---and---and the one who raped Tiffany" Kai choked out tightening her hold on Sakura. She nodded remembering the man's face clearly she would pay him a very special visit.  
  
They all looked up when the doctor walked out of the room, he took his cap off and ran his hand through his salt n' pepper hair looking down. Sakura swallowed hard knowing his answer as she tightened her hold on Kai. "Oh god no" Clare wailed hugging Whitney who also started to cry. "No, Tiffany"  
  
"I'm sorry but we couldn't save her, see the baby had died from yesterday in her. There was nothing we could do, it looked to me like it was alcohol or drug related" the doctor explained making everyone looked down.  
  
"Tiffany," Kai cried, she pushed away from Sakura and ran into the room. Moving over to her sister's body, she hugged her tightly crying. "You weren't supposed to leave me, you promised you wouldn't leave like mama and papa," she shouted angrily through grief. "No--- you promised" she rested her head on Tiffany's chest, her body still warm.  
  
"I need someone to sign her death certificate," the doctor said softly. "I'm sorry tonight has been most hectic with all the latest bombings" he apologized. Sakura nodded walking over to Kai, she rested her hand on her shoulder to make her know she was there.  
  
"Kai come on, we have to go" Sakura whispered looking down, flashes of Stacy and Joe attacking her mind. 'No go away' her screamed not wanting to see their faces. She remembered how their faces always haunted her dreams when she was held captive. And now losing Tiffany and her baby was the same as losing Stacy and Hope.  
  
"I don't want to leave, she needs me" Kai whispered in a faint voice, caressing Tiffany's cheek.  
  
"Come on Kai, please" Sakura urged moving the girl away.  
  
"No I can't leave," Kai screamed struggling against Sakura's hold. Sakura wrapped both arms around her shoulders and held her firmly. "Tiffany, wake up please"  
  
"Kai snap out of it" Whitney yelled in her face. "We have to accept it, please let's go," she pleaded hating hospitals because that was where here family died.  
  
"But Whitney" Kai whispered glancing at the bed when they closed the curtains, she looked down letting her tears drop to the floor.  
  
"Listen to me, we need to know what your last name is" Clare whispered wiping her tears away. "Kai, what was your and Tiffany's last name" Kai looked up at them blankly.  
  
"We don't have a last name, the foster home where we were never gave us one," She answered in a dull tone.  
  
"Mei Lin take them outside, come with me Kai" Sakura said leading the girl away. Mei Lin and the others got up and walked to the exit while Sakura and Kai went to see the doctor.  
  
"Are you here to sign?" he asked walking out of a room. Sakura got a glimpse of them covering the body of a man and looked away.  
  
"Yes, hurry we have to go" she answered following him. He got a chart and signed the bottom then handed it to her. Sakura looked down at it and filled in the last name then wrote her marriage name blinking back tears.  
  
"Thank you that's all for now, everything else you'll have to do on your own" he said sadly putting his pen away.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura whispered taking Kai's hand in hers as they walked away.  
  
"What did you put down?" she asked softly. They ignored the looks they got from people concerning their bloody clothing.  
  
"Kinomoto" Sakura answered walking through the doors.  
  
"But that's not our last name" Kai objected looking back at where her sister was now lying dead.  
  
"It is now," Sakura answered coming to a stop, as they waited for Eriol to come with the car. She looked up at the night sky trying to swallow the lump in her throat as she touched her own belly. On the ride home Sakura didn't say anything as the face of the man flashed through her mind. She knew she wouldn't be able to rest until she took care of him. She just had to; she had to do this for Tiffany, a chill ran through her spine thinking of the girl.  
  
  
  
"Sakura what's the matter?" Mei Lin asked when they pulled in to the garage. Sakura looked at Mei Lin noticing that everyone was looking at her with worry. Shaking her head she got out of the car.  
  
"Nothing's the matter, Eriol, you and Jamie get dressed and your guns. I want the rest of you to get dressed as well. Meet me back in her when you're ready," Sakura stated walking straight to her home.  
  
"What's the matter with Sakura?" Clare whispered softly to Mei Lin, making Mei Lin smile at her reassuringly.  
  
"Oh nothing, just run along and get dressed" Mei Lin smiled shooing them. "Dark colors please" she called making them nod.  
  
"What's wrong with Sakura?" Max asked making Mei Lin frown, looking at the guys.  
  
"Oh nothing, we're just going to kill the guy who gave the girls drugs and the one who raped Tiffany" Mei Lin shrugged smiling evilly before she walked off.  
  
"Oh," the guys said softly.  
  
"Is that all?" Mika asked sarcastically making them chuckle. "At least we'll be able to have some fun tonight"  
  
  
  
When they all dressed, Max pulled the van around and waited for Sakura and the girls to arrive. Whitney and Kai was were the first to show up, then the others followed behind. "How are we going to find this place and how will we know he's there?" Eriol asked loading his shotgun.  
  
"Kai, Mei Lin and I are going to walk up. When you here shots then you know he's there," Sakura stated softly putting her guns in her holster.  
  
"He'll be there, he's always there for when the girls return with the money they make" Whitney stated. She didn't want to go back to that place but she knew had to do this for Tiffany.  
  
"There you have, it. We'll take two cars," Sakura stated making everyone nod. She, Mei Lin, Kai, and Jamie would be in the first SUV that pulled out with the others following behind. Kai was sitting in the front so she could give the directions, she wanted to see when his head was blown off 'that fat ugly bastard' she thought hugging herself.  
  
"Kai, you wouldn't happen to know how to use a gun would you?" Mei Lin asked thoughtfully knowing it wouldn't be good for her to go in without one. Kai shook her head no, she wish she knew how to use one though, so she could do the honors.  
  
"Give her one anyways, all you have to do is aim and fire" Sakura said making Mei Lin nod reaching under the seat. She made sure it was loaded before she handed it too Kai.  
  
  
  
"This is the place?" Eriol asked making Clare nod. They stopped a few feet away from the building watching woman and some men go in and out of it.  
  
"Yeah, that's it all right" she sighed looking down. Eriol nodded getting out like Mika who was frowning deeply.  
  
"Max stay with them, once we're inside pull up some more" Mika stated making Max nod turning up the radio to rock music.  
  
"Chill girls, this is supposed to be fun" he smiled winking at them, Clare and Whitney smiled watching Sakura and the others head up to the door.  
  
  
  
Inside.  
  
  
  
Mei Lin knocked on the door twice like Kai said she waited frowning. "Who's there?" came his gruff voice. The man looked at all the whores in the room and at his men who were going to make use of them very shortly.  
  
"Special delivery" she answered in a girlish voice taking her safety off.  
  
"We didn't order anything" the man spat opening the peephole as he undid the latch, only coming fact to face with Mei Lin's gun, which had a silencer.  
  
"Ya did now" she smiled winking at him before she fired. It didn't make any sound as it pierced his eyes, laughing she moved out of the way. "Be my guest"  
  
"Thank you" Jamie smiled kicking the door in making those in the room jump. He saw some men moving for guns and quickly to em out as Eriol and Mika dealt with the others.  
  
"You girls go right ahead" Mika mused making Mei Lin and Sakura walk in like queens dressed in all black with Kai following. Every man and woman watched in fear as they made their way to the back.  
  
"Ah, don't move dearie, I don't want to shoot you" Eriol warned viciously when Mika closed the door. "This is will be over fast if no one causes any trouble"  
  
"You won't kill us?" a girl asked moving closer to another girl.  
  
"Not unless we have to," Jamie answered winking at her. "And when this is over you're are all free to leave this kind of life if you wish"  
  
  
  
Inside a room.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe they let that bitch get the best of them. She best not cross my path or I'll show her who runs things" a man snorted making the woman and other five men around him laugh as they snorted cocaine.  
  
"Oh my" Sakura growled kicking the door open. "So here I am, come and get me," she ordered walking in the room.  
  
"Don't move" Mei Lin warned but the guys didn't listen and moved anyways. He watched in as all four of the men fell on the table, blood oozing out of their body.  
  
"That him?" Sakura asked Kai who walked in the room. She saw when the man's brow furrowed seeing Kai, who stayed between Sakura and Mei Lin.  
  
"Yeah, that's him" Kai answered, her eyes burnt seeing the man who raped her sister. It was his fault she wasn't here anymore, and it hurt because even though he was going to die, she wasn't going to get Tiffany back.  
  
"Get lost bitch," Mei Lin growled menacingly making the woman get up and run out of the room. They walked in and closed the door; Mei Lin walked over to him and spat in his face. "Let's see how you'll do without this," she growled taking aim.  
  
"Aw no," the man yelled when she fired. He cried out looking wide-eye at his crotch. He felt agonizing pain course through his body as blood soaked the chair and his legs. "You bitch, that's my dick" he growled horribly making Mei Lin laugh.  
  
"No kidding" Mei Lin answered taking aim again. "Don't you know it's not right taking advantage of young babies?" she yelled waiting for his answer. "Answer Me," she continued shooting him in the leg. Everyone out in the front sat in fear listening to the man's screams, Eriol and the guys shook they head smiling.  
  
"They are whores, it's their job!!!" he spat unwisely. Some men just didn't get it, did they?  
  
Sakura laughed turning away from him, why did they have to do things the hard way? She turns slightly, "Wrong answered" Sakura bellows kicking him in the face. "Now answer her properly" she soothed but her eyes held pure rage. "I'm a woman try and take advantage of me," she ordered icily.  
  
"I'll kill you!!" he threatened making Sakura shoot him in the other leg, right at the knee. "Ah you bitch"  
  
"Hahaha, that's right a bitch I am and we'll be the last bitches you see" Sakura laughed. "Argh" she grunted knocking him across the head with all her might. Kai stood on the side and watched in silence as they dealt with him. She smiled hearing each shot, scream and threat.  
  
"Not so bad are we" Mei Lin laughed throwing the table aside. She was in front him laughing like a child was thoroughly enjoying her playtime. "See I hate it when worthless, good for nothing, scum ass mother fucking, asshole, low down cunts like you take advantage of my kind" she declared waving Kai over.  
  
"Kai, if you want you can shoot him" Sakura offered making him look at them wide eyes as she fingered the gun. "But if you don't we'll be more then glad to" she continue sitting on one of the chairs backwards.  
  
"Well do you?" Mei Lin smiled evilly moving out of the way.  
  
"Yes, I want to" Kai answered softly looking at him with enraged eyes. She would do this for Tiffany; this was for Tiff and her baby. "What if I miss?"  
  
"Don't we'll stay until you get it right" Mei Lin laughed seeing the man's eyes of pure fear. "This is why they say don't mess with a Wolf bitch"  
  
"I'll help you" Sakura spoke walking behind her, Kai nodded raising the gun. Sakura helped her line it up with his head. "Is that good?" she asked making Kai nod.  
  
"Yeah, that's good" Kai spoke softly holding the gun tightly. Sakura moved beside Mei Lin.  
  
"Go right ahead" Mei Lin said making Kai nod. "If your wise you won't move so she doesn't miss and have to do it again" she warned the man. Kai looked him right in the eyes as she pressed the trigger and screamed. Sakura and Mei Lin looked at the hole right between his eyes and laughed watching Kai continue to fire until the gun clicked repeatedly.  
  
"It's empty, let's get out of here" Sakura said wrapping her arms around Kai who was crying. Mei Lin looked at the video camera and stuck out her tongue and middle finger before she shot the camera.  
  
"Good to go?" Mika asked seeing them walk to the front, Sakura nodded walking through the door with Kai when Jamie opened it.  
  
"It was a pleasure do business with you, till next time" Eriol smiled walking out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: SO what did ya'll think? Did you like the last part? I just had to do that, I hate men who treat woman like crap it's not right at all. Remember to review and tell me what you think. In the next chapter the blood sisters will be making their appearance. Ne ways ciao. 


	9. Saying Goodbye

Chap. 9: "Saying Good-bye"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: HEY YA'LL LOL I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT SO MUCH REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy, hehehe but unfortunately I have some bad news. My mid terms are coming up for I'll have to start study, I have like about two weeks and I really want to pass them with flying colors.  
  
I will try to update now and them but it won't be like how I regularly update. I'm sorry but I've got to get pass these, my grades have dropped from the honor roll status and THAT'S really bad LOL ~___~?  
  
Anyways I'm sorry for killing Tiffany but I'm afraid that people are going to get hurt or even worst die in this story. It has to happen and I might kill someone you like or what not but there's nothing I can do about it, no one in this story is invincible this is a war, cursing and guns story ya KNOW!!!!!!!!! LOL don't mind me I'm just hyper.  
  
I want to thank Hiiragizawa Eriol for all the help with the suit, I'm not going to give a lot of info on it but I will on the next chappie..  
  
Syaoran will be coming back soon I promise, but if he comes back fast it won't be a Sakura fighting fic cause he's like the major BADASS ya know wat I'm sayin' right? Hehehe.  
  
She's not going to tell anyone she's pregnant and I have a good reason. If they found out, they would send her back to Hong Kong. I mean technically Syaoran is dead, and Sakura is carrying his only child, heir to the Wolves. Do you think they'll let her fight if they knew?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ne ways on wit da story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The balcony doors, leading to Sakura's room, slowly opened making the curtain rise from the wind out side, then the doors closed softly. The carpet sank as footprints made its way over to the bed, where a sleeping Sakura lay. The figure bent down beside her form and gently caressed her face making Sakura's brows furrow. "No, Syaoran---please" she cried moving from her position. She made crying sounds, which tore at the figures heart as he watched a single tear slid down her face.  
  
Taking off his mask Syaoran looked down at his wife with a deep frown. He knew that what she did was for him but he didn't like the fact that she was risking her life to avenge him. "Sakura, my cherry blossom I'm sorry" he whispered wiping the tear off her cheek. He looked down at the necklace he had given her right in this very house. He didn't like how he couldn't tell her he was alive but he had been ordered not to in order to draw Tiger out. He hated how these people where using his wife as bait, and if anything happened to her he would kill every single one of them. "I love you," he said kissing her softly on the lips before putting his mask back on.  
  
Wearing this suit did a lot to his body, and he was only able to wear it for a couple of hours. But unlike Tiger, his suit was perfect because it had been tested before worn by him, Tigers suit needed more time to charge and his suit cast off a faint silhouette. And he had the ability to sense Tiger's suit unlike his, plus it had a bullet hole in it from when he got a shot at him. He would have never thought men would invent such a suit that could defy sight, and enhance abilities and endurance.  
  
He got up and walked back to the door but before he touches them, the bedroom door opened revealing Jamie. He frowned deeply wondering why he would be coming into Sakura's room this late at night. Another side effect of the adrenaline that was injected into his system by the suit was anger; it increased his temper and almost made him immune to pain.  
  
Jamie walked into the room looking around, he had the feeling he was being watched but that was silly because there was no one here. He walked over to Sakura's bed and bent down, not knowing how much trouble he was getting himself into.  
  
Syaoran almost growled seeing him put his hand on Sakura but he told himself that Jamie was his best friend and wouldn't do anything with his wife. "Sakura, hey Xiao Lang wake up" he whispered making Syaoran smile.  
  
"Shut up Jamie, shouldn't you be in Mei Lin's room?" Sakura groaned rolling over, Syaoran raised a brow at this.  
  
"Whatever Sakura, get up. Kai is having a nervous breakdown" Mei Lin growled walking the room with her hands on her hips, at this Sakura sat up. Syaoran was lost, who was Kai?  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sakura asked suddenly awake.  
  
"She's crying for Tiffany. Clare and Whitney can't get her to calm down," Mei Lin explained raising a brow at Jamie who got the idea and left mumbling under his breath.  
  
When he closed the door Sakura got out of bed wearing tank top and panties making Syaoran smile. "It's funny that you show up right after him? Were you two in the same bed?"  
  
"Shut up we were not" Mei Lin replied angrily making Sakura laugh. "Fine, maybe but we were only talking" Sakura raised a brow at this making Mei Lin smile. "You know, you know me too well but truthfully we weren't doing anything. I'm not ready to leave Renzo behind," Mei Lin answered as Sakura got her robe.  
  
"You don't have to leave him behind Mei Lin but it's been a long time. Its time for you to move on" Sakura said sincerely.  
  
"Will you ever move on?" Mei Lin asked Sakura stopped and looked her in the eyes sadly.  
  
"No" she whispered shaking her head. "I don't think I will, Syaoran was the one for me. I wouldn't feel right with anyone else" she continued walking out of the room. Syaoran smiled at that, "But, maybe if it was someone like Jamie, he's very handsome" she added making him lose his smile abruptly.  
  
"Find your own" Mei Lin shot back smiling.  
  
"I'm only kidding, I won't ever need a man in my life I have all I want" Sakura spoke making Syaoran's brows furrow as he looked at their retreating backs. What did she mean she had all she wanted? He pondered that thought as he walked over to the balcony doors getting ready to out smart his own traps.  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere off the coast of Jamaica.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shit we have to go faster you imbecile," a man yelled firing this automatic at the other approaching boat. "Dam bitches," he cursed looking at all the ganja they had stolen.  
  
"We can't go any faster, we dead, me tell ya we dead" the Jamaican guy yelled back furiously. "Mi madda did tell me not to truss a pussyclot white man," he continued driving the speedboat over the waves.  
  
  
  
"Come on please, Ash?" A girl begged eagerly making the other smile mischievously as she drove the speedboat expertly. "Come on it'll be fun," she continued, "Besides the sea breeze is making my hair frizz" She looked up at the night sky feeling the warm tropical breeze brush against her face. This was the perfect night for killing and she wouldn't wait.  
  
"Fine but don't blow them up, we need the merchandise back-" she broke off as if pondering something before she smiled sinfully. "Aw fuck it, blow up Kitty" Ashley laughed joyously making the other squeal getting the bazooka. She steadied it with a smile, which resembled that of a child on Christmas morning, on her face.  
  
"My sentiments exactly" Kitty replied licking her lips as she took aim. She lined the man up, and fire screaming when the power of the gun made her fly off her feet and land unto her back because Ashley hit a wave.  
  
"Sorry," Ashley spoke, her blue eyes sparkling. Kitty just fumed at her rubbing her sore ass.  
  
"Whatever bitch" Kitty grumbled when she slowed the boat. She knew she couldn't have worn a bathing suit for such work, oh well.  
  
"Come look at the fireworks" Ashley said making Kitty brighten drastically flying to her feet. "You make me proud" she continued placing her hand on Kitty's shoulder as the watched pieces of the boat fall on the flaming water. "Come let's get out of here. I don't want to leave Kanbi alone, she might accidentally blow up the house"  
  
"Haha, yeah" Kitty laughed pulling at Ashley's long hair. Ashley was the eldest sister at twenty-two with gorgeous blue eyes and long wavy brown hair and a body to die for, literally or at least most guys did. And Kanbi the youngest sister, she was a nut at the tender age of seventeen; her hair was honey brown, lighter then Ashley's and had dark blue eyes. She had a badass mouth, every word that lift it had a fuck joined on the end. "What are you going to tell our client?"  
  
"That it blew up and he if can't handle it, I'll have you blow him away" Ashley answered pulling into the docks, Kitty laugh. Ashley looked at her sister and smirked looking her over. Kitty had wild short black hair with blue and red streaks; her eyes were deep crimson like mother. She wasn't at tall as Ashley but had the body, no guys had balls to try and touch her. We're also self-employed as assassins and the best around.  
  
"Yeah, I love it here" Kitty spoke stretching. They had been living in Jamaica for the past year but still did jobs; she scratched her arm where a tattoo of a bleeding rose was. They headed up the steps to their house that on the beach, it was the perfect place and they had a lot of privacy.  
  
  
  
"Oh you guys are finally fucking back" Kanbi spoke when they walked through the door. She was pissed because they hadn't allowed her to join the fun; she was grounded form killing because she accidentally blew up their last victim's immediate family and their employer. They didn't care about the family but because they client was in a thousand pieces they didn't get any payment.  
  
"Ah please go put some clothes and don't walk around here butt naked no one to see you" Kitty replied heading towards the kitchen. Kanbi stuck out her tongue at her sister's back, flipping her off at the same time.  
  
"I've got good news" Kanbi exclaimed getting their attention. Whenever she said it was such cheerfulness that only meant she would soon have a chance to blow things up.  
  
"What?" Ashley asked frowning; Kanbi looked at her older sis and sighed. She wondered if she would ever smile.  
  
"God you don't have to look so fucking grim. Anyways we got an offer all the way from Tokyo, from some man named Tiger, it looks like an easy job and he's paying a lot"  
  
"Let's hear it, I haven't been to Tokyo in a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes feeling sluggish after spending most of the night up with Kai. She looked at the sleeping girl beside her and sighed getting up, she walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She closed the door and got in, sighing in contentment at the warm water against her body. Things were starting to get more complicated by the day and still there was no sign of Tiger. What the hell was he waiting for? She asked her self over and over.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mei Lin.  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat at the table with Clare and Whitney eating breakfast while they waited for the appearance of Sakura and Kai. "Do you think she'll be better today?" Clare asked when Mika and Max sat next to them.  
  
"Hopefully" Mei Lin answered when Sakura walked in wearing blue jeans, boots and a wife beater with her two guns and holster.  
  
"Don't you know it's impolite to wear your guns at the table?" Mika joked when Sakura sat down with a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Oh my? Really?" Sakura replied in a fake voice making them laugh.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Whitney asked softly.  
  
"She's showering" Sakura answered when the doorbell went off, a minute later Eriol walked in frowning.  
  
"Whose at the door?" Max asked taking a drink of his orange juice.  
  
"Inspector Ahmed, he wants to see you Sakura" Eriol answered smiling. "I think he's paying a personal visit"  
  
"Really? Well he's wasting his time" Sakura replied getting up, she pulled on her windbreaker and smiled at them.  
  
"You girls stay here and finish up, so we can go as soon as we're finish," Mei Lin ordered following Sakura.  
  
Ahmed looked up when Sakura walked in having grown even more beautiful, if that was possible but as usual she looked right through him. "Is there, something you need detective?" she asked coolly sitting in the same chair where Li always sat when he came over.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about your husband" he started making Sakura and Mei Lin laugh.  
  
"Cut the bullshit I don't have time to waste I'm a very busy woman" Sakura stated firmly, he could see that she had also gotten a lot bolder and wiser.  
  
"Very will, I'm here to tell you that this is my city and I don't want you coming here causing trouble" he got out making her smile. He looked at the young girl that walked by but she looked down heading into the kitchen.  
  
"See that wasn't hard" Mei Lin smiled sitting on the chair arm. Ahmed frowned remembering the troublemaker and was wondering where the others were.  
  
"We aren't here to cause any trouble only here to handle some business once finished we'll be gone," Sakura stated firmly. "If that is all then you know the way out"  
  
"Know that's not all, I know you had something to do with the bombings last night. You won't get away with it" Rick blabbered when the guys walked in, Clare and the others behind them.  
  
"Shut up" Ahmed bit out seeing the looks they were getting from everyone. Rick gulped seeing the looks they gave him and wondered why he had opened his big mouth in the first place. It was scary because unlike the Tigers who always glared or frowned they were all smiling, he swore he saw horns sprout on their heads.  
  
"Please leave, you have no proof of you accusations. You're just wasting our time" Mika laughed waving them out. "We missed you in Hong Kong, why didn't you come and say hello?"  
  
"We'll be back" Ahmed said tightly walking out with Rick following behind, they all laughed when the door slammed shut.  
  
"I missed that sound" Eriol commented dryly remembering all the times it would slam from an angry Ahmed.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" Takashi asked walking in with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sakura turned down his offer for a date" Mei Lin joked making them laugh.  
  
"Whatever Mei Lin, are you girls ready?" she asked Clare and others nodded. She looked at all the guys and smiled. "You guys can start with part two, since as you know how everything should go. Come on girls let's go" Sakura ordered heading for the door before she touched the knob she turned around.  
  
"Need something?" Jamie asked raising a brow, Sakura looked at him and glared raising her hand.  
  
"Thank you" she said when she caught the keys Eriol tossed at her, she turned and opened the door. She pressed the alarm starting it before walking any closer to it; the guys watched as they all got in and drove off.  
  
"We might as well go and set up. It seems that that's all we ever do lately" Mika sighed missing his wife and kid terribly.  
  
"The faster we finish here the faster we head home" Eriol sighed closing the door, they all nodded in agreement. "Let's call the girls and tell them to get into position"  
  
"I second that," Alex commented knowing they were going to pick up his wife later. He didn't tell anyone but he was afraid for her safety but there was nothing he could do because she was wolf as mush as him and it was her right.  
  
  
  
  
  
SUV.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought we were going to my house?" Clare asked noticing that they were going the wrong way. They were in the rich area, and she lived in the regular area.  
  
"I thought it would be safer if we went to my house, your mother and Wei are there waiting for us. I'm going to leave you guys there with them for a while okay?" Sakura answered when Mei Lin turned the radio on.  
  
"Oh," Clare sighed sitting back. "How do I look?" She asked Whitney who smiled and winked.  
  
"You look great, Clare" she replied then glanced at Kai who hadn't said much. She was busy looking out the window. Sakura looked at Kai through the mirror worriedly then back at the road.  
  
"Sakura, did Tomoyo tell you she's pregnant?" Mei Lin asked softly putting her shades on, Sakura gasped shaking her head.  
  
"No, she didn't that's wonderful" Sakura replied Mei Lin looked at her wondering how come she wasn't sad. "Does Eriol know?"  
  
"Yeah, she told him but he still wouldn't leave" Mei Lin sighed. "They are all getting restless, especially Mika and him, I think Takashi misses Chiharu too"  
  
"I know hopefully we'll all be finished here soon. I want to go home as well" Sakura sighed thinking of Syaoran. She put her shades on and holds back her tears remembering the dream from last night. "Kai do you want to stay or come with me and Mei Lin?" she asked getting Kai's attention. She wanted to go with Sakura but knew that Whitney would feel odd by herself.  
  
"Kai if you want to go with Sakura and Mei Lin it's okay. I'll just hang with Kinomoto-san and Saint-san" Whitney said knowing how Kai felt comfortable around Sakura.  
  
"All right, I'll go with you" Kai said smiling slightly when Sakura pulled down the street to her house. They all looked the white mansion that came into view through the trees and gasped at the size when Sakura pulled up at the gates.  
  
"It's huge" Whitney gasped eyes wide, Kai nodding in agreement. Sakura laughed punching in the gate code, they drove through when it opened wide enough.  
  
"How much people live here?" Whitney asked when they stopped at the front door.  
  
"It was only me and my stepmother after my father died" Sakura answered making a metal note to go and visit their grave later today and Chao and Renzo's as well. "Now it's only my stepmother but she's moving out soon so it'll be empty," she added turning the car off. They nodded getting out.  
  
When they walked up to the door a maid opened it and smiled warmly. "Mistress Sakura, I heard you were back" she smiled letting them.  
  
"Hello, Pauline" Sakura smiled hugging the old lady, who hugged her back.  
  
"I'll tell the Madam that you're finally here," Pauline said leaving them.  
  
"Come everyone's in the living room" Sakura said leading the way, while Whitney and Kai looked at the lavish house in wonder. When they walked into the room Selena, Wei Yue, Vivian and some other teenage boy look up.  
  
"Clare is that you?" she gasped standing up, Sakura smiled when Clare stepped forward making everyone smile. "Oh my daughter"  
  
"Mama, I'm sorry" Clare said hugging her mother tightly bringing her to tears.  
  
"Oh your forgiven I'm just glad that you're here with me" Selena hushed hugging her little girl. Kai and Whitney stood to the side feeling left out, Sakura and Mei Lin looked down at them and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Oh I want you to meet Kai and Whitney" Clare said happily motioning her friends over, they walked timidly towards Selena.  
  
"You've made her the happiest woman on earth" Vivian smiled when a man walked in the room, he looked like he was in his mid fifties. Sakura and Mei Lin didn't miss the way the man looked at them. It made them feel very uneasy especially when he smiled. "I want you to meet Avalon Ricardo" she introduced.  
  
"Hi I'm Li Sakura and this is Li Mei Lin" Sakura said smiling, he nodded gently. She didn't see anything wrong with him and it was good that Vivian was now with someone her age.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sakura, is it okay for me to call you that?" he asked politely. Avalon looked at the little Wolf's wife, the one who had the Tiger's on the run and smiled on the inside. Who would have thought he would be engaged to her stepmother, and now he would be part of the family, that thought was somehow not appealing having already seen how stubborn and deadly Li Xiao Lang was.  
  
"Yes that's fine, I must be going. Mei Lin, do you mind driving to Rika's house by yourself? I have to drop by the market," Sakura said softly.  
  
"No, I wanted to stop by the toy shop and pick up something for Rae" Mei Lin shrugged and she also wanted to go and visit Renzo's grave to say a final good bye.  
  
"Can I use your car?" Sakura asked Vivian who nodded 'yes'.  
  
"It's in the garage, you can use it all day if you like. I won't be needing it until tomorrow" Vivian answered smiling.  
  
"Whit, Clare we'll be back for you later" Sakura stated to the two girls who nodded.  
  
"I thought she was going to go home with me?" Selena interrupted frowning, she wanted her daughter to go home and start school.  
  
"Mother I can't go home until this is over. If I go home with you I'll put you and Wei Yue in danger and I don't want that" Clare stated smiling. "Believe me I want to go home badly but not so much that I would risk your safety"  
  
"Fine all right" Selena sighed moving Clare's hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Then it's settled, come on Kai let's go," Sakura said handing Mei Lin the SUV keys. She nodded saying bye to everyone before following Sakura and Mei Lin to the front.  
  
When they reached outside they split directions, Mei Lin said bye and got in the SUV driving off. Sakura and Kai walked to the garage to get Vivian's car. "What happened to your parents?" she asked when the garage door went up.  
  
"My mother died when I was a baby, and my father died when I was ten in an accident," Sakura answered sadly. "If you don't mind I would like to go and visit them today"  
  
"No I don't mind, I wish I had parents to visit but they left us when we were young. Tiffany remembered them a little but I couldn't because I was too young at the time but I don't care anymore" Kai explained she looked at the four cars and wondered which one they would use. Sakura pressed the alarm and the 2004 Mercedes convertible started up.  
  
"I always had a thing about picking cool cars" Sakura laughed Kai nodding in agreement. "Get in and lets get out of here" she urged walking up to it. They got in and started her up, making sure to buckle up.  
  
Clare watched as Sakura and Kai pulled down the road. "She's getting attached to Sakura, how do think she'll take it when she leaves?"  
  
"I don't know but she and I have to find our place in this world," Whitney answered sighing. Clare nodding, she looked up when Wei wrapped his arms around her waist making her smile.  
  
"Are you going to stay with me, this time around?" he asked beside her ear making Clare sigh. And Whitney laughed walking away to give them privacy, she like talking with his friend better anyways.  
  
"Yeah, I'm staying with you this time. I'm surprised that you want me" Clare said turning to say him, he looked at her gorgeous face and smiled.  
  
"I love you Clare, I'll always want you," he whispered giving her a kiss on the lips; she rose up to meet his lips in a more intimate kiss.  
  
"Come on let's go outside," she whispered mischievously, he nodded leading her to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Else where.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have him in my site do you want me to take him out?" a girl asked her sniper ready from an apartment window.  
  
"Don't fire yet" came Eriol's voice, he looked at Max and others and said. "How are you others?"  
  
"The five others are ready to fire, we waiting for you to give the word," Takashi answered sitting on the couch.  
  
"All right girls, take em out" Eriol ordered.  
  
"All right" the girl said smiling, she pressed the trigger and watched as the man stiffened then his head fell in the bowl of soup. She laughed quickly putting her things away, 'that was way fun'. "Target has drop, returning to base" she giggled making the guys laughed hearing their affirmatives.  
  
"I think they are enjoying this too much" Jamie grinned folding his hands behind his head, as he put his shoes up on the coffee table.  
  
"At the rate they're going, we won't be needed at all" Max mused putting a cigar in his mouth taking the same position as Jamie. He tossed the pack around making each of the guys take one; "To getting fat from not working" he called.  
  
"Here, here" they all yelled before lighting the cigars.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked through the market holding the cherry blossoms and red roses they bought, as they looked around at all the flowers. "The only time I've been to a market is to steal purses," Kai laughed shaking her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Well at least you won't have to do that any more" Sakura replied when she bumped into someone. The finely dressed when looked up at Sakura and smiled widely making Sakura groan inwardly. Of all the people to bump into it just had to be her didn't it.  
  
"Well if it isn't Kinomoto, the prom queen who ran off stage after getting her crown" the woman spoke in a not so friendly voice making Kai want to tell her something rude.  
  
"Hello Ping, how are you doing?" Sakura asked politely making Kai wonder why she was being so nice.  
  
"Wonderful," Ping laughed, intentionally showing her large wedding ban. Sakura nodded unconsciously twisting hers as she remembered the night she got her engagement ring. "Who are you here with your husband?"  
  
"No I'm here on business that's all, I'll be going home soon" Sakura answered trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.  
  
"Oh let me call my husband over, Jin Su darling" she called waving a man over. Sakura looked up at him and smiled nervously remembering the last thing she had said to him.  
  
Jin Su looked at the only woman he had ever loved in his life and shifted uncomfortably remembering how she beat him and then fell in love you that Li guy. He was currently glancing around for a sight of him in fear of his safety. "Hello, Kinomoto" he finally got out his eyes darting around making Sakura smile.  
  
"Hi, my husband isn't here at the moment," she almost laughed trying to make him relax and it worked like a charm. "It was nice seeing you two, I wish you both a happy marriage come Kai"  
  
"It was nice seeing you again Sakura, and I'm sorry about the way I acted in school. My feelings were not false" Jin Su smiled holding out his hands in a friendly gesture.  
  
"That's understandable, it was nice to see you again Jin Su, Ja ne" Sakura said shaking his hand. She looked him over and saw how much he seemed to have matured even though he didn't really look happy. She smiled brightly at him, winking before she and Kai took their leave.  
  
"Oh she's so full of it, I'm telling you she and that man aren't together any more. Risa said she's moved back here and living at home" Ping spoke spreading false gossip. Jin Su was currently tuning her out as he got a last glimpse of Sakura, 'god she's beautiful and sexy' he thought.  
  
"I wonder who that girl was?" was all he could say.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mei Lin.  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked slowly up to Renzo's grave in his family's private section. She had to call and ask where he was buried since as she wasn't here for his funeral. And she also had to tell his mother and father about Rae since as that had slipped her mind. They were happy and said they would make plans to visit their granddaughter as soon as Mei Lin returned home.  
  
She bends down to the head stone seeing his name on it as tears welled up in her crimson eyes. "Oh Renzo" she whispered brokenly setting the roses down. She and Rika had already visited Chao's grave only to bump into Sakura and Kai. "My precious Renzo, you should see your daughter she's so beautiful. She looks just like you and she's smart-" she stopped taking a breath, "I love you but I have to move on. I don't want to and I won't leave you behind or ever forget you, I love you too much. Don't worry Jamie is really nice and he'll take care of us, Rae gets along with him---" she continued softly as if trying to get his consent. She never thought she would be doing this ever; she had planned on never loving someone else.  
  
  
  
Rika looked at Mei Lin's small form talking to Renzo's grave and she smiled knowing that she was saying her final good-byes to him. She looked down the road when she heard yelling and saw a truck speeding towards their direction. She squinted her eyes seeing them waving something out the window. "Oh Mei Lin ducked" she shouted running towards the fence, she flipped over it and started up the hill pulling out her guns.  
  
"Oh shit!" Rika screamed tripping over something, she fell back when bullets went flying over her head. Funny thing, how she landed in a hole that was dug for someone, who was definitely not her and she wouldn't be in need of one for many years.  
  
Mei Lin heard Rika yell something and turned around only to see her friend pull out her guns and started to fire on the car that had machine guns firing back. "Rika no!" she shouted pulling out her guns when she saw Rika fall backwards. She jumped landing on her back when bullets came flying her way. "Stinking Tigers" she growled, she laid still knowing that they would have to come to them in order to see if they were dead.  
  
  
  
The truck skidded to a stop seeing both girls drop, three shouted happily thinking they had killed them. "We still have to go and check" one said making them groan.  
  
"But you saw with your own eyes, they are dead man" the other two nodded in agreement since as it was only four of them.  
  
"Then there shouldn't be any reason why we shouldn't check them, come on Tiger ordered us to" he growled getting out of the truck making sure to grab his gun. "Two of you check the one who fell in the hole, we'll check the other," he ordered making them nod.  
  
"I don't see why we have to check on these Wolf bitches," he grumbled as they headed to the hole.  
  
"Yeah, their just regular whores. Tigers bitches are stronger then them" he spat when they came to the hole. Their eyes widen looking down in the hole at Rika's smiling face her guns pointed at them.  
  
"Now isn't that a shame that we're so weak" she laughed winking at them, before she shot them three times each in the chest. She watched as their eyes widen in disbelief before they fell in the hole.  
  
  
  
The other two walked up the hill on kicking at the grass, he hated manual labor. When they came closer to Mei Lin's body a smile formed on his lips. "She's a beauty, dam I heard the wolf bitches were hot" he laughed walking closer to her when the other one stop.  
  
"I wouldn't touch her if I was you" he warned watching partner bend down.  
  
"What better way to see if she is alive then to feel her heart" he replied going to touch her breast. They jumped and looked back when shots were heard, their eyes widened seeing the other two falls.  
  
"Oh shit," the one standing up gasped getting his gun ready.  
  
"Oh shit my ass, you just ruined my new suit" Mei Lin grumbled opening eyes. She quickly placed her gun under the guy's chest and fired twice raising the other. "Your partner was a pervert," she added firing at the standing one hitting him right in the head. "Do you see what I have to go through sweetie?" she asked Renzo's grave not getting up. "I'll come and visit you before I leave babe, I love you" she sighed getting up. She kicked the guy who went to touch her breast before walking off to find Rika.  
  
"Well hello" Rika smiled seeing Mei Lin appear over the hole, Mei Lin laughed seeing the comical expression on Rika's face.  
  
"You okay?" she asked bending down to help Rika out of the hole.  
  
"Yeah I just don't ever want to fall in a hole again, especially in a cemetery. Come on let's get out of here I need a bath and quick" Rika whined as they walked down to the gates not putting their guns away.  
  
"Men are so stupid" Mei Lin commented dryly smiling like a cat, Rika returned it full force as they high five each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai.  
  
  
  
She watched from the car as Sakura visited with her family. She had gone with her when they arrived but seeing that Sakura needed alone time she went back the car. She wished she had a family to visit even if they were just graves; now she would have one when Tiffany and her baby was buried. She did know she would thank Sakura for putting them in her family section. She looked down the road when a something headed towards them, moving from the car she turned to see what it was.  
  
Finally seeing that it was a truck with two bikes following from behind she started to back up to the gate but didn't move fast enough.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked down at the road hearing a scream only to see a man pulling Kai into the truck. "Hey what the hell do you think your doing?" she yelled running down the hill as she pulled out her guns.  
  
"Taking what's ours" the man yelled back throwing something in the Mercedes before they pulled off. "Kill her," He ordered his men who opened fire as they rode off. Sakura felt her self being thrust back by some hidden force when they opened fire on her. A loud explosion was heard when the car burst into flames, Sakura's breath, was knocked out of her lungs wondering what the hell had just did that.  
  
Syaoran looked down at her form and thank god he had followed them here as he turned and looked at the car in flames. "Oh god, oh god" Sakura repeated over and over when she heard the sound of bikes coming back. She got up enough only to see then coming back towards hers. "Oh no you don't" she hissed under breath watching the truck speed pass, the bikes not far behind. She got up and started to run knowing she could at least cut some of them off.  
  
"What the?" Syaoran got out following after his persistent wife; he wondered when she had become so much more stubborn. His was surprised to see how fast she was evading the stones; his eyes widened seeing her jumped down the hill.  
  
Sakura skidded down the hill, making sure not to trip. She saw the truck pass before she jumped over the fence flipping to the middle of the road.  
  
"Let me go you beast" Kai screamed struggling against the guy holding her, she knew he was one of the workers from the whorehouse were she worked and was very afraid.  
  
"Shut up" he growled slapping her hard across the face knocking her out cold. If she had been awake, she would have seen when Sakura came flying out from the hillside right when the truck sped pass.  
  
"Should we stop and help them?" the driver asked looking at her form in the road through the mirror.  
  
"No let them deal with her, if she survives we'll be seeing her later"  
  
  
  
Sakura stood in the middle of the road waiting for the bikers to come around the corner. She smirked seeing them come into view as she held her guns up. "What the fuck?" one of them yelled seeing her start to fire. He was knocked off his bike sending him flying the ground making the bike skid while his partner went flying over the edge.  
  
Sakura took out the empty cartridge reloading them as she headed for the biker. She had no clue that her husband was currently gaping at her in stunned silence. She bends down to the guy who was still alive but wouldn't be for long. "Where did they take her?" she hissed holding him up.  
  
"Here this is what they gave us to give you" was all head said taking out the note before he died. Sakura took it dropping him, she put it in her pocket before going back to the bike, standing it up she got on and gassed it. Syaoran watched as she sped off wondering what they guy had given her. He knew what ever it was he would find out tonight since as he would be watching her. He was still trying to get over the fact that she had just done all that, where did she learn that? Shaking his head, he spoke into his build in mic. "Send them now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: not much action but hey, I can't give you everything in one chapter right? LOL ne ways I guess I'll be seeing ya'll peeps lata.peace.and remember to check out for an update sometime around Thursday or Friday. 


	10. Mission Impossible!

Chap. 10: "Mission Impossible?!?!"  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey, hey, hey hehehe I'm sorry for taking so long but hey at least I'm updating right? Um thank you to everyone who updated. I'm so happy but not because of mid terms that are coming up, I'm just happy. Ahem that makes no sense, in truth I'm happy because of all those skater guys outside my window LOL (winks smiling evilly,) inspiration. I laugh my head off when fall, I think it's hilarious, I'm evil.  
  
  
  
Ne ways thank you for all the reviews.I love you guys._  
  
  
  
  
  
"Owwwww" Mei Lin growled as Eriol wiped clean the scrap she had on her leg. Eriol looked at her smiling, which made her fold her arms turning her head away from him. "I'm going to kill them if I get a scar"  
  
"Don't worry you won't" Eriol sighed getting up; he knew how Mei Lin took extreme pride in her body. "Sakura and Kai should have gotten back by now"  
  
"Not if they had the same trouble as us" Rika spoke from Alex's arm. She had been there since they got back not making an attempt to move. that was her real live action from since a year ago and even though she loved it, it also scared the shit out of her.  
  
"Let's hope they didn't" Mika sighed sitting down when Clare and Whitney walked into the room, with Jamie. Jamie had gone to pick them up when neither Mei Lin nor Sakura returned for them.  
  
"Anything from Sakura?" he asked tossing the keys on the table where all the others were.  
  
"Nothing yet" Max answered softly, when the doorbell went off. Wondering if it was they Clare went to answer it. She came back frowning with two men following behind her, everyone look up and groaned seeing, who it was.  
  
"Well it's a good thing that all of you are here so you can welcome your new leader" Kawasaki proclaimed pushing his son forward. They all looked at him and raised a brow before cracking up.  
  
"You two can head back to Hong Kong because you're not needed here. And we have a great leader" Mei Lin hissed already in a pissed off, and they were only making it worst.  
  
"That girl is not strong enough to be leading the Clan" Kawasaki replied icily but they weren't fazed having been around Syaoran all their lives.  
  
"And he is? Sakura is more then qualified and everyone looks up to her" Jamie spat getting up since, as he was the leader of his own Dragon Clan. And Kawasaki would have to watch what he had to him since, as his rank was higher, and currently Kawasaki and Sakura were at the same rank but she as higher because she was Syaoran's wife.  
  
"My son is more then capable, everyone will follow him"  
  
"No one knows him, Wolves don't follow who they don't know" Mika yelled angrily looking at his cousin, she was ashamed looking at the man who was more like a boy. The only time he would even show a back bone was at his father's bidding.  
  
"They'll have no choice," Kawasaki confirmed coldly glaring at all of them, the girls made sure to stay next to Max. "Where is the little wench anyways?"  
  
"You watch what you say about Sakura before you regret it" Mei Lin stepped forward her crimson eyes flashing with pure anger.  
  
"She can do nothing for this Clan, she can't even produce an heir. She's worthless" Mei Lin and the others gasped hearing that. Mei Lin however knew that Sakura was unable to have children but she was wondering how exactly he knew this.  
  
"What she can or can't do is none of your business. She'll rule and Auntie Yelen and Mika's father will help her along with the rest of us" Eriol joined in knowing that he had no right to speak her business. They all looked at the front door when it slammed shut and footsteps could be heard coming towards them.  
  
Sakura walked in the room with a dangerous look on her face not even acknowledging the two men. "Sakura your okay" Rika exclaimed running to her friend. They engulfed each other in a tight hug making Sakura smile slightly before Rika sat back down beside Alex.  
  
"I'm fine but they got Kai" Sakura sighed falling into the chair after taking off her jacket. She didn't have to look at Whitney and Clare because she knew what this news would do to them.  
  
"We were attacked too" Mei Lin inputted sitting on the table in front of her, watching Sakura's brows furrow in deep thought.  
  
"I got a note telling me where she is but I have to go alone"  
  
"It's out of the question" Jamie said before she could finish, Sakura looked at him her eyes twinkling.  
  
"I had a feeling you guys would say that. I know it would be really stupid but that doesn't mean I can't go after her" Sakura spoke loyally making them nod in understanding. "It's on a ship in the harbor and I have the perfect plan"  
  
"That is irrelevant because the new leader of the Black Wolves is here" Kawasaki finally interrupted. Sakura look at him then at the man beside him and raised her brow making Kawasaki hit his son.  
  
"Uh hi-hi I'm Fang" he stumbled making Sakura smile and Rika and Mei Lin try not to laugh. The guys just looked at him pathetically wondering if he was really a Li man.  
  
"Ohayo I'm Li Sakura, let me just be straight forward. I don't care who you are or where you dropped from, you are free to be the leader if you wish but don't get in my way. Tiger is mine besides I doubt you can get rid of him anyways, why not let me finish my business first, hmmm?" Sakura smiled, too sweetly. Fang looked at his father then at Sakura is eyes hardening surprising them maybe he had grown balls after all.  
  
"This Clan is now my responsibility not yours, we have the same blood running through our veins. If is my right to be the leader not you, the only way you can rule is if you marry me" Fang spat looking her over thoughtfully making Sakura's fist tighten.  
  
"Why would I want to marry a pompous bastard like you?" she bit out coldly glaring at him. "I don't give a fuck if you are the emperor of China but there is no way your going to come here and boss us around"  
  
"You had better learn your place bitch if you wish to remain in this house" Fang shouted losing his cool. Sakura and the others looked at the door when two large guys walked in carrying guns. Max hugged the frightened girls close to him knowing that Kawasaki and Fang had no right to hold them at gunpoint.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Mei Lin yelled angrily getting ready to pull her guns if necessary.  
  
"Making sure ya'll know who's in charge" Fang spat icily. "I never liked ya'll very much" he added looking the group over.  
  
"That's because we didn't like hanging with assholes," Mika pointed out moving over to Sakura.  
  
"If you don't want to go with my rules then I suggest that you all leave here now" Fang snapped angrily when more of his men walked into the room. Eriol knew they couldn't leave because this place was set up to keep the Tigers out. Anywhere else wouldn't be safe for the girls or anyone because then they wouldn't be able to detect an intruder. Sakura knew that she could stay if she announced that she was with child but she didn't want to put her baby in jeopardy seeing how power hungry they were.  
  
"Clare, you and Whitney go and get your stuff packed" Sakura ordered surprising them.  
  
"Sakura we can't leave here" Eriol objected firmly but she looked at him with knowing eyes.  
  
"I know but don't worry we'll get along just fine. My house is safe, you guys can stay here if you wish after all I was only married to the leader of this Clan" Sakura spoke calmly like a true leader. Clare and Whitney followed Max to the back to pack like Sakura said.  
  
"Then we aren't staying either, I don't trust them enough to sleep in here anyways" Mei Lin smiled putting her guns away. "Besides we're sisters and we're family, come on guys let's go and pack up. They can have here I don't see what good it'll be to them anyways" everyone nodding but the guys weren't so sure it was the wisest thing to leave. They would make sure to leave with everything they would need to operate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"I know that the note had something to do with Tiger, he's going to lure her to him" Syaoran spoke pacing in doctor Avalon's office. He could only wear the suit for so long before it started to hurt.  
  
"SO you should have him in no time"  
  
"Yeah, Sakura surprised me today the way she moved aggressively. I've never seen her act so and it was kind of frightening. She just shot the guy and didn't look like she regretted it" Syaoran continued sitting in front of Avalon.  
  
"So I've heard, she's something else and smart too" Avalon commented smiling at the thought of his soon to be stepdaughter.  
  
"I have to see her before she does something dangerous" Syaoran spoke when a man walked in the room frowning.  
  
"Doctor Avalon we have some bad news" Jack said getting their attention.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Kawasaki and his son Fang are here in Tokyo," he answered making Syaoran growl knowing that Fang was next in line to lead in his death.  
  
"What are those two up to know?" Avalon asked frowning, he never really liked the general.  
  
"Well what I've heard from Atashi is that they have just kicked your wife and everyone else out of the house. They are relocating to her house at this very moment, and the Wolves don't like that at all"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Syaoran yelled getting up.  
  
"They---" Jack started again stumbling over his words.  
  
"I heard you, that idiot! They can't leave that house because that's where I set up the fencing to sense Tiger. If they go to her house, he can just walked right up to the house undetected" Syaoran stated his hand in such tight fists that his knuckles where turning white.  
  
"Calm down, we'll send some men over there to set up tomorrow" Avalon said brushing it aside.  
  
"Tonight, someone has to watch over them. I- you must make me show my self"  
  
"You can't, if you do then Tiger won't come out and it'll be even harder to kill that bastard and get the suit back"  
  
"I don't care, I don't want anything to happen to my family. They are more important to me then some fucking suit," Syaoran snapped dangerously thinking about earlier today. If he hadn't pushed her out of the way then she would have gotten shot.  
  
"You won't be saying that when you have kids and he's still at large"  
  
"I won't have a wife to have children with if you don't get your fucking men over there now and set it up" Syaoran bit out venomously making Avalon and Jack start to fear for their safety. They had heard repeatedly that the wolf was no one to mess but they were starting to believe it more and more every single day.  
  
"I'll send some infrared gear over there now. Jamie will know what to do with it" Avalon spoke making Syaoran calm down a little.  
  
"I'll going over there tonight to watch over them" was all he said before storming out of the room.  
  
"He's just like Wolf and his father" Avalon sighed running his hand through his hair. "They were the hardest to deal with but the best at what they do, that's why they are one of the oldest Clans"  
  
"Do you want me to send the men out now?" Jack asked softly never wanting to get on Syaoran's bad side. That's why he made sure to stay out of way as much as possible.  
  
"Yes right away, my fiancée lives at that house" Avalon answered. He knew he didn't have to worry about Sakura because she could take care of her self.  
  
"Right away sir"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go on a trip or something?" she asked Vivian who looked up and smiled shook her head no.  
  
"I can't just pack and up leave, don't worry about me I know how to use a gun" Vivian answered.  
  
"Fine but you must be careful" Sakura sighed getting up from the chair. "I'm going to head up and see if the guys need any help okay?" Vivian nodded watching her leave. 'I know you are proud of you daughter Fujitaka and Nadeshiko' she thought closing her eyes. She had always wanted children but the lord never blessed her with any.  
  
Sakura walked into the hall only to see the guys tugging boxes into the house. She looked at them closely but had no clue what they were. "Hey guys what are those?" she asked when they closed the doors.  
  
"Some gear that we'll be needing tonight, infrared binoculars and they have heat sensors" Eriol smiled opening up the boxes when Mika walked in smiling brightly.  
  
"Hey guys, Fang is calling all the leaders to the house tomorrow for a meeting but none of them want to go because Sakura isn't going to be there" he stated winking at Sakura.  
  
"I don't want to cause trouble," Sakura said sheepishly looking like her hold self, innocent.  
  
"But that's a good thing, so now he has ordered you to be present everyone is waiting for your answer" Mika replied in a happy tone. "You mustn't give them the title so fast. Sakura, they both hated Xiao Lang with a passion that's why they rushed over so fast"  
  
"I know that they would have problems, oh and by the way the security system won't work because Mei Lin changed it" Sakura laughed making them chuckle shaking their heads. "By the way, where is she?"  
  
"Probably with Jamie in some corner" Rika answered walking in the room; she and Alex would be staying here at the house with them. And the guys had called in some more guys to help guard the large house. In a while the house would be buzzing with male and female partiers.  
  
"Do you think we could use these tonight?" Sakura asked putting on, she looked at all of them.  
  
"What do you mean? And don't turn it on or you'll regret" Eriol inquired watching Sakura press the zoom, she looked at the open front door seeing four cars heading towards them.  
  
"You and some other guys can stay at a safe distance with these on taking out the men on the top of the ship making our access easier. We'll wear some and take out any person before they even see us" Sakura stated taking if off as they considered her idea.  
  
"I think that should work. And Rika your not going to be one who goes in so get that look off your face" Alex spoke stopping next to them making Rika frown.  
  
"It's not fair" she whined making Sakura laugh when Mei Lin and Jamie appeared; she winked at Mei Lin making the girl blush softly.  
  
"Shut up Sakura" Mei Lin warned smirking; Sakura nodded innocently looking at Jamie's smiling face.  
  
"Well if we are going to go through with operation Kai then lets get down to business" Eriol smiled when Whitney and Clare came running into the room, their screams mixed in with laughter. They all smirked seeing Max run in with his shirt twisted tightly so when propelled it at them it would sting.  
  
"Oh guys the floors really slip---" Sakura started to say but was cut off when they started slide across the room.  
  
"Aaahhhh" they screamed falling on their backs with a thud making everyone wince sweat dropping. It was hard to believe that Max was twenty-one years old, but that was, him for ya.  
  
"Iieeee, Max that was all your fault" Clare groaned touching her now sore back as she and Whitney slowly got to their feet.  
  
"I'm too old for this" was all Max said since as he was nominated to distract the girls. They thought he was doing a good job of it.  
  
"I always told you guys Max likes to spank" Mei Lin teased making them laugh.  
  
"You always loved it when I spanked you" Max replied grinning at her shocked face.  
  
"Oh please the only person you ever got worked up is Risa" Rika added getting a glare from Max as everyone laughed listening to they sparing.  
  
"By the way when was the last time you saw her?" Sakura asked softly making Max wince to her surprise. They all remembered Risa's party when Max had her on the side of the club with her back against the wall.  
  
"When I fell out of her bedroom window cause I was held at gun point by her fiancé" he answered making the hall fill with loud laughter. "It was worth it though," he continued smiling devilishly, smelling his finger.  
  
"Go shower and meet us in Mr. Kinomoto's office" Eriol got out chuckling. Clare and Whitney couldn't help but laugh at their favorite playing partner.  
  
"Are you guys going out?" Clare asked softly. She knew they were going to go after Kai and she prayed that her friend was all right.  
  
"Just for a short while, why don't you ask Wei Yue to come over?" Sakura replied making her smile.  
  
"Okay but you guys mustn't stay out too late, come on Whitney" Clare beamed dragging a reluctant Whitney up the stairs. She had a feeling she would be spending the better part of the night Vivian since as Wei Yue was coming over but she didn't care because she was a nice woman.  
  
"Well let's all get to work, it'll be night soon" Mika sighed making a mental note to call his wife before they left. Eriol did the same thing like Mika as they all headed to the office. They all knew in their unconscious that Tiger would be there, waiting for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai.  
  
  
  
She sat in the corner all by herself looking at the other girls in the room; they were ranging from three to mid twenties. She was scared that something had happened to Sakura and she would never see anyone ever again. "Were you taken from your family too?" a girl about her age asked softly. Kai looked down at her clothing and saw that she was clean and dressed nicely unlike most of them whose nice clothing was soiled.  
  
"Yes and I'm afraid that she got hurt" Kai answered her; Sakura was her family since as she now had her last name.  
  
"I miss my mother and father too, but most of the girls here are homeless. They are going to sell us on the black market" she spoke fearfully making Kai hug her.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be okay" she assured wondering if she would live to regret those simple words. "Where are we?" she asked, she had woken up in this dark filthy room.  
  
"We're at the very bottom of a large ship" Kai shuddered knowing that she couldn't swim.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nightfall.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had had a huge argument about who would be going down into the ship. Finally they had agreed that Sakura, Eriol, Mika, Jamie, Mei Lin and Atashi one of Jamie's man would go because she wouldn't take no for answer. Alex would stay with Rika and some men who with sharp shooters to take out the men on the ship top. Max had their rides ready for a quick escape. "Everyone ready? Make sure your cameras are one Tomoyo wants this on tape" Eriol asked, as they all made sure their microphones and earpieces worked and camera were functional. Pulling their black masks over their faces everyone nodded. "Remember to stay in groups and don't wonder off" he spoke making them all nod. He and Sakura would be partners and go on from the back while Mei Lin and Mika would do the front and Jamie and Atashi would take the side.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Alex asked nodding to the men to take positions like he and Rika.  
  
"Yeah, take em out" Jamie replied as they moved it the darkness of the night. They had gotten right next to the ship by going through and underground tunnel. Where Mei Lin had so graciously commented that Tiger's men wouldn't have to see them because they would be able to smell them from a mile away. Sakura and Eriol would have to get up by using the ropes on the side of the ship. Half way up a man came flying passed them headfirst compliments of Rika.  
  
"This is so much fun!" she giggled to her husband making him sweat drop wondering what had happened to his wife. When this was over he had to take her away so she would return to normal.  
  
"Are we clear to go?" Eriol asked helping Sakura over the bars, Alex held his gun and looked around the ship slowly.  
  
  
  
"Don't move," he said seeing a man right above them, he waited for a couple of seconds before firing. He watched as the men dropped to the ground, "It's all clear"  
  
  
  
On the other side of the ship Mei Lin and Mika where doing the same but they almost got caught when Mei Lin walked around a corner and came face to face with a man. Thinking quickly she knocked him out and Mika hid him out of site taking his Walkie-talkie just in case they would need it. "That' was too close for comfort" she whispered when a man drop dead hanging over the bar.  
  
"I know. You wanna go through this door?" Mika asked. She nodded and waited for him to open it getting ready to shot anyone threatening. All their guns had silencers so they wouldn't make their presence known.  
  
  
  
Syaoran made sure to stay out of site since as they had heat sensors. Looking at the controls for his suit he put on the device that would hide his body heat. It was one of things that the suit Tiger had was lacking along with his increased strength. And that came in handy a lot when he needed to jump off building tops. He made his way to the ship moving as fast as he could so he could beat Eriol and the others in side the ship.  
  
"Open it now" Eriol spoke and Sakura threw the door open but it was empty, getting her guns ready she walked in after Eriol. They too had picked up radio from of the man Rika killed.  
  
"Now we have to figure out where they have Kai" Sakura whispered moving cautiously through the building. "Uh Oh" she gasped coming to a stop.  
  
"What's the matter?" Eriol asked he looked up when Sakura pointed only to see a video camera. "Shit, Alex I want you to knock out the electricity, I saw a power cord above the ship"  
  
"All right"  
  
  
  
Tiger.  
  
  
  
"They've figured out that we know they are here" he smiles seeing the feminine one of the group spot the camera.  
  
"That's doesn't matter because we have men heading their way" Ming beside him smiled wickedly. "I wonder which group the bitch is in" They got their answer when Sakura took off her mask and stuck out her tongue at them moving her fingers back and forth before the lights went out. "Oh that stupid child"  
  
"She's just proven to you that she's not a child" Tiger smiled seeing her because of her body heat. "Don't worry they won't be leaving here alive," he continued walking out of the room leaving the woman in darkness. " Well maybe the cherry blossom" he corrected.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't want her?"  
  
"I've changed my mind Ming" was all he said before he disappeared out the door. She growled tuning on a flashlight, she knew now that she would have to get rid of the slut her self. She hadn't switched sides so Tiger could want the bitch too, that's why she wanted Xiao Lang dead. He belonged to her and no one else, she was the one who made Tiger know where they were always going to be and even the warehouse incident she was the one who saved Tiger.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mika.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well this has gotten interesting" he commented dryly putting on his infrared binoculars.  
  
"Speak for yourself" Mei Lin hissed when a man started to talk over the radio they had. They stopped and listened intently hoping to get some clue as to where they were keeping Kai.  
  
"We have six intruders dressed in black, take them out and make sure you guard the girls in the hull" they smiled wickedly thanking the idiot.  
  
"Eriol the girl's are at the bottom of the ship," Mika said in his mic.  
  
"All right, we're heading down there right now be careful. I think Tiger is here" was Eriol's reply. Mei Lin didn't understand why Mika stiffened but figured it was because of their history.  
  
  
  
"Ah that was too close" Sakura sighed watching the man drop the ground, "They knew we're in this hall"  
  
"Come on let's move faster" Eriol ordered going into a run with Sakura following behind. Unknown to them Syaoran was busy keeping the men behind them from catching up while Rika and the others deal with the arriving men. They had even called in more Wolves because they would need help.  
  
"What the hell?" a man chock when someone punches him in his stomach, his eyes widen in fear before he was knocked out.  
  
"I'm not a ghost you fucking idiot" Syaoran spat, he was lucky to have gotten to him in time before he shot Sakura from behind. "I'm going to have to have a talk with her about safety" he mumbled running off to catch up to them. "Avalon you there?"  
  
"Yeah what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing just connect to me their frequency"  
  
"All right hold on" Avalon replied getting to work with his men, who were monitoring his vital signs. They were surprised at his endurance, and hopefully he would meet up with Tiger tonight and take him out.  
  
  
  
"Ugh" Sakura grunted using her gun to knock the men against the head before she jump kicked him in the stomach. She looked back and saw that Eriol had already taken out the other two.  
  
"Come Sakura, we've got one more flight of stairs to go through before reach the bottom" she nodded picking up the men's machine gun. They halted coming around a corner almost firing.  
  
"OH shit don't shot its us" Mei Lin yelled making them wince from their earpieces.  
  
"Mei Lin" they are whined making her smiles sheepishly. She had forgotten about that but hey, she was only human.  
  
"Sorry. But you guys were gonna fire" she defended making them sweat drop.  
  
"It doesn't matter lets just go" a voice from behind said making them all jump spinning around coming face to face with Jamie and Atashi.  
  
"You have a lot balls doing that when we're all so jumpy" Mei Lin commented angrily heading for the stairs but not before hearing his sarcastic response.  
  
"I know" Jamie grinned as they all by one headed down that stairs.  
  
"Asshole" was Mei Lin's response, making the group groan. Syaoran, Avalon and his men all sweat drop listening to their conversation at a time like this.  
  
"Oh fuck" Sakura cursed wincing in pain making them all stop looking up at her in concern. "Heehehe sorry, I broke my nail it got caught," she admitted making them and Syaoran and everyone fall over anime style.  
  
"Five men ahead, I'll take out the first one I'm low on ammunition" Atashi said moving to the front. He took out the first men then moved out of the way so Mei Lin could finish them off.  
  
"You men can't do nothing right" Mei Lin stated moving in the front of the group.  
  
"I bet I can prove you wrong" Jamie teased making her come to a halt almost falling over.  
  
"I would kick your ass right now but my shoe heel is stuck" Mei Lin complained tugging making them laugh, even Syaoran and command central. This was the funniest mission they had ever been apart of even if they were there secretly.  
  
"Let me help you out" Jamie offered moving over to her as he gave Atashi his gun.  
  
"Next mission we're leaving Mei Lin and Jamie behind" Eriol sighed as he and Sakura looked around at where they were.  
  
"Don't touch me there you Hentai" Mei Lin hissed feeling Jamie's hands between her thigh.  
  
"I have to put my hand there to get you out, stop whining and let me get a better grip"  
  
"Your gripping it too tight" Mei Lin growled making everyone look around for people just in case. Here they were surrounded Tigers and water, down in the middle of a ship and they were arguing.  
  
Sakura walked back down the hall thinking she heard something. "Argh" she when a man came out of nowhere. She jumped back when he charged at her and uppercut him with end of the semi automatic rifle she had then hit him across the jaw. The man looked at her and crumbled to his feet, Sakura looked at him trying to get her breathing under control. "Guys hurry" she called softly picking up the gun he had and any extra cartridge.  
  
  
  
  
  
Avalon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"These people are the best at what they do?" Jack asked listening to what was going on in the middle of a battle.  
  
"Yep they are the best" Avalon sweat dropped sighing. "Syaoran have you reached up to them?"  
  
"Yeah I'm looking out since as they are currently distracted. I'm going to have to have a serious talk with them if they make it out of here at they rate their going" he growled in a pissed off voice.  
  
  
  
"Have you got it yet?" Mika asked impatiently, watching the site before him.  
  
"I've almost got it" Jamie grunted tugging; they were in an awkward position. He was bending down with Mei Lin holding a gun ready because he couldn't his back.  
  
"Hoe, this is going to be a long night" Sakura sighed closing her eyes as she rested against the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hahahaha well what do you think? Like or hate it? Not much of a serious mission but funny stuff. Remember to review and tell me what ya think and hopefully none of them will get shot since as their minds are far from what is really happening at the point. LOL _ peace till next time which will probably be a while. 


	11. Tiger's Attack

Chap. 11: "Attack of Tiger."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll sorry I haven't updated in a while but things have been really busy around here. I was gonna update last week but my plans got ruined when I was rushed to the E.R.that was scary!!! I neva want to go somewhere like that again.  
  
Ne ways thanks for reviewing and ting, and I hope that ya'll aren't angry about my late update but after this week everything will go back to normal, and I'll try to update on sat or something if we have a snow day tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think they are having trouble?" Rika asked her husband reloading her gun for god knows how many times.  
  
"I don't know, let's hope not and pray that they hurry because we have running out of bullets" was his response. Rika got up and took aim while he went to reload; she fired her rifle at the guys trying to get on the ship taking them out. She thanked god they didn't know where they were since as it was so dark on the docks.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the ship.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiger growled in frustration as he step over yet another one of his men. It was taking him longer then he had anticipated getting to the hull of the ship. "I need to find more men, who can stop females" he spat distastefully wondering why he always had the losers working for him (Maybe cause you're the bad guy!!!!!!!!!!!). Thank god the blood sisters got in today, he didn't know what they looked like but a client of his had told him about them.  
  
  
  
Ming.  
  
  
  
She climbed down the ladder and stepped into the boat alongside the ship. Pushing it off, she stood in the middle of the boat looking at the large vessel. "This should get rid of them, or at least make them go down with it alive" she muttered distastefully taking out a remote control. "Let's see you get out of this one, bitch"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai.  
  
  
  
  
  
She and the girls looked up when they heard yelling and shooting, then it all went silent. They all screamed when the door flew open revealing two men dressed in all black holding semi automatic. "Look at all the children in here" Eriol whispered in disbelief Mika nodding in agreement as they stepped into the room.  
  
"Don't be afraid we aren't here to hurt you" Mika said softly seeing them edge to the wall away from them. "Mei Lin, I think you and Sakura will have a better response"  
  
"Kai, are you here?" Sakura asked looking over all the girls when her eyes landed on the blue ones she was looking for. She swallowed the lump in her throat seeing how Tiger was using her sex.  
  
"Sakura, is that you?" Kai gasped getting up with a bright smile on her face as she hurriedly made her way over to them. They others did the same as Jamie and Atashi kept watch, but they didn't go too close.  
  
"Of course its us, all of you get up now so we can get out of here" Mei Lin ordered in a no nonsense voice looking over the room at all the girls. "If we give you flashlights you have to make sure to keep them aimed at the ground and not at us" they nodded getting up. "Get in twos, its very dangerous outside of this room. Make absolutely no noise. How old is the youngest inside here?" she asked, as she took out four small flashlights, the others doing the same.  
  
"Kari, she's three," one of the girls answered making Sakura gulp.  
  
"Okay, Kari I want you to come with me" Sakura said holding out her hand for the little girl, who stepped forward with a head full of brown ringlets. "You're going to stay at my side okay?" the little girl timidly nodded taking a hold of Sakura's hand in a firm grasp. "Okay were ready"  
  
"Let's move out then," Eriol ordered. Since as there were six of them: two would be in the front, two in the middle and two at the end. As they walked the ship was rocked with an explosion sending them all into the wall with a thud. They all looked back when a rumbling sound could be heard. "Oh shit everybody got up and run," he shouted dragging Sakura to her feet with the little girl. Sakura looked back as they run only to see water rushing towards them making her wish she hadn't.  
  
The girl in her arms started to cry as she clutch to Sakura, who was being dragged by Eriol. Syaoran as behind them but took a turn into one of the rooms where he held on. Everyone screamed feeling them selves knocked off their feet by the forceful, bitter water. It carried them down the hall as Sakura and the others tried to hold unto the ones who couldn't swim. They didn't know how far it carried them but finally it slowed down leaving them in waist deep water. Chocking or gasping for air they all stoop up, the guys or older girls picking up the ones who were shorter then the height of the water.  
  
"Eriol what the hell just happened?" came Alex's voice over the static. They had seen the ship tilt and the sound of an explosion, and wondered what had happened.  
  
"The ship is sinking that's what you heard," Eriol answered trying to keep his cool but it was going to be a task getting out with all the children. "We're going to need help, we have a lot of children with us"  
  
"Okay, we'll be out there waiting for you"  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Jamie asked making them all nod, taking off their mask because the red lights on the halls had gone on.  
  
"Let's get a move on," Mika ordered making them all start to walk. Sakura and Eriol where at the end with the little girl wrapped in her arms.  
  
"Do you think they all have families?" she asked as they walked backwards just in case anyone dear to show up. She was trying to keep her mind off the fact that they were in the bottom of a ship that was going down, and waist deep in cold seawater.  
  
"I don't know but lets hope some of them if not all have homes to return to" Eriol sighed wanting a chance to blow Tiger's head off. How could he be as low as to sell little girls on the black market?  
  
Finally they came to a stairs and hurried up it knowing that the water level was starting to rise. However right before Sakura walked through the door the ship was rocked with another explosion sending Sakura and Kari down the steps and into the water. Eriol pushed the others girls out of the way of a large piece of falling steel that blocked off the door.  
  
"Shit Sakura?" Eriol yelled trying to move the offending object but it wouldn't budge, he couldn't even see her when the others came running up. "Sakura, are you there answer me?" he said in his mic.  
  
"Oh god we have to get her" Mei Lin panic as she bit her lower lip. She looked up feeling someone's hand on her shoulder only to see Jamie, who gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Sakura answer us"  
  
Sakura pushed herself and Kari to the top of the water that was not up to her breast. "Eriol I'm here" she chocked making them sigh, "Go on ahead"  
  
"No we can't leave you" Mei Lin instantly objected.  
  
"Yes you can, it's filling with water. Kari and I will find another stair case," Sakura stated looking around. Luckily she was able to hold unto her guns.  
  
"We'll try and get this thing out of the way, where's the water?" Eriol came his response.  
  
"Um just above my navel we'll have enough time to reach another staircase, go on" Sakura lied knowing that they wouldn't have been able to wait. "Please get the children out of here"  
  
"Fine, I'll be waiting for you since as there is only one other staircase" Eriol stated regrettably. Sakura sighed even though she would have to go back the way they came, which was by the engine room.  
  
"All right," Sakura said before she turned and started back the way they came. "It's going to be all right don't worry"  
  
"I don't know---swim" Kari whispered holding Sakura around the neck. They collided with the wall feeling the ship tilt to the right away from the deck. She lost one of the guns holding unto Kari, and closed her eyes when the lights flickered.  
  
"Oh shit" Sakura panic feeling panic take root in her stomach. She move fast to the stairs, well as fast as she could go in the water that was now up to her breast. "We're going to be okay," she chanted softly.  
  
"Something's come" Kari whispered looking behind them, "It's getting closer"  
  
"What's coming?" Sakura asked blankly still moving as best as she could along the titled wall. She looked straight ahead moving beside the body of a dead man, holding down her anxiety.  
  
"I don't know, but big" Kari answered getting Sakura's attention. She slowly turned around holding her gun ready but saw nothing. Her heart started to beat faster looking around as she moved nervously, it jumped to her throat seeing a soda can float in mid air.  
  
"Ah shit a ghost," Sakura screamed starting to fire making Tiger dive under the water. She turned and started to run, "Eriol, shit there's something down here with us" Sakura shouted seeing the stairs come in sight.  
  
"What do you mean?" Eriol asked ushering everyone up the last set of stairs that led to the top.  
  
"I don't know but I can't see it. I just know its there" Sakura replied frantically making him and the guys pale. She hated ghosts, why didn't this ship have to be haunted. "I hate ghosts," she mumbled making everyone hear.  
  
  
  
Avalon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran you have to go after Tiger, he's right behind your wife," he shouted into the mic. He knew when she said ghost that only meant Tiger; he couldn't, however believe she was afraid of ghosts.  
  
"I know, I'm going as fast as I can" came his reply. "How come she doesn't know what he is?"  
  
"That's because no one told her"  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because she wasn't supposed get anywhere near him"  
  
"You were wrong because he's right on her tail!" came his icy response when he rounded the corner only to see Sakura running being followed by something. He started moving after them grabbing an iron bar in the process. "Come on baby, get to the stairs," he whispered knowing how she hated ghosts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She screamed falling back when the ship titled even more, she struggled off the wall reaching for the stairs. "Oh no you don't bitch" a voice bellowed grabbing hold of her making her scream. And to make matters worst she couldn't protect her self from what ever it was because she couldn't see it.  
  
"No, I don't care what you are let me go" Sakura cried feeling it push her under the water with Kari. She was able to land a blow on it making it let go of her; she rushed to the top with Kari knowing that she couldn't swim. Making her way quickly to the stairs she put Kari on it then climbed up.  
  
"Grrrr you going to pay for that wench" Tiger growled going after her. He couldn't believe she had just elbowed him in the crotch. He was going to kill Ming; she was the cause to explosions he knew.  
  
"Kari go," Sakura shouted trying to get up. "Now" she continued when the child didn't move. Kari nodded started up the stairs, half way up it broke in half and Kari screamed hanging unto it while Sakura fell back in the water.  
  
"Help me," Kari cried trying to hold her self up. Sakura pushed herself out of the water and rushed over to the Kari.  
  
"I'm coming, Ahhh" she screamed when Tiger grabbed hold of her hair pushing her under the water. Sakura struggled against the force but it was too strong for her, 'this is it' she thought feeling her lungs burn. Syaoran growled and raised the metal bar; he swung it and clobbered Tiger in the head.  
  
"Fuck!" Tiger growled being knocked in the head from side ways, whatever it was grabbed a hold of him and thrust him backwards, with such incredible force that he was catapulted out of the water, collided with the wall and fell into the water. Sakura felt something reach her for and pull her out of the water but again she couldn't see anything.  
  
"No let me go" she screamed struggling against the force as she gasped for air but it held unto her.  
  
"Calm down, Cherry blossom" a soothing voice whispered holding her to him. The voice rushed through Sakura's body making her go rigged and burst into tears. It was same the voice she wanted to hear so badly.  
  
"S---" she started  
  
"No don't say it, go and get the little girl," he whispered not noticing that Tiger had high tailed out of there since, as he couldn't see the man that had hit him. His grip on the metal bar tightened knowing that he would have to go after him now.  
  
"But---"  
  
"Now dammit, He's gone," he said the last part to Avalon making everyone drop to his or her chair. "I'm going to help you up then I want you to go" it didn't matter what she said because tiger had torn her mic off.  
  
"Fine" Sakura cried breaking out of his arms, she rushed over to Kari before she dropped. She pushed the little girl up, and nearly screamed feeling herself being lifted up. She grabbed hold of the railing and hauled her self up then looked back but couldn't see anything. "When will I see you?" she asked as Syaoran looked around for Tiger's body heat but saw nothing.  
  
"Soon" was his response before he headed out to find Tiger. Sakura not hearing anything else decided that he was gone and grabbed Kari's hand. She got up the top of the stairs and screamed colliding with Eriol, who was with Mika and Jamie.  
  
"Where is Tiger? Are you all right?" Mika asked worriedly seeing her red tears, that's the only way he knew she had been crying.  
  
"I don't know where he is but you've got a lot of explaining to do" Sakura stated angrily walking off with Kari in her arms. She didn't want to tell them Syaoran was alive because it was obvious that they didn't know.  
  
"Shit" Jamie cursed under breath now he knew that he should have told her then maybe she would have been better prepared. When they got to the top of the sinking ship they hurriedly headed for the walkway before it collapsed.  
  
"Oh god Sakura" Mei Lin shouted running over to them with teary eyes. "Oh are you all right?" she asked like a frantic mother looking Sakura over very carefully.  
  
"I'm okay" Sakura smiled softly holding Kari was clutching her for dear life.  
  
"That's good, we all freaked when we heard something about a ghost" Mei Lin spoke making Sakura frown.  
  
"There was none, he was very much alive and tried to drown us" Sakura stated making Mei Lin grimace as she looked for the other girls.  
  
"Oh if your looking for the girls, they're already gone. Some of our men drove them to the social services building" Rika said answering Sakura's unspoken question.  
  
"Oh," was all she could say hearing the sound of sirens in the distance. "I guess we should get out of here"  
  
"Do you want me to take her?" Atashi asked walking over to them. "I could bring her to where the rest of the girls are" he tried to take Kari off Sakura but she wouldn't let go for nothing. "Come on little girl, we've got to get you back to your family" he continued making them all look gape at her grip.  
  
"No please" Kari cried tightening her hold on Sakura as Atashi pulled. He pulled so hard that he moved Sakura instead of the girl making them laugh.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we'll do that tomorrow" Sakura sighed tiredly waving him off. "Come on, I guess I'll ride with Max"  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to have to explain how we sunk a ship" Eriol commented when the cars pulled up. They quickly get in and pulled off before the police showed up at the scene.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minutes later.  
  
  
  
Ahmed's car pulled up, he got out and walked closer looking at the ship in wonder. It was tilted on its side still going down, no doubt bringing with it, its crew. "Get some divers out here, I want them to go down later" he ordered Rick. He had gotten a call from the social office when they got lots girls, all of who were reported missing god knows how many months ago. "I don't know who was worst, Li or his dam wife" he commented angrily, he could have sworn he heard someone laugh.  
  
Syaoran chuckled hearing what Ahmed said as he headed towards the nearest building to start hopping. His destination was somewhere very familiar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they pulled up the door, she had to get out with the help of Mei Lin since, as Kari still wouldn't loosen her grip. "Man what's it with you?" she teased getting a glare from Sakura as she walked to the door tiredly.  
  
"I don't know why everyone gets stuck to me" Sakura replied absently caressing Kari's now dried ringlets. "Isn't she darling?" Mei Lin looked at Sakura raising a brow. She had a feeling that Sakura was getting attached to the little girl, even though she had just met her one hour ago the most.  
  
"Oh Kai" Clare and Whitney exclaimed rushing over to their friend, Kai smiled hugging both of them.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Vivian asked looked at their tired faces. "I have a warm dinner waiting for everyone" everyone looked at her gratefully nodding. They wanted nothing more then a good meal, especially the guys knowing how they would have to explain the whole situation.  
  
"Wonderful I could eat a cow" Max sighed closing the door. "But our mission was more then a success"  
  
"Whose that attached to Sakura?" Clare asked pointing at Kari's back.  
  
"Oh this is Kari, I'm going to get her out her wet rags. I want a shower right now" Sakura answered, they all nodded wanting to shower first. "After dinner, we all need to have a little talk right guys?" she looked at them with angry eyes making them look down.  
  
"Right" they all whispered walking off like lost boys leaving a confused Mei Lin and Rika. They wanted to know what was going on and looked at Sakura with hopeful eyes.  
  
"I'll explain when we meet," Sakura said making them nod also going up the stairs. Sakura followed behind them wondering who she was going to get Kari off. "Did they do anything to you Kai?"  
  
"No they just knocked me out, but I'll be fine" Kai smiled walking beside Sakura while Clare and Whitney went with Vivian until they all returned. "Thank you, for coming for me I wasn't sure you would"  
  
"Of course I would, I wouldn't have left you with them besides your family" Sakura smiled hugging her as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Why are we at your house?" Kai asked suddenly making Sakura laugh coming to a stop.  
  
"Oh we got kicked out of the house, Clare and Whitney's room is next to mine on the opposite side with your clothing. You must be tired and all" Sakura answered as they continued to walk.  
  
"Yeah and hungry" Kai answered when they came to the room doors. Kai smiled and turned right as she opened her room door what was at the end of the hall. Sakura walked into her room and closed her door walking straight into the bathroom.  
  
"Kari your going to have to left go of me so I can make us a bath" Sakura whispered to the girl as she stopped in front of the counter. And surprisingly her grip loosened making Sakura smile.  
  
"You won't send me away right or let those men get me?" Kari pleaded; her light green eyes sparkling with unshed tears.  
  
"No I won't send you away or let any evil men get you" Sakura assured before going to start the bath. "Do you have a last name?"  
  
"No, girls named Kari" she answered looking at all the pretty things on the counter. Sakura didn't like the sound of that; there were too many girls without last names in Tokyo.  
  
"How about a mother or father, any relative?" she continued when the bath was half full. Since as they had both gotten a nice salt-water bath when the ship flooded she didn't have to rinse her off in the shower.  
  
"Nope, momma in black bag n' police. Mean woman took me to ship" Kari explained like a three year old would. Sakura nodded sadly making her stand up on the counter. She took her the rag dress and threw it in the trash along with the under wear that had holes in it.  
  
"You won't be needing those ever again" Sakura sighed picking her up and putting her in the tub that was filled with bubbles making Kari's eyes sparkle with wonder.  
  
"Wow, pretty" Kari gasps innocently making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Bubbles, I'm going to wash your hair now" she said getting the shampoo. Kari nodded loving the smell of the cherry blossoms as Sakura lathered her hair. She had to wash it three times before it was white sod and not brown. After rinsing her hair out it turned from a dark gold to a light very pretty copper color. She lathered the child making sure to scrub off all the dirt and what not. Deciding it wasn't a good idea to dry her off after she came out of the tub. Sakura let the water out and rinsed her off in her separate shower area from the bath, with her flexible showerhead (the long ones that you can take off for any height) "Well now that should do it" Sakura laughed drying Kari off.  
  
"Love baths" Kari giggled when Sakura comb out her half dried hair. She smiled at the cute lithe girl as she reached for the phone.  
  
"Pauline could you please come up her and watch Kari while I shower" Sakura asked which wasn't a good idea because Kari latched unto her in a death grip.  
  
"Please no" she mumbled on the verge of tears making Sakura's throat tighten.  
  
"Ma'am are you there?"  
  
"Ah yes never mind" Sakura said before hanging up. "Okay fine you stay in here with me while I take a shower but don't put anything in your mouth and stay away from the sockets"  
  
"Okay" Kari giggled nodding, Sakura smiled before going to turn the shower on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stayed near the fence in the backyard knowing that there was a guard all over the place. Sighing he bent down seeing that the light in Sakura's room had turned off, this was going to be a long night. Why did he have to feel like a thief going to see his own wife? Making sure it was safe, he quickly ran across the lawn and jumped up to the second floor with ease. The suit enhanced his abilities making anything that would have been harder now seem like child's play.  
  
He frowned when he opened Sakura's balcony door too easily, 'that needs to be fixed' he thought walking inside the room. He made sure that no one was there and closed her curtains before he took off his invisibility mode. He hated the feeling of the wet suit against his body and decided to take a shower. Being sure that they were all downstairs eating he headed over to Sakura's closet and searched for clothes he left over. He found all he need and smiled thanking god as he headed for the bathroom for a long shower until his wife returned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He walked into his room putting the suit in the secret compartment, he had no clue how there could be another suit in Tokyo. Unless they had brought the one from Hong Kong over, if that was so then how come he hadn't heard about this?  
  
"And who ever it was ruined my fucking chance in killing the cherry blossom and to top it off I lost more men and my precious girls" he growled under his breath. He looked at his door when a young girl was thrust in; she had light brown hair and green eyes like the woman who he sought. He thrived on her fear as he walked over to her.  
  
The shivering girl looked down in fear, as his cold hand touched her cheek. "Please mister" she begged on the verge of tears. "Send me home to mi familia" she continued feeling like she was glued to the ground.  
  
"No you belong to me," Tiger hissed touching her silky soft hair. The girl looked up at him with dead eyes, her tears were gone. He was about to take her to bed when the door opened and Ming walked in looking angry.  
  
"Get out bitch" she hissed to the girl, who raced out of the room-thanking god. She didn't know why she had to be violated by him. Tiger looked at the enraged beauty before him and smiled his eyes landing on her breasts.  
  
"I hope you know that you'll have to satisfy my needs since the girl is gone" he spoke going to his bar. His head still hurt from where he was knock, he would have to find out about this other suit and fast.  
  
"I'll do that but our guest have finally arrived" Ming smiled waiting for him say they could enter. She walked over to the door but before she opened it Tiger put his mask on and sat facing away from room. Ashley and her sisters walked into the room and looked around before their eyes landed on the figure that was looking at the city.  
  
"It's good that you finally arrive" he spoke taking a gulp of his vodka. He could see them through the balcony class; he would love to get his hand on them.  
  
"What or who is our target," Ashley asked straight off already knowing the payment amount. She wanted to get his over with so they could return to Jamaica and smoke all day long.  
  
"Your target is Li Sakura and her company of annoying Wolves. Ming has the files for you, everyone but the Cherry blossom is not to be killed" Tiger stated making Ming frown as she handed them the files. Ashley had heard about these Wolves and of course she knew why Tiger wanted to get rid of them.  
  
"You want to Cherry Blossom alive?" Kitty asked looking at the girl before her; she figured that they were about the same age. And the way she looked made her figure that they shouldn't be hard kill. 'Eriol, Mika, Mei Lin, Jamie, Alex, Fang and Kawasaki' she thought reading over the names of people they would have to kill.  
  
"Very much, beat up her if you have to but no scares on her body or no payment. Kill anyone who gets in your way" Tiger stated waving his hand.  
  
"Can we fucking blow anything up?" Kanbi asked in an irritated tone, folding her arms over her chest. She had on boots a very short skirt and shirt well it looked more like a bikini top.  
  
"Anything as long as the Cherry Blossom is no where near them" Tiger answered making her clasp her hands together and laugh evilly.  
  
"Argh, I can't fuck-ing wait" Kanbi laughed demonically thinking up all the possibilities. "I'm going to blow them to kingdom come" Kitty looked at her and smirks sharing the same thought.  
  
"Very well, it'll be done" Ashley stated turning on her heels.  
  
"Oh let me tell you, don't underestimate the girls. They might look like children but they know their shit" Ming called making Ashley wave her hand. She didn't even bother to look back at them as they walked.  
  
"Yeah fucking right, we're the fucking blood sisters" Kanbi called making Ming cringe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
Dinner had been an interesting sight with Mei Lin and Jamie's constant bickering, Mika and Eriol's jokes about them and Kari was still latching to poor Sakura. Who had to feed herself and the child at the same time but she loved feeling like a mother.  
  
The girls were in the library but Kari was asleep in Sakura's arm as she sat and waited for their explanation. "I'm waiting you guys" Sakura spoke caressing Kari's soft ringlets, Mei Lin looked at them and suddenly missed Rae terribly.  
  
"What is it that they have to tell us?" Mei Lin asked trying to get her mind off her daughter. She missed her daughter very much and was starting to wonder if she should go home and forget about Tiger.  
  
"Did you know that-" Takashi started getting a glare from the three girls present.  
  
"Not now Takashi" Rika warned resting her in husbands arms. Takashi sighed nodding, it probably wouldn't be any fun anyways since as his wife wasn't here to clobber him on the head.  
  
"Well when we came over here, it wasn't only to deal with Tiger" Eriol spoke finally getting their attention. "Hong Kong and Tokyo were in competition to produce suits that enabled invisibility. Tokyo won but before they could do any further testing the suit was stolen. Kawasaki sent us here to get the suit back and get rid of Tiger in the process"  
  
"When we got here it wasn't as easy as we thought it would have been" Jamie continued taking a drink of his beer. "We couldn't see Tiger, we didn't know where he was and everywhere we went was a dead end. Finally we got a hint that he would be a club so stupidly we took the bait. It was an ambush, Syaoran stayed behind while we got out. We didn't get far before the club exploded, we waited for god knows how long but he didn't show up," he explained in a pained voice not looking at Sakura.  
  
"Why the hell did you guys come with out us? It would have been easier to get this bastard," Mei Lin shouted making Sakura look at her. "I'm sorry" she apologized glad that she hadn't woken up Kari. "Why do you guys have to be so stupid?"  
  
"We didn't want to risk getting any of you getting involved besides Syaoran knew that Tiger had a thing for Sakura" Mika interrupted running his hand through his hair.  
  
"He didn't act that way when he tried to kill me" Sakura spat angrily, knowing that if Syaoran wasn't there she would have been dead now.  
  
"By the way how did you get away? I thought the suit enhances a person abilities?" Alex asked getting interested.  
  
"It does, he was really strong. The first time he grabbed a hold of me, and pushed us under I only got away because I elbowed him in the groin. I rushed over to the stairs and pushed Kari up, when she reached half way it broke in half but she hung on while I fell back in the water. This time Tiger pushed me under, I thought was gone for sure but I got out of his grip again and clobbered him on the head with a pipe. He must have gotten away when I went to get Kari" Sakura explained looking down. She figured that Syaoran didn't want them to know he was alive and she didn't know why.  
  
"Your lucky, we've got to be more careful" Eriol sighed smiling at her sadly. "What are we going to do about Fang and Kawasaki?"  
  
"They are god dam murderers, can't you guys see?" Mei Lin burst out angrily before quieting her voice. "He sent you guys here to get killed, I don't trust him"  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked blankly making Mei Lin look at her sadly.  
  
"Because he knows that you can't have children, and today before you burst in he proclaimed it," Mei Lin answered making Sakura's jaw tighten. Everyone looked at her not knowing she couldn't have children, and Rika felt horrible.  
  
"But I only told you, Tomoyo and Naoko" Sakura said sadly looking down. She didn't want to tell them that she as pregnant something wasn't right.  
  
"You did, what did your doctor tell you?"  
  
"Well I want to take a test before I left to Beijing because I was starting to wonder if something was wrong with me" Sakura looked down avoiding their eyes. "Since as we had been trying anyways, he said he would call me with the results. When he called he said that I couldn't have any children. He said he knew about some kind of operation and when I returned home I should come and see him right away" she trailed off thinking about what else he said. "Oh and that I shouldn't have sex until after I see him again" 'but of course, I didn't listen to him' she thought happily.  
  
"That's weird" Takashi commented frowning.  
  
"Yeah I don't see why having sex would change anything" Alex sighed shaking his head as he hugged Rika.  
  
"Don't be silly" Rika laughed making them all look at her. "The reason is because if Sakura and Syaoran were trying to have kids, when they made love they wouldn't have used protection. So if he was lying, and Sakura and Syaoran made love she could have most likely gotten pregnant before he could do the operation on her, permanently preventing her from having kids. Period" she explained making Sakura pale. 'That's means if I had gone when I returned home, he would have killed my baby' she thought sadly feeling very frightened.  
  
"And Kawasaki is behind it because if Sakura can't have kids. And Syaoran died, his son would be the next leader" Jamie finally concluded his fist tightening as he got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mei Lin asked seeing him head to the door, like a killer.  
  
"Tell kill Kawasaki and Fang what else? He took my best friend away and tried to ruin his wife's right as a woman," Jamie answered loyally before continuing this made Mei Lin smile affectionately.  
  
"Jamie, matte" Sakura laughed making him come a halt. "Please there's no need to do that, don't you think there's been enough deaths?"  
  
"Not enough, after I kill him and Fang, and you and Mei Lin get rid of Tiger that will be enough killing" Jamie replied firmly his hands clasped behind his back making him like a dictator.  
  
"Mei Lin I suggest that you put Jamie to bed before he hurts himself" Rika suggested getting a glare from Mei Lin.  
  
"Humph I don't care what he does, as long as he makes sure Fang and Kawasaki are dead" Mei Lin retorted holding her arms.  
  
"See I knew she would see things my way" Jamie chuckled making her smile.  
  
"I'm in let's go," Mika said standing up.  
  
"Me too" Eriol added making Sakura look at them like they had gone crazy.  
  
"If you three don't stop right now all of you are going to be very sorry when I'm through with you" Sakura spoke sternly making them come to a halt. "I want all of you to go to bed and get a nights rest. We have to meet with them in the morning anyways I suggest that you regenerate so ya'll will be at your best"  
  
"Hmmm that is a good idea," Jamie said considering her idea, he then looked at Mei Lin who winks. "Fine" he quickly agreed making Mei Lin laugh getting up.  
  
"Since as that's settled I think I'll be heading to head" she yawned when the others got up nodding agreement. She missed the skeptic looks Rika and Sakura gave her, they knew full well that Mei Lin was nowhere near tired. They all headed up the stairs in silence seeing that Vivian and the girls had already turned in. Sakura was the last to reach her room since as it was at the end of the hall. She looked in on the girls only to see them asleep, smiling she closed the door and walked to her room.  
  
She walked in and closed the door then locked it; she walked over to her bed and pulled the covers back before resting Kari down. She smiled at the child as she brushed her hair off her face. Feeling that she was being watched Sakura looked around her room noticing that her curtains were pulled closed. Reaching under the pillow for her gun, she quickly turned around making the person behind her come to a halt.  
  
"Don't shoot cherry blossom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hahahaha, I know I'm really evil but my eyes are dropping right now and I still have to upload. Ne ways ya'll got your wish, at least this had Syaoran in it, and the next will have more of him too.So remember to Review and I'll try to update as fast a possible okay? Peace. 


	12. New Arrivals

Chap. 12: "New Arrivals-"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey, hey, hey peeps. Sorry for making ya'll wait this long but had a lot of work to do. I was going to update tomorrow but we've got a snow day and I couldn't help my self LOL. See I told you I would make Syaoran appear, hmmm I missed him too.  
  
I guess it's a good thing he's not real cause I would stock him totally HEHHE _ let me stop. Anyways I'll be updating again on Saturday so hope ya'll check it out. I don't know if this story will be as long as the first one, do ya'll want it to be?  
  
TELL ME LOL, I'm all hyper.Oh people it's safe to have SEX in the early stage of pregnancy, if that grosses you then I'm sorry.don't worry I think I fixed that problem.  
  
Um Vivian is nicer because she's grown up, and besides she dating ah engaged to a guy who's older then her. even though he isn't telling her the truth about what he really does and that he knows Syaoran.  
  
Ne ways on wit da story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't shoot cherry blossom" Syaoran chuckled raising his hands up; he took in all his wife's beauty wanting to hug her to him badly. She looked into her husband's warm amber eyes and had to make her self stand erect. She glanced over his magnificent physique and had to nail her feet to the ground.  
  
"Don't move" Sakura warned when he took a step forward making Syaoran raise a brow at her. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked looking at her, he finally saw what she was feeling her eyes she tried to hold back tears. "Sakura---" he whispered stepping closer but Sakura moved back.  
  
"Don't come any closer Li, how could you just leave me?" Sakura cried looking at her husband she ignored her bodies yearning to feel his. Syaoran cringed hearing their last name on her lips, he knew now that she was mad with him. She ignored her hearts aching, as she waited for him to answer her.  
  
"I wanted to protect you" Syaoran answered frowning. He hated to see her cry but the funny thing was whenever she cried he was the cause of it.  
  
"In protecting me you hurt me even more, how do you think I felt when Mei Lin showed up at the stadium with the news of your untimely demise?" Sakura spat angrily. Her eyes were flashing dangerously, sorrow overwhelmed her with such incredibly force that it sent her crashing to the floor but Syaoran caught her. He hugged her tightly as she cried in his arms like a child.  
  
"Stop crying please" he soothed brokenly feeling her start to shake, finally she turned in his arms and hugged him her hot tears on his neck.  
  
"I can't," she sobbed horribly. "I thought that this time I had really lost you. I thought that you weren't coming back and it tore me apart little by little" she choked out. "Why didn't you contact me? Where you just going to watch as I wasted away?"  
  
"No I wanted to ever single time I saw you but I couldn't. If Tiger knows I'm alive he'll go back into hiding and I can't have that" Syaoran explained hugging his wife tightly to him as he caressed her silky tresses. "Tonight he almost killed you and again I let him get away. Sakura how are we suppose to live if he keeps on coming back? How are we supposed to have a family?"  
  
"How are we supposed to have a family when I don't have a husband?" came Sakura's smart response making him grin even though she couldn't see. She fingered his long braid as she tried to compose herself.  
  
"Fair enough" he agreed, listening to Sakura's breathing that had finally returned to normal. "But you have a husband, I'm not going anywhere"  
  
"You almost got killed in that explosion" Sakura shot back angrily trying to move out of his stubborn arms but Syaoran picked her up instead. Carrying her in his arms, he walked over to her closet and took out a comforter before moving over the fireplace, which Sakura had failed to notice, was on. He set her down, before spreading the blanket out.  
  
"Come sit so I can explain" Syaoran suggested sitting down. Sakura sighed and sat cuddling up her husband's arms since, as she couldn't help herself. She grabbed one of the pillows off her chair and hugged it. "Good girl"  
  
"Whatever, just start explaining mister before I change my mind and kick you out" Sakura stated not knowing if she could really throw him out even if she wanted to. She probably would then go running after in begging forgiveness, or would she. It sounded better having him beg for forgiveness.  
  
"All right, well the explosion wasn't real, I mean it happened but it was a set up to make people think I was dead. I thought I was dead too, in the club after Eriol and the others had left I turned to go but there was another explosion and something knocked me out. When I woke up I was in some kind of room with some scientist who wanted me to work for them and get the suit back" as he spoke he caressed her arm lovingly.  
  
"So you said okay, since as you love new toys"  
  
"Not exactly, cherry blossom" Syaoran smiled kissing her neck. "I knew I couldn't find Tiger because he had the suit so it was common sense to get a suit myself. They gave me something that has changed me though" at this Sakura sat up and looked him over carefully but didn't see any change physically then it had to be mentally.  
  
"What'd they do to you?" she asked worriedly touching his chest. Syaoran not losing his smile brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"Increase my sex drive," he answered making Sakura gasp, he couldn't help but laugh at her blushing face. "I'm kidding, I always had a high sex drive. They increased my strength so I could handle the suit"  
  
"You scared me" Sakura sighed resting her head on his chest, right over his heart.  
  
"I don't ever mean to scare you, you know that right?" he asked making her look up at him. Sakura sat on his lap facing him as she stared into his intense amber eyes a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Of course I know you don't mean to but that doesn't mean that you don't" Sakura replied her lips inches from his sensual lips.  
  
"Good cause I missed you" Syaoran groaned capturing her lips with his in a tantalizing kiss making Sakura moan in it. Every day, every night they had yearned to feel each other so badly, and now they had gotten that chance.  
  
"Show me how much" she got out between kisses. She felt her world tilt when her husband laid her down on the comforter the room suddenly getting extremely warmer.  
  
"I'll show you, by the way who's the kid in the bed?" he asked as they unbuttoned each other's shirt.  
  
"Hmmm, that's Kari" Sakura moaned when his hand came into contact with her aching nipple. "She's really sweet" she continued her mouth not leaving his as she undid his pants.  
  
"I see, Ying Fa," he groaned moving to her neck as his hand fumbled with her jeans. Sakura near cried out from the loss of warmth when he moved away from her. She smiled feeling her jeans slide off landing besides their other clothing, soon his pants joined with along with their underclothing.  
  
"We can't be too loud" she whispered wrapping her legs around her husbands lean waist as he suckled her breast. Sakura bit her bottom lip as her body heat rose feeling her husband's soft caresses.  
  
"I don't know if you can accomplish that" came his response making her giggle part moan dragging him up from his sweet torture of her breasts.  
  
"I want you," she purred kissing him deeply. Syaoran moved between her legs and entered her slowly muffling out Sakura loud moan in the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as she started to move along with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Four rooms down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie looked from his gun when his bedroom door open, a smile adorned his face seeing a shy Mei Lin walks in, wearing a short silky nightgown. "Something wrong?" he asked when she crawled in his bed like she had been doing for a while but they only talked.  
  
"Can't sleep" Mei Lin whispered getting under the covers; she didn't want to tell him that she had also heard noises coming from Sakura's room.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Jamie asked putting his loaded gun on the nightstand; he was only wearing pajama bottoms (Uh OOO).  
  
"I miss Rae terribly, I don't know--- a lot of things I guess " Mei Lin sighed turning to face him. She wished she hadn't when she came face to face with him, Jamie swallowed audibly getting lost in her now soft crimson eyes. He knew deep down that he wanted her and badly. He had yearned for her from Xiao Lang and Sakura's wedding but she was still Renzo's.  
  
"Well we can talk all night if you want" he heard himself say making Mei Lin smile though they both didn't know if they really wanted to talk.  
  
"Jamie?" she whispered looking up at him thoughtfully. Mei Lin decided what she wanted to do a second later. And she couldn't stop her body's yearning until she satisfied herself.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Kiss me"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I said kiss me"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course baka" Mei Lin growled wrapping her arms around his neck; she pulled him towards her as he turned the lamp out. The only light coming in the room was the one through the curtains. "I went to visit Renzo" she moaned aggressively.  
  
"And?" Jamie asked when they broke the kiss; Mei Lin smiled up at him as she caressed his face.  
  
"I said good-bye" Mei Lin stated moving his hand to her now hard nipple making her moan softly. "What do you think?" she hadn't felt a man's touch in so long that she couldn't help the sound or sensations that erupted inside her.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea," Jamie murmured capturing her lips in another passionate kiss as he massaged her breast making Mei Lin moan in the kiss pushing her self up against his groin. He moved his hand down her curves to the end of the nightgown before slowly retracting with it. Mei Lin raised her hands making her nightgown fall to the floor landing softly shortly after Jamie's pants joined it along with Mei Lin's panties.  
  
"Hmmm---aren't we manly" she teased running her hand up and down his rigged staff making him groan.  
  
"Only the best for you" Jamie murmured moving between her legs. Mei Lin eyes opened and they gazed into each other's eyes as Jamie entered her being surrounded by her warmth.  
  
"Oh yeah" she sighed when he started to moved in her, their legs intertwined as her nails dug in his flesh. If had been too long since she felt this amazing feeling, she felt her body heat rise. And that old but familiar sensation race through her as she fell into rhythm with Jamie. "Oh god"  
  
"Beautiful" Jamie whispered kissing her neck as his hand massaged her breast, as he penetrated her. He wanted to get lost in her sweetness as their tongues entwined sensually and body moved against the body. Their moans mixing together, leg's overlapping one another hands joined and sweats mixing together.  
  
Mei Lin wrapped her legs around his waist; enabling Jamie's to penetrate her more. She bit her lip, breathing deeply as she was filled with him over and over again. Her body cried out for more as her moans became louder, "faster" she cried out telling her bodies needs. And he complied driving in her faster, swifter making Mei Lin's world sore amazingly.  
  
She wasn't breathing now, she was gasping like Jaime, as they love making nearing the end. She held unto him to tightly, and arched herself into him as she cried out in pure bliss. Jamie's groan joined as he buried his head in her neck giving one final thrust.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clare.  
  
  
  
  
  
They couldn't sleep so they were all lying in bed. "Do you like him?" she was asking Whitney who blushed prettily.  
  
"I don't know he's so nice and handsome but he's older then me" she answered sadly. Kai smiled at them thinking about how hopeless they were, she didn't have anyone she liked yet.  
  
"You won't know until you ask" Kai offered holding Whitney's hand. "Max is really nice and funny. How are things with you and Wei Yue C?"  
  
"Great, I'm glad that I have him" Clare whispered sighing happily.  
  
"I think she's even in a better mood because they fucked today," Whitney said getting a slap from Clare.  
  
"We made love, there's a difference" she chided turning on her side. The other two girls frowned looking down at the bed.  
  
"We wouldn't know the difference now would we?"  
  
"You guys will soon, just watch. You might not believe but Sakura said she used to think the same thing but not about sex and making love. She thought that she would never know what its like to really be loved by someone and look at her now" they nodded leaving out the fact that her husband had died, boy if they only knew what was happening on the other side of the wall. (Yeah if they only knew LOL)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Early in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran lay awake caressing his sleeping wife who was cuddled up in his arms. He brushed her hair off his face knowing that he would have to leave soon. "Ying Fa" he whispered softly moving his finger across her lips. "Sweet cherry blossom" he continued this time placing a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Hmmm my little wolf" Sakura murmured returning the kiss with closed eyes. "I don't want to wake up yet," she mumbled moving closer to him for warmth or maybe she wanted to be as close as possible to him.  
  
"But I have to go" he smiled making her frown holding unto to him tighter, he knew that the sun would be up soon.  
  
"No you stay here with me" she corrected stubbornly, not hearing a response Sakura slowly opened one eye after the other as she thought about whether to tell him she was pregnant or not. "Please don't go"  
  
"But you know I have to, I'll be back tonight. I'll try" he replied but Sakura didn't smile. "I have to go back before they send everyone out looking for me and their billion dollar suit"  
  
"We can fed-ex it to em" his wife persisted making him chuckled hugging her naked body to his.  
  
"Ying Fa, Ying Fa, you are so incredibly stubborn" he sighed kissing her passionately to Sakura's surprise and pleasure. "I love that about you, along with everything else"  
  
"I love you too but are you sure you have to go?" she asked pouting. He nodded sadly sitting up bringing her along with him. Sakura saw that she could do nothing to make him stay without having to hurt herself badly. "Oh fine, your no fun"  
  
"Oh but I am a lot of fun, isn't that right cherry blossom?" Syaoran asked his eyes turning teasing. Sakura back up a little for safety reasons shaking her head no, that made him advance. "Are you sure?" before she could get away or answer him, he attacked her sides with tickles making Sakura laugh struggling against his relentless attacks.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran (laughs) onegai we're going to (laughs) wake (gasps) up Kari" Sakura was barely able to get out. Syaoran laughed before giving her a sound kiss, which Sakura gladly returned.  
  
"Okay now I really have to go," he sighed resting his chin between her breasts as Sakura tried to catch her breath. She didn't want him to leave, but what could she do? Nothing. He got up leaving her on the floor; she laid there watching him go to her closet no doubt for the suit.  
  
"Aren't you at least going to shower?" she asked hopefully, he looked at her and nodded no.  
  
"I have to go before dawn, it's 5 right now" Sakura got up wrapping the thick blanket around her body.  
  
"What should I do about Kawasaki and Fang? I have to go and meet with them today" she asked walking over to Kari. "The guys and I don't trust him, we also think that he set you up and he tried to ruin me too"  
  
"I know he set me up and I'll deal with him for making ya'll leave the house at a time like this. That bastard" Syaoran growled he was half way in the suit but you could see him since, as it wasn't activated. "What did he do to you?" he asked wrapping his arm around the front of her shoulders.  
  
Deciding it wasn't the best time to tell him that he tried to tie her tubes so she couldn't have babies, she said instead. "He offered marriage so I could stay in the family" she felt his grip tighten before relaxing.  
  
"And what did you say?" he asked against her ear sending shivers down her spine, a strand his hair falling against her face.  
  
"I told that I wouldn't marry a pompous bastard like him then he called me a bitch and kicked us out" Sakura answered turning around to look at her husband.  
  
"That's my girl, don't let him get to you. All the leaders already look up to you and will listen to what ever you say. Show them that you are my wife and no one else's, even though you haven't given me a child this Clan belongs to you," he stated passionately against her mouth. "And you've already proven that you can lead them, I've taught you how to"  
  
"I'll make you proud and I'm going to give you lots of babies" Sakura replied kissing him. They looked at the door when they heard a door open and close, giving each other one last kiss Syaoran returned to putting the suit on making sure his braid was inside.  
  
"What are you doing today?"  
  
"I'm going to bring Kari to social services to see if she has a family, then I'll go and see the leaders" Sakura answered. "Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah she is, what color are her eyes?" Syaoran asked touching Kari's hair making Sakura smile.  
  
"The prettiest green, they're lighter then mine," Sakura answered seeing him smile. "If she doesn't have a family can I keep her?" this time Syaoran looked at her and raised a brow. "I mean can we adopt her?"  
  
"Your serious aren't you?" he asked watching Sakura's facial expression she nodded glancing at Kari.  
  
"Please, if she doesn't" she continued making him chuckle nodding.  
  
"Hai but that's if she doesn't have a family. I have to go, I'll try to come tonight but no promises"  
  
"I love you" Sakura whispered as she tiptoed and kissed him. He had paid sure to tell her about all the things they needed to fix such as their mission jokes, and the locks on her room. She had pointed out that he got in because he was great at what he did.  
  
"I love you too, Ja ne" Syaoran said stepping back, Sakura watched as he pulled the mask over his head. Then right before her eyes he disappeared, she didn't know if he was right in front of her or gone.  
  
"Are you here?" she whispered to no one in particular all she got was a chuckle before something pulled her against it self almost making her scream. "Don't do that," she hissed trying to calm her heart.  
  
"Gomen I couldn't help it, be careful of Tiger. I know he's pissed that you got away and that there's another suit after him. And make sure you lock up your room I got in too easily, and no playing around on missions" she heard him whispered against her ear making Sakura giggle nodding.  
  
"I will but you must be also" Sakura said hugging him even though she couldn't see him. Syaoran hugged her back before he stepped back and headed to the door. Sakura watched as her balcony doors opened, she walked over to them knowing that he was gone. She didn't know how she knew this but she did 'be safe my love' she whispered.  
  
Syaoran looked up at his wife's figure on the balcony, he had to force himself to look away and continue back to headquarters. He knew she would be careful and at least she knew he was alive and wouldn't have to cry. Heck they might even have a family before the day is done, that thought brought a smile to his lips. He would have to see Kari's eyes since, as his favorite color was green. If he had stayed for a mere second he would have seen the two limos pulling through the gates.  
  
  
  
  
  
Half n' hour later.  
  
  
  
  
  
A video camera moved through the halls opening all the doors it came to. A smiled formed on the lady's face as she got a close up on Max's body sprawled out on the bed. "That's how the devil sleeps," she murmured before she and her friends continued. The next door they opened was Takashi's, "Don't go in yet okay?"  
  
"All right, I'll wait here until you guys find what you're looking for" Chiharu smiled holding her camera ready. Naoko and Tomoyo continued down the long line of bedrooms. The next door they opened showed Rika and Alex cuddled up in bed.  
  
"Ahh oh cute" Naoko giggled zooming in before they continued on. "Man what room is Mika in, dammit"  
  
"Calm down, I just want to see how they'll react" Tomoyo smiled mischievously when Naoko opened another door. Both almost dropped their camera seeing the sight before them. They couldn't believe what they were seeing as they taped Mei Lin and Jamie cuddled up in bed.  
  
"Oh I'm going to love teasing her about this" Naoko snickered leaving the door opened. The next one they came to be finally Mika's, she winked at Tomoyo who went to the next door no doubt it would be Eriol's.  
  
"Finally," she smiled waving to her friends they all walked into their husband's rooms.  
  
  
  
Downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Li-san" Vivian smiled as she and Yelen sat down and waited for tea.  
  
"And you too Kinomoto-san, I'm afraid that Sakura and the others will need my help dealing with a certain man" Yelen replied when the maid walked in and placed their tea down.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your son" Vivian said sadly picking up her tea, Yelen looked down sadly into her tea.  
  
"Thank you but I don't believe my son is gone, it's not his time as yet," Yelen stated firmly looking up. Vivian could clearly see how she and her son was alike even though she had only met the boy a few times.  
  
They both jumped when a loud "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" echoed through the entire house.  
  
"I believe they just woke their husbands up" Vivian laughed Yelen smiled nodding in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Upstairs.  
  
  
  
All hell broke lose when Takashi, Mika, and Eriol woke up to the smiling faces of their wives who were supposed to be in Hong Kong. "What the hell are you doing here?" they all yelled at the same time making Chiharu, Naoko and Tomoyo run down the hall to Sakura's room.  
  
The other's opened their doors hearing screaming, when they looked out the doors they saw three females running down the hall. "Oh shit," Mei Lin gasped turning red from embarrassment because Jamie was behind her half dressed.  
  
"Hah you go Mei Lin" Chiharu laughed running by followed by Takashi. Kai, Whitney and Clare along with Sakura watched the three girls run towards them in mute fascination.  
  
"Hello Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo" Clare yelled when they ran into Sakura's room one by one pushing Sakura in the same time.  
  
"Hello Clare and friends" they chorused before the door slammed shut and latched in their husband's faces.  
  
"Tomoyo open this door right now" Eriol ordered angrily.  
  
"Yeah right now Chiharu" Takashi added turning red; he couldn't believe she was here. He didn't know how a pregnant woman could move so fast; god helps them if she went into labor.  
  
"Naoko, what the hell are you doing here? Where is Mikelle?" Mika shouted ready to break the door in.  
  
"If you three don't shut up and calm down I'm going to kick your asses" came Sakura's pissed off voice. "You're going to wake Kari up, let Mei Lin inside here" she ordered making their mouths snap shut.  
  
"You heard the woman get out of the fucking way" came Mei Lin's voice from behind them. They moved out of the way and she turned towards them, lightly hitting the door with her foot and luckily they didn't hear. "Well move back, you're not coming innnnn" she screamed when the door flew open. She was dragged in and it slammed shut in a blink of an eye before the guys even had a chance.  
  
"Ow, fuck" Mika whined rubbing his forehead that collided with the door making the guys chuckle lightly.  
  
  
  
Inside Sakura's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura whispered she had just gotten out of the shower when she heard their out burst.  
  
"Well we got lonely in Hong Kong" Tomoyo answered making Sakura and Mei Lin sweat drop. Sakura was glad that all the yelling hadn't woken Kari up, she wondered what the she had to put up with in order to get some sleep while she was held captive.  
  
"That's the only reason you have?" Mei Lin asked blankly sitting on Sakura's bed when she noticed the pile of male clothing on the floor mixed with Sakura's stuff.  
  
"Well yeah what else do you want us to stay?" Naoko asked when she caught site of Kari. "Whose the kid? I knew you couldn't have gotten pregnant that fast"  
  
"Oh that's Kari, she was one of the girls held captive. If she doesn't have a family I'm going to keep her" Sakura beamed, she was going saying to Syaoran and her but stopped her self.  
  
"Wow, red curls how cute" Naoko giggled taping the girl. "We have a video of Rae for you Mei Lin. By the way what were you doing in Jamie's room hmmm?" she asked turning her tape to Mei Lin like Tomoyo and Chiharu.  
  
"Hold the hell up, three cameras are way too much" Mei Lin stated moving over to Sakura for help.  
  
"Come on Mei Lin, how was he?" Chiharu teased making Mei Lin flush then a wicked smile formed on her lips.  
  
"Oh he was amazing both times," she finally answered making them laugh, rushing over to her zooming in.  
  
"Details" Tomoyo cooed smiling.  
  
"Absolutely not, I don't ask you what you and Eriol do or what you and Takashi do" Mei Lin whined jumping on Sakura's bed. "By the way, Sakura whose clothes are those over there in a pile?" she pointed to the fireplace making Sakura's heart stop.  
  
"Ah," she gasped running over to them, she quickly scooped them up and escaped the bathroom latching the door.  
  
"Oye Sakura open the door, are you cheating on Xiao Lang?" Tomoyo asked banging on the door.  
  
"No I can explain," Sakura replied 'oh yeah I can't possible say I was cheating on Xiao Lang with Syaoran' she thought gulping. "I was just going through my drawers when I came across them. I change out of my clothing into his then this morning when I bathed I drop them all there on the floor" Sakura quickly lied wondering when she had gotten so good 'I'm going to kill Xiao Lang for leaving them there' she thought hoping they would buy it.  
  
Luckily something else got their attention because they started beating the door for her to let them in. "Sakura open the door" Naoko pleaded not looking at her enraged husband.  
  
Mei Lin lay on the bed watching them being cornered like chicken about to be prayed on by hungry wolves. Unfortunately or maybe it was luck on the girls part because Kari's crying broke through all the commotion.  
  
Kari woke up and looked at all the faces, not seeing Sakura she started to cry pulling the covers up to her face. "Yo Sakura ya kid crying" Chiharu called through the door. Sakura immediately opened it ignoring everyone as she rushed to Kari and took her in her arms.  
  
"I told ya'll not to wake her up" Sakura scolded making the guys raise their brows at her. "Don't give me that look, I think we should all go downstairs and have some breakfast. I have a lot to do today and its obvious that you guys have a lot to explain" she took Kari and walked out of the room followed by the others in silence.  
  
"Yeah we'll meet you down there I have to shower first" Eriol sighed taking Tomoyo's hand in his. Mika and Takashi nodding in agreement like Mei Lin and Jamie.  
  
"Fine but don't break anything please," Sakura asked making them all nod innocently. Shaking her head she continued on her way with a quiet Kari, who was resting her head on Sakura's shoulder looking at all the unfamiliar females in wonder.  
  
  
  
Yelen and Vivian looked up when Sakura walked into the room. Yelen was shocked to see her with a toddler in her arms. "Oh Yelen-san I didn't know you were here" she smiled sitting down. She looked at the older woman's face and could see she was still going through the same thing she had the yesterday before she knew Syaoran was alive.  
  
"Hello, how are you doing?" Yelen asked softly, reading Sakura's face. She didn't seem to be in any pain at her son's sudden death and she could tell that something wasn't right.  
  
"Okay, how are you holding up?"  
  
"Fine, who's the child?"  
  
"Oh this is Kari, I need to speak with but the guys are going to come down for breakfast so maybe we could after?"  
  
"Hai, I need to speak with you as well" Yelen spoke taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Sakura are going to check to today?" Vivian asked pointing at Kari since, as she didn't want to say it.  
  
"Yeah before we go to the house but Eriol and I have to make one last stop at a restaurant first" Sakura answered resting back, this was going to be a long day she knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
He headed to Avalon's office, he had returned about one hour ago and in that time had showered and ate now he had to get down to business. "You wanted to see me?" he frowned walking in the room.  
  
Avalon looked up with a bright smile on his face. "Other then, the fact that you disappeared last night with the suit, but that's okay since as you were with your wife. We have some news for you"  
  
"And what's that?" came his response, his tone was bored lacking interest.  
  
"Your mother is in town," Avalon answered smiling at the deep frown that appeared on Syaoran's face 'oh boy' he thought closing his eyes. "And that's not all" he continued making Syaoran raise a brow at him. "The Blood Sister's are in town as well"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
She closed her bedroom door before following Yelen across the room to her bed. Sakura gulped knowing that Yelen thought she was acting too jolly for a woman who had just lost her husband. Since as she wasn't sure if she should tell her that Syaoran was alive because she hadn't asked permission, she opted for the other solution. "I know you must think me cruel because of my mood" she started getting Yelen's fully attention.  
  
"I'm just wondering if you realized that my only son has died, it seems that you have recovered fully" was her firm response.  
  
"I have not recovered fully but I have to avenge him therefore I can't mope around" Sakura stated sitting beside her mother in law. "I've also got other reasons for my mood but you must promise that it remains between us"  
  
Yelen looked at her daughter in law and knew that she was keeping something very important from her. "And what's that?" she inquired softly, seeing that Sakura made no move to tell her she added. "I promise that it remains between us child, now out with it"  
  
"I'm in a better mood because I'm three two weeks with child" Sakura whispered, she smiled seeing the shocked look on the woman's face.  
  
"But I thought---" Yelen tried to get out at lost of words.  
  
"Yeah well they were wrong I didn't listen to my doctor's orders---" Sakura blushed as she trailed off, making Yelen raise a brow at her. "Oh it doesn't matter," she laughed nervously.  
  
"Are you sure you should be doing these dangerous things in your delicate condition?" Yelen inquired. She didn't want Sakura to risk the chance of losing the only child of her son.  
  
"I'm very careful but I'm not going to stop what I'm doing for Xiao Lang or am I going to be reckless and harm my child" Sakura assured firmly placing her hand on Yelen's'. She could see that the woman was more then happy her at her news. And Sakura was glad that it had eased her mind a little of Xiao Lang's untimely demise, at that thought she near laughed at that. "Trust Me," she continued 'besides I've got a guardian angel' she thought wondering what he was doing at this very moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, what ya'll think? Hmmm well shot me a holla. I'll start on the next and I'll have Sakura kicking ass, LOL and I have more surprises in store for ya'll. Ne ways I hope you enjoyed this really delayed chapter.JA 


	13. Negotiation at gun point

Chap. 13: "Negotiation at gun point "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll I'm back again with a whole new chapter, I had time over my exams to write more then one chapter so that's why I can update so quickly LOL. It's a good thing I haven't ran out of the ideas yet, anyways I really, totally appreciate all the reviews I get I love reading them and knowing that you guys think. I think me reading the really funny one and laughing is the reasons why my parents think I've flipped ya know? Hehehe.  
  
I'm glad that ya'll liked the Chiharu, Tomoyo, and Naoko thing that was like a spurt of the moment idea. I like it when Mika ran into the door LOL that was funny.  
  
Sakura can't tell Syaoran about her pregnancy, I mean think about it he already doesn't want her doing what she's doing and she's not pregnant if he knew he would probably lock her in a cage or something. Heck I know I would.  
  
I think that's enough jabbering most of ya'll probably don't even read it LOL anyways on Wit Da Story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you understand what you are to do?" Eriol asked Sakura for the umpteenth time making the girl sigh.  
  
"Of course I understand, how are things with Tomoyo?" Sakura asked putting her stylish hat on. She was dressed like a rich woman in a finely made pale pink dress that was knee length. The top was like a halter-top, and it was only tight around her breast flowing out as it went to her knees. Her hat was wide with a sheer ribbon around it, and she placed it over her hair that was curled at the bottom.  
  
"She's going to stay at the house always with Naoko and Chiharu" was his response as she buckled the straps of her matching pink heels. She looked at Kari who was dressed in a fluffy banana yellow and white dress with matching barrettes in hair.  
  
Eriol looked through the mirror at Sakura, when he pulled to the stop in front of the building. "Listen I'll be right here waiting for you, hurry so that I can drop you off to your next stop"  
  
"Hai, wish us luck" Sakura smiled, the man beside Eriol got out of the front to open the door for her.  
  
"Good Luck and remember to smile" Eriol teased making Sakura wink at him before she got out with Kari.  
  
"Remember to be a good girl, so we can get this over with and fast" Sakura whispered to Kari who nodded hugging one of Sakura's old teddy bears to her chest. She clasped Sakura's hand as they headed for the front door of the social services office. Sakura thanked good that Kari couldn't read the sign, her hold on the child's hand tightened as they passed all the kids and people working in the small building.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" a woman asked right away taking immediate notice of Sakura.  
  
"Ah yes thank you, I would like to know if there is a missing report filed for this child here" Sakura answered nodding at Kari who was looking at the toy box. The woman looked at Kari deep in thought before looking back at Sakura.  
  
"I will have to check, why don't you and the child sit at my desk?" the lady smiled pointing to it. Sakura nodded taking Kari's hand, they walked over to the ladies desk and sat silently waiting to her to return. A moment later she came back with some files, she sat in front of Sakura looking Kari over.  
  
"I'm sorry but nothing came up, does she have a last name?" Sakura nodded 'no' making the woman sigh. "Well she's still young so there's a chance that we can find a home for her. We'll have to put her in foster care though; this seems to be happening a lot lately. Usually these children are produced through prostitution and are left homeless"  
  
"I want to adopt her," Sakura burst out surprising the woman, who looked her over considering her age. Sakura took off her hat placing it on her lap, "I'm married and I have a lot of money. There's no way that I'm not qualified I assure you"  
  
"Well I don't see why not but you'll have to come in with your husband to sign the papers for her. This process usually takes over a year or more"  
  
"I don't have a year, is there anyway you can speed the process up by let's say two weeks" Sakura asked softly making the woman look at her oddly. "I don't live here in Tokyo. I live in Hong Kong and will have to return home soon but I don't want to leave Kari"  
  
"Well I don't know but I'll see what I can do" the lady sighed getting the papers out for Sakura. "I'll need you and your husband to sign and fill out these papers for me, but he'll need to come in with you to sign the final papers"  
  
"Thank you so much"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty...  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked out into the living room and looked at her sisters who were checking all the equipment they had for this mission. "I've got all the locations of the Wolves clubs and what not, and I also have the location of her house and the house where they used to stay. I've been told that Fang and his father are staying there but it's under heavy security"  
  
"All we have to do is blow it to fucking smithereens, after all they are supposed to be killed anyways right?" Kanbi grinned evilly making Kitty smirking nodding agreement.  
  
"We can't blow it up yet because the Sakura will be there for a meeting" Ashley spoke firming cleaning her gun. "However they'll be having a little party later tonight and we're invited" she added making them cheer.  
  
"Really? Oh this is going to be fucking great, what's the dress code?" Kanbi inquired joyously, she loved parties. And she would love this even more because it was a party and she would be allowed to blow things up at the same time.  
  
"Anything you want dear" Ashley answered softly not even glancing at her sisters as she thought about everything. "Listen we can't play around tonight, we have to take them out and fast. Not games"  
  
"Oh this is going so fucking cool, I can't wait to kick some ass. Oh I'm going to get into character" Kitty laughed hyperactively making Kanbi nod in agreement. "Oh I can see this isn't going to be a hard job at all"  
  
  
  
Mei Lin and Jamie.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't do anything silly" Jamie warned as Mei Lin put on her black gloves, she looked at him briefly but didn't say anything. she was dressed in black skirt suit that accentuated every curve.  
  
"I know Jamie, please" Mei Lin sighed making him, grin. She shook her head as she buckled her black heel, feeling Jamie's eyes wondering over her body landing her breasts. "Do you think it's too much cleavage Mr. Chan?" she smirked.  
  
"Hai but it's entirely your decision to wear the suit that way," Jamie answered simply. "Don't do anything suspicious, that place is swarming with Tigers," he continued seeing Eriol's limo pull up. "They're here"  
  
"All right, don't worry we'll be safe. This is a piece of cake," Mei Lin laughed moving closer to him. "No one can stop Mei Lin," she whispered giving him a soft kiss.  
  
"Fine but ya'll hurry we still have to go to the house to meet the bosses" Jamie sighed; she nodded taking her purse and puppy before getting out of the car. She looked at Sakura and Kari entering the restaurant before she attempted to cross the road.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
She walked into the restaurant, and up to the host. "Wong" she spoke giving her fake name. The man nodded looking over all the reservations, Sakura scanned the place spotting two the men they were looking for.  
  
"Right this way ma'am" the man said leading her into the place. She ignored all the looks she got from the people who were surprisingly mostly men. She could never understand how the important people in clans were always men when woman could do just as good of job or better.  
  
"Thank you" she smiled when he pulled out her chair then Kari's, who was still holding the teddy bear like she was supposed to. "We'll have today's breakfast special and two glasses of orange juice" the man nodded and walked away but not before winking at Kari who smiled.  
  
"Kari stay with you?" she asked Sakura in her cute little voice making Sakura laugh nodding.  
  
"Yeah Kari stay with me forever and ever" she laughed ignoring the looks the men were giving her. She shifted uncomfortably when one got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Shetimoru" he introduced himself smiling. Sakura looked at the man who was probably in his early thirties late twenties and smiled. "And your name?"  
  
"Wong Ying Fa, this is my daughter Kari" Sakura smiled, Kari rested her stuffed dear on the table and walked over to Sakura.  
  
"You're both very beautiful, do you live here in Tokyo?" he asked sitting down much to Sakura's dismay. Eriol and Jamie outside saw this and groan sending Mei Lin in right away.  
  
"No I'm just visiting for a short time"  
  
"WHAT the HELL do you mean I can't bring my dog in the restaurant?" a loud voice roared making everyone look to the front, Sakura hid her smile seeing Mei Lin.  
  
"Ma'am dogs aren't allowed in the restaurant" the host said trying to calm her down but Mei Lin got even more pissed.  
  
"I'm having lunch here with my sister, and I demand to be let in" she continued to yell making most of the men glare. The cameras in the restaurant started to zoom in on the troublemaker.  
  
"Who does this bitch think she is?" one of the man in the video room spat getting pissed.  
  
"I don't know but I'll go down and check" his partner said getting his gun. "For safety reasons" he mused.  
  
  
  
"Oh my that's my sister" Sakura smiled sheepishly making the man look at him then the Mei Lin in wonder. He was wondering how the two could possible be related when one had such a bad attitude.  
  
"Puppy," Kari giggled running over to Mei Lin and the pup like she was supposed to do.  
  
"Ying Fa, come and tell these idiots that we have a reservation," Mei Lin hollered her eyes twinkling as Sakura sank in her chair with embarrassment.  
  
"If you'll excuse me for a moment. I have to and talk to her, she always has a fit if Kero isn't allowed in a restaurant" Sakura sighed getting up as she took her bag.  
  
"I'll accompany you" Shetimoru offered making her smile nodding. By the time they got there, the man from upstairs showed up as well.  
  
"Listen lady you're causing unwanted trouble" the man spoke glaring at Mei Lin who ignored him.  
  
"I'm sorry about my sister" Sakura apologized softly making the man looked her up and down. He thought she looked familiar but he couldn't place her.  
  
"I don't care, you'll have to leave here we don't want any trouble" he spoke making Sakura nod sighing as she took Kari into her arms.  
  
"Very well, it was nice meeting you Shetimoru" she smiled at him he smiled back nodding.  
  
"Come on Ying Fa, I didn't want to eat here anyways" Mei Lin growled dragging Sakura out to the doors with the puppy in her arms. Sakura's hair whoosh to the side, the man's jaw almost dropped open seeing a Wolves head. Shaking his head her made sure he wasn't seeing anything. Mei Lin looked back them and smirked as they crossed the street.  
  
"Oh shit, those were Wolves" the man panicked getting everyone's attention. "Look for anything they might have left here" he ordered getting Shetimoru's attention. He couldn't believe it, she was nice and beautiful; he also had to admit that they had a lot of balls waltzing into a Tiger hang out. He looked that the table and saw the child's teddy bear.  
  
"The bear get the bear," he yelled pointing when Jamie and Eriol sped off smiling. Mei Lin pulled out the control from her purse lying back against the seat. Winking at Sakura, she pressed the button and laugh joyously.  
  
A man ran to the table, grabbing the bear he headed for the door but before he reached he heard a beeping sound and that was the last thing he heard before it exploded.  
  
  
  
  
  
The house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Many men sat around the large living room, they hadn't been gathered here for a very long time. Many of them didn't want to be here but wanted to meet the Little Wolf's wife, and many didn't like the man that was sitting in front of them. "When will there be a memorial for the little wolf?" one asked picking up his vodka.  
  
"That is not our concern but his families" Fang answered making his jaw tighten like many, before he could say any more the door bell went off. They looked up expecting to see Sakura but were surprised to Yelen walk in with Mika, Alex and Takashi. They all stood to show respect but Fang and Kawasaki did no such thing, Yelen however ignored them as she took a seat with the other Tokyo leaders.  
  
"Where are the others?" Fang asked not liking the idea of waiting on people. He didn't understand why they just didn't accept him as the new leader; no they were all caught up on Xiao Lang, who was now dead.  
  
"They are completing the one of the two last bombings and are on their way here right now," Mika answered smiling.  
  
"Was it successful?" one of the leaders asked instantly looking at them, like everyone else.  
  
"Hai it was, but unfortunately not all of them were present. We still have at least two or three more" Takashi inputted softly.  
  
"What of the ship incident?" another asked making them smile.  
  
"Oh that was successful as well, but unfortunately Tiger got away with only a head injury and hurting balls. Sakura didn't know about the suit so therefore she wasn't prepared for the attack but next time she will be" Alex spoke when the door bell went off again. This time a finely dressed Sakura and Mei Lin walked in with Eriol and Jamie who were laughing.  
  
"Please excuse our tardy and dress but we had to get into character," Sakura stated happily. They had made sure to drop Kari off at the house not thinking it was good idea to bring her here with all the hostility.  
  
"Do you know that there has been an attack on one of the Wolf leaders? He, his wife and son was killed in the explosion" a man spoke standing up.  
  
"No I was not informed of that, but you have to understand that the Wolves will lose people has well. Tiger is not going to sit around and watch as his men are wiped out, but we have taken out a lot of his men" Sakura answered softly saying a silent prayer for the man and his family.  
  
"Li would have been really proud, you're a very strong woman and your husband will be missed" the same man stated making Sakura smile.  
  
"Thank you" she smiled sitting beside Yelen, the others around them. "Now that I'm here I guess this meeting can commence"  
  
"I told Li that the only way she can keep rule of this Clan is if she were to marry me and she has said no. At the death of Li Xiao Lang, this Clan was automatically passed on to me" Fang stated standing up getting everyone's attention. "It is my birth right to lead after him. She was not born at Li she married into it and has no claim on it, unless she produces an heir"  
  
"You have no proof that my son is dead, you have to wait at least two months before ascending to the title" Yelen inputted angrily making everyone look at them.  
  
"We cannot wait two months at a time like this, the Wolves need an automatic leader. And I am that leader" Fang growled glaring at Yelen who glared icily at him.  
  
"Don't you think you should wait until Sakura, takes care of Tiger before you ascend?" one inquired the others nodding in agreement.  
  
"What's make you so sure that you can get Tiger faster then them?" another asked making Fang's anger rise.  
  
"What do you know that we don't?" Eriol smiled getting Fang's glare at him but he just ignored it.  
  
"Yeah?" Mei Lin added in a laughing tone. She didn't want to have her precious time wasted when she could be doing more important and FUN things with Jamie. She shook her head to clear it of such thoughts at a time like this; it shows you what will happen to a person if they don't have sex for a long time. 'Gees' she thought frowning.  
  
"I know how to handle people better, I have plans" Fang stated smiling at that leaving everyone with a lost expression.  
  
"I don't care what kind of plans you have, you are going to wait two months like every other leader before you ascend. No exception should be made for you" Sakura spoke angrily standing up. "My husband could return before two months time, I don't see what your so afraid off. You don't have any reason to be pushing matters do you Kawasaki?" Sakura asked contemptuously glaring at them.  
  
"You have no right to be speaking to me in such a tone you insolent bitch" Kawasaki bit out venomously but Sakura didn't step down nor did she flinch.  
  
"Insolent bitch? I'll show you insolent bitch if you don't watch what you do or say to me" Sakura spat icily not backing down, she wasn't going to let them walk all over here. Fang moved deadly towards Sakura, making Yelen grow worried at the look in his eyes.  
  
"You will sit down and shut up so that I might continue" Fang ordered pig headedly. Sakura stood her ground even when they were toe to toe, she could feel his hot breath on her face but she showed no expression what so ever.  
  
"I will not you're are not my father or husband, you're just another power hungry man. I don't know the difference between your and Tiger, at least he let's his intentions are known" Sakura hissed not holding back what she felt about him.  
  
"Why you" Fang growled slapping her hard across the face, making her head snap side ways. Eriol and the guys were coming to rescue when Sakura smirked and punch him right in the face then kneed him in the stomach.  
  
"Don't you ever put your hands on me again, or I swear to god I'll kill you" Sakura growled pulling out her gun. When fang looked up, he came face to face with her gold tip gun. "You have no fucking right asshole" all the leaders looked at her in stunned silence.  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Fang spat smirking, Sakura smiled at him. In a blink of an eye she moved her gun and fired, Fang jumped and looked down at his crotch only to see a bullet hole mere inches from his man hood.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" Sakura growled pointing it at his head again. All the men in the run shifted uncomfortably seeing where she had fired, most of them gulp and Jamie winces from experience.  
  
"There is no need for blood shed, even though it was would solve all the problems," Yelen stated hastily standing up. She had to try really hard not to show her proud ness, she knew her son had taught his young wife perfectly. "I have a suggestion"  
  
"And what is that?" Fang and Kawasaki yelled at the same time glaring at her, Yelen however ignore their hostility.  
  
"Well you and Sakura could make a deal to share until the two months are up, then if my son doesn't show up. You'll become ruler" she answered knowing that he wouldn't become leader anyways because Sakura was carrying her son's child.  
  
"I shouldn't have to share what his rightfully mine" Fang spat irritably glaring at Sakura who hadn't said a thing. She was taking her husband's advice, she was showing them that she was more then capable of taking over what was his and soon to be her child.  
  
"You don't have a choice, I can shoot you right now. And then Jamie and Eriol will no doubt take out your father as well and all we have to say is that you were a casualty of Tiger. Wouldn't that be a real shame?" Sakura stated planning out their untimely demise. "I would play the innocent widow, put on my innocent face and act weak and naïve. Now be a good boy and say you agree and that you'll keep your word," she continued bidding him to speak with a wave of her gun. Eriol and the guys' smirk, and the leaders were looking at her with new eyes.  
  
"Come on Kawasaki, tell your son. Or I'll continue, besides maybe he'll out live me and then he'll be leader since as I am unable to produce an heir, oh wait you already knew that. I never would have imagined that you knew my doctor, hmmm I wonder how that was possible?" She smiled sweetly raising a brow at him. Kawasaki looked at her wondering how the hell she knew, or maybe she didn't, either way he would say anything.  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about" Kawasaki frowned, looking at his son he nodded.  
  
"Fine, agreed" Fang got out tightly his hands in tights fists. He looked at up Sakura as he licked the blood from the corner of his lip.  
  
"Good boy" Sakura laughed putting her safety on. She turned and walked over to Mei Lin who was trying to conceal her happiness. "Since as that's settled let's get down to real business"  
  
"I want a Wolf party, where they can see me. I don't want to be a stranger to the people I will soon have to rule"  
  
"Out of the question, it's too dangerous for that right now" Sakura waved aside, this time Fang was the one to smirk.  
  
"Too late, woman. I've already called out every single wolf, to the valley and they are going there tonight," Fang stated making them all look at him wondering if he was stupid.  
  
"You idiot, do you have any idea what's going on here in Tokyo?" Jamie yelled angrily looking at him in disgust. "You have just given Tiger the perfect opportunity to have a wolf massacre" Sakura and the other's groaned inwardly wondering how deep his stupidity went.  
  
"We have to cancel it" Sakura stated frowning. She didn't even want to imagine what Tiger would do if he found out about this gathering.  
  
"Can't be done too many Wolves," one leader spoke in a hard tone not even looking at Fang. "Even if we were to warn them, we wouldn't be able to get through even half of them"  
  
"Then what do we do?" Mika asked no one in particular, surprisingly everyone looked at Sakura. She was trying to figure out the same thing, 'maybe if Tiger was to show up, Syaoran could get him. But what if he only sends his men, it'll be a waste of time' she thought trying to think of something. Sakura jumped when her phone started to ring, she looked at the number and didn't recognize it.  
  
"Excuse me" she sighed, walking over to the other side of the room she answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me" Sakura smiled hearing her husband's soothing voice. She turned her back to everyone noticing that they were looking at her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing we still in the meeting but everything is fine with that," she answered frowning. "We have a new problem though"  
  
"What's that, you sound worked up" Syaoran frowned hearing her tired voice. Sakura rested her head on the wall trying to think of a way to answer him. "Can you talk right now?"  
  
"Not really no, center of attention" Sakura laughed ruefully closing her eyes. "When will I see you again? Maybe we could talk then" she sighed feeling everyone's eyes on her. They were all wondering whom she was talking at the moment and why was that person so important.  
  
"Cemetery, I don't think you'll be watched there. I would make you come here but these walls are shallow and people can hear things, and that's not a good thing if you remember last night clearly"  
  
"Oh god your horrible" Sakura laughed shaking her head at him this made Syaoran chuckle. "You almost got me in trouble but I'll tell you lata, I'll be at sun down, ne?"  
  
"Alright, keep safe cherry blossom. I love you, it'll funny if you said I love you too" Syaoran grinned making Sakura giggle.  
  
"Wouldn't it? I you too and be safe Ja invisible" Sakura smiled before hanging up. When she turned around everyone acted like they weren't looking but all noticed the way her face was glowing. Mei Lin was sure that Sakura's face only glowed like that for Xiao Lang, but he was gone 'what's going on Sakura?' she thought eyeing the girl before her.  
  
"Well any bright ideas?" Fang snarled getting a glare from Sakura.  
  
"No" Sakura answered simply shrugging. "As you all said, there is no way we can make everyone not go. Then all we can do is make sure they are prepared which they always are," she continued frowning. "If they do show up, then maybe Tiger will also be there and we'll have a chance to get rid of him and all this will end" she mused looking up at them.  
  
"You're right, that's about all we can do. Hopefully this won't turn into a massacre" Alex sighed gloomily. "The girls definitely aren't going to his party" the other guys nodded totally agreeing.  
  
"Um guys if this is finish I have to make a stop before I head home" Sakura said softly. She knew that they wouldn't want her to go off by her self but she had to.  
  
"Where you going?" Jamie asked making her laugh, shrugging.  
  
"Just to visit someone, I'll be back in no time. If you'll excuse me, I have to go and change. I couldn't possibly ride this such attire" they all watched as she walked out of the room happily.  
  
"Something is up" Mei Lin whispered to Jamie who nodded, he looked at her and winks making her smile.  
  
"Well I guess we will also be attending this little party of yours Fang" one of the leaders sighed getting up. "I like that little lady, such energy" he laughed walking over to the Yelen. "I'm truly sorry about your son's passing Li-san"  
  
"Thank you, but all will be all right" Yelen replied, 'because we'll have a son to train and he'll be just as great as his father. "I'll be seeing you all tonight"  
  
"Your not going auntie" Mika objected making Yelen smile shaking her head.  
  
"These young people thing me old" the leaders nodded agreeing with her. Fang and Kawasaki stood on the side listening to all their useless chatter. If this went right, they would be rid of the wife, the cousins and the mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I wonder what the scoundrels are up to watch out gang! LOL anyways I hoped you like the little gun thing with Sakura, I thought that was cool and don't worry Fang and Kawasaki will get what's coming to them it's only a matter of time. Next chapter, everyone will get ready for the party that that hopefully won't turn into a massacre of the WOLVES Muwhahahhahaaaa. 


	14. Working out the Tension

Chap. 14: " Working out the tension"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey YO, I'm bad to make your lives a living hell no just kidding I'm back with another chapter and I hop you guys enjoy this one as well ya know? Not much action but a lot of comedy and that's always a good thing LOL at least I hope it is.  
  
Hey don't worry I'll have more of the Blood Sisters in the upcoming chapters Okay? For those of you who like them, NOW for those who want them dead, give me some time okay? I'm a working on it. I can't just introduce them then kill em. I've got so much people to kill and so little time LOL. I love this job!!!!!!!!! Too much sweets _  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehe ne ways on wit da story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fang watched on the side, as Sakura got on the bike wearing all black. "I'll be back soon," she said to Mei Lin who nodded stepping back.  
  
"You have better not have any fun without me," Mei Lin warned playfully making Sakura laugh as she put her helmet on.  
  
"I won't Ja," she yelled speeding off. When she disappeared around the side Mei Lin frowned when Yelen walked up beside her.  
  
"She's acting weird," she whispered in a confused tone.  
  
"I thought the same but she has her reasons I'm sure. Don't worry niece," Yelen stated looking at Mei Lin who nodded knowing she could take Yelen's word for it.  
  
"Auntie I'm not sure you should be going tonight" Mei Lin warned softly making Yelen smile.  
  
"Oh please, I can handle myself I'm not the useless females you think me," Yelen countered making Mei Lin laugh nodding in agreement.  
  
"No Li female is ever weak, it's not in our blood"  
  
"Amen to that" Jamie chuckled the guys nodding in agreement. "So ya'll ready to get out of here?"  
  
"Yeah.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She stopped when she came to her family's section, taking off her helmet. After strapping it down she got off and walked slowly towards her parent's grave, holding the two roses she bought on the way. "Hey I'm back again," she whispered placing the roses down one by one.  
  
"Your late" Syaoran said looking at his wife even though she couldn't see him. Sakura laughed shaking her head at the first thing he had the nerve to say. "But your Sakura,"  
  
"Oh shut up," she smiled touching her father's name. "Where are you?"  
  
"Right in front of you, leaning over against your father's head stone. How did things turn out?" Syaoran asked reaching out to caress her face. Sakura nearly jumped feeling his fingers on her cheek but calmed and sighed.  
  
"We're currently sharing the leadership until two months time. Hopefully you'll show up," Syaoran laughed hearing her sarcastic tone. "I'm tired of not having you in my arms. I hate sneaking around just to see my husband, its foolish"  
  
"Just a little longer cherry blossom, what's gotten you so worked up?" he inquired frowning.  
  
"Everything, Fang and his father who set you up to get killed. Not only do we have to worry about Tiger but also them, I'll have to be on guard so they don't shoot me. Oh you do know that your mother is here right? And she thinks me that coldest person because I'm not wasting away at your untimely demise?"  
  
"I'm sorry, does that help?" Syaoran laughed making her frown. "Okay I'm serious now"  
  
"Oh please I bet your smiling your ass off, humph. Anyways stupid ass Fang is having a Wolf bash tonight, and everyone is attending"  
  
"What?" he almost yelled making her jump, Sakura placed her hand over her heart trying to calm down.  
  
"Yeah, I know. This is the perfect opportunity for Tiger, and there's no way we can call it off. All we can do is pray that it doesn't turn into a massacre; your mother also wants to attend. I figured that since, as we have to go you should be there waiting for Tiger, if he shows up. Maybe he'll come after me,"  
  
"Your not using yourself as bait, that's out of the question" Syaoran ordered tightly, Sakura looked straight ahead even though she couldn't see him.  
  
"You have no choice because I have to go. I'm half the leader how would it look if I did not show up? I have to do this but I'm not doing it to get shot. Are you going to be there or not?"  
  
"Of course I'm going to be there, but I'm telling you not to get shot. Sakura, you'll be a sitting duck out there, do you hear me?" he didn't know why his wife had to be so stubborn, why couldn't she for once listen to him?  
  
"Whenever I went out with you, I was always a sitting duck for something. I'm not going to cry off just because you aren't there to protect me. I'll see you later, I have to go home before Kari has a fit" Sakura said standing up.  
  
Syaoran looked her serious expression and cursed Avalon and Tiger for putting him in this kind of situation. He knew that there was nothing he could do to prevent her from going tonight and to make matters worst his mother was attending as well. Why couldn't his wife be a fragile female at this very moment? She couldn't because he didn't marry a fragile doll. "I'll be there, please be on guard and don't wonder off by your self"  
  
"I won't maybe after this night you won't have to go around playing a spy. I'll see you tonight" Sakura spoke standing up, the hairs on her arms rose feeling his caresses but she just stood still.  
  
"Tonight, be safe---" Syaoran whispered against her ear making Sakura shiver, closing her eyes.  
  
"My love" she finished when he kissed her ear, opening her eyes she knew he was gone. Sighing she turned around and headed down the hill for home, tonight would be one of those nights and gold help them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kinomoto Residence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will not" Eriol spoke in a calm tone even though he was far from being calm at the moment.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Tomoyo hollered making Mei Lin, Jamie, Yelen, Clare, Whitney, Vivian, Kai, Max, hell the whole household wince. They were all sitting on the sofa or random chairs watching the three married couples argue.  
  
"Because your pregnant" Eriol replied tightly glaring at his wife, who didn't seem to be getting his logic. He was on the verge of tying her to a chair and nailing the bedroom door shut.  
  
"Tomo---" Mei Lin started but was cut off when Tomoyo glared at her, sighing she just relax beside Jamie.  
  
"I'm not pregnant so I don't see why I can't attend. I'm perfectly capable of handling a gun and I'm always careful" Naoko started in making Mika growl.  
  
"I already said you aren't going and that's the final. I'm your husband doesn't my saying go anywhere?" he asked angrily making Naoko's lip tremble. "Naoko don't," he warned softly.  
  
"Why are you being so mean?" she shouted clenching her fist tightly. "All I want to do is go out just once, your treating me like I'm a flimsy doll" Naoko spat angrily glaring at her husband.  
  
"But it's for your safety" he replied running out of patience. He prayed that she wouldn't start crying, he couldn't take it if she started to cry.  
  
"Well let me tell you something mister, I'm just as capable as Mei Lin, Sakura and Rika. So there is no reason you should be treating my differently, it's my right as a wolf. I'm going tonight and there's nothing you can do about it, that's the final" Naoko declared making almost everyone's mouths hang open, they couldn't believe this was Naoko talking. "What?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
"Hah you go girl" Mei Lin yelled laughing, this act earned her a glare from Mika but she and Rika just laughed; Clare and the other girls just giggled quietly.  
  
"It's the same for me" Tomoyo proclaimed folding her arms. She raised her chin defiantly at her husband making him adjust his glasses.  
  
"I don't care if I have to bind you to the chair, your not leaving this house" Eriol replied facing up to his wife. Tomoyo's lip started to tremble like Naoko's but he wasn't going to fall for it. "I won't fall for that"  
  
"I hate you, Li Eriol. Your the most horrible man there is" Tomoyo proclaimed crying her eyes out. "Don't you come near me" she warned when he step forward, Tomoyo sank slowly to the floor crying like a baby in front of everyone who just figured it was because of her delicate state.  
  
"Tomoyo, dear" Eriol whispered softly looking for help but everyone just sat watching him. Kari hearing her cry started to cry in Vivian's arms, everyone looked at the two and sweat drop.  
  
"Oh boy this isn't good" Rika sighed holding her head, the noise getting to her. Alex looked at his wife hoping that when she got pregnant she won't be so emotional then he looked at Kari and was totally considering if it was safe to have children.  
  
"Tomoyo stop crying" Eriol whispered softly reaching out to touch his wife but she slap his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me Eriol, you're the reason why I'm so emotional. Your lucky I don't have a gun at the moment" Tomoyo wailed making him gulp and the guy's snicker. Eriol just ignored them, "I want to go home, I don't want to be around you anymore" she continued her wails mixed in with Kari's echoing through the house.  
  
"Tak." Chiharu cried out making everyone automatically start to pray she wouldn't begin to cry also.  
  
"Chiharu don't even think about it" Takashi warned looking sternly at his wife.  
  
"Don't you talk to me in such a way," Chiharu growled icily, "Oh" she yelled adding to the horrible noise.  
  
"Chiharu please don't" Takashi begged holding his ears. Max and Jamie thought it was funny that such battle-harden men were now having a nervous breakdown from their wives.  
  
"I can't help it, your child has decided to come early. Make the pain stop or I'm going to kill you, this is all your fault" Chiharu screamed threatening him. Takashi was about to make a remark when what she had said click in his head.  
  
"What?!?! You mean that our baby is coming? But it's too early" Takashi panic yelling this made Chiharu glare at him. Jamie sat back looking at them with pure amusement, this sort of thing did not happen in his Clan. Kai smiled taping the whole thing knowing that Tomoyo would love to have it, if she weren't so emotional right now.  
  
"You tell her that, I don't want her to come either. Make is stop," she shouted breathing.  
  
"How far along is she?" Yelen asked getting up. Everyone was still not taking in what they had heard.  
  
"She has a couple of weeks to go before she's to give birth," Naoko answered since as Takashi made no move to. "She's not supposed to give birth yet, do you think something is wrong?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"Probably all the excitement, someone call an ambulance" Yelen ordered, Jamie nodded dishing out his cell. He had the leave the room because of all the noise, Tomoyo had stopped crying but Kari was still heaving.  
  
"Move her over to the sofa, girl's go get so come blankets and a wet wash cloth" Vivian ordered. Takashi snapped out of his trance and helped move his pain stricken wife to the larger sofa.  
  
"Shhh, it's going to be all right," he whispered resting her down. Chiharu looked at him with scared eyes as he caressed her face.  
  
"I'm scared Tak, our baby isn't supposed to come" she whispered keeping tears back.  
  
"Chiharu sweetie did your water break?" Vivian asked softly making Chiharu shake her head 'no' breathing deeply. Mei Lin and the others were looking on as they waited for the doctor and ambulance to arrive.  
  
Sakura walked through the front door only to see Eriol, Mika and Max sitting down, Jamie hanging up with a frown on his face, Kari's crying and talking from the living room. "What's going on?" she asked heading for the room.  
  
"Oh same old, same old" Jamie shrugged sighing. "Lot's of arguing, crying, threatening, and Chiharu went into labor"  
  
"What?" Sakura exclaimed running into the room. "Is she all right?" she asked frantically taking Kari from Mei Lin. "Shh baby" she whispered softly.  
  
"We don't know, she's having contractions but her water didn't break. We don't know what to think" Rika answered as Mei Lin walked over to the door and closed it.  
  
"Girl's can you please excuse us?" Yelen asked making them nod slowly leaving the room.  
  
"Oh this is all your fault," Chiharu hissed squeezing her husband's hand making him wince.  
  
"I'm sorry" Takashi gasped through clenched teeth. "What's going on down there?" he asked Yelen who was checking.  
  
"Nothing, I'm thinking this was just a false alarm. She needs to rest and not get angry or maybe next time she'll really go into labor" Yelen answered softly getting up.  
  
"It doesn't feel like a false alarm" Chiharu bit out still holding unto poor Takashi's hand, he wondered if he would be able to feel his hand when she decided to let go.  
  
"I'm sure the pain will get slower before finally disappearing" Yelen assured standing up. "That happened to Fiemie with her last child. No worries, but I think you should have a doctor here at all times"  
  
"I'll go and call Wei-san, I'm sure he won't mind" Mei Lin sighed walking out of the room. She was starting to get a headache and wondered sarcastically if she would be able to function at all tonight.  
  
"Well what's the news?" Mika asked when she walked out of the room.  
  
"False alarm, I think I need a drink, a strong drink. Jamie can you call Wei for me telling him we need his services for a couple of days?" She asked softly sinking in the chair between Mika and Alex. "Am I the only one who feels worn out?"  
  
"No" they all answered softly, life had suddenly gotten harder and they knew it was going to get worst. Sakura walked out with Kari in her arms, saying a mental prayer so she wouldn't go insane.  
  
"Um Sakura?" Whitney said getting their attention; she fidgeted with clothing making Sakura raise a brow at her.  
  
"Yes Whit?" Sakura answered smiling at her, Kai and Clare. She hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with them because she was so busy.  
  
"Can I go with you tonight?" she asked making Sakura and everyone look at her in disbelief. This was the last thing they needed; they didn't need any more people to worry about.  
  
"I'm sorry but you girls can't come with us tonight but we'll bring you out tomorrow night ay?" Sakura said compromising with them. "I would but this is going to be really dangerous"  
  
"That's great isn't it Whit? And I bet that he'll come along too" Kai burst out making Whitney blush.  
  
"Whose he?" Mei Lin inquired smirking. Whitney looked at all of them and felt her cheeks heat up. "Come on don't be shy" she teased jokingly.  
  
"Well he's" Kai started to say but Whitney's hand covered her mouth making Kai glare at her.  
  
"Oh he's no one don't listen to Kai" Whitney laughed nervously going up the steps with Kai. "Um we'll go out tomorrow great, I can't wait. Hah come on Kai" she continued dragging poor Kai up the stairs with them.  
  
"I think I'll go with them," Clare laughs following her friends up the stairs.  
  
"Well that was interesting," Mei Lin laughed making everyone nod. "And you were terrific today Kari, such a born wolf" she cooed playing with Kari's cheeks making the girl giggle happily. "Oh I can't wait until you meet Rae," she continued missing her daughter terribly.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be best of friends, ne?" Sakura smiled knowing that Mei Lin missed her daughter very much.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go and call mame, I want to talk with Rae" Mei Lin sighed, she called her mother mame. Sakura nodded watching her go up with the stairs praying that this would be over soon, so they could all go home.  
  
"We're leaving here at eight thirty, so I suggest that we all get some rest" Sakura stated making everyone nod.  
  
  
  
Tiger.  
  
  
  
  
  
A woman walked over to his form and hugged him tightly from behind as another stood off to the side her arms folded over her chest. "What news do you have for me Ming?" Tiger asked when she walked around and sat on his lap.  
  
"They're having a bash tonight" Ming purred feeling Tiger run his hand down her chest and squeeze her breast gently making her moan.  
  
"A plan to lure me out?" he inquired pulling her shirt open, then running his hand over her soft warm flesh. He moved his head down to chest and kissed her breast moving slowly towards her nipple.  
  
"No Fang, the wolf's enemy is the next leader in line and he wants all the wolfs to know. He has no idea that you'll come and the cherry blossom warned him but it was, hmmm, too late" Ming continued feeling his hand move between her legs. Ashley stood in the corner wondering how she allows him to touch her when he was so gruesome. Sure she worked for him but that's all it was, work. He hired her to get rid of the cherry blossom's closest companions and that's what she intended to do this was all business.  
  
"Ashley, why don't you come and join us?" Tiger smiled at his other woman, who raised her brow at him.  
  
"I don't mix business with pleasure. Are we going after them tonight?" Ashley replied firmly making him chuckle and Ming glare at her.  
  
"Yes, prepare if you wish" Tiger laughed watching her perfect body, that was incase in a tight leather body suit walk out the door. "Yes tonight, we shall go and feast on the wolves but now I shall feast on your dearest" he continued laying Ming back against the sofa making her laughed pulling him down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Naoko.  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go for tonight. She looked at her husband and wondered if he was still angry with her, walking towards him she saw that he was looking at a picture of Mikelle. "Mika are you still angry with me?" she whispered stopping on front of him.  
  
Mika looked up from the picture, his eyes moved from the curve of his wife's waist to her flat stomach all the up the curve of her beast stopping at her pink lips momentarily before looking her in the eyes. "Is that what your wearing?" was what he heard himself ask her. Naoko looked down at her tight black pants that zipped up the back, and her short dark blue shirt that was more like a sports bra.  
  
"Yeah is there something wrong with it?" Naoko asked but all Mika saw was the moving of her lips.  
  
"No there's nothing wrong with it" he answered wrapping his arms around her waist hugging her. Since as he was still sitting on the bed she played with his jet-black her.  
  
"What's the matter Mik?" Naoko asked softly making him looked at her and get up his hands still on her waist.  
  
"I'm afraid that tonight, you'll get hurt and I won't be there to protect you" Mika answered making Naoko smile giving him a sweet kiss, a kiss that turned into a passionate.  
  
"I'll be fine, you don't have to worry. We'll protect each other" Naoko replied against his lips giving him another kiss. "And we're going to start on having a sister for Mikelle when we get back tonight, you understand?"  
  
"Perfectly" Mika chuckled tightening his hold on his wife. Mika brushed his lips against hers, parting her lips with his tongue making her giggle, looking him right in the eyes.  
  
When they pulled apart they both walked over to their bed and took up their own holster after putting it on they check their guns to make sure they were loaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt her husband's hold on her tighten as he pulled her closer to him. She let the curtain drop turning to face him with sad eyes. She wants to show him that she wasn't scared but she couldn't help it. "Eriol" she whispered touching his cheek, Eriol rested his forehead against hers and smiled.  
  
"It's going to be fine dearest. Everything is going to be all right," Eriol stated clearly seeing the worry on her beautiful face. "I'll be back before you know it," Tomoyo threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You had better come back to me and our baby" she whispered making him smile as he kissed her neck moving along her neck and jaw then finally her lips.  
  
"I'll come back don't worry, I'm the safest person there is" Eriol spoke firmly at her lips before capturing them in fierce kiss that made Tomoyo weak in the knees. He broke the kiss and hugged her tightly afraid that his might be the last time he would ever feel her in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She played with Kari trying to ignore Takashi and Chiharu who were cuddled up on the chair. She knew that Chiharu was afraid that something would happen tonight, she knew that everyone was afraid. "One step, two step tickle you under there" she laughed tickling Kari making her squirm giggling.  
  
"More, more" Kari squealed seeing the Sakura had stopped. Sakura laughed thinking of something else to sing, she knew a lot since as Mei Lin and Naoko sang them a lot with the kids.  
  
"Sing Monkey, Monkey Sakura" Vivian offered smiling, Sakura nodded trying to remember that song. Vivian and Yelen were sitting on the sofa watching the cuddling couple and Sakura play with Kari.  
  
"She loves children" Yelen smiled looking at Vivian who had her arms rested around Whitney. She and Vivian had grown really close and practically had a mother daughter relationship.  
  
"Monkey, monkey moo. Shall we buy a few" Sakura sang dancing around with Kari who was openly enjoying the song. "Yellow monkey, purple monkey. Monkey's red and blue"  
  
"Red and Blue" Kari repeated making Sakura smile nodding, she was dressed in her black boots, leather pants and short black, laced up front top. She hadn't put on her holster yet because she didn't want to play with Kari wearing them.  
  
"Be a monkey, do! Who's a monkey, who? He's a monkey," she sang pointing at Takashi.  
  
"I am not, she's a monkey" he replied saying the right part to the nursery rime, Kari giggled dancing with Sakura not even noticing Tomoyo at the door taping.  
  
"You're a monkey too" Sakura yelled scooping Kari up in her arms, she was dressed in her nightgown and ready for bed.  
  
"Monkey," Kari exclaimed giggling along with Sakura. "Mommy, monkey" she continued making Sakura gasp looking at her glowing face.  
  
"She called me mommy," Sakura whispered proudly, everyone laughed looking at her glowing face. "Ohhh, you're the cutest," she laughed spinning Kari around in her arms.  
  
"I can't wait till we have our baby girl" Chiharu sighed resting in her husband's arms. She didn't want him to go anywhere and she had even thought about faking labor so he could stay with her but then dismissed the idea.  
  
"I can't wait either, she'll be as beautiful as you" Takashi whispered against her ear before kissing her making Chiharu smile.  
  
"Don't sweet talk me," Chiharu laughed looking at up, "and I don't mean that literally" she pointed out making him laughed hugging her. They all looked at the door when the other's finally showed up and knew that it was time.  
  
"Wow, aren't you looking lovely" Max exclaimed looking at Yelen's elegant black attire. "The lady knows her wolf" he continued making everyone laugh. She was dressed in simple black perfectly iron slacks and a loose sleeveless silky black shirt that was tucked in.  
  
"Naturally," Yelen stated walking over to them when Max held up a gun making her look at him.  
  
"Protection, come now" he stated holding up a holster as well, everyone laughed seeing the look on Yelen's face as Max helped her put it on. "You know how use a gun right?"  
  
"Of course, I was taught from the day I was able to walk just like the boys" Yelen replied. "If I knew I would have needed one, I would have brought my own" Max laughed nodding as he finished. Sakura placed Kari on the sofa beside Vivian and Whitney before putting on her holster and making sure her guns were loaded.  
  
"No leave" Kari whined reaching for Sakura seeing the other's heading out in the living room. She knew that they were all leaving and she didn't want Sakura to leave. "Please," she begged on the verge of tears when Sakura picked her up. Vivian and Whitney followed them carrying Sakura's jacket. When they walked into the living room Kai and Clare was sitting on the stairs watching everyone suit up, all of them had two guns.  
  
"Takashi, Yelen and I are taking the Suv" Max stated making them nod as he grabbed his keys. "After you Mi lady" he teased making Yelen smile stepping out the door.  
  
"I'll wait up for you" Chiharu whispered giving Takashi as kiss before he followed Yelen and Max. She looked at Clare when the door placed her arm around her shoulders and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I'll be back in no time, mother and Chiharu and everyone will be right here with you" Sakura stated touching Kari's cheek. She didn't want her to start crying that's the last thing she needed.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll read to you" Kai added taking Kari from Sakura. Kari went with Kai willingly making Sakura sigh, smiling at them. "I'll take care of her"  
  
"Thank you," Sakura touching both girls' hair before she turned and left. Eriol was saying bye to Tomoyo before he followed behind her since as she was would ride with him. "Go Mei Lin" Sakura shouted making everyone laugh loosening up watching she and Jamie kiss.  
  
"Aw shut up," Mei Lin yelled before continuing to kiss Jamie, who had his hand on her butt. "Don't play games to night," she whispered out of breath.  
  
"No games, brat now get on," Jamie growled playfully making Mei Lin laugh before she gave him another kiss and get on behind him. Rika and Alex were doing the same but they hadn't stop.  
  
"This should really fun, but I don't want you to leave my side" Alex whispered between kisses making Rika moan in response deepening the kiss.  
  
"I won't" Rika finally answered winking before she gave him another kiss and got on. "This is going to be a whole lotta fun," she shouted raising her hands in the air when the bikes started.  
  
"Yea sexy body Rika" Mei Lin shouted laughing when Jamie popped; all the girls had their hair up in ponytails. They would all be following behind Max who was at the gate waiting for them.  
  
"Remember Mei Lin no touchy feely, Jamie has to concentrate" Naoko yelled making everyone laugh. Sakura placed her hands around Eriol's waist as he chuckled pulling beside the door.  
  
"That's no fun, you know me I can't keep my hands to myself" Mei Lin hollered back. They were all feeling great now that the tension was gone; they were all going to have fun.  
  
"Yeah we know, freezer girl," Tomoyo shouted joining the fun, this time only she and Sakura laughed. (for those who don't remem, she had sex with Renzo in the freezer in the grocery store)  
  
"Hmmm your Popsicles are good" Sakura moaned loudly making Mei Lin turn red and stick up her middle finger. "Aw Mei Lin, that's too small maybe you could loan me your Mr. Everlast (that's a dildo to those who don't know)" everyone laughed catching the joke.  
  
"Threw him away I have Jamie" Mei Lin replied shaking her head Sakura looked at everyone at the door who were laughing.  
  
"We'll be back late, if you can't don't stay up, aight?" Sakura spoke winking at them. Kai and the girl's wink back blowing kisses making Sakura put on a dreamy look this made them laugh.  
  
"Hurry back and be safe, you have to take us out tomorrow night" Whitney called Sakura nodded before Eriol sped off to catch up to the others. Tomoyo and the other's catch in silence as they all disappeared before the doors closed.  
  
"They'll be careful, come on let's go in the living room" Vivian sighed making everyone nod following her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well that all folks, at least for now. I'll be back on Wednesday and the Blood Sisters will be making their grand appearance with a love for death. Remember to review and the more I get the more I'll be inspired to write LOL ne ways JA 


	15. The War of Three Sides

Chap. 15: " The War of three sides"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey hey hey, LOL oh I'm back again to torture ya'll like hell. Don't mind me, I'm crushed to think that ya'll think I'll start to kill people off because some haven't died yet. HEY I'm not that evil am I? Maybe I am.  
  
Ne ways here the next chapter and don't worry Syaoran, will be showing up soon. And in the flesh to everyone, I know it's mean that he hasn't told his friends but it's for the best.  
  
And I don't even want to imagine how he'll react when he finds out Sakura's pregnant!! (Cringes and shudders)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahmed was sitting in his office fingering a broken crown when his phone started to ring. "Inspector Ahmed, who's this?" he answered leaning back in his leather chair.  
  
"No one but I've got a hint for you so listen up," a rusty voice said making him sit up frowning. "The Wolves are having a bash out by the old oil plant and the Tigers are going start a war there. If you break it up then you'll be the hero"  
  
"How do you know this?" Ahmed ordered coldly making the man chuckle. He was sure he had heard that same laugh somewhere but he couldn't figure out where.  
  
"Because I know all, it's your loss if you don't go after them. And the cherry blossom is also in danger" the person stated coldly before there was a dial tone. Ahmed rested back in his chair, 'she's in danger' he thought frowning. He couldn't allow her to get hurt if he had anything to do with it, putting Sakura's crown back in his draw he pressed a button.  
  
"Yes inspector?" came Rick's voice.  
  
"Have everyone suit up, swat team, choppers the whole works. We were invited to a little party," Ahmed ordered tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you think he'll take the bait?" Avalon asked watching him suit up; he didn't understand why he had just called the police on his own people.  
  
"Yeah he'll take it because I told him Sakura's in danger. And if he believes she's in danger which she is then he'll go" Syaoran stated finishing up. They were at least a mile from the party and he couldn't wait to get there.  
  
"He has a thing for your wife?" Atashi inquired softly making Syaoran glare at him.  
  
"Exactly, I think he needs to stop lusting after my wife and get a life" Syaoran spat before he went invisible. Avalon and Atashi watched as the truck door open and closed before they sighed.  
  
"He scares me," Atashi whispered making Avalon nod in agreement.  
  
"That's my future son in law" Avalon spoke making Atashi looked at him sadly smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Party.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked through the crowd of people, smiling at those she passed and saying hi to those who said hi. She finally felt like she was really apart of them, "Li is proud of you no doubt" a man stated proudly stopping in front of Sakura. "Because we all are"  
  
"Thank you," Sakura smiled making the man nod before he continued on his way. Things were going great so far, and she prayed that no trouble would come tonight. When she walked up to where her friends were she smiled remembering their first party like this.  
  
"Look at the Queen mingling with her children" Takashi proclaimed making everyone laugh nodding in agreement. Sakura winked at him, "So many and she still keeps her wonderful shape"  
  
"That's because she works out a lot" Mei Lin laughed, she was facing Jamie leaning up against him.  
  
"I don't work out as much as you do," Sakura replied taking the beer Max offered her as she climbed the SUV up to Yelen who was sitting on the roof. "Is Rika and Alex at it again inside?" she asked softly looking at them through the window.  
  
"Yeah, they're trying to kill time" Naoko laughed wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "Too bad we only have one car" she murmured making Mika laugh kissing her lips before he moved down her neck and started to suck on it.  
  
"I don't think we need a car," Mika whispered when Naoko pushed her hands in his jeans pockets and squeezed his butt pushing her self up against him.  
  
  
  
"How you enjoying yourself?" Sakura asked Yelen as she took a small sip of the beer-making look at her disapprovingly. "If I don't take small sips then everyone will think something is up" she whispered making Yelen nod in understanding before she showed Sakura the beer in her hand.  
  
"That Max of yours is something else" Yelen smiled taking a sip of it making Sakura laugh. "However I had him dump out the bear and fill it with bottle water" Sakura lay on the top and laughed looking at her mother in law in wonder.  
  
"Oh my," Sakura got out looking up at the dark blue sky, not a cloud insight. She saw the frown appear on Yelen's face and sat up. "What's the matter?"  
  
"The devil and its imp is heading towards us" Yelen answered making Sakura sit up only to see Fang and Kawasaki indeed heading their way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fang.  
  
  
  
  
  
He and his father walked from their side of the party making them move out his way and looked at him. He wanted them to know how the real leader was; he would show them no less. "Well if it isn't the outsiders," his father commented making him look at the black expedition where his dead cousin's wife and confidants were.  
  
"Why don't we go and say hello to my other half, since we are sharing the title of leader" Fang stated, he had to admit that she was really beautiful. And the way she sat on the SUV top made her look like a real Queen on a Throne of gold with her best of fighters surrounding her. "Beautiful and deadly at the same time" he whispered looking at her flashing emerald eyes and juicy pink lips then his eyes trailed down to her full chest where the holster outlined it.  
  
"Well look at who it is" Jamie commented making Fang look at him momentarily. Fang knew not to have any thing with him since as he was the leader of the Dragon Clan and only they were the only ones the Wolf Clan had to worry about.  
  
"Chan" Fang spat looking them all over before turning his gaze to the two ladies who would give him the most trouble, the wife and the mother. "Ladies," he smiled showing his fangs.  
  
"Fang" Sakura replied smiling sweetly, "Tell me how are you enjoying your party?" she asked with sarcasm tinting her voice.  
  
"Fairly well," he replied ignoring the tone in her voice. Sakura noticed the mostly everyone was turning their attention to them and she smiled.  
  
"Sakura wave to them" Mei Lin shouted making some to the Wolves who heard howl. Sakura laughed getting up on top of the SUV when all the music was turned off.  
  
"Yeah Wolf" Rika shouted making everyone cheer, "Give us a speech" Fang and Kawasaki looked around as everyone howled wildly. Sakura blushed not knowing what to say as she looked at the many people before her, then she saw the angry look on Fang's face and smiled.  
  
"The conqueror," some one making everyone cheer in agreement. Sakura looked down when someone handed her a speaker, the guy looked at her and wink making her blush.  
  
"Hey ya'll," she shouted waving her hand, she didn't know what to do. "I want ya'll to have a blast, and remember always who runs things. It's not the tigers mind you, they just want to copy us," she pointed out sweetly making them laugh. " We, the Black Wolves run things, and we don't allow one to take what's ours without a fight. Do we, ha didn't think so"  
  
"Marry me!" some one yelled making Sakura giggle, her eyes winkling. Everyone howled like they were crazy holding up their beer in honor of Sakura. She felt like she wanted to cry, she had never felt anything like this before.  
  
"Naoko are you getting it?" Mei Lin asked looking at her friend who was Mika's shoulder taping Sakura eagerly as she got the crowds reaction.  
  
"Every bit," Naoko yelled back before taking a shot a Fang's face and had to laugh when her husband took her down. Sakura sat beside Yelen taking the cool water she offered and smiled.  
  
  
  
Syaoran sat where he was and smiled watching his wife, he had never seen anything like this before and he was proud. He was shocked and almost fell out of the tree when he saw his mother drinking beer, and she and Sakura was laughing about it. He wanted to be near her but he knew he had to stay put and wait for the appearance of Tiger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiger.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you plan to do?" he asked watching this new assassins suit up. Kitty wore a full body black leather suit like her sisters; she looked at him and his mistress and smiled evilly.  
  
"Fucking kill us some Wolves, isn't that what your paying us to do?" she asked sarcastically making sure her guns were loaded before she put them in her holster then put two in the holders on her legs before she walked away. "Fucking idiots," she mumbled looking at Tiger's pathetic men.  
  
"Very well" Tiger spoke watching the younger sister carefully as she juggled grenades; she looked at Tiger and winked blowing him a kiss. He groaned inwardly wondering what he had gotten himself into.  
  
"Ash let's get this fucking show on the road. I want to kill me some peeps or at least blow em up," Kanbi whine making Kitty, laugh nodding in agreement. She and Ashley were wearing the same suit but Kanbi had opted for very short shorts and a tight sports bra top but with elbow and kneepads.  
  
"All right no fucking up," Ashley called finishing up. She looked over Tiger's men and sighed, she wondered what they would be able to do with these men. "Listen, I want ten of your men to go with us, once we are situated I want ya'll to cause corruption whatever. We're going to try and take out some of these people tonight" she ordered as Kanbi and Kitty picked out the men.  
  
"All right, remember what I told ya'll earlier" Tiger spoke walking away from them. Ashley looked Tiger's retreating back and nearly laughed, it was a wonder that he had women doing his dirty work. And in a way, she looked up to his Sakura and her female partners; it was a shame she would have to kill them.  
  
"Let's go and kill us some assholes," she yelled making Kitty and Kanbi scream holding up the sharp shooters. Kitty jumped on her bike and started it up, it was loaded with more guns, the perfect toy, she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahmed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right people, Remember no fucking around" he ordered his people who nodded making last minute adjustments. "Okay, moved out people and don't get a ya self killed"  
  
"Some inspirational pep talk" Rika spoke sarcastically as he and Ahmed put on their bulletproof jackets.  
  
"They'll need more then a pep talk to make them survive tonight. I have a feeling we'll have a lot promotions to issue tomorrow" Ahmed replied at they put on their holster's and then grabbed their shotguns.  
  
Rick nodded and ran across the road where most of the men were waiting for them. Ahmed listened over his radio for the confirmation that the choppers were only two minutes away. "Okay, that's our signal, move out" he ordered everyone who nodded before moving through the shrubbery.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Li, this is Avalon, the bloods and Ahmed are moving in. We wish you luck" Avalon stated making Syaoran frown. How the hell was he going to warn Sakura of Ahmed and keep her from getting shot by the Blood Sisters at the same time?  
  
"All right, send your men out. And set off the bombs" Syaoran spoke getting down from the trees. He would also have to look out for Tiger; he prayed that Sakura could take her of herself.  
  
"Okay, they're doing their job right now" Avalon spoke making him sigh putting on his infrared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughed listening to what was being said, as she fastened the extra guns unto her legs. Max had made sure, to bring them extra stuff and right now she and the girls were suiting up. She knew that every Wolf was prepared but that didn't mean they weren't going to lose some lives, and had also noticed that there were mostly only men present. "I'm covered in so much artillery that I'm afraid I'll topple over" she commented making them laugh when explosions rocked all over the place.  
  
"Shit, we have company coming from both side," Eriol yelled running up to them making everyone dock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ashley.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck were the hell did those come from?" she cursed seeing her targets disappear in the mass of people.  
  
"I don't know but I have a perfect shot of the black haired one" Kitty whined shooting a different guy instead. "This isn't going to work, we have to get closer" she yelled fuming.  
  
"Let me get a try" Kanbi yelled holding up a bazooka, Kitty laughed moving aside. Ashley ignored them as she looked around, she frowned catching site of the Tigers but it deepened seeing the police as well.  
  
"Well they were prepared were they?" she mumbled her brows furrowing when Kanbi fired laughing hysterically like Kitty.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked up when something was fire off one of the old buildings. "Guy run and duck" she shouted grabbing Yelen's hand in hers. They all moved running as fast as she could, she and Yelen fell on their backs when the truck they were hiding behind exploded.  
  
"Oh my" Yelen whispered looking at the ball of fire. Alex looked at his wife beneath him making sure she was okay, Rika smiled up at him making him sigh.  
  
"Mika, tell some men to aim at the buildings. That's where it's coming from," Sakura yelled making him nod taking cover like must of the wolves. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat when a man fell dead before her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
He too saw this and told Avalon's men were to fire, he didn't care if he had to hit all the buildings he wanted the threat taken care of. He waited patiently knowing that Tiger wasn't far behind since as his bitches were here causing trouble.  
  
  
  
"Max you have to get Yelen out of here now" Sakura ordered making him nod grabbing Yelen's arm. Yelen looked at Sakura's serious expression sighed following Max to the SUV that was still in one piece. "Takashi, go with him. He'll need someone to look out while he drives. Please make sure they get there safely" she continued making him nodding leaving her side rather reluctantly.  
  
"Sakura Ahmed's men and Tiger's are going to have us surrounded we have to do something" Mei Lin yelled moving to her with Jamie. Sakura nodded looking around at most of the people who were trying to get out.  
  
"I know, I know but we have to worry about our selves right now" Sakura answered when the abandoned buildings started to explode. Her mind was racing, as they stayed covered not knowing where to go or what to do. She looked at the spot were the SUV was and saw that they were gone. "Listen we all have to try and get out of here one by one ne?"  
  
"All right, I'll go and find Alex and Mika and tell them. You two stay together" Jamie ordered before leaving Sakura and Mei Lin together.  
  
  
  
Kitty and her sisters landed in the bush after abandoning their post second's before it exploded. She growled when one of the guys laughed, "What's so fucking funny?" she asked scathingly walking up to him. "Tell me before I shoot you?" she yelled pulling out her gun.  
  
"Nothing" he answered making her smile. She kicked him in the face making him fall back with a grunt, her gun still aimed at him.  
  
"That's what I thought," all the men cringe at when she fired hitting him right in the head.  
  
"Fucker" Kanbi laughed giving Kitty a high five, Ashley shook her head listening to what was going on, on the battlefield.  
  
"That's why we never have hostages, you guys kill them all even when they are on our side" she spoke making Kanbi and Kitty laugh nervously putting her gun away.  
  
"We wouldn't if they just shut the fuck up" Kanbi replied winking at the guys who moved back in fear. "What do we do now?"  
  
"We wait until there's an all out battle and then we enter and kill out targets. I don't want to enter a war zone," Ashley answered making them sigh plopping to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Charge and kill anyone with a gun" Ahmed and Tiger yelled at the same time making their men rush out towards the Wolves, who were behind cars ready for the onslaught.  
  
  
  
"Pick someone shoot to kill before they, kill us" Rika yelled taking aim with the m16 semi automatic. She frowned wondering where her husband was at the moment; she prayed he was all right.  
  
Sakura rested against the car like Mei Lin shooting those who headed towards them while Naoko and Rika dealt with the front. "We can't continue this"  
  
"There's too many, how do we know whose our people?" Naoko yelled reloading quickly. She saw a woman fall to the ground having been shot in the back and looked down concentrating on what she was doing.  
  
"Just think about your child" Rika replied softly, she pressed hitting a man before he shot Alex at least she was sure it was him. She was glad that she was able to help her husband and there was nowhere else she wanted to be at the moment if he was here. Sakura looked around at the place that was now emptying out. She would now and then see a policeman but what got to her was the she was running out of bullets.  
  
"Come on we have to move, now stay low" Mei Lin ordered making them nod ducking down before they moved Naoko screamed dropping on the ground making Sakura's eyes widen in fear.  
  
"Not serious just my arm" Naoko gasped breathing deeply. She had to try with all her might not to hold her stomach. "It scratched me," she continued getting up making them nod. She bit her lips feeling the frantic calls of her nerves to scream out. Sakura looked around them blocking the noise of the choppers and the source that gave them lights. She noticed four large lights that gave the field they were in light and frowned.  
  
"Rika, take Naoko with you to the back. Mei Lin and I are going to make it easier for us to get out of here" Sakura ordered grabbing the semi automatic she had, Rika nodded before moving on with Naoko.  
  
"What are you planning?" Mei Lin asked following behind Sakura. Sakura pointed out up making her look only to see the large lights. "You want us to knock up out?" she asked when they came to one of the many trucks.  
  
"Yeah, then we have to make it too the bikes, our infrared gear is on them" Sakura nodded making Mei Lin smiled wickedly nodding.  
  
"Yeah take aim and shoot"  
  
  
  
"Let's go and join the fun ladies" Ashley ordered as she started her bike, the men following in silence. However before they rode off all the lights surrounding the field went making everyone rush for cover. "This gets more and more interesting by the second" she mused taking out her infrared binoculars like the others.  
  
"Let's go and kill somebody" Kanbi yelled speeding off with Kitty who was laughing as they held metal bars swinging them. "Hello" she yelled knocking a guy right under the chin making him fall on his back. "Fucker" she yelled being able to see her targets or not. She and Kitty split up to look for their real targets, "What the?" Kanbi chock not seeing a woman come out of nowhere and knocked her off.  
  
"Bitch" Mei Lin growled kicking the spot were Kanbi landed but the girl flipped and landed a blow on Mei Lin making her stumble back.  
  
"NO you're the bitch fucker and I'm going to make you pay" Kanbi yelled drawing her gun but Mei Lin ran jumping behind a car when she started to fire. "Aw come on out" she ordered moving slowly towards the car.  
  
"Hurry up, Jamie" Mei Lin growled adjusting her binoculars as she waited for the reappearance of her follower. Kanbi frowned wanting to get the woman back for knocking her off her bike. "Hello" Mei Lin yelled kicking her gun out her hand, surprising Kanbi who quickly ducked Mei Lin's punch swiping her off her feet.  
  
Mei Lin, however quickly recovered and kicked Kanbi under the chin as she back flipped to her feet, then flipped landing on a car top a few feet away.  
  
"Oh I'm going to kill you for that" Kanbi yelled but Mei Lin only laughed jumping off the car when Jamie pulled up on the bike.  
  
"Maybe next time kid" Mei Lin yelled when Kanbi pulled out her gun and started to fire but didn't hit them. Kanbi screamed stomping her feet as she wiped the blood from her jaw.  
  
"I'm going to kill her," she growled shooting the guy who stopped in front of her not caring that he was a Tiger. "That fucking, fucking, fucking bitch" she continued elbowing a guy in the face. "I'm going to kill her" she growled holding him around the neck; "Just like you" she continued letting go of the man when his neck made a cracking sound. "Fucker" she smiled watching him body fall lifelessly to the ground, she kissed her two fingers before walking away.  
  
  
  
"Sweet" Kitty laughed kneeing the man in the face before she let him fall to the ground, she pulled out her gun and shot him twice in the chest. She spotted a woman leaned up against a car and smiled walking over to her. "Idiot" she laughed stopping from the woman who seemed to be unconscious. She looked at the red hair woman and was about to turn when the car door flew open knocking her off her feet.  
  
"Fool" Rika laughed taking aim but Kitty ducked kicking the gun out her hand. She tried to reach for her gun but couldn't so she jumped to her feet, getting ready to attack. Rika got to her feet and ducked the woman's kicked back flipping but Kitty grabbed her feet making her fall on the ground.  
  
"I'm going to kill you" Kitty growled but Rika pushed herself back kicking her in the gut making her stumble back. Rika didn't know whom this woman was but she wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
"Naoko go now" she yelled making Naoko get out of the car, her eyes widened seeing Kitty pull another gun. "Nao duck" she screamed getting her feet; she jumped towards Kitty knocking her over making the gunfire in the air. Naoko drop to the ground and screamed. She had lied she hadn't been shot in the arm but in her side and she was starting to lose consciousness.  
  
"Argh, stupid bitch" Kitty growled getting on top of Rika punching her in the face, she tried again but Rika moved her head and punched Kitty back making her fell backwards. She landed on her back with a thud but flip to her feet the same time Rika did.  
  
Much to Rika's surprise Kitty ran ducking behind a car, she looked back and groaned running also, seeing the police heading her way. She jumped behind one of the burning cars taking cover, "Who the hell are those" she whispered feeling her side where she had been kicked then touched her lips only to see blood. Pushing herself up she ran to find Naoko hoping that she was okay, ignoring her cuts and gashes.  
  
  
  
Sakura landed on the ground with a thud when one of the cars behind her exploded. Leave it to her to get lost, she didn't know where anyone was at the moment and she didn't like that one bit. "Get to your feet Sakura" she hissed hearing gunshot going off. She pushed herself up and started to run but came to a halt seeing a figure walking towards her. Her infrared gear, allowed her to see that this person was dressed in a suit but had a feeling it wasn't Syaoran. "Don't run," he yelled when she turned. Sakura didn't get far before she collided with something looking up it was another suit.  
  
"Wrong choice" this one told her lifting her up by her throat. Sakura placed her hands on his one hand, her feet dangling beneath her; she had run from the wrong one.  
  
"No let me go" Sakura screamed kicking him but it seemed to have no effect on him. She holding her gun tightly she swung it at his head but Tiger ducked thrusting her aside making her land against a truck side with a thump falling on her ass.  
  
"Get up and ran" Syaoran yelled making her get to her feet holding gun. She started to fire but Tiger dodged everyone running towards her but he didn't make it because Syaoran upper cut him making him stagger back.  
  
"I'm ready for you" Tiger growled attacking. Sakura watched as they blocked each other's move but she couldn't do anything because she didn't know who was who.  
  
"GO now" Syaoran ordered making her got up and ran. Ashley watched the two figures fight from a car top but her gaze flew to the escaping cherry blossom, which had just started a bike and was getting away. Jumping off the car top, she got on her bike, and to started after her victim.  
  
  
  
"Fuck" Mei Lin growled landing on her back, she fired numerous times into the stomach of the men above her. She looked at his bike and smirked pushing him off her, his blood soaking her shirt. She had somehow lost Jamie in all this mess, and hadn't seen one of guys since it started. She looked at a bike heading for the exit with another following behind but what got her attention was the person's hair. "Sakura" she whispered rushing to her feet. She got on the man's bike and started up, skidding after them.  
  
Kanbi seeing this got on her bike and started after them knowing Kitty could more then take care of herself.  
  
  
  
"Where are the girls?" Mika growled beside the bushes. When he saw Rika and a struggling Naoko walk up he felt his heart stop.  
  
"Help us she's hurt," Rika yelled holding up herself and Naoko at the same time. Mika caught his wife before she fell almost bringing Rika with her.  
  
"Where?" he asked but his answer feeling her blood on his hand that was on her side. He knew he should have stayed with her, this was his fault, he could see that she was trying to keep consciousness. "Naoko, stay with me" he whispered caressing her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry I should have listened," she whispered weakly when lifted her up.  
  
"No, just stay with me so I can get you back to the mansion" Mika stated walking over to the bike. How the hell was he going to ride, when she was losing consciousness? Rika walked over to her husband only to her see him clutching his arm like Eriol, she felt lightheaded seeing his blood running down his arm.  
  
"I'm fine" he assured before she could say anything. "Mika, your going to have put her in front you making her face you" he said making nod giving Naoko to Jamie, he and Mika were the only ones who weren't shot.  
  
"Where's Mei Lin and Sakura?" Eriol asked pushing himself up from the ground before Rika could answer they saw four bikes heading for the exit. "What the hell?"  
  
"Yeah, some girls. I don't know who they are but they're trying to kill us" Rika stated when Alex touched her bruised jaw. Her ribs also felt horrible; it was a wonder that she was able to walk.  
  
"We have to go after them, you guys head back," Jamie ordered getting on his bike like Eriol, everyone nodded watching them speed off.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is that?" one of Ahmed man asked as he and the others held up their guns. Ahmed was at lost of words as he watched dents appear in cars and dirt scatter and marks of a body form in it.  
  
"I don't know" he whispered in disbelief not knowing what to do at the moment. He knew however that this night was a success, with all the people they arrested the jail would be full now all he had to do was find a reason to hold them all.  
  
  
  
Syaoran grunted landing on his back, he moved out of the way to avoid Tiger's foot then flip to his feet holding his side. Tiger smirked hiding the fact that he was tiring too, "At this very moment, my Blood Sister's are capturing my prize" he mused wanting to find out who the man was.  
  
"That is not my concern" Syaoran replied lying through his teeth, as he got ready for Tiger's assault. Everyone watched as bikes pulled up and started to fire on them, Syaoran knew that they were Tiger's men because he started to run before they even fire on him and Ahmed's men. He jumped to the side not wanting to be in the middle however he lost sign of Tiger making him growl jumping to his feet. He saw him get on one of the bikes an ride off, he took off following behind them as he car hopped.  
  
"Get ya" Kitty yelled jumping kicked knocking him off the car making them both fall on the ground with a thud. She smiled moving towards him slowly, she was waiting for Tiger to leave so she could see who this was.  
  
"Stupid child" Syaoran growled getting his feet, making Kitty smirk.  
  
"I'm not a child, asshole why don't you take off your mask and show me who you are?" Kitty hissed lounging at him but Syaoran dodged her and smirked when she back flip trying to kick him at the same time.  
  
"Stop wasting my time" he bit out grabbing her by her ankle when she tried to kick at him. Kitty didn't understand how he had such fast reflexes, Tiger was holding out on them.  
  
"Ahhh" she screamed when he tossed her swiftly. She flew over a car landing in the bush with thud; shaking her head she got up and looked around only to see that he was gone. "Aw shit," she sighed trying to stop her head from spinning. "Oh well," she shrugged getting up for the walk back to her bike. "This was a fun night, at least we know how not to play with them. It's a shame we only got to play with the girls, I wanted a guy" she grumbled then brightened. "I know, we'll go clubbing tomorrow night, and at a Wolf hang out" she giggled thinking about all they could do. Now all she had to do was find her stupid sisters, she couldn't wait compare with Kanbi to see how many they had killed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Kanbi yelled driving through the traffic swiftly trying to keep up to Mei Lin and her sister. It wasn't easy speeding through traffic on a highway and trying to kill someone at the same time.  
  
"Hey," a man yelled when she sped by his car, Kanbi held up her middle finger in response. Feeling bullets fly past her head she looked back only to see that two bikers were following her. "Aw fuck, this is all I needed" she grumbled moving through the cars trying to make space between them.  
  
  
  
Sakura threw the gun away, trying to get another as her follower gained on her. She was wondering who the hell these people where and figured they weren't your regular Tiger's since as they weren't dead yet. Ashley pressed the gas making the bike go faster, traffic was getting worst as they headed towards downtown. And she cursed the Sakura bitch for obviously knowing this ahead of time. Sakura looked down at the bike for another gun only to see that it was a Tiger bike and groaned. She looked back only to see the woman throw her gun away also meaning she was out of bullets as well, looking at the bike she knew she was going to be out of gas soon.  
  
"Got ya now" Ashley smiled evilly gaining on Sakura. She and everyone watched in amazement when Sakura pressed the brakes and spun the bike around going on the front wheel as she aimed her personal gun and started to fire. Ashley quickly jumped off her bike landing on the ground as it continued forwards before crashing into a car. "Stylish" she mused loving a good fight and she could see that this was going to be a good one. She looked at the blood flowing from where the bullet had hit her in the shoulder.  
  
Sakura breathed deeply jumping off the bike that was now out of gas. She was going to have to fight. By now people were watching them like it was an action movie, she look for any sign of Ashley but saw none. "Bitch" Ashley coming out of nowhere firing on Sakura who dropped to the ground and rolled under the car. Traffic was so thick the cars seemed to move in slow motion, Ashley looked under the car but Sakura was gone.  
  
"Nice try" Sakura smiled kicking her in the face before she slid off the car top unto the front and she started to carhop. Ashley stumbled back against at a car knocking her gun out her hand, which promptly went over the edge of the highway.  
  
"Oh, this is getting better" she laughed going after Sakura who was five cars away. She jumped on the one of the cars speeding up; Sakura fell flat on her face when Ashley pulled her legs. "Leaving so soon?"  
  
"No bitch, can't we play some other time?" Sakura yelled back kicking free as she struggled to her feet. Ashley got up and kicked at Sakura who blocked her belly jumping back. She looked over the side of the highway and gulp knowing it was water below.  
  
Ashley saw this, she block Sakura's kick and grabbed her by her shoulders and with all her strength, ignoring the bullet in her shoulder, and threw her towards the edge.  
  
"No!!!" Sakura screamed..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Muwhahahaha I'm so utterly evil. LOL haha I know you guys are you going to hate me but hey.I just had to do it. Remember to mail and yell at me LOL cause I know it's what you guys are going t do. Ja now I have to figure out what I'm going to write next. 


	16. Making a date with the Devil

Chap. 16: "Setting a date with the Devil, Tsk Tsk."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll I'm back again and I know what you mean. Sakura shouldn't be doing all those stunts and ting but hey? Ne ways thank you thank you to all who reviewed I really appreciate it a lot a lot. Hmmm so once I don't really have anything to say LOL. Hey I can't kill of the sisters just yet and don't worry Fang will get what's coming to him trust me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On wit da story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She threw Sakura to the edge with all her might making everyone gasped. What she had not however thought about or considers was that Sakura would grab unto the pole there and swing around kicking her square in the jaw making her fall off the car top. "Too close" Sakura whispered landing on the car top, she got up and ran.  
  
Ashley laughed getting up quickly; she would have never guessed she would have done that. "Smart," she laughed crazily continuing the chase, ignoring people who were getting out of their car to see the show.  
  
  
  
Kanbi cursed dodging Mei Lin's bullets as they raced towards her sister and the other woman. "Give it up" Mei Lin yelled angrily looking at the young girl. She wondered sardonically when Jamie and Eriol would catch up.  
  
"What the fuck?" Kanbi gasped seeing Sakura and Ashley car hopping. She made the mistake of looking at the cause the next thing she knew she was knocked over into the oncoming section of the highway. "Fuck!" she screamed heading for the edge. She jumped off only to slide towards the edge, going to right through the opening barely getting a grip.  
  
Mei Lin was having the same problem however; she was in the path of an eight wheeler. Everyone closed his or her eyes as the truck tried to stop, Mei Lin flip off her bike making it go without her.  
  
"Kanbi!" Ashley screamed going after her sister, in fear making Sakura stop.  
  
"Mei Lin?!" Sakura screamed seeing her friend in the path of the truck. She jumped off the car and ran towards her, right when she disappeared, the explosion of her bike sounded.  
  
Mei Lin fell backwards squeezing her eyes shut as it went over her, she remember Xiao Lang telling to do that. She would have never thought she would actually do it, she heard the screeching of tires as the truck finally came to a stop. She rolled out from underneath thanking god; she stumbled back when Sakura hugged her. "Heh it was nothing" she laughed nervously gulping as they moved away from the truck. She didn't have the nerve to look back at it as she tried to keep from passing out, she liked stunts but that was too close for comfort. The time they were chasing each other they never noticed the news choppers above them.  
  
"Oh, come on we have to get out of here" Sakura yelled pulling Mei Lin along. They didn't get far when the guys pulled up looking extremely worried, Sakura got on behind Eriol holding unto him tightly.  
  
"Took ya'll long enough" Mei Lin grumbled getting on behind Jamie before they sped off ignoring her comment.  
  
Ashley raced over to her sister thinking she fell over the side. "Kanbi?" she shouted looking over the edge only to see her sister dangling. The whole time she was hanging from there she didn't look down at the dark ocean water.  
  
"What the fuck as you smiling at? Get me up" Kanbi hollered making Ashley laughed getting a grip before she reached down and pulled her younger sister up. Kanbi looked at her sister's smiling face and sighed. "What's got you smiling?"  
  
"I haven't had this much fun in ages" Ashley beamed laughing joyously making Kanbi nod in agreeing before they broke out laughing. "Do you have a gun?" she asked making Kanbi nod giving it to her.  
  
"What do you need it for?" she asked holding her wrist wondering if she had sprained it, and her legs she hoped they weren't scarred.  
  
"For a ride home of course, we wrecked our bikes" Ashley answered in a matter of fact tone walking into the middle of the road. She pointed the gun making a car stop, the guy looked at her smiling face and jumped out of his car.  
  
"Nice" Kanbi exclaimed running over to the Mercedes, "Thank you fucker" she called before getting in. Everyone on the highway watched as they sped off, some sighed relaxing in their cars. They had never seen anything like that before and it was amazing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You just have some pretty back bruised ribs," Avalon stated touching Syaoran's sore spots making him growl. "Nothing that won't be gone by tomorrow night's search"  
  
"Whatever, what happened to the others?" Syaoran asked getting off the exam bed. He pulled his shirt on following Avalon out of the room; he couldn't believe that Tiger had gotten away from him again.  
  
"Well if you must know," Jack said coming up from behind them with a smile on his face. "Your wife and friends made the 11 o'clock news along with two of the blood sisters, but they all escaped. I've never seen a two women in such complex fighting before and it was live too" Syaoran looked at him and raised a brow making him trail off.  
  
"Everyone else is fine, a lot of casualties for all three sides. Most of your men and Tiger's men are being held for bail since as nothing can be found on them. The only seriously wounded person in your family, was your cousin Mika's wife, who was shot in the side but she's fine"  
  
"That's good, call Atashi I want him to drop off something to Sakura for me" Syaoran spoke making Jack nod leaving them.  
  
"I did what you asked me but I don't see why" Avalon spoke eyeing Syaoran with great curiosity. It was impossible to know what he was thinking, and he was good at reading people's minds but Li Syaoran was an exception.  
  
"I have my reasons.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone looked from the television screen when Eriol and everyone stumbled in. Tomoyo was the first to make it to the hall and gasped rushing over to her husband seeing his arm caked with blood. "Oh god are you all right?" she cried afraid to touch him.  
  
"I'm fine" Eriol answered pulling her into a hug ignoring the pain in his arm. He wanted nothing more then to hold her, Tomoyo hugged him tightly making sure to be careful of his arm.  
  
"I was so worried" she whispered burying her head in his chest. She hated the feeling of a useless female. She had been so very afraid for him when the others came home.  
  
"How's Naoko?" Jamie asked getting Sakura and Mei Lin's attention. They didn't know anything happened to her.  
  
"What happened to Naoko?" Sakura asked worriedly taking off her filthy jacket.  
  
"She was shot in the side, but nothing life threatening. She'll be up and about in no time," Yelen answered softly standing beside all the others. "Mika is with her, Wei gave her something to sleep. Rika is with Alex, whose getting the bullet taking out of his arm right now. I suggest that you head up to him Eriol and get your arm taken care of"  
  
"Are you girls all right?" Vivian asked having seen their little combat on the highway; Mei Lin and Sakura nodded frowning.  
  
"Nothing broken but those woman were not Tiger's, I'm sure of it" Mei Lin spat, the little brat's cursing still fresh in her mind. "Wait till I get my hand on her" she growled angrily.  
  
"Did she have black hair? Cause if that's hair I want her first. She's the one who made my ribs so sore" Rika hissed coming down the stairs. "I'm going to kick her ass from here all the way back up Tiger"  
  
"No that's not her, this one had brown hair and cursed like there was no tomorrow" Mei Lin answered making everyone look at her. "I mean it, every couple words had fuck in it or she would just make a sentence of only fuck"  
  
"At least we know there's only three of them" Sakura winced rubbing her arms and forearms. That was where she had gotten most of her beating since, as she had to protect her belly. "What are you girl's still doing up?" she asked looking at Kai and the others.  
  
"Waiting for ya'll. Kari is asleep with Pauline watching her" Kai answered looking at all of them. She had only seen what they went through on the on the news and wondered what else happened at the party.  
  
"We also have guests" Vivian stated making Sakura look at her; to her, Jamie, Eriol, and Mei Lin's surprise Fang, all bandage up, and his father, looking the same, walked out of the living room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Mei Lin yelled already in a very pissed off mood making everyone wince. She was not in the mood to see them of all persons; she had enough for one fucking night.  
  
"The house got blown up tonight," Tomoyo answered making them, gasp, she looked down nodding sadly. "All of what we owned, the cars, the guns and memories gone" she whispered making Eriol hug her.  
  
"Don't worry, all we have to do is go to the storage house" Max assured softly trying to cheer her up. "And we can build a new home, and we'll just have to make new memories right? Come on all that matters is that we're alive"  
  
"Yeah he's right, let them stay. I don't care but don't go anywhere near my father's study or my end of the house" Sakura ordered walking away from everyone. "I'm tired and I ach all over. I'm going to fucking kill that bitch for throwing me over the highway" she continued making everyone sigh. Sakura left them because she had to see Wei before Eriol went to him.  
  
"Can I help you Sakura?" Wei asked looking up at her, Sakura smiled softly stopping at the door.  
  
"Yes, when you finish with Eriol could you please come to my room with your case of instruments?" Sakura asked making him nod. "Thank you, I'm right down the hall" she left wanting to go and take a shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ashley and Kanbi walked into the apartment only to see Kitty on the sofa with an ice pack on her back. "What the fuck happened you to?" Kanbi inquired making Kitty shoot daggers at her.  
  
"Ya'll looked fucked up too" Kitty shot back making them nod. She nodded towards the ice packs and first aid kit when they sat down on the floor and started to peel they clothing off or what was left of it.  
  
"Yeah well, I encountered the cherry blossom" Ashley sighed looking down as she cleaned her scraps. "But-it was so much fun, ah fuck I haven't had challenge like that in well ages" she beamed laughing like she was on crack. Kanbi and Kitty laughed looking at their older sister sighing like she was in love.  
  
"SO much fun like when you shot the guy in the ass?" Kitty laughed making Kanbi brighten. "Or when she---"  
  
"Shot our client's son in the balls because she claimed he was looking at her mouth too much. I don't see why would shoot him in the balls" Kanbi laughed making Ashley glare at them.  
  
"He wanted my to give him head, that's way" Ashley defended. She whacks Kitty in the head with the ice pack, when she made the action of someone giving head.  
  
"Calm bitch" Kitty smirk her eyes sparkling deviously. "I want to kill that red hair bitch, argh wait till I get my hands on her tiny little neck" Kitty spoke grimly imagining it, the thought made her smile.  
  
"I want to blow the black hair one up, she makes so me so fucking mad," Kanbi grumbled plotting on how to kill her opponent.  
  
"Aw shut up at least your victim is someone that needs to be killed. We haven't even come encounter with one of the fucking guys. I won't be at peace until I KILL the red head" Kitty screamed making them wince giving her a menacing look.  
  
"Ya'll here complaining, at least you can kill who you want but the person I want to kill I can't because we're being paid to make sure she lives and is captured," Ashley hissed making them shut up. "I won't be happy until I kill her, I have to know that I'm better. I have to squeeze the life out of her, I must," she continued looking like a mental case. "Fighting her brings all the fun back into what I do, it gives me a thrill like no other"  
  
"So what do you propose sister?" Kitty smiled evilly making Kanbi joins in as she played with the grenade.  
  
"We go club hopping tomorrow, but we'll stay in we can't go out in such shape. Do whatever you want, kill all you want I don't care" Ashley laughed thinking of a way to meet the cherry blossom again. "Come now help me get this fucking bullet out of my shoulder"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wrapped her robe around her waist when Wei finished up, frowning. "What's the matter?" she asked softly. She didn't even bother to look at Yelen who was standing at her balcony door. If he told her she had to stop fighting she knew she would have no choice but to stop, her baby came first. But she didn't want to stop and if she did she would have to tell everyone what her reason was.  
  
"I'm afraid to tell you that what your doing is extremely dangerous to you and your baby. Sakura, you can't continue to fight so recklessly. I'm sorry to tell you this but if you are hit directly in your stomach you will lose your baby" Wei explained knowing how important this was to her. He knew she wanted to avenge her husband but he didn't believe she should risk the life of her and her baby for that. "I believe it'll be in your best interest if you were to stop"  
  
Sakura got up folding her arms under her breast, her brows creased as she bit her lip. What would she do? This wasn't a hard decision but she couldn't just automatically stop what she had planned could she? "Wei-san, I would like you to get some vitamins for Sakura and Tomoyo. I'm sure it's best that she stops running around Tokyo" Yelen spoke up getting Sakura's attention, what was Yelen speaking as if she wasn't there? Wei nodded heading for the door.  
  
"But I haven't decided what to do" Sakura said making Yelen look at her sternly. She couldn't believe this, it was her choice to stop or continue, she didn't want anyone making that decision for her.  
  
"You can't put my grandchild's life or yours in any unnecessary danger" Yelen stated firmly looking Sakura over. "You carry in you my son's only offspring, doesn't that mean something to you?"  
  
"Of course it does, that's the most outrageous thing you've ever said to me. It is my baby as well, I would never do anything to harm he or her" Sakura replied furiously not liking the tone in Yelen's voice.  
  
"It times like this I wish my son had married a fragile female. Do you see what happened to everyone and you tonight? Look at your body; it's black and blue. For god's sake Sakura please just stop this"  
  
"I will not stop, it's my decision" Sakura objected stubbornly. "I won't do anything dangerous. And I will not get shot or get hit in the belly" she continued making Yelen purse her lips together as she walked pass her to the door.  
  
"I hope you can live with the consequences of your actions. You can say all you want about what you will or will not do but when it comes down to it you won't have any choice. I know" Yelen spoke angrily before she walked out and closed the door behind her. Sakura sighed walking over to her bed; she pulled the covers back and turned the light out before she got in bed. Yelen's word playing over and over in her mind as she pulled Kari closer to her she would do everything in her power to make sure she did as she claimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh come on Eriol, please," Tomoyo begged lying on top of her husband. She made sure he didn't put too much pressure on his arm. She didn't see why she couldn't go out with everyone tonight when he was going even though he was hurt.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, how many times do we have to go through this?" Eriol replied making her smiling deliberately rubbing up against his groin. "Tomoyo" he warned wrapping his good arm around her waist.  
  
"But it's going to be all right, I mean we'll be on Wolf territory" Tomoyo objected continuing her slow but sweet torture. She ignored that fact that everyone was outside hanging around or swimming in the pool. "Please, pretty please? I promise I'll be good and at the first sign of trouble I'll be out the back"  
  
"Promise?" Eriol asked making her brighten nodding eagerly. The looked on her face made him laugh. "I don't know how I'm going to ride with this arm"  
  
"We don't have to ride, we can drive I'm sure Alex and Rika will to since as his arm his hurt. Or you can let me ride you be my passenger" Tomoyo teased making him chuckled pulling her up to his face.  
  
"Never, I'm always in charge" Eriol replied huskily squeezing her butt as he kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked running her tongue across his lips. Eriol winked making her laugh; she parted her mouth slightly placing them in his. Eriol tightened his hold on her as he deepened the kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mei Lin laughed blowing a kiss to Jamie as she walked down the hall. "No" she called smiling at his sad face. She placed her blow pop in her mouth and sucked seductively before continuing to walk down the hall enticingly.  
  
"Why not?" Jamie asked from behind. He didn't care about being in the front; he had a better view from the back. "Come on Mei Lin" he continued leaning his head to the side as he examined her butt.  
  
"No, j-Jamie!" Mei Lin exclaimed when he grabbed her butt. "You pervert," she laughed when he pulled her back against him. Chuckling Jamie placed kisses on her cheek making Mei Lin sigh.  
  
"It's your fault for leaving me behind you, you know I can't help myself" Jamie huskily proclaimed. He swiftly spun her around and pinned her against the wall, his legs between hers.  
  
"My, aren't we bad" Mei Lin murmured running her cherry flavored blow pop slowly across his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist feeling naughty and the look in Jamie's eyes said the same.  
  
"Sweet, let me taste you" Jamie stated gruffly making Mei Lin smiled as she pulled him to her by his shirt. She ran the tip of her tongue between his slightly parted lips making him taste her slowly. "Not enough" he growled lowly capturing her lips in a fierce kiss but Mei Lin matched him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remember now, you have to be home before eight" Sakura stated to Clare as she got out of the sports car with her bags.  
  
"I'll bring her home no worries" Wei Yue smiled taking Clare's bag, he looked at the slick black Mercedes like his friends, who he was sure was looking out the window. "Are you sure you don't want to stay Kai?" he asked making her smile.  
  
"Naw but thanks anyway" Kai replied winking at Clare. "Have fun Clare but I have a feeling you'll be having a lot of that"  
  
"Whatever Kai" Clare replied smiling too sweetly for her own. "Sakura, Kari" she waved before Sakura drove off leaving a trail of dust.  
  
"How did you guys get here so fast?" Wei Yue asked making Clare laugh.  
  
"We went super fast, lucky there weren't any school buses or cute guys on the road" Clare answered making him laughed claiming her lips in a sweet kiss. "Hmmm, I hope I'll be getting more of that" she whispered between kisses.  
  
"Lot's more"  
  
  
  
Kai screamed as they went flying down the private road. She looked back at Kari who seemed to be enjoying the ride just as much. Sakura laughed over taking two cars, as she pressed on the gas.  
  
"You guys are crazy to enjoy this" Sakura spoke to her two companions, Kai nodded holding down her hair. Sakura slowed when they came to a stop light, the rock music blasting.  
  
"Ya momma" a guy shouted pulling up to them in a sports car with his friend. Kai looked at them and wink smiling seductively.  
  
"Hello to you too" she called biting her bottom lip flirtatiously raising one brow. Sakura laughed winking at the guys who smiled eagerly. Kari squealed in the back waving her hands.  
  
"Faster, faster" she chanted making Sakura laugh nodding, as she took in the rock music.  
  
"Where ya'll heading?"  
  
"Back to my place, you can come if you can keep up" Sakura offered knowing they hadn't seen how fast they were going.  
  
"Your on" they challenged making Kai and Sakura laughed as they rested back. Both cars pressed on the gas they waited the light to turn green, when it did the guys sped off leaving them at the light.  
  
"Let's give them a head start" Sakura mused, Kai screamed when they took off flying across the road.  
  
"WOOHOOO" she screamed loudly waving her hands wildly. She laughed when they pressed the guys leaving them in their dust. Sakura laughed as Kari squealed trying to catch the wind. Sakura pressed the gate opener when they were close, she pressed on the breaks making the car do a 360. When they stopped they were facing the open gate and sped through.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's home" Max laughed shaking his head. He and some guys as just arrived with the cars and guns that were in storage. Sakura screeched to a stop laughing happily as she turned the car off.  
  
"Max, this is the one I'm driving tonight" she proclaimed getting out before she took Kari out of her car seat.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder how much speed limits you broke today" Max laughed catching the key Sakura threw at him.  
  
"All, and it was so cool" Kai exclaimed clasping her hands together. "Max you have to take me and Whitney out for a spin one of these days"  
  
"All right sweets," Max laughed winking at Kai, who blushed following Sakura. She took off her shirt as they headed to the back towards the pool. Seeing that the pool was empty Kai walked over to it slowly and got in. She was almost able swim since as Max was teaching her how to and he was a great teacher.  
  
  
  
Fang watched from his window as Sakura and everyone talked and laughed. He was pissed because now there was someone out there who wanted him dead and this was the only safe place to be unless he returned home. "We cannot return to Hong Kong" Kawasaki was saying as he stepped beside his son.  
  
"I don't see why anyone would want me out of the way" Fang spat irritably. "What if it's the cherry blossom?"  
  
"No it's not her, something tells me she doesn't really care about this leadership thing" Kawasaki frowned. He knew she was up to something but he couldn't for the world figure out what. "She's not hiding only one thing, she's hiding something big"  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night cause I was fearing for my fucking life. And look at them, they act as if nothing is wrong" He yelled watching Sakura swim in the pool with Kari and Kai. "They are even going clubbing tonight, I hope they all get shot"  
  
"That's a possibility, we'll send some people in don't worry they won't make it out alive"  
  
  
  
  
  
Naoko, cuddled up to her husband moving as much as it was possible without causing herself too much pain. She knew he was blaming himself even though she told him repeatedly it was her choice not his. "Mika, what are you thinking about?" she whispered, he was with her the entire time she took a nap.  
  
"Thinking that maybe I should bring you home" Mika answered softly running his hand up and down her arm. "I've been thinking, and I've come to the conclusion that this isn't worth losing you" he continued sincerely making her smiled placing her hand over his heart.  
  
"What are you saying?" She inquired softly making him looked down at her, his eyes holding a serious expression.  
  
"I'm saying that we're going to be leaving Tokyo when you're well enough to travel. I know that everyone will understand. I can't have you here in such a war zone when your hurt it's not safe" Mika explained making Naoko feel horrible. She couldn't be the reason why he left his family and leave when they need his help. Rika, Chiharu, Tomoyo, or Sakura didn't pull their husband's away from what they had to do and here she was doing it.  
  
"You don't have to do that I'm fine, really. Besides I'll go home if you want me to but I don't want to cause I want to stay here with you like how Tomoyo and all the girls. I didn't mean to get shot" Naoko stated angrily. She was angry with herself because she wasn't as good as the others. She wasn't cut out to be a fighter; she was better at being a housewife and mother. "I'm sorry, Mika, I'm so sorry that I can't be stronger for you"  
  
"No you are strong" Mika soothed pressing a kiss on her forehead. "Last night many people died and they were the best at what they did, you survived. You're a strong person Naoko, you're my strength, you and Mikelle"  
  
"I am?" she whispered unsurely. He looked seeing the look in her brown eyes, he loved her and her Mikelle so much that he didn't know what he would do without them.  
  
"Of course, the only reason I have to fight is knowing that if we win you and Mikelle will live in a safer environment. I'm not going out tonight, I'm staying here with you"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kanbi.  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked out of the store carrying groceries, as she contemplated whether or not to blow her sisters up forgiving her this chore. "Fucking bitches," she grumbled putting her shades on. She collided with someone sending her stumbling back but she didn't fall because the person caught her. "Hey watch it mother fucker" she yelled angrily moving the bags out of her face so she could kick this guys ass.  
  
"Hey chill didn't mean to run into to you," he laughed holding helping her pick up the things that fell. She looked at the black spike hair cutie, when he looked up she got caught in his luring golden eyes.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass" she threatened ignoring his awesome smile. She started to think absently when the last was that she came into contact with a guy 'what the hell?!?!' her mind yelled making her shake her head.  
  
"Cause it wouldn't be good that I get my ass kicked by such a beautiful girl" he answered and Kanbi almost died feeling her cheeks heat up. That had never happened to her before, actually because no guy would have been alive this long for bumping into her. "Hey I'm Max, can I help you to your car?" he offered, Kanbi could only nod.  
  
"I'm Kanbi, you live around here Max?" she asked as he followed her to the car Ashley and she had stolen the night before.  
  
"No I'm just picking up something for a friend, what about you?" Max replied looking over the beauty beside him. 'What a package' he thought and from their little encounter he knew she had a fiery temper much like Mei Lin's.  
  
"Just visiting for some business," Kanbi answered when they placed the bags in the car back. "I'm not going to fucking thank you for the help"  
  
"I wasn't going to ask for one, how about a kiss instead?" Max asked, Kanbi laughed knowing he was only kidding. He had a lot of balls and she had to give him credit for it. "Since as that's on obvious no, how about you meet me at a club tonight?"  
  
"What kind of club?" Kanbi inquired wondering what the hell she was going. She should have killed him or knock him on conscious already.  
  
"The hottest club in Tokyo, I could pick you up if you want" Max offered knowing that Jamie was waiting for him to get back.  
  
"No, give me the address of the club and I'll meet you there around eight?" Kanbi stated.  
  
"Fair enough," Max laughed "But unfortunately I don't have a pen, do you have a phone?"  
  
"Of-fucking course," Kanbi answered leaning over the car to get it giving Max an awesome view.  
  
"Nice ass" he complimented when she handed him her phone.  
  
"You had better watch it smart ass. I don't want to have to kill ya" Kanbi warned making him grin as he put in the club address in her phone.  
  
"That wouldn't be good, I'll see you tonight ay? I'll be there waiting for you" Max said handing her back her phone. "Don't stand me up or I'll have to hunt you down," he warned jokingly.  
  
"Wouldn't think of it, Max" Kanbi smiled getting in the car. "I'll see you tonight and I'll wear something tight since as you like my ass so much"  
  
"Hey I'm not complaining" Max replied making laugh as she started the car. He watched her speed off and smiled at himself. "Wow"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiger.  
  
  
  
  
  
He sat in silence with a frown on his face; Ming sat across from him waiting to hear what he had to say. He watched as he picked up a sealed letter, "Chip, come here" he ordered his man.  
  
"Yes Tiger?" Chip said softly. He was Tiger's right man and the only person Tiger really ever trusted, maybe it was due to the fact that they were half brothers and he was the one who stole the suit.  
  
"I want you to deliver to Avalon, I know you know how to get in and out of the place. Make sure he gets it, he'll know who to give it too" Tiger stated handing chip the letter. "Avalon thinks he's so fucking smart, we'll see when he gets this letter"  
  
"Yes brother, he'll get it before night fall" Chip said before running out of her room. When the door closed Tiger got up from his chair walked over to his room window.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ming asked hugging him from behind as she placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. People would think her crazy but she loved him, she loved Tiger with all her heart and that was the whole reason why she betrayed the Wolves. She was the reason why those men got in Wolf's home and killed him easily without anyone knowing.  
  
"You'll see my love, you'll see" Tiger answered smiling. He didn't know why he hadn't figured it out earlier, it was so fucking simple 'Li thinks he's so smart, does he?' he thought. He knew it was the little wolf because he always showed up to save the cherry blossom, and his fighting technique. He was the only person who knew Tiger's moves and was still alive. He always got a rush out of fighting Li and tonight he felt it. The little wolf was alive.  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey, hey LOL what did ya'll think? Oh no this can't be good I wonder what Tiger send Avalon. Hmmm I have a feeling ya'll will be like the next chapter a whole lot but only in some ways LOL I'll probably end up getting yelled at again Ne? see you Sunday or maybe earlier I don't know. 


	17. The Wolf's appearance

Chap. 17: "The Wolf's appearance"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey, LOL thank you to all those who reviewed I really appreciate it. I didn't even know that this story past 1,000 until one of my reviewers told me LOL shows you how much I pay attention to what I write. I want to thank everyone who made it possible I love you guys.  
  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know you should because it has something that you've waited for since this story started LOL well enough of that.  
  
Ne ways on wit story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seat belts fastened, guns check along grenades as the top of the convertible slide back. Crimson eyes flashed dangerously as the CD slide into the player and rock music started to blast through the speaker.  
  
Give it to me Give it to me Give it to me Give it to me  
  
Tires screech as the car sped off in look of a little fun before the night started. "Yeah baby" Kitty screamed laughing hysterically holding her gun.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah whatever Kitty, I can't believe Kanbi blew us off" Ashley sighed shaking her head sadly. "Hopefully she'll find a good club"  
  
Yeah My Durango (Yeah) Number 95 (Yeah) Kick boots and ultra live  
  
See heaven (Yeah) flash a horror show (Yeah)  
  
  
  
"I know she will" Kitty sighed picking up the semi automatic at her foot. When they rounded the corner, it was loaded with Tiger's but they didn't care. "Let's have some fun," she laughed crazily turning the music up more.  
  
Knock it nice and smooth, step back and watch it flow `Yeah Never gonna stop, Never gonna stop  
  
"Woohoo, yeah Kitty" Ashley screamed watching her sister fire on the unsuspecting victims. She laughed inhaling the sweet smell of gun smoke and the enchanting sound of screams. It was like a drug to her, it soothed her mind making her prepare for the night that was about to come.  
  
Kitty laughed joyously reloading, she felt like she was on cloud nine. This felt better then any sex she had ever had before and she loved it with a vengeance. She held on when Ashley rounded another corner this time Tigers, prostitutes and even commoners were on the road.  
  
Never gonna stop, Never gonna stop, Give it to me, Give it to me.  
  
She took a gulp of the vodka Ashley passed her before she started her new onslaught, sure they were killing their bosses people but who cared. They surely didn't, but it didn't feel right with Kanbi missing, she wondered why her sister had to leave early.  
  
The devil (Yeah) ride a dinosaur (Yeah) He paint the monster red so the blood don't stain the floor In out, (Yeah) real savage show (Yeah) Sorry as a shot came sickness, watch it flow Yeah  
  
"Kanbi has no fucking idea what she's missing right now," Kitty yelled watching people after people scatter or drop to the ground. She felt like she was in a perfect dream and she was the judge for those who live and died.  
  
"You are so fucking right but don't worry we'll tell her and she's going to wish she was here to blow something up" Ashley replied tossing a grenade out the car.  
  
My Durango (Yeah) Number 95 (Yeah) Kick boots and ultra live See heaven (Yeah) flash a horror show (Yeah) Knock it nice and smooth, step back and watch it flow Yeah  
  
"Cause there's no place better then this" Kitty proclaimed loudly over the gun fire.  
  
Never gonna stop, Never gonna, stop Never gonna stop  
  
  
  
  
  
Kanbi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh, hmmm" she moaned holding tightly unto Max's shoulders. Her back was pressed against the bathroom wall, her pants and underwear discarded on the floor. She looked up at the ceiling as her body heat rose, the loud music of the club echoing in the background.  
  
Her hand's moved down his back as her fingernail dug in his skin, his hands squeezing her soft supple breast as he moved in her with such force that Kanbi had to try her hardest not to scream out. "Oh god" Max groaned capturing her hard aching nipple in his warm mouth, making Kanbi moan hugging his head to her chest.  
  
She nibbled on his flesh enticingly, tightening her legs around his waist. They blocked out the banging on the door from the people who wanted to get in the bathroom. This was their time and they were going to enjoy it before Kombi's sisters arrived and Max had to meet the guys.  
  
Max captured her lips in a demanding, both feeling the end of their, ride nearing. This was an early birthday present but her; a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Their moans of ecstasy was muffled out as they both reached their climax, breathing deeply they buried their head on each other's shoulders.  
  
Kanbi sighed happily feeling Max's lips suck on her neck, "Wow" she mumbled raising her head when he moved on her neck. She couldn't talk properly because he was kissing her neck. "Max I have to go and meet my sisters soon"  
  
"Not yet, your mine just for a little longer" was his stubborn response making her giggle. This was not how she usually, fuck she was actually fucking giggling? She was supposed to be blowing things up but no, here she was fucking a guy, a fine ass guy in the bathroom.  
  
"Fine, I'm only going to be this nice since as I enjoyed the ride so much" Kanbi stated making Max chuckled against her breast. She ran her hands over his finely chiseled chest not at all minding that he still had on his shirt at least it was button front.  
  
"Next time we'll do it on a bed and you'll love that even more" Max replied making her smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled wickedly enjoying his soft caresses; this was a lot better then getting her ass kicked. The ringing of her cell phone got their attention, and she sighed not wanting to move "leave it"  
  
"No I have to answer, come on let me down," Kanbi said somewhat sadly, it felt good having him inside her. Max sighed letting her down, Kanbi walked over to her pants and got her phone while Max pulled his pants up. "Yeah, Kanbi"  
  
"This Ash, hey Tiger wants you to follow his bitch to some place. It's supposed to be where they keep all their ammo; we're running low and need some. Could you be a doll and go with her so she doesn't get her ass killed. And you can check out all the weapons they have" Kanbi listened to her sister watching Max button his shirt. She didn't want to leave yet.  
  
"But Ash, send Kit" Kanbi whined trying to put her clothes on at the same time.  
  
"No can do, just do it okay we have to track the cherry blossom. It'll be fast and we can all meet at the club" Ashley stated in a firm voice making Kanbi sigh knowing she had to do it. "What are you doing that's more important then family?"  
  
"None of your fucking business bitch I'm out, where to meet her?" Kanbi shot back angrily.  
  
"Tiger's place, and fuck you too" Kanbi shot daggers at the phone hearing the dial tone.  
  
"Trouble?" Max smiled seeing her face. Kanbi got up pulling her shirt zipper close; she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Not a chance, I just gotta do something for my sister. I hate to fuck n' run but her I gotta" Max laughed at her choice of words. "Maybe we can meet lata?"  
  
"Maybe, why don't you give me a call and we'll see I'm a very busy man" Max joked opening the bathroom door. Kanbi walked out wondering if she should see him again, she didn't know what her sisters would think.  
  
"All right, but I'll have to check my schedule. Your the best" Kanbi spoke turning to face him. "And him too" she added cupping his man hood.  
  
"I'm glad, and he's proud to have pleased you so" Max replied kissing her soundly before Kanbi turned and ran out of the club waving bye at the same time. He laughed shaking his head; he couldn't believe that he was getting stuck on one girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the matter with Whit?" she asked Kai as they pulled up in the parking lot at the back of the club. She had noticed how sad Whitney looked but didn't know what the matter was.  
  
"She's upset because Max wasn't there to ride her here like he promised. He told her he couldn't because he had to do something, or to meet some girl. I heard him and Jamie talking about her when they got back earlier today," Kai answered softly getting out of the car. They were dressed in tight black pants and their choice of shirts and hair do's.  
  
"She has a crush on Max? But he's too old for her" Sakura frowned when the other's pulled up. Eriol and Tomoyo had driven a car with Whitney as their passenger and Clare was driving with Rika and Alex. Jamie and Mei Lin were the only ones who had rode a bike, Takashi and Mika stayed home.  
  
"A person can't help who they fall in love with" Kai shrugged when Sakura placed her arm around her shoulders as they walked to meet up with the others.  
  
"So who do you like?" she inquired making Kai laughed shaking her head.  
  
"No one" She answered promptly. "It's too hard when I'm always around hot guys and new ones show up everyday" she continued making Sakura laugh her eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"Oh I see, well here's the thing girls," Sakura said making Clare and Whitney look at her. "No wondering off with any males no matter how tempting, they are too old except for eighteen year old but that only goes for Whitney and not you Kai" she added making them nod and Kai groan.  
  
"With that out of the way, let's go and party" Tomoyo exclaimed holding her camcorder handy. "Oh I haven't been to this club in so long," she continued with such excitement that they couldn't help but laugh as they headed in.  
  
"Well it's bout time ya'll arrived" Max said greeting them before they passed through the threshold of the club, Clare and Whitney already moving to the beat of the music.  
  
"Where's your mystery girl?" Jamie laughed making Max's smile widen considerably.  
  
"She had to run, but she'll be back later" Max answered winking at Whitney who felt jealously towards this unknown girl. "Come on the party ain't going to wait for you. Come on girl's how about a dance?" he teased dragging Kai and Whitney to the dance floor, Clare was dragged by Kai, Sakura laughed watching them blend with the crowd.  
  
"Come on Jamie I want to dance, leave these old people here" Mei Lin spoke winking at the girls as she dragged poor Jamie off. They laughed heading to the second floor to their private booth.  
  
"Oh this is what we've been missing since we arrived here in Tokyo" Sakura sighed feeling the thumping bass of the rock music fill her body. It would be better if her husband were present. She hadn't heard anything from him since the party but guessed it was a good sign or at least she hoped so.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura?" Rika asked seeing her brows furrow, Sakura looked at her and shook her head in a gesture that nothing was wrong. They all took they seats and ordered while Tomoyo taped the others on the dance floor.  
  
"I think Mei Lin is having too much fun" she joked watching Mei Lin and Jamie dance, well is seemed like they were having sex but with clothes on. Rika and Sakura nodded in agreement, she felt like a fifth wheel watching Eriol hugged Tomoyo from behind.  
  
  
  
Sakura got up unnoticed and walked down to the dance floor. "Hey lovely you want to dance?" a handsome guy asked holding out his hand. Sakura looked at him and was about to say no but changed her mind, what was a little dancing.  
  
"Sure why not?" she smiled making him take her hand. Mei Lin watched Sakura start to dance with the guy and for some odd reason she didn't like the look of it especially when he placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Oh I can't believe her" She growled getting ready go over there and give that guy a piece of her mind. She didn't know that Eriol and the others on the second floor was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Leave her, it's her choice. I'll deal with the guy later, everyone here whose a Wolf knows she's the leader and in need of a husband or so they think" Jamie soothed puling her tightly to him. They were all so caught up in each other that none noticed the forbidden figure that walked into the club or when his amber eyes narrowed on the man dancing with his wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ashley and Kitty pulled up with about fifteen Tigers, they were ready to take out the fucking bother some Wolves. "Oh this is going to be so much fucking fun" Ashley laughed watching Tiger after Tiger enter the club.  
  
"So much, fun too bad Kanbi ain't here" she mused softly. "I'll have enough fun for the both of us"  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the club.  
  
  
  
  
  
The figure walked through the crowd making people moved out of his way. Some of their mouths hang open or eyes widen seeing the hard and pissed off look on his face that turned even more menacing when the guy pulled Sakura even closer to him.  
  
Sakura danced with the guy and was actually starting have fun, she didn't even mind when he pulled her closer to him. "Don't you think you are dancing too closely?" a voice of steel asked making them comes to a halt.  
  
"Get lost man," the guy shooed not even bothering to look up.  
  
"Wrong answer" Syaoran growled pulling the guy off Sakura.  
  
  
  
"How's your arm?" Rika asked her husband kissing him on the neck making him smile.  
  
"Fine" Alex answered and proved his point her squeezed her butt making her laughed moving his mouth. She sat on his lap and teased him with light kisses, she loved her husband so much and right after this she wanted them to start a family.  
  
"Alex" she murmured softly moving her hands underneath his shirt. "Al,"  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked enjoying what she was doing. He didn't know where she got her energy from, but she was full of it. It seemed like a ritual because before they went out to any where at night they always made love and more then once. He didn't like that in some ways because she could get pregnant and that wasn't something they needed when she was doing all this dangerous work.  
  
"I want us to have a baby," she answered making his hand cease from caressing her back. Rika looked at her husband feeling him stiffen, she was worried that he wouldn't want to have children. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Xiao Lang" Alex whispered getting Eriol and Tomoyo's attention at the same time. Rika couldn't believe it was him as he walked over to Sakura and the guy who hadn't noticed him yet. Mei Lin, Jamie and Max however had and they were looking at him with something that resembled fear.  
  
They all watched in shock as he spoke the guy but got no response, and they watched in fear when he pulled the guy off and to their utter amazement throw him forward with an incredible force.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at her husband in sudden terror seeing how he tossed the man and was now looking at her with eyes of steel. "Enjoying your self?" he asked in such a cold tone that Sakura felt like running. Everyone in the club was watching the Queen and previously thought dead King talk.  
  
"Yes" Sakura answered defiantly making his jaw tighten. "But as you can see it was only dancing, and don't look at me that way" she spoke keeping her cool when Mei Lin and Jamie walked over to them. Max stayed put with the girls knowing it wasn't safe to go to them seeing the looking Syaoran's eyes.  
  
"Really? It was a wonder you two weren't fucking with how close you were to him" he bit out with such venom that Sakura felt her body start to shake. Syaoran had come here to be with his wife only to find her in the arms of another man and she had enough guts to say she was enjoying it.  
  
"You have no right to accuse me of anything" Sakura shot back firmly standing her ground. She was not going to make him talk to her in such tone, and she prayed to god he wouldn't make her regret growing such a strong backbone.  
  
"I have no-" whatever else he was going to stay as he rose his hand was cut short when Mei Lin ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh god your back, I almost died hearing what happened" she cried. Syaoran's eyes softened feeling his cousin's tears on his neck, she was someone he could always count on.  
  
"I'm sorry Mei Lin, I never met to cause you any pain" he spoke softly hugging her tightly. "You know you're a brat right?" he teased making her laugh. Sakura watched and listened to his voice as he spoke with Mei Lin showing everyone that he respected her more then his own wife.  
  
"God dam right I am, and a cute one at that" she laughed through tears pulling back she placed a kiss on his cheek. She was glad that she saved him from doing something he would later regret; she knew how he was over protective of Sakura.  
  
"Of course, and it's also good to know that Jamie was keeping you occupied" he teased making her blush sticking her tongue out at him. Jamie smiled doing their little handshake before he pulled Syaoran into a brief hug.  
  
"It's good to have you back man" Jamie smiled. "Come on let's go upstairs and chill ay, you've to tell me how you always escape that" he joked. He and Syaoran turned from the girls and headed towards the stairs leaving a Mei Lin and Sakura in the middle of the dance floor. Sakura felt her eyes burn at how he didn't even give her a backward glance.  
  
"Sakura, don't worry he's just angry about what he saw and what you said" Mei Lin assured seeing the look in Sakura's eyes. "You shouldn't have said that"  
  
"I won't lie about my feelings and I'm not going to bow down either" Sakura replied firmly making Mei Lin sigh.  
  
Clare's eyes narrowed at Syaoran back at the way he just openly humiliated Sakura and she felt her anger rise along with fear. And she girls saw how he threw that guy all the way across the room and didn't even regret it. "You girls stay with Sakura and Mei Lin" Max said before walking away.  
  
"Ahhhh shit" a man screamed running in the room holding his chest getting everyone's attention. "Tigers" he yelled when someone opened fire on him. People scattered pushing the girls all over the room. Sakura grabbed her gun and get a hold of Kai.  
  
"CHEERY BLOSSOM" Ashley screamed walking in the room. She and Kitty hadn't a clue that they were trotting on dangerous ground because the Wolf's eyes landed on them with pure hunger.  
  
"You girls had to the back, I'm sure Tomoyo will be out there. Leave in the car and head all the way home. If she ain't there Whitney you drive, look under the seat" Mei Lin ordered making them nod. "I can't believe it's them again but there's only two"  
  
"How do you know?" Sakura asked as they ducked behind down. This was just turning out to be the worst night ever.  
  
"I haven't heard fuck yet," Mei Lin answered making Sakura laugh shaking her head.  
  
"All we want is the cherry blossom," Ashley yelled nodding at Kitty and the men who got their guns ready. "All right have it your way"  
  
"LEAVE HERE BITCH" Syaoran growled walking along the top floor making Ashley and her peeps look at him. She and Kitty didn't know who he was but only that the men they had with them was afraid because they step back. "I'm giving you one warning"  
  
"Oh go to fucking hell," Kitty yelled firing on him but Syaoran disappeared. Everyone started to fire on each other making him or her duck taking cover. Sakura looked up and shot one of the men shooting upstairs. This made Ashley see her and smirk nodding towards Kitty who smiled evilly. Ashley moved quickly over towards Sakura without being seen.  
  
Jamie looked at Syaoran who nodded before he nodded at Eriol. Syaoran moved along the second floor going through a compartment. All around Kitty men started to drop and she was starting to wonder if they should have brought more men.  
  
"Oh shit it's him" a man yelled looking behind. Kitty saw one of their man fly over their head landing flat on his back dead. She ducked down when her gun started to click only to see the same guy shoot two more of their men.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she yelled when his gun started to click, Syaoran looked up at with narrowed eyes. Kitty not trusting moved out of path following her sister, there was something about him that made her nervous. "Shit send in more men, they are all here" she shouted over her radio.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Rika ducked hugging each other as all around them shattered from bullets. At least in this fight they would have a better chance of survival; they spoke too soon, "where the hell are they coming from?" Eriol yelled seeing more men run into the room at least they weren't harmed with guns but only chains and crowbars.  
  
"It doesn't matter, let's get the girls out of here" Alex frowned reaching over to Rika. Eriol took Tomoyo in his arms as they hurried towards the back to try and get them out.  
  
  
  
"Hello there, miss me?" Ashley asked dropping from of Sakura who was currently out of bullets like Mei Lin.  
  
"Fuck off" Sakura yelled jumping her feet like Mei Lin, who was sent flying on her back when Kitty came out of nowhere.  
  
"Not so fast" Kitty growled smiling at Mei Lin who was sitting up. She growled jumping to feet, she and Kitty in hand-to-hand combat. She jumped kick Kitty making her stumble back holding jaw.  
  
"I was hoping for the other potty mouth but you'll do" Mei Lin laughed when Ashley stumbled passed her. She elbowed a guy in the face when he tried to attack her but didn't have enough time block Kitty's blow making her collide with a wall.  
  
Sakura jumped flipping over the chair landing her feet, she did a split hitting a guy in groan making him stumble back. She saw Ashley laugh shaking her head as she pulled out a gun, "it as nice playing with you" she spoke wiping the blood from her jaw.  
  
"Coward" Sakura spat waiting for her to fire. Syaoran came from behind holding her close her held her hand with the gun and started to fire hitting four Tigers right in the head.  
  
"I warned you" he hissed in Ashley's ear she jabbed him in the gut making him let go of her, she was wrong to think she had upper hand because she didn't even see the when Syaoran kicked her. She only felt her herself fly backwards going through the thin wall with a scream as everything in her body felt like they broke. "You get out of here now" he ordered looking at Sakura.  
  
"But I can---"  
  
"Now dammit" he interrupted pointing to the door. Seeing that she wasn't going to get up, he dragged her to her feet and thrust her towards the back exit making her almost run into Mei Lin.  
  
"Sakura let's go, something is going to happen here" Mei Lin spoke dragging her towards the exit.  
  
"What happened to the girl you were fighting?" Sakura gasped tasting blood in her mouth.  
  
"Jamie, anyways let's go," Mei Lin answered wincing in pain when she felt her side. When they got through the door everyone except Eriol, Jamie and Syaoran was present.  
  
"Why do we have to leave?" Sakura yelled wanting to go back inside.  
  
"Because we were ordered to," Alex answered ushering them into the car. "No questions, don't you see how Syaoran was acting I don't want cross him right now" Sakura frowned got on the bike, she wasn't in for riding in the car with them. Everyone watched in amazement as she took off like lightening.  
  
"One would have thought she would a lot happier that her husband his home" Rika sighed not even trying to understand Sakura and Syaoran's oddness. "How are they going to get home?"  
  
"Syaoran has a car" Max answered on his bike with Whitney who was hugging tightly.  
  
  
  
Kitty watched as the three remaining Wolves walked out of the room, she held her side wiping the blood off her lip. What were they up to, she didn't know but from since that new guy through Ashley through the door she hadn't moved. Running over to her sister she swallow seeing that a piece of glass had almost cut her neck. "Oh god Ash" Kitty cried bending down  
  
"Hey it ain't all that bad, help me up" Ash spoke reaching out for Kitty who moved the glass before she helps Ashley up. "We have to be careful of him" she warned her sister as they headed towards the door. She didn't know how he was so strong but if she had tossed her with any more force she would have been dead.  
  
"I know, Ashley I think we've finally met our match. Can't we just blow them up and ger out payment?" Kitty asked making her laugh when they exited the building.  
  
"Something tells me that killing them isn't going to be so easy now that their true leader is back. And if we don't get our money soon our employer won't be alive to give us anything" Ashley replied grimacing. "Kitty?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Left up my shirt and take out the piece of fucking glass thats sticking me" Ashley spat making her smile doing as her sister ordered. After pulling out the piece of glass she threw it on the ground, they looked down the street only to see a SUV pull off seconds later the club exploded with such force that it sent them flying off the ground knocking the air out of their lungs. She looked up at the ball of fire knowing that if they hadn't moved they would have gone up too. This game had just gotten more dangerous and they wanted to see who would survive it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are we off to?" Eriol inquired trying to take in all he just heard. He was sitting in the back seat as they drove in the city. He thought he knew the direction but didn't know why they would be heading towards the police station.  
  
"To see Ahmed about getting people out, he has no fucking right to be holding them" Syaoran answered tightly. Jamie and Eriol cast glances at him and knew he was still pissed off about what Sakura had said.  
  
"We talked with him but he refuses to let them go" Jamie sighed making him smirk when he pulled to a stop in front of the police station.  
  
"He'll listen to me" Syaoran stated getting out not even bothering to turn the car off. Eriol and Jamie got out and followed him into the police station; they smirked seeing all the people inside reach for their guns.  
  
"I want that same affect" Jamie whined making Eriol laugh as they walked towards Ahmed's office. They didn't even reach half way through the room when Ahmed came running out of his office holding his gun handy.  
  
"So nice of you to meet me half way" Syaoran spat. Ahmed couldn't believe he was looking at the person who was supposed to be dead. What the hell was going on, he felt like he wanted to cry out in frustration.  
  
"You're suppose to be dead," Ahmed said straight off making Syaoran smirk.  
  
"I know but it hey what can I say" Syaoran shrugged holding up the bag he had in his hand making people hold up their guns. "This is the money for the bail for all my people in have here, I want them out before the nights done or I'll be back" he ordered tossing it on the ground before walking out.  
  
Ahmed looked at the bag then at Syaoran and the guys retreating back, when they were out of the building everyone in the room sighed. Raking his hand through is hair he wondered sardonically what god would throw at him next.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey what did ya'll think? I know that you guys must have liked that we almost lost one of the blood sisters. Syaoran's stronger and more menacing, I wonder how he and Sakura will get through this little obstacle.. ne ways I'll be seeing ya'll on Tuesday remember to review. 


	18. Don't lie to me

Chap. 18: "Don't lie to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey, well I had thought that Syaoran returning was one of the things that ya'll have wanted for the longest but I guess that I was wrong. Anyways I know that ya'll want Whitney and Max to be together but he's too old for her, she's still pretty much a minor and Kanbi is of age.  
  
I personally really like Kanbi's personality LOL she's cool and wicked, a real twist. Thought it would be twist to have them date each other, just think of how they'll react when they find out _  
  
Well at lot of things you've wanted to happen are going to in this chapter. I hope that you guys really enjoy it LOL not any action but I can't always have action right? I mean if I did then I'll run out of ideas LOL. Ne ways on wit da story and I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone sat in the living room except Sakura; Fang and Kawasaki was a little Nervous. Yelen waited in anticipation to see her only son, but she wondered why Sakura had demanded that she keep her pregnancy secret. They all looked to the hall when the door opened and closed a few seconds later Eriol, Jamie and Syaoran walked in the room. "Oh god" Yelen breathed walking over to her son, she wrapped her arms around him tipping toeing since as he was so tall. "You gave me a fright, Xiao Lang. Don't play such games," she warned motherly.  
  
"I'm sorry mother" Syaoran replied hugging her back tightly pulling her off her feet. "Tell me, what should I do with Fang and Kawasaki?"  
  
"It's entirely up to you" Yelen answered breezily. "Personally I believe they should be put to a firing squad" Clare and the girls silently excused themselves from the room along with Vivian. Actually Vivian shooed them out of the room seeing that this was going to be business and from previous experience she saw the hard look on Syaoran's face.  
  
"I second that," Mei Lin smiled wickedly sitting on Jamie's lap. Fang and Kawasaki looked at the group knowing that they were surrounded and there was no hope at all for an escape.  
  
"Max go and call four of the men watching this house. Pull a SUV around to the front" Syaoran spoke making him nod walking out of the room. "Now Fang and Kawasaki, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for trying to kill me?" he continued taking out his gun checking the bullets.  
  
"Because you have no right to kill us, how do you know we tried to kill you?" Kawasaki asked softly when Syaoran sat on the chair arm beside Mika.  
  
"Well let me see, first you had Ming tell Tiger's men were Wolf was going to be and give them his security code killing him. Then you try to make my wife infertile after trying to kill me" Syaoran stated coldly playing with his gun. "And after succeeding to kill me, you propose marriage, showed my mother no respect and them kicked my closest friends and family out of the only place where they had security. And the only insurance that Tiger wouldn't attempt to kill them" with each one he named his voice get darker, deadlier. Getting up he chuckled, but it wasn't any where near jolly it was deadly.  
  
"You have no proof" Fang spat getting up.  
  
"You have no right to speak to me in such a voice" Syaoran growled aiming his gun at him. "In fact I don't want to see or hear from you again" with that he pulled the trigger hitting Fang right between the eyes. "Oh don't move Kawasaki," he warned seeing the man get up quickly. "Yes look at your fucking son's dead body, know you how it feels to lose someone you love"  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Kawasaki asked softly. Everyone sat watching him, they didn't at all have the slightest regret that his son was just shot. Naoko held unto Mika tightly, he caressed her reassuringly.  
  
"Oh nothing I just wanted you to see him before you joined him. Jamie do the honor" Syaoran smirked making Jamie pull out his gun. He looked Kawasaki in the eyes right when Jamie pulled trigger hitting in the same spot. Syaoran nodded towards the men at the door and they walked in and promptly took out the bodies smiling. "Now that that's out of the way, how's everyone doing?" he asked making them laugh.  
  
"We've been feeling pain," Rika answered against Alex making Syaoran smirk. "But it's been fun" she continued making him nod.  
  
"Why is Chiharu and Tomoyo here in their state along with Naoko?" he asked making the girls suddenly afraid and the guys smirk.  
  
"Apparently they don't feel the need to listen to us anymore" Eriol answered softly making Tomoyo glare at him.  
  
"I see that seems to be happening a lot lately. I want them to be out of here" Syaoran stated making the girls gasp. "But not right away, it's not safe to leave yet. Now that I'm back, this is going to a target spot and those blood sisters are going to hit here since as I nearly killed the leader. Tomoyo's pregnant, Chiharu's almost due and Naoko is shot in the side, I hope you killed the guy who got you"  
  
"Indeed" Naoko smiled making him nod slightly.  
  
"Once it's safe, my mother, all of you and all the other younger females in this house are leaving. And I'm not your husbands so don't even consider arguing with me" he warned making them nod silently. "Mei Lin, don't even ask because you're leaving here as well"  
  
"What? But you can't" she yelled standing up to her cousin. It was her choice to be here and he wasn't going to kick her out of Tokyo. "I'm not hurt, or pregnant"  
  
"But you're a mother to a little girl who doesn't have a father to run to if anything happens to you. I understand that you want vengeance but your only going to get your self killed" Syaoran spoke icily pulling up his shirt making them see the large bruise surrounding his left rib cage.  
  
"What happened?" Chiharu gasped looking at it.  
  
"Tiger did that, with only one kick even with the suit on he got me good. If he got hold of anyone of you with that thing on, you have not a chance" Syaoran spat making Mei Lin sit back down next to Jamie.  
  
"Syaoran, please don't send me home. I'll do anything and I promise you I won't go anywhere near Tiger. I'll do what you want me to" Mei Lin said in a pleading tone making him sigh.  
  
"If you stay, when we go east your going west" Syaoran replied making her nod. He had always had a soft spot for her and it was something he couldn't get rid of. "But that doesn't go for the rest of you" he pointed out making them sigh sadly.  
  
"What are you going to do about Sakura?" Yelen asked making his jaw tighten. She wondered if she should tell him about his child growing in his wife's womb, no she would wait and see if Sakura would tell him then if she didn't she would.  
  
"I'll deal with her later I'm going out. I'll be back in the morn" Syaoran spoke like she was last thing on his mind.  
  
"Where are you going, you haven't even spoken to her" Yelen said frowning him. She wanted to know what happened at the nightclub and why they were angry at each other.  
  
"I have things to do. I'll speak with her when I feel like it," he answered simply.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Jamie inquired softly making Syaoran nod taking the beer they bought on the way.  
  
"Yeah, that's if dear old Mei Lin doesn't mind, she might need you" Syaoran answered making everyone laugh and Mei Lin growl.  
  
"Drop dead Xiao Lang" she spat but smiled, "he pleased me enough so I won't mind that much"  
  
"Don't cause any trouble without us," Mika warned making both smile identically before they left. "Those two scare me" he joked making the guys nod in agreement.  
  
"Hmmm, well let's get to bed there's no sense in sitting around and waiting for them" Yelen ordered like she was speaking to her children. They all nodded getting up from their spots, as they headed out Max's phone started beep. Looking at it he saw Kanbi's name and directions.  
  
"Hey I'll see ya'll later," he called running to the door with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura moved from the window when Syaoran's new car disappeared out of site. She felt anger build in her, why would he get so upset with her just for dancing with someone. "Why are you acting this way?" she whispered having a feeling that whatever they did to him did more then affect his endurance it also made him way more aggressive. Walking over to her bed she got in cuddling up to her Kari, who would have to meet her future father.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He pulled to a stop at the cliff that over looked the beach and saw Kanbi sitting on the railing swinging her legs like a child. Walking over to her he took a seat not saying a word, "I didn't think you would come" she mused glancing at him briefly.  
  
"Well let's just say I couldn't help my self" Max answered looking at her. He could still smell her green apple scent and he was sure he still smelt like her from since Kai had pointed out that he smelt fruity.  
  
Kanbi hadn't a clue what happened earlier tonight, "Come on lets go swimming. I turned my phone off so we won't be interrupted" taking his hand she lead him towards the stairs.  
  
"I'm game, you know your not like most girls I see, your different" Max pointed out. She was a lot like Mei Lin but she wasn't as deadly, but had the attitude to make up for it.  
  
"Fucking right, I'm unique" Kanbi smiled winking at him 'I'm a professional assassin' she thought wondering how he would take that little information. And how would her sisters take this news, they didn't hold guys in high prospect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where the hell could she be?" Kitty yelled pacing. She had to make sure she didn't move around a lot either, she had pretty badly bruised ribs and cuts. Kanbi had never been out this late without checking in; hell she wasn't out this long without one of them with her. She looked at Ashley who was pretty beaten and sighed seeing her smiling face.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, she can take care of herself" they looked at the door when Kanbi walked through not wearing her clothes but something too big for her and her looked wide awake.  
  
"Hey guys" she smiled walking up to them slowly. "Oh fuck, what happened to Ash, oh are you all right?" she asked worriedly rushing over to her older sister.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, you smell good who were you with?" Ashley inquired making Kanbi blush much to their amazement. Kanbi didn't answer as she caressed her sister's soft hair, she didn't know what happened but however did this was going to pay.  
  
"Don't tell me you were out fucking while we were getting our asses kicked" Kitty yelled making Kanbi stand up angrily.  
  
"It's not my fucking fault. Ya'll are the ones who sent me with that stuck up fucker. And it wasn't fucking, it was making love there's a difference" Kanbi yelled back making Ashley cringe.  
  
"Aw shut the fuck up, I hope you used protection who knows what the asshole had" Kitty spat making Kanbi fume.  
  
"He's clean and no I didn't we couldn't in the ocean you know how that is. Anyways tell me what happened at the club," She answered quickly ending the conversation.  
  
"Leave her be, fuck she's still young she'll find out soon enough how guys really are" Ashley spoke with a wave of her hand. "Anyways let her enjoy our day of rest, cause when I can move around freely I'm going to pay them back" she continued making Kanbi smile.  
  
"Ash, you won't be able to move for at least two days," Kitty pointed out frowning. They hadn't heard anything from their so-called boss and it was getting on her fucking nerves and badly.  
  
"Then I guess you and Kanbi will have to find some excitement until I'm able to kick some ass. I don't want to be an easy kill" Ashley sigh making them nod .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat down on the sofa with the girl's who were bickering and watched Kari play with the puppy Jamie had gotten Mei Lin for the restaurant thing. She smiled fondly thinking of how beautiful she was and how she opened up to everyone. She noticed that everyone was looking at her but she said nothing concerning her husband, she was still pissed at him.  
  
"I think Snowy now belongs to Kari" Mei Lin smiled sitting next to Sakura. "Oh it sucks waiting to see what will happen next doesn't it?"  
  
"Most definitely does" Sakura answered when Naoko sat beside them, she was moving around a little but not much. "You guys miss Rae and Mikelle a lot don't you?" Both Naoko and Mei Lin nodded eagerly.  
  
"Don't you ever stop eating?" Mei Lin teased Chiharu who walked in the room with a large container of ice cream making their eyes widen.  
  
"Oh shut up, it's not only for me" Chiharu spat showing them more spoons making everyone brighten. "Ya'll look too gloomy" they all sighed tasting the sweet strawberry on their tongues.  
  
"Can't help it, I don't see why all the guys had to pack up and leave this morning without telling us where they were going" Rika frowned making them nod.  
  
"I believe they went to take care of Kawasaki's spies and people. They should be finished in no time" Mei Lin replied softly making them sigh. It seemed as if their reign was now coming to an end and they weren't sure they wanted that. "Though it's mid noon"  
  
"I don't mean to say this but Syaoran scares me- us" Clare inputted making all the older girls look at them softly.  
  
"Don't worry about Xiao Lang, that's the way he always is but he's cool once you don't backstab him" Tomoyo stated making them nod.  
  
"By the way what happened to the two men who were staying here?" Kai asked making them lose their smile.  
  
"They found out the consequences of backstabbing me" a voice at the door answered making them look at the door. Syaoran stood with two suitcases in his hand, he looked so deadly standing there that Kai reached for Whitney's hand. He looked at his wife momentarily before his gaze flew to Kari was sitting on the floor looking back him.  
  
To the girls surprise she got up and ran into Sakura's arm curling into a ball in obvious fear. "Can you please not glare at her she's very sensitive" Sakura asked politely playing with Kari's hair.  
  
"I need to speak with you, now" Syaoran stated before turning on his heels towards the stairs. "NOW YING FA" he called making everyone jump.  
  
"Sakura I think you should go," Naoko warned in a scared tone. She wanted nothing better now then to cuddle up with Mika. She and Tomoyo knew that Eriol and Mika had the same attitude but they weren't the type to show it boldly like Syaoran. And they were really glad about that; they couldn't take it if they went around like that.  
  
"If you don't see or hear from me then you know that something is wrong" Sakura stated handing Kari to Rika before she walked out of the room.  
  
"She's kidding right?" Clare blurted out worriedly looking at everyone. Yelen and Vivian looked at the girls when they walked into the room.  
  
"I don't know" Mei Lin answered softly. It was the truth she didn't know, Syaoran had changed so much and his aggressiveness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked into the room and closed the door softly behind her looking at her husband who was taking his shirt off slowly. She gasped seeing the large bruise on his side but nailed herself to the floor not knowing if it was safe to go to him. "You want to talk to me?" she asked in soft voice making him turn to face her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you went to see a doctor concerning that fact that you couldn't have children?" he asked straight off making Sakura wonder just how he knew this.  
  
"I wanted to find out for myself first"  
  
"And when you did find out that you couldn't why didn't you tell me? You thought I would be angry and dump you or maybe that I would blame you" he bit out making her close her eyes momentarily.  
  
"I wanted to tell you in person and I was trying to build up enough guts to tell you that I would have been the cause as to why you couldn't have a son. I didn't want to take that away from you" Sakura answered firmly taking her hand off the knob.  
  
"But you saw me twice since you've been here and you still didn't have enough guts to tell me? When you've had enough to fight off multiple Tigers, blow things up and gain the title as Queen of the Wolves" he asked scathingly making her wince.  
  
"I had to do that for you, I thought I had lost you so I had to be strong. And when I found out that you weren't dead I didn't want to burden you" Sakura cried wondering why he was doing this. She wanted him to come back to her but she didn't want him to be this cruel to her.  
  
"No burden instead I get a daughter, does she fill your gap?" he asked with such contempt that to Sakura it felt like a physical blow.  
  
"You leave Kari out of this, you said you wanted to keep her as well and the papers are right there for you to sign. She's my daughter now and I don't care what you think" Sakura declared heatedly, pointing at her dresser where he had placed his guns.  
  
"So I see, well in any case since as the doctor lied and you are able to have children. There's no reason why I should be angry with you since as you believed I would have dumped you" Syaoran spoke making Sakura look at him with a lost expression. "Go inside the bathroom Ying Fa, we have to start on a family don't you think? Or do you find being my wife boring and need someone new?"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she yelled angrily. "I was only dancing with that guy, it's not a crime to dance with someone and I don't lie about my feelings either. If I hadn't enjoyed dancing with him I wouldn't have, if my husband had been there I wouldn't have had to dance with him"  
  
"You've changed a lot" Syaoran commented his voice loosing all the anger it previously held. "You're bold, tell me what happened to my innocent wife? What happened to my Sakura, my Ying Fa? instead I have a smart mouth woman. Let me tell you something Madam Queen, I'm not Eriol, Mika or Takashi I don't tolerate such foolishness. I like it that you can more then protect your self but don't loose who you are" with that said he walked into the bathroom leaving Sakura standing next to the door. She heard the shower start and still couldn't get over the fact that that was why he was so pissed.  
  
She didn't believe she had changed that much, she hadn't changed at all. Walking over to her dresser, she looked at her self in the mirror; she looked at her self closely. She touched the pendent Syaoran had given her saying that she was the first woman he had felt the urge to buy something for. A smile touched her lips remembering how things had been back then, how they were a couple of weeks ago. Then she noticed that she didn't smile a lot, she wasn't as pure as she was back then her hands were now stained with blood. And she was a good liar because even though he had just told her all he knew she still hadn't told him she was pregnant. She knew that if she told him he would make her leave and she couldn't leave, now she wasn't only being selfish to her baby but also to its father.  
  
She wasn't going to tell him about her pregnancy but she was going to make up with him. She couldn't live with him upset with her, from since he came back she wanted him to hold her but he was furthering himself from her. "Your becoming the very person you didn't want to become, lusting after blood. He's right," she whispered to herself closing her eyes, tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Turning from the mirror she headed toward the bathroom. After stripping down, she opened the shower door and stepped in. Syaoran looked at his wife's face and saw that she was crying. He wanted to know how much she was going to tell him now that she knew he was right. He knew she had something to tell him but he was going to see if she would. "You want something?" he asked when she step in front of him. Instead of answering him Sakura wrapped her arms around his midsection making sure not to hurt his bruise.  
  
"I'm sorry I've changed so much" Sakura apologized wanting him to hold her badly but he didn't. "I'm still the Sakura you married, I love you even more then I did when we got married. Please don't be upset with me," she pleaded in a broken tone. Something in Syaoran's eyes told her he was waiting for her to say something else and she didn't know what it was.  
  
"That's it?" he asked making her step back in obvious confusion. He touched her cheek moving his hand under her chin. "That's all you have to say?"  
  
"What more is there?" she replied moving against the when he stepped in front of her. She was starting to get scared at the look that flickered across his eyes.  
  
"Think Sakura" he warned but his voice held no trace of anger, "think clearly" he urged but Sakura just shook her head making him smirk.  
  
"Unlike you, I know you thoroughly at least I know the old you I'm not too sure about this one here in front of me. Who insists there is nothing else I need to know" he bit out pinning her to the wall with his body.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Sakura spoke shaking her head. She was trying to figure out what he meant but she couldn't as she pushed down the fear that building in her.  
  
"Don't you think it's my right to know that I'm going to be a father?" he asked making her gasp in shock her eyes widen in disbelief. "Yes, you were under the impression that I had no clue right?"  
  
"Yelen told you right after I asked her not to?" Sakura blurted out but right after those words left her mouth she knew that Yelen hadn't told him. "She didn't tell you"  
  
"No but at least I know that you've got my mother lying to me as well, is there anything else you want to tell me?"  
  
"How do you know? You were spying on me in that suit" she accused trying to get out of the shower but it was useless. She couldn't believe he would snoop that low, how could he invade her privacy.  
  
"No I didn't find out that way," he snapped making her come to a halt. "When we made love, we shouldn't have been able to because you should have been on your monthly. Not most husbands care but I take pride in knowing my wife" Sakura tried not to look shocked as she mentally counted the days.  
  
"How do know it wouldn't have change dates?" she asked expertly making him smirk.  
  
"Even if it did which it won't because you're never irregular, and if couldn't have come earlier because we made love before you left which would have made it jump" she was now officially stomp. There was no way she could get out of this not even with a horrendous lie. "And if you consider lying to me we'll just have to wait for you to start up again and I won't touch until that time. And trust me Sakura I will be very pissed if I'm right a month from now or we can cut the chase and we'll just do a pregnancy test" he knew he had her there but just to make sure, at that his face hardened. "Unless the child is not mine"  
  
"Oh all the must horrible and cruel things to suggest. How could you no- not" Sakura trailed wanting to personally kick her own ass. She couldn't believe she had just fallen for such a lousy trick. "Let me out" she demanded feeling like she wanted to cry.  
  
"Why?" he asked making her look at him teary eyed.  
  
"SO I can run away from you," she cried shocking him. Sakura hugged him tightly not able to stop her tears; she hoped she wasn't getting emotional like Tomoyo. "I know your going to send me back to Hong Kong but I'm not leaving here unless you come with me"  
  
"You know I can't leave here and I can't have you here" Syaoran replied making her glare at him, another change.  
  
"Listen to me, I've been doing fine without you. I don't need fucking protection, I can take care of my self" Sakura yelled making him raise a brow at her. "I'm not leaving here, and if you send me those guys are going to be sorry and I'll file for divorce and run away with Kari and my baby and change my name" she declared outrageously.  
  
"Our baby" he corrected having a feeling she would do just that.  
  
"My baby, and trust me I've heard Tomoyo tell Eriol it to make him loosen up but I'll do what I just claimed if you dare send me back to Hong Kong"  
  
"Let me think about it, and don't even try to run because I will find you" Syaoran stated making her frown deepen.  
  
"I'm not-" whatever else she was going to say was cut short when her husband kissed her, at first she didn't response but slowly she melted and returned it making him smile.  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as Sakura's arms snake their way around his neck, moaning in content. "Syaoran no, your hurt" she objected when his hands cupped her butt and lifted her off her feet.  
  
"I'm fine" was his response as he kissed his way down her chest. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping when his mouth covered her aching nipple. She ran her nails softly over his back were muscles rippled, as her body writhes, ached feeling his soft sweet caress.  
  
Syaoran wanted nothing more then to lose himself in his fiery wife, he had waited for today after days of not holding her. And no matter who he wanted to be angry with her, it couldn't last long.  
  
"Please," she whispered feeling warm water beat against her flush body. This was what she had been waiting for, this what she wanted. Sakura's hold tightened around him, feeling his staff slowly enter her. Sensations raced through her as she was filled him with repeatedly, their breaths mixing as one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mei Lin looked at her watch and saw that it had been more then thirty minutes. "Let's give them about twenty more" she smiled softly at Kari who was looking at with a lost expression. "Mommy and Daddy are making up" she informed making Kari smile.  
  
"What's daddy?" she asked cutely making them laugh shaking their heads. Tomoyo smiled mischievously turning her camcorder on as the perfect answer popped into her head.  
  
"Well Kari" she smiled making everyone look at her. "A daddy is someone who will shoot the guy who wants to take you anyway" Kai and the girls laughed at her outrageous explanation thought it had some truth to it. "And a daddy is someone just like a mommy"  
  
"Really?" Kari gasped brightening. "Eri, daddy?" she asked making Tomoyo laugh shaking her head.  
  
"No sweet the glaring ghoul is your daddy" Mei Lin answered making Kari loose her smile abruptly. "I'm just kidding sweetie, he's going to be the best father just like Sakura is a mother" she assured knowing her cousin will be even though he was being a jackass right now.  
  
  
  
Max worked on the bike, trying to keep his mind off Kanbi. He wondered if he would be able to see her tonight, she had said she wasn't sure if she would have been able to see him tonight for dinner. He chuckled remembering the way she had acted when he brought her to his home, and the way they had made love again and then slept in each other's arms. Though he hadn't told her he was a wolf or make his tattoo known to her, he didn't want to scare her off or put her in danger. "Hey need some help?" Whitney asked breaking his line of thought.  
  
"Nope I'm just finishing up" Max smiled making her brighten. "Wanna join me for a test run?"  
  
"Sure, how far?" Whitney beamed happily. She didn't want to make him see that she cared about him or that she was incredibly jealous of the girl who had taken his attention away from her.  
  
"Wherever you want to do" Max answered feeling the need for a ride. He wanted to make up for last night when he canceled taking her to the club so he could meet Kanbi.  
  
"Great," Whitey laughed taking the helmet he handed her, as putting one on him self. He got on and started the bike before Whitney got on behind him, she held unto him tightly sighing in content.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be going really fast" Max spoke making her nod before he gases the bike and speed off.  
  
"Let's hope he'll start to notice her, I don't think it's a good idea that she falls in love with him" Kai sighed making Clare nod placing her hand over hers as she hugged her from behind.  
  
"Yeah I know but she'll just have to find out the hard way" Clare replied frowning.  
  
"C?"  
  
"Hmmm baby?"  
  
"That Li guy doesn't seem at all like the person you told us about" Kai answered making Clare nod in agreement.  
  
"I know but like Mei Lin said he'll come around. He's just had a hard time with all these people trying to kill him even family members" Clare answered reassuringly making Kai nod before they turned and walked back inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked over to her dresser as she pulled her white shirt on, tucking the front into her blue jeans. She started to put her half dry hair up in a ponytail when her eyes fell on the adoption papers. A smile formed on her lip as she finger slowly moved over her husband's signature.  
  
Syaoran walked over the bathroom wearing a wife beater; his side still hurt like hell but Avalon assured him that it would stop hurting soon. He put his holster on not even thinking about walking around with his guns. "Thank you" he heard Sakura whisper turning to face him.  
  
"Huh?" he asked seeing her move out of the corner of his eye. The next thing he knew she flew into his arms laughing as she hugging him tightly. "Ying Fa, calm down" he chuckled hugging her tightly.  
  
"I love you, Xiao Lang, I love you so much" Sakura exclaimed pressing her forehead against his, a bright smile on her face. "Oh god, every day and night I dreamed of having you in my arms and here you are" she spoke truthfully.  
  
"Now you have me," he replied pressing his lips to hers, Sakura giggled wrapping her legs around his waist. "My precious cherry blossom"  
  
"My loved wolf, are you planning on going somewhere?" Sakura inquired playing with his braid. "Cause if that is so, you had better change your mind because you're not going anywhere at least not tonight. And if you plan to them I'm tagging along" she proclaimed stubbornly making him nod in response his lips touching hers barely.  
  
"Anything else Madam Queen?" he teased making Sakura laugh when he laid her on the bed lying beside her. Sakura turned on her side and touched his cheek moving her hand slowly to his jaw then his lips. Syaoran's intense amber eyes studied her features as she examined him too. This was his Sakura, the woman whose laughter made his spirit soar, and whose simple touches made him yearn for more.  
  
"Yes" she finally whispered in a voice filled with aspiration, "Promise me you won't leave us" she continued meaning her, the baby and Kari.  
  
"I won't leave, I promise Sakura," he answered hugging her to him. He just wanted to hold her, that's all he wanted. Sakura stayed cuddled in his arms not wanting to be anywhere else but there. She felt at such peace, and a strong sense of security that only his arms could bring.  
  
"We have a problem now ya know" she pointed out making him look at her in wonder. Sakura couldn't stop smiling even if she wanted which she didn't, she thanked god over and over again.  
  
"What is that?" he inquired softly caressing her hair.  
  
"Well Kari isn't going to like that fact that she can't sleep in my bed anymore" Sakura pointed out. She had to laugh at the look on his face, shaking her head helplessly she rose herself up on he elbows.  
  
"What do you propose we do? I have no intention of fighting a battle to sleep in the same bed as my wife" Syaoran replied with humor. "I have a feeling it would a battle I would surely lose, why she seems more fierce then Tiger"  
  
"I think we'll have to do some comprising, hmmm?" Sakura raised a brow at her husband. "I'm not going to put her in a room by her self"  
  
"Fine, no kicking her out Atashi told me about her death grip. I'm in no position to tackle her"  
  
"Will you be serious?" Sakura laughed poking him in the chest. "I have a simple solution to everyone's problems, all we have to do is go out and buy her, her own bed and we can put it in here. Right after she falls asleep in this bed we move her to her bed"  
  
"You make me feel like a thief robbing a child out of her rights" Syaoran pointed out not able to put on a straight face. "I have no intention of causing another war but I'm sure she'll love it"  
  
"I know she will, all we have to do is make her not afraid of you. We can't have that" Sakura frowned sitting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked softly sitting up as well, the look Sakura gave him told him to be very afraid. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Oh nothing but it's time that you bonded with your daughter, this is one battle you must conquer" Sakura stated making his face loose all the expressions. "Come on it won't be bad"  
  
"I have the strangest feeling I'm going to regret coming home" Syaoran muttered as his wife pulled him towards the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: LOL poor Syaoran, hehehe I wonder how he'll survive this. Hahaha I don't think he'll regret coming home at least not yet, well I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be seeing ya'll Thursday so chill and remember to review and tell me your thoughts. 


	19. Playing Daddy

Chap. 19: "Playing Daddy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll see I'm not evil actually I'm a very nice person LOL. I took me a while but hey Syaoran came back into the picture, I want nothing more then to make you guys happy. But of course I have to do a little teasing and evilness here and there; it's the way of Little Wolf lover.  
  
UM Arigatou, Arigatou, gracias, gracias, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really really love it when you do; it makes me all bubbly inside LOL. OH someone asked me what that song was in chapter 17. It was sung by Rob Zombie-never gonna stop.  
  
Hey I'm having a slight problem LOL, well some of you guys say kill the sisters while other say don't kill em. WHAT SHOULD I DO? SHOULD I KILL THEM OR MAKE THEM TURN ON TIGERS? I WILL MAKE MY DECISION ON WHAT YOU SAY CONCERNING ASHLEY AND KITTY. I'm not sure how if I want to kill Kanbi yet LOL, killing her will be my choice. SORRY!! _  
  
  
  
Ne ways on wit da story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you see it Pauline?" Sakura asked softly standing at the door waiting patiently.  
  
"Hai ma'am I've just found them, I'm afraid your papa and Rosa had them packed away" Pauline spoke appearing with a handful of Sakura's old baby blankets for the day bed they had to buy.  
  
"Wonderful, do you think you can wash them for me?" Sakura asked making Pauline nod eagerly as they descended the stairs of the attic.  
  
"Oh we all waited for the day when we would pull these out again. Kari is such a doll" Pauline spoke making Sakura smile nodding.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran cringed walking out of the room with Kari raised in the air way from him. He couldn't believe they had left him to baby sit, and now the brat wouldn't be quiet, "SAKURA" he yelled over the noise at the front of the steps. "I won't be any good to anyone if you make me go deaf" he spoke trying to get Kari to stop crying but that only made her scream even more. "Please, stop crying" he begged not seeing that he had an audience. "I'll get you your own guns, special made. I'll do anything just please stop crying" he was about to yell again when Sakura appeared at the top of the steps.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked frantically running down the stairs.  
  
"How do you turn her off? She just started to scream," he snapped making her laugh reaching them. Sakura took Kari in her arms and hugged her rocking her back and forth, making her stop crying.  
  
"All you have to do is hug her, what'd you do to scare her?" Sakura asked trying not to laugh at her husband's irritated expression.  
  
"She went for my gun and I yelled," he answered sighing when she stop crying. Mei Lin and Mika's laughter cut through the room making Syaoran spin around.  
  
"So Li isn't invincible after all, welcome to fatherhood," Mika laughed making Syaoran glare at him coldly.  
  
"Oh my Xiao Lang, come on all you have to do is hug her. That's why she loves Eriol and Jamie so, they play with her" Mei Lin pointed out looking at her cousin's face helplessly.  
  
"You two are lucky your family, I'm tempted to shoot both you" Syaoran growled but they only laughed harder knowing he was only kidding.  
  
"Hey you had better watch out and hope Tiger doesn't find about your weakness or he might send toddlers to fight instead of men" Jamie stated jokingly making everyone laugh.  
  
"You just wait, you should hear Rae when she's pissed. You think Mei Lin is bad, you haven't seen or heard anything yet" Syaoran smirked making Jamie shut up and Mika and the others laugh. Kari looked at the man who she was left with, he looked better when he was smiling and not frowning.  
  
"Oh shut up Xiao Lang," Mei Lin growled making Jamie hug her from behind.  
  
"Hah whatever, I bet I'll be able to charm Rae before you get Kari to warm up to you" Jamie pointed out smiling. "Your just like Alex, I don't know how he's going to survive"  
  
"Hey leave me out of this" Alex interrupted softly cringing when he looked at Kari making Rika laugh. "I think you should be giving advice to Takashi and Eriol they'll need it more then me" he continued making Takashi and Eriol gulp.  
  
"Eri!" Kari squealed clapping her hands together making Eriol chuckle winking at her.  
  
"I hope I have a girl," Tomoyo sighed smiling at Kari, Eriol laughed hugging her tightly. He knew he would have no problem with being a father he would love nothing more.  
  
"Yeah, who looks just like you" he whispered placing a kiss on her ear. Syaoran looked at them and frowned. He could get Kari to warm up to him if he wanted besides they had been with her longer then him.  
  
"Come on Xiao Lang, how about another try?" Sakura asked making him look at her. He sighed seeing her pleading expression, and then he noticed when his mother walked into the room.  
  
"Guns, battles and anything dealing with that kind of stuff I've mastered but children" he wince making them laugh holding out his hand reluctantly.  
  
"Come on Xiao Lang, you can't hold her like, that you have to cuddle her" Takashi helped the guys nodding agreement. The looked Syaoran gave them could have killed a thousand men but it made them laugh, loving his predicament. They couldn't believe they were seeing him having trouble just to hold a child, he held her out away from him making her feet dangle beneath her.  
  
"Please follow me," Sakura ordered walking to the living room. "Only me and my husband" she stated seeing everyone turn, they laughed nodding.  
  
"This is going to be something," Rika laughed when Yelen walked up sighing.  
  
"I believe your right" she mused smiling at her son's uneasiness. She had always imagined the day when she was see her son become a father and have many sons like him.  
  
"Hey daddy, is it okay if we go out tonight?" Mei Lin teased ducking behind Jamie when Syaoran glared at her hardcore. Turning his attention from Sakura and Kari to everyone who loved his predicament. "Please?!!"  
  
"Shut up Mei Lin" Syaoran growled tightly when Whitney and Max walked into the room laughing. Syaoran looked at Max but he shook his head in a negative manner making him nod.  
  
"Is Mei Lin begging to chain Jamie to the bed?" Max inquired making everyone laugh. He back up when Mei Lin looked at him aggressively, even Syaoran had to laugh.  
  
"Knowing Mei Lin she's probably already done that, why do you think we had to have her bed change at the house so much?" Syaoran inquired jokingly and this time Mei Lin had to blush.  
  
"If it wasn't take out, it was buying her a new bed" Eriol added making Mei Lin stomp her foot in frustration.  
  
"And that's why my room was at the other end of the house" Mika continued making hall ring with laughter. (Poor Mei Lin)  
  
"I swear, if you, Syaoran, Max and Eriol don't shut up I'm going to beat the hell outta all ya'll" Mei Lin roared stalking out of the room trying to control her fury. Jamie laughed shaking his head at his still unofficial girlfriend and followed her; he knew the best way to calm her down.  
  
"One of these days Mei Lin is going to beat you guys up" Tomoyo warned shaking her head amusedly. Yelen stood in silence having seen how they really carried on when they were down here.  
  
"Yeah, besides I don't believe she changes beds as much as we do" Rika smiled kissing Alex against his jaw. He smiled and winked at her ignoring everyone's laugh.  
  
"And he isn't even denying it" Mika joked placing his hand around Naoko's waist. She looked at him longingly making him kiss her on the temple, "don't worry just a little more time"  
  
  
  
"Hey Mei Lin" Jaime called making Mei Lin stop and spin around. "What's the rush?" he asked stopping in front of her.  
  
"No rush I was just waiting for you to catch up" Mei Lin murmured wrapping her arms around his neck an evil smile forming on her lips. "Tell me Chan," she whispered against his lips. "Am I your woman?"  
  
"That's if you want to be," Jamie replied placing his hands on her butt squeezing her to him, making Mei Lin moan enticingly.  
  
"What do you think baka, I don't sleep with every guy I come across ya know" Mei Lin growled making him chuckle against her lips. She looked him in the eyes and winked running her tongue leisurely between his slightly parted ones.  
  
"God why do you do this to me?" Jamie groaned pressing her against the wall. Mei Lin looked at him with such warm eyes that he felt like he was going to melt. She was sure now, she loved him and god she wanted to be with him so badly but did he love her?  
  
"Do you like what I do to you?" she asked softly her fingertips barely touching his cheek.  
  
"No" he answered making her lose her smile abruptly feeling like she was just slapped the face. "I don't like it because every time I want you I can't have you, you aren't mine to want all the time"  
  
"Well guess what?" Mei Lin smiled brightly drawing him down to her lips. "I guess we're even cause I can't have you every time I want you. So to change that, I'm yours to want all the time"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can't hold her like that you have to hold her like this" Sakura was saying as she made him hold Kari closer to him. "She's not going puke on you or anything, she's three" she looks at them and smiles.  
  
"Better?" he asked sarcastically, Kari looked at him with sad eyes her lips trembling. "Please don't start crying," he begged softly.  
  
"Mommy," Kari whined reaching for Sakura, this made Syaoran raise a brow at her wondering when this started. Sakura smiled brightly playing with Kari's hair, she noticed that she tend to be uneasy around males.  
  
"Awhile back, don't worry she'll start to call you daddy in no time" she answered moving into his other arms. "Don't be afraid Kari" she whispered soothingly making Kari nod slowly unsurely.  
  
"I don't think she trusts me," Syaoran replied looking into Kari's misty light green eyes. "But your right" he smiled making Sakura raise her brows wondering what she was right about. "She has beautiful green eyes," he answered, she smiled shaking her head in full agreement. "Pretty eyes" he whispered touching Kari's cheek softly making her relax and smile, then giggled when Syaoran wink at her.  
  
"See no woman, girl or baby can resist your charms," Sakura laughed kissing him soundly on the lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahmed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at all the files that were on his desk, and sighed running his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe the Wolf was alive it was impossible but he had seen him with his own two eyes. How the hell was it possible for him to escape certain death so much time? "I don't think anyone feels as frustrated as me" he muttered to the window.  
  
"I don't believe your right, I feel the same. He just waltz in here and took all the Wolves with him" Rick spat angrily. Ahmed looked at Rick through the window and mused at how much he remembered him of him self when he had just started. He became a cop to be the best and being the best was putting or killing the leader of the Wolf but he had not been able to. "What are we going to do about him? Ahmed we can throw the wife into jail for traffic obstruction and endangering the lives of innocents"  
  
"I know and you are free to lock her up" Ahmed shrugged turning to look at him amusedly. "That's if you can get close enough to her without getting killed. And let me warn you, you don't have a chance now that the Wolf is back" at this he tossed two folders to him. "That is Li Kawasaki and Fang, both found dead in their car"  
  
Rick looked them over carefully with a frown on his face. "Yeah, so why do we care they are only Wolves"  
  
"Who do you think killed them?" Ahmed yelled angrily. "He did, the cherry blossom and her cubs aren't staying at the house. They are at her house because they kicked them out. And as you can see that didn't go too well with Li"  
  
"How do you know he killed them?"  
  
"Because they show up dead right after he reappears" Ahmed sighed wondering just how clueless he was. "And the bullets found in one of their head matched the same bullet that killed a lot of people"  
  
"Are you telling me that they have their bullets marked or special made?" Rick asked in utter disbelief.  
  
"Exactly, we found a new kind. This one has a dragon on the side which means someone else killed Kawasaki" Ahmed smiled sitting down. "I've come to believe that only important people or leaders have these bullets. The Wolf has a special made gun, as does the cherry blossom and the cousins but they are similar with the carvings on them of the Clan. The new bullet that we found embedded in Kawasaki's head belongs to the leader of the Dragon Clan, Chan Jamie"  
  
"But why is he involved?"  
  
"Close family relations and he has a thing for the black haired bitch" Ahmed answered softly. He would need to find a way to bring them all down at once, but how was he going to do that? And then there was the Blood Sisters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiger.  
  
  
  
  
  
He frowned watching the men from the television in his room fix his suit. He needed to find a way to make the Wolf and his pack come to him. He would have a better chance to get rid of them if they were on his territory. "What's on your mind?" Ming whispered wrapping her arms around his back.  
  
"Same old, same old total control over Tokyo" Tiger answered making her laugh placing kisses on his scared back. When they said love was blind, in this case it was really blind.  
  
"And how are you going to get rid of them?" she inquired making her hands down him chiseled chest. She wanted this to be over so she could get him to take plastic surgery.  
  
"I'm thinking of something, but tell the Blood Sisters to lay low for awhile. I'm going to need their help when I lure the Wolves into my maze" Tiger stated making her nod. "I just have to think of a way to make them all come, here. I can't get rid of some and leaves the others, they always seem to come back" he mused scathingly his frown deepening.  
  
"You need somewhere where they can get lost and separated. Somewhere where you know your way around easily, where you'll have the upper hand" Ming murmured between kisses. Tiger smiled and pressed his remote control making a picture of Tokyo's abandoned chemical plant came up. That was the place he had to hide while he was healing and building his empire.  
  
"I have the perfect place," Tiger walked out of her arms to the computer. She watched as he typed something in and pressed enter.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked amusedly when he returned to her arms. Tiger smiled, his once handsome smile pressing the remote. Ming looked at the screen only to see some pictures of some very familiar faces.  
  
"They are my bait and the sisters will acquire them for me alive"  
  
  
  
  
  
Blood Sisters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty walked over to the computer when it started to beep. She accessed the file and frowned picking up the laptop. "Why the sour look puss?" Ashley asked making Kitty glare at her sitting down.  
  
"Shut up bitch," she growled sitting so she could see the screen carefully. Kanbi walked over to them finishing up her ice cream.  
  
"What's that?" she asked leaning over the sofa. Kitty didn't answer as she opened the other file making Naoko, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Kari, and another picture of a girl and boy.  
  
"Why do they have an x?" Kanbi asked pointing to it, Kitty shrugged accessing the file. "Oh, they are going to get her themselves and that boy too?"  
  
"I guess, he said all we need to do is get them and make sure not to kill em" Kitty frowned sighing. "Why does he always have to take the fun out of everything?" she whined deflated.  
  
"Hey at least we'll be able to kill them later right, look he wants them as bait" Ashley pointed out making Kanbi and Ashley brighten at the prospect.  
  
"Okay, we'll get them tonight, but we'll need a distraction" Ashley sighed getting up from the sofa. She had healed pretty well but knew she couldn't wait until she was healed properly; this had to be taken care of.  
  
"Yeah, we can't have the pack anywhere fucking near them when we hit. We wouldn't be able to get them" Kanbi sighed glancing at her watch knowing that she would have to meet Max soon. She wouldn't be able to see him tomorrow or after since, as she didn't know what was going to happen after this. It might very well be there last mission and deep down it kind of scared her a little.  
  
"Yeah, that's why Kitty and I are going to make a diversion while you go with some men and get them" Ashley ordered making Kanbi nod. "And you can blow the house up and kill all you want"  
  
"Fucking Cool!" Kanbi screamed jumping up happily. "Oh I can't wait to use my new toy, this is going to be so fucking, fucking awesome"  
  
"Shut up bitch," Kitty laughed making Kanbi flip her off laughing like she was a nut. "I swear to god she got that gene from mother," she continued her crimson eyes twinkling with pure evil.  
  
"God dam right, all you got was her hair and eyes bitch" Kanbi laughed getting knocked in the head by a cushion. She growled hitting Kitty back when she put down the laptop.  
  
"Argh I can't wait to fucking slaughter that red head bitch" she laughed making Kanbi's wicked smile widen on her baby features.  
  
  
  
"Calm down kids, I want ya'll to rest up cause tomorrow we start to put everything together and then only time will tell the out come" Ashley smiled looking at her two younger sisters. She was going to enjoy her self even if it meant that this was going to be her last fight. The Cherry Blossom gave her an extreme adrenaline rush and she loved it even though she was playing with death.  
  
  
  
  
  
Night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura twisted a black elastic band at the end of her French braid looking herself over in the mirror. She was dressed in black spaghetti strap shirt, her holster over it; she also head on tight black jeans like all the other girls would be wearing tonight. They weren't going out to have fun but to take care of some loose ends, which needed to be fixed right away. "Mommy going out?" Kari asked sitting on the bed in her snow-white nightgown. Sakura smiled walking over to her daughter, picking up her, she caressed Kari's cheek.  
  
"Yeah mommy and daddy need to handle some business," Sakura answered heading for the door. She walked to Mei Lin's bedroom and knocked before entering. She knew that Jamie would be downstairs with the guys listening to Syaoran's explanation of how everything would need to done. She walked in only to see Mei Lin on the phone with no other then Rae and smiled sitting on the bed.  
  
"Mommy loves you Rae," Mei Lin smiled sadly listening to the cute jabbering of her baby girl.  
  
"Mommy home, home" Rae babbled on the phone being held by her grandmother.  
  
"Not yet, but I'll be home soon, love you" Mei Lin said wanting nothing more then to hold her daughter.  
  
"Lob you" Rae giggled before Mei Lin's mother took the phone back.  
  
"She really misses you daughter, don't you think it's time to come home?"  
  
"Mame, I'll be home soon. Did she like the toy I sent her?" Mei Lin inquired softly getting from the bed. She and Sakura were dressed the same and surprisingly Tomoyo would be tagging along as well since as Syaoran said it would be safe.  
  
"Yes, she loved booboo as she calls the teddy. She has it with her all the time" she answered making Mei Lin smile happily. "But a toy can't substitute for a mother"  
  
"I know, listen I have to go now. I'll call tomorrow" Mei Lin sighed listening to whatever else her mother had to say before hung up looking at Sakura and Kari.  
  
"Ready?" Sakura asked getting up from the bed, Mei Lin nodded tossing the phone on the bed and picked up her cell phone.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Mei Lin shrugged walking to the door. "She loved Booboo as she now calls it, I miss her so much"  
  
"I know, but we'll be out o here in not time" Sakura replied walking down the hall we hen they met up with Tomoyo and Rika. "Where are Naoko and Chiharu?"  
  
"They are down stairs cuddling up with Tak and Mika before we leave. I swear Chiharu's is going to give birth soon, even Wei believes that" Tomoyo answered tugging along her small camcorder. The girls looked at her and laugh, "What?"  
  
"God Tomoyo aren't you ever going to grow that out?" Rika asked meaning her toy. Tomoyo looked at her camcorder and shook her head.  
  
"Nope not ever, hey its my trade mark" Tomoyo answered matter-of-factly shaking her head. She took a close up of her friends having to add to her collection. She wasn't paranoid but she always sends a cope home just in case anything happened, just like the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs.  
  
  
  
"That's basically it, nothing serious or dangerous. I've had wolfs holding them until we reach" Syaoran stated finishing up when Max walked into the room with a small box in his hand. "Is that from Avalon?"  
  
"Yeah, he said that it's just the way you wanted it" Max answered handing him it. Syaoran nodded placing it on his desk as the others got up and stretched. "We heading out now?"  
  
"Yeah, just waiting for the girls. Got somewhere to go?" Eriol answered making Max grin pushing his hands into his pocket.  
  
"Yeah, I'm meeting her again" Max answered making the guys shakes their head at him in mute fascination.  
  
"I never thought I would see that day when Max would be whipped" Mika joked making Max's smile widen. Their mouths almost dropped open knowing that Max was a hardcore player. They couldn't believe he would actually fall for one girl this was something. He was saved from any more embarrassment when Sakura and the girls finally showed up.  
  
"Ya'll ready?" Jamie asked winking at Mei Lin who smiled sweetly. She was so very special to him; she was so beautiful and full of life.  
  
"Yeah, come on we'll wait for the others outside" Mei Lin said reaching for his hand. Jamie shrugged seeing the look Syaoran gave him, he looked at his cousin and best friend shaking his head.  
  
"We should all head out, this won't take long" Syaoran ordered making everyone head for the door. "Sakura, you and Kari come here" he said to his wife and daughter making them walk over to him when the door closed to give them some privacy.  
  
"What's up?" Sakura asked resting Kari on her father's desk where Syaoran now did most of calls. She sat on the desk beside Kari who was standing up looking shyly at Syaoran.  
  
"Nothing, remember when I told you that you were the only woman I've ever felt the need to buy something for?" he asked making her smile nodding as she remembered that night. The circumstances under which they met was amazing, she didn't think that anyone had ever met like them.  
  
"Yeah, I do. why wouldn't?" Syaoran smiled one of rare smiles turning to look at them as he picked up the box and opened it.  
  
"Well I've felt that urge again. I had this picked out Kari a while back, I think its only right for me to buy the two most special women in my life something" Syaoran answered taking out the necklace. Kari's eyes lit up looking at the beautiful star, she looked down as he placed it around her neck and latched it. It was very much like Sakura's; except for Kari's was a star not a cherry blossom. The diamond star was encased by gold hanging from a tiny gold chain.  
  
"It's beautiful," Kari whispered afraid to touch it; she looked up with uncertainty only to see Syaoran nod smiling. Returning smile she touched the star and giggle.  
  
"So do you like it?" Syaoran mused looking at her twinkling eyes. Kari nodded jumping off the desk into Syaoran's arms catching him off guard making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Oh beautiful, Arigatou" Kari mumbled when Syaoran hugged her back looking into Sakura's shining eyes, she mouthed 'I love you' to him winking.  
  
"Your well come," he finally responded when Sakura get off the desk knowing that they would need to get going.  
  
Yelen looked up when they walked out of the room, "Syaoran can I speak with you?" she asked making him walked over to her while Sakura and Kari went to stand beside Vivian at the door. Clare and the girls had gone out with some of Wei Yue's friends and wouldn't be home for a while.  
  
"What's the matter mother?" he asked when she placed her hand on his shoulder looking him over intently. He resembled Wolf and his father in so many ways that it was scary. She knew what he was going to do and even though it had to happen she didn't want him to over do it.  
  
"Are you sure you have to do this?" Syaoran looked in her eyes and saw that she was concerned for him. He smiled touching her cheek, he could see the wrinkles on her face but she was still as beautiful as the first time had opened his eyes to his world.  
  
"Yes mother but don't worry. I know what I'm doing, they must pay for what they did to Wolf. Stay home okay, and don't fret" he placed a kiss on her cheek making her sigh.  
  
"Well, but you take care of your wife and unborn child," she warned making him nod. She watched him walked over to Sakura, before she sighed and followed knowing that she could trust him, he was always true to his word.  
  
"I'll be back soon, no worries" Sakura smiled when Kari gave her a kiss on the cheek. She gave her to Vivian who smiled, "Nothing dangerous"  
  
"I know, hurry back" Vivian replied shaking her head.  
  
"Be good brat," Syaoran mused touching Kari's cheek making her giggle nodding. She watched as her new mother and father walked out the door, and sighed sadly wondering why they always leaved at night.  
  
"Are they coming back, grandmamma??" she whispered resting her head on Vivian's shoulder.  
  
"Yes child" she answered smiling at being called grandmother. She loved Kari like she was her real granddaughter, and she loved Kai and Whitney like they were her real daughters.  
  
"They'll be back in no time" Yelen replied touching Kari's hair as she watched her son and daughter in law kiss before Sakura got on and rode off with the others following behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please I didn't mean to do it, I was coerced into it" a man begged on his knees in front of Syaoran, the guys were standing behind him waiting patiently. Syaoran's frown deepened looking at the scoundrel before him, as other common wolves who held him stood around. "Please," he continued but Syaoran blocked him out. And just like all the others that he had killed he would do the same thing with this one.  
  
"It's not really my choice whether you die, it's the choice of the men standing around you" Syaoran answered grimly looking at the lavish home in which he had been living in. "I haven't used one of my guns since the night has begun" he continued making Mika and the guys smile evilly. They loved Wolf as well and it was past due that all those who helped in his death also die.  
  
"What do you mean?" the man choked looking at all his guards around him. They were the very men who had been put under his control. They were like his guards; they were given to him to insure his safety.  
  
"What I'm saying is" Syaoran placed his back in his holster making the man sigh a little bit, this made him smirk. "That they will decide right at this moment if you die, and they'll be the one to kill you" he looked at all the men in the room. "It totally up to them" he concluded looking out the window at the front where the girls were. He heard guns click but blocked them out these were his people.  
  
  
  
In the darkness of the night, shots could be heard and with each one that went off Sakura and the girls jumped as they waited beside the bikes. She looked at up at the seventh house that they had been to through out the night and sigh shaking her head. If she had known that this trip was to be one of death she would have gladly stay home. "This had to be done Sakura" Mei Lin whispered but her voice was tinged with uncertainty like all the others.  
  
"For our safety and everyone else's, this can't end unless those against us are wiped clean" Tomoyo continued swallowing as she turned her camera off and placed it on the seat.  
  
"I know" Sakura whispered fingering her wedding back. She looked up at the door when Syaoran and the others finally walked out looking the fallen angels cast down unto the earth. They looked so invincible and deadly that they couldn't help the chill that ran down their spine. Unlike, their husbands, and Mei Lin and Tomoyo, she and Rika won't born into it but it was now their way of life.  
  
Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes as he walked up to her, he touched her cheek making her look into his glowing amber eyes. "I'm sorry Ying Fa" he murmured surprising her, she didn't know if she were that transparent. "It had to be done"  
  
"I know, don't worry about me I'm fine" she slowly replied standing up. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly exhaling him. "Can we go somewhere and talk for a while?"  
  
"Sure" he placed a kiss on her lips before looking at everyone else. "That's it, ya'll can head home or to where ever. Sakura and I are going out for a while" everyone nodded getting on their bikes. Sakura got on and wrapped her arms around his waist just like she did in the olden days.  
  
They all pulled out of the large estate and rode the same direction before coming to an intersection where they spilt directions.  
  
  
  
  
  
Town.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whitney looked up at the night sky wondering what Max was doing at this very moment. She sighed trying to pay attention to what her friends were saying but all that was on her mind was who this other woman could be. And what made her so special that she got Max to fall in love with her. "What's the matter Whit?" Kai asked knocking her out of the thoughts as a bunch of guys passed and winked at them.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking so where are we off to this time?" she answered taking Kai's hand in hers. They always walked holding each other's hand when they worked the streets and even though that part of their life was over they still held unto the other. After all it was they were the only two left who actually knew how hard life really was.  
  
"To some park, I don't know Wei Yue says it really cool there and a lot of people hang out there" Kai answered giving Whitney's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You want to go home?"  
  
"Naw I'll be fine" Kai nodded as they followed behind the others toward the park.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max.  
  
  
  
  
  
He walked through the park looking for any sign of Kanbi; he wanted to see her so badly. He moved the branches as he made his way towards the fountain where she said she would be waiting for him. "Don't move" a deep voice said poking something into his back making him come to a halt. Max smiled and slowly raised his hand, the person yelped when he spun around and tackling her. "Holy shit, are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Kanbi, what the hell?" Max gasped looking into her blue eyes with pure amusement. He stood her up right hoping he hadn't hurt her, he was still on guard from before.  
  
"Wow, I guess I won't be doing that to you anymore" Kanbi mused running her hand through her hair. "Don't look at me that way," she warned playfully. "Did you hear me?"  
  
"No" he answered dipping her and stealing a kiss. She would have retaliated with anyone else but his kisses made her immobile. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back deeply. "Couldn't help my self"  
  
"Don't hear me complaining" she murmured when her brought her upright her arms still around his neck. "What's the matter?"  
  
"What'd you mean?" Max asked moving his fingers across her bare back until he came to the laces that held her top up.  
  
"I don't know, you just seem tense" he smiled shaking his head at her as he led her to the fountain. It was wide enough so when he sat down, he could place both his feet on it. Kanbi sat facing him and she moved her legs over his moving as close to him as possible and touched under his chin. "Fucking answer me, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, so right. Tell me what have you been up to?" she rested her head on his chest trying to think of something to say. She couldn't exactly tell him what she had been really up to.  
  
"Well my sisters and I planned out the details of our business arrangement. We're really starting to hate our boss that fucking ugly ass bitch" Max laughed hearing her choice of words. "Some times I want to blow him to smithereens"  
  
"There, there Angel" he joked making her laughing looking up at him with a pout on her face.  
  
"I'm not an angel, I'm of a devil, poison ivy. Something wicked and fucking cool" she declared proudly holding up her chin with pure defiance" Max smiled moving in for a kiss. "Be careful now, my lips are registered as weapons" she warned making him burst in laughter.  
  
"Nice pick up line, how about this one. I might not be Fred Flintstone but I'm sure I can make you bed rock" Max offered making her laugh shaking her head.  
  
"Oh that's so lame, I would sooner kill you then take you to bed" Kanbi declared with a wave of her hand. And something in voice told Max that she would do exactly as she just said.  
  
"Okay, Hershey's makes millions of kisses everyday. I'm just asking for one" Kanbi laughed looking at his boyish face. "Don't tell me you are going to turn it down" he whined but she shook her head and gave him a sweet kiss. "That's it?"  
  
"Boys are so hard to please, fucking hey" Kanbi spoke against his lips before deepening the kiss. "Come on let's head back to your place, more fun"  
  
  
  
"Let's like we aren't the only ones here" Wei Yue mused making everyone look at the couple getting up from the fountain kissing.  
  
"Reminds me of you and Clare" Kai muttered making everyone laugh as they neared the two people whose figures were shadowed by the tree. "They look in love" she muttered making Whitney nod in agreement.  
  
"Yeah" she muttered when the guy laughed as they turned towards them.  
  
"Max, of all the fucking things to stay" Kanbi yelled walking away from him but Max hugged her around the waist. She knew that her sisters would think she had been clobbered in the head repeatedly to be acting this way with a guy.  
  
Whitney froze hearing the name, as the man's deep laughter filled the air. She swallowed the lump in her throat looking at the beautiful woman before her, who had a body to die for but couldn't see the guys face.  
  
Max looked up only to see the haunted face of Whitney staring at him wide eye and he could clearly see the pain in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: So what did ya'll think? Hmmm you like or hate? Poor Whitney didn't mean to hurt her or anything but hey, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Remember to review and tell me what you think LOL, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Ja. 


	20. Race, baby race

Chap. 20: "Race, baby race"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll Wat UP? I'm back again and I think you'll enjoy this chapter at least I hope you do. I'm kindda sorta over my writer's block at least I think I am LOL Let's hope so. I really want to finish this story so I can really rest up a bit.  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed with such reassuring words I really appreciated it. And this weekend I sat down and tried to write LOL I think it worked after I read over some of the chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On Wit Story...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max looked in Whitney's eyes and sighed not breaking eye contact. "What are you kids doing in a park at this hour?" He asked still holding Kanbi around the waist. Kai and Clare knew that seeing this must have broken Whitney's heart and even though they didn't want to admit it they were both glad she finally saw that he was too old for her.  
  
"Hanging out," Clare shrugged smiling. "Are you just gonna stare at us or you gonna introduce us?" she mocked glared making Max laugh. Kanbi looked at all the teenagers before her and wondered how Max knew them all.  
  
"Fine, Kanbi I would like you to meet Clare, Whitney, Kai and Wei Yue. Everyone Kanbi" he introduced making everyone nod at each other. "Are you guys gonna head home now?"  
  
"We're not sure yet, we still trying to find something to do" Wei Yue answered hugging Clare. He looked at Kanbi and got a negative feeling from her but he figured that he was just feeling what Clare was feeling since, as he knew Whitney had a thing for Max.  
  
"Oh well, we're just heading out. I'll see ya'll tomorrow ay" Max smiled making them nod.  
  
"Nice meeting ya" Kanbi smiled seeing the glare Whitney had aimed at her. Under any other circumstance that girl would have been dead but she didn't want to kill people related to Max so she had to push down her instincts.  
  
"Yeah you too" Kai smiled watching them disappear. When they were out of site Whitney turn the opposite direction and ran. "Whit wait!" she called running after her friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat on the bike facing Syaoran, her legs over his. She smiled touching his cheek; Syaoran looked at her and loved the way the moon seemed to make her face glow. He returned the gesture giving her a kiss at the same time; he knew that she was shaken up by tonight. "Tell me what's bothering you," he whispered between kisses making Sakura wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm scared, when I had to do everything by my self I was terrified but now that your back I don't have to go any of that any more. But now I have to worry about you" she whispered in a scared tone her forehead against the side of his neck. She didn't want anything to happen to him, and she surely didn't want Kari to be without both parents again. "I'm scared for you"  
  
"Then you know how I feel being scared for you, and our children" he replied hugging her small body to him. He was currently father to one but in months time he would be a father to two. "When this is over you, Kari and I will take a long vacation to anywhere you want" he murmured making her nod. Sakura's eyes burned because she knew that the following days would determine who was to live or die. And she was praying to god that none of them would have to go without the other.  
  
"Yeah, we need a long vacation" she mumbled making Syaoran move back and look at her face hearing her voice. He was shocked to see actual tears streaming down her cheeks and Sakura felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little emotional right now I think I'm becoming like Tomoyo," she laughed sadly wiping them away. Syaoran knew she was a strong person but everyone had his or her days and he could tell that she was really scared. He wanted her and his family to leave but he knew they wouldn't leave him, and sometimes he wished they weren't so loyal.  
  
"Don't apologize, it's okay" he whispered wiping her tears away, gazing into her misty emerald poles. "We have to be strong, you can do that for me right?" he asked making Sakura nod, he smiled. "Good cause it would be a shame for you to turn into a fragile female on me" she couldn't help but smile at that admission. "You are my wife, mother to my children, my best friend and partner. And like I said before things might seem bad now but they'll get better. We have to take the bad with the good" Sakura remembered the same day he told her those words, it was right as she was saying a prayer for Stacy and the others who had died.  
  
"I love you Xiao Lang" she cried throwing her arms around his neck clinging to him like her life depended on it. "And I'll be strong for you" she moved back and kissed him with all she was feeling. Syaoran responded to the kiss matching her aggressiveness, showing her that he loved her more then life it self. And he would do anything to make sure that she and his children were safe even if that meant sacrificing his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kanbi laid in Max's arms thinking about what tonight might have in store for them, and even though she loved blowing things up and killing people she was starting to wonder if she wanted to take such a chance. She cuddled up to the warmth his body absently resting her head on his smooth muscled chest. Closing her eyes momentarily she wished time to stop so she could stay longer in his arms. "What's the matter?" Max asked caressing her back slowly.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Kanbi asked raising herself on her elbows a smile touching her lips seeing his handsome face.  
  
"No, I have a horrible tendency to wake up early" Max answered moving her on top of him.  
  
"Me too, so what are we going to do today?" she inquired knowing that she wouldn't have long with him.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Max asked touching her cheek, he thought she was incredibly beautiful. He was sure he had met the woman of his dreams, this time she belonged to no one but him.  
  
"Well how about we stay right here all day and find new and interesting ways to entertain our selves?" Kanbi asked seductively. He smiles rolling her onto her back earning a laugh from her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"I love that idea," he said teasingly brushing her tousled hair off her face. Kanbi pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips met in a soft sweet kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kanbi?"  
  
"Hmmm?" she looked deep into his eyes wondering what he had to say, she almost frowned seeing the serious look in his eyes.  
  
"I know that we haven't known each other for a long time but I lov-" he broke off when Kanbi placed her fingers on his lips.  
  
"Don't fucking tell me that" she warned tightly looking at him in agony. No matter how much she wanted him to say those three words, she couldn't make him say it now. She would have never thought she would actually fall in love with someone after a few days but she had. And if scared her beyond belief because unlike anything else even killing someone it was a decision that would change her life.  
  
"But-" he looked at her with a very confused expression wondering what was wrong. He knew he loved her and he wanted her to know that she had made him Max that player fall in love with her in just a few days.  
  
"No, please not know" Kanbi frowned hearing her phone start to ring. "Tell me when we meet again," she spoke. "Promise"  
  
"Fine, I promise" Max sighed looking at her reach for her phone, how ironic that when he build up enough nerves to tell her he loved her she told him to wait until they met again.  
  
"What?" Kanbi answered frowning as she tried to get her heartbeat under control.  
  
"Fuck you bitch," Kitty growled making Kanbi smile softly. "We need you so get your ass over here now"  
  
"Fine, I'll be there soon" Kanbi sighed hanging up.  
  
"You have to go?" Max asked she looked at him and nodded sadly.  
  
"Yeah, I promise I'll see you as soon as I can" Kanbi answered giving him a sweet kiss before she got out of bed in the nude to put her clothes on. Max stay where he was, pushing himself up against the bed head, he watched her dress as fast as possible. Kanbi looked at him as she pulled up the zipper of her sky blue-hoodie walking over to him. "I'll try to see you as fast as I can" she promised sitting on his lap.  
  
"Yeah, as fast as you can" Max repeated.  
  
"Shut up" Kanbi growled playfully giving him kisses with such adore that Max smile. "Good boy" she laughed playfully getting up. She winked at him before running to the bedroom door. He sighed when he heard the door slam shut, before he got up.  
  
"Might as well head over" he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was sound asleep when he felt something heavy land on his back getting a grunt out of him. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in Sakura's room and something was putting pressure on his back. He rolled over earning a squeal from the heavy thing. Sitting up, he looked at Kari who was sprawled out on her back looking at him with timid green eyes, or at least that one she could see out of because he cute ringlets were covering the other. She was dressed in a cute blue sundress but only had sucks on. "Wakie" she mumbled looking at him. She wasn't sure if he would snap at her and she was slowly waiting.  
  
"You know there is other ways to wake some up," Syaoran spoke smiling at her making Kari relax when he reached for her standing her up on the bed. "You look beautiful"  
  
"Thank you" Kari giggled reaching out to touch his long braid. She looked at it then felt her own short curls wondering when her hair would grow like everyone else. "Pretty"  
  
"Yeah, hey where's your mother?" he asked getting out of bed wearing pajama bottoms. It was a switch that he was up last, it was usually Sakura who would get up late but she had had him up all night.  
  
"Bathroom" she answered pointing at the open door. She gasped when he pulled her off the bed and into his arms walking over to the bathroom. He saw Sakura take some tablets looking at her self in the mirror; he smiled seeing her press her clothing tightly against her belly.  
  
"I doubt you'll be able to see anything now" he spoke making her jump turning to them. She looked at how cute they looked together and wished she had Tomoyo's video camera right now.  
  
"Morning, sweetie see that Kari woke you up" Sakura smiled walking up to them. She gave Syaoran a kiss then played with Kari's hair making her giggle, "Gorgeous" she smiled.  
  
"What were those you took?" Syaoran asked nodding at the tablets that were placed out of Kari's reach.  
  
"Wei-san gave them to me, it's to give me the right vitamins for the baby. I'm going to take Kari's to breakfast why don't you shower and I'll have something prepared for you"  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea, I'll be done soon" he sighed giving Kari to Sakura. "I'll meet you down stairs,"  
  
"Okay hurry" she gave him another kiss before leaving with Kari. Syaoran watched them go a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo.later  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She laid on Eriol's playing with his face a bright smile on her face, his lips twitched but his eyes was still closed. "Come" she giggles softly.  
  
"Tomoyo, sweet" he whispered wrapping his arm around her shoulder, rolling her over on her back.  
  
"Come on, it's late" she whined playing with his braid. "Eriol"  
  
"Not late enough" Eriol replied kissing her neck making Tomoyo giggle sighing happily. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" Tomoyo stated wrapped her arm around his neck, pressings her lips against his. Eriol parted her lips with his tongue initiating a longer, passionate kiss making Tomoyo moan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura looked up when Clare, Whitney and Kai came running into the room looking excited. "What's up?" she asked closing one of her father's favorite books. She looked at Whitney's face knowing that something was wrong and wondered what it was.  
  
"Not going anywhere?" Clare asked making Sakura looked down at her sundress and smile.  
  
"Nope not today, I haven't worn one of these in so long" Sakura answered girlishly feeling one of her old dresses. "Show's you how much my taste in clothes has change"  
  
"No kidding from floral to leather, floral leather" Kai said weighing the difference making them laugh. To Sakura, Kai was so much like a younger sister and she couldn't wait to schedule their surgeon's visit to the tattoos removed.  
  
"Something you girls want to tell or ask me?" Sakura inquired looking at their innocent faces. "Well?"  
  
"Oh we heard of this street race that happening tonight and we were wondering if you could bring us? It's suppose to be the most happening thing" Clare burst out getting Sakura's attention.  
  
"A race?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's like totally safe. No gangs or nothing my friend told me about it" Clare stated when Mei Lin walked in with Jamie, who couldn't keep his mouth off her neck.  
  
"A race, cool maybe I could participate" Mei Lin stated making them look at her.  
  
"You can race?" Whitney asked softly making sure not to look up when Max walked in but he didn't have his old happy face on.  
  
"Bet your ass, I can" Mei Lin answered winking at them.  
  
"Great how bout you Sakura?" Kai asked making Sakura shake her head sighing. The girls squealed jumping up and down doing a goofy dance, "This is going to be so cool"  
  
"Hopefully you girls can be good tonight without us there" Syaoran spoke at the door with Kari on his back.  
  
"Of course we can, we're bad ass bitches" Mei Lin answered in a matter of fact tone smirking.  
  
"Whatever Mei Lin" Syaoran shrugged walking in the room. He dropped Kari off on the sofa making his way over to Sakura.  
  
"Whatever my ass" Mei Lin grumble when Jamie turned her around. She smiled pressing her lips against his, the girls stood in the middle of the room watching the lip lock before they sank in the sofa.  
  
"At least they said we could go" Clare sighed making her friends nod in agreement. Whitney got up and walked over to Max seeing his aloof expression leaving Clare and Kai looking at her. They knew that she was trying to get over the fact that he wasn't interested in her and had a much more beautiful and developed woman. She had told them that she didn't want to lose what she had with Max just because she couldn't be with him; maybe they would have a chance in the future.  
  
"What's the matter, you look so distant" Whitney said stopping in front of Max. He looked at her and smiled softly, at the girl who was like a little sister to him.  
  
"Nothings wrong," Max answered when Whitney didn't look satisfied he chuckle leaning against the wall. "What would you do if you told someone you loved them and before you finished they told you to stop and tell them when you see them again" Whitney had to force herself not to get teary eyed as she consider an answer.  
  
"Well I would be hurt but maybe they had a reason why" she finally got out. "Um I'm going to see if Vivian needs any help out back" Max nodded and watched her run off. He knew she had crush on him but she was too young and he liked having her as a sister better.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kanbi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now listen fuckers, this is going to be a really easy job" she spoke looking at all the men before her. Kitty winked at her younger sister making Kanbi smirk, "I'll hit the house, when they move to one side or outside the house is going to go up in flames. All you have to do" she continued pointing at the ten in the right. "Is keep the guys guarding the house busy, while we go in and take those who we need" the men before her nodded.  
  
"Good cause there is no room for bullshit, this has to go smoothly. And one more thing, if you come into contact with the little wolf get your fucking ass out of there or you a dead mother fucker" Kitty spat distastefully. "But of course that won't happen because we'll be keeping them busy. We know for a fact that they are going out tonight and we'll keep them away from home"  
  
"Since as this is simple there shouldn't be any reason why we don't have success right?" Ashley inquired making the men nod vigorously. "You men are such pussies, the only thing your good for a good lay"  
  
"And some of them can't even do that right" Kitty laughed picking up three knifes. The men in the room gulped looking at her play with them; they knew why they were picked to do this. And it was because they were the best but the blood sisters were valuably to their boss so that meant hands off. "That's why they invented Mr. Everlast, fuck he just keeps on going"  
  
"And you can customize them" Kanbi added laughing as she sank in the sofa pulling out her gun. She looked at it and saw Max's face making her smile wanting to be with him. She knew he wasn't like these pussies he was a real man. "Any color-"  
  
"Shape" Ashley continued winking at one of the guys who wink. She looked him over and could clearly see that he had a package and a good one at that.  
  
"And size" Kitty answered throwing one of the darts hitting Mei Lin's picture then threw the others embedding them in Sakura and Rika's head. "And of course endurance, he keeps on going until the battery dies" they laughed relaxing until nightfall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chiharu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled looking at Takashi's face as he felt his daughter's movement. "She's ready to come out into this world," he muttered lying beside her. Chiharu nodded resting her head back on the pillow. "Syaoran's got the plane ready to take you guys out of here for tomorrow"  
  
"I don't want to leave you Tak" Chiharu whispered making him sigh raising him self up, so he could look at her lovely face. "But I'll go as long as you promise me you'll be safe"  
  
"I'm always safe" Takashi whispered giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "And tonight when we go out we aren't going anywhere dangerous. It's just to meet with some guy"  
  
"Promise?" Chiharu asked between kisses. Takashi laughed resting his forehead against hers, he loved his wife so much, and he would do anything to make sure he was okay.  
  
"Promise Chi, hey did you know that when a man makes a-" Takashi answered thinking of a way to lighten up her mood.  
  
"Takashi!" Chiharu warned laughing at her husband's tactics. She wrapped her arms around his hugging him as best as she could with her belly.  
  
"Hey aren't you supposed to whack me?" Takashi asked jokingly making her laughing nodding in agreement.  
  
"This is a special moment, I love you Tak I love you" Chiharu whispered kissing him on the neck. He breathed in her fragrance as he hugged her back, "I don't know what I would do without you"  
  
"I love you too Chiharu and you'll never have to do anything without me" Takashi stated firmly when there was a knock on the door. Sighing they pulled apart but shared another lingering kiss. "Come on let's go downstairs" she nodded taking his hands so he could help her up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura wrapped her legs around Syaoran waist and her arms around his neck laughing. Amber eyes bore into sparkling emerald as she moved down and teased him with her tongue and teeth. She moved back he went after hey lips, "Hah little wolf" she giggled leaning back in arms.  
  
Syaoran smirked; whipping her around her pressed her against the sports cars surprising Sakura. She looked at the devilish look in his eyes and felt her heart start to race. "Enough games Madam Queen" he whispered wrapping his arms around her neck moving her towards him. Sakura growled at his sweet aggressiveness when he captured her mouth in a swift kiss ravishing her lips but then slowed down making her moan.  
  
"God they act so much like children" Clare sighed watching the two couples. "Man this is going to be a long night"  
  
"Yep but at least it give you some moves to use on Wei Yue no?" Kai teases making Clare blush and Whitney laugh.  
  
"Whatever, Yelen-san and Vivian already left to that party right?" Clare asked Whitney nodded slowly when Rika finally showed up dressed in tight blue jeans, boots and short top and jacket.  
  
"It's about fucking time you arrived" Mei Lin called feeling Jamie's kisses on her neck and his hands on her breasts but no one could see because of her jacket. She moaned telling him how much she was enjoying what he was going at the moment making him smile.  
  
"Fuck you" Rika smiled jumping down the steps. "I'm ready let's fucking go" she yelled, she was all hyper and full of energy from her little session with Alex in the tub.  
  
"All right come on girls lets go" Sakura called when Syaoran let her down. She dressed in a pair of jeans, short black shirt and black jacket, her hair in a ponytail. She turned held unto Syaoran's hand as she moved towards the ninja she would be riding with Whitney as her passenger. Mei Lin was going to drive the sports car they would race and Rika would also be riding.  
  
"We coming," Clare called taking the camcorder Tomoyo gave her. Tomoyo sighed resting against Eriol's chest, tonight she wouldn't complain because she was pleased earlier.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later" Sakura whispered giving her husband last kiss before she put her helmet on. "I've got my phone and protect, call me so we can meet" Syaoran nod winking at her making Sakura laugh. He moved back so Whitney gets on, she waved to Max, who waved back before she put hands around Sakura's waist.  
  
"Mei Lin lead," Rika yelled before giving her husband a good luck kiss. Mei Lin nodded turning up the rock music, Clare buckled up taking a deep breath. Syaoran, Alex and Jamie made sure to move out of the way seeing and hearing Mei Lin's tires screeched.  
  
"She's crazy" Naoko laughed leaning up against Mika who nodded in agreement. She had wanted to go out tonight but decided to stay home with Tomoyo and Chiharu and Kari who was sleeping.  
  
"Woohoo" Clare yelled when Mei Lin flew off heading towards the gates that were opening. Sakura and Rika laughed speeding off following her.  
  
"Definitely crazy" Takashi and every other man on the property muttered hearing the fading sound of the bikes. They all went back inside deciding that they would leave in half n' hour to go meet Avalon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and the others pulled to a stoplight, and she pulled up her visor. "Think you so fucking fast ay?" she teased Mei Lin who stuck out her tongue. "Save that for Jamie"  
  
"Yeah I'm fucking fast, I can beat you both with out going all out" Mei Lin answered jokingly making Clare laugh having a feeling she was in a joy ride.  
  
"You're on" Rika challenge pulling down her visor, Kai tightened her hold praying to god.  
  
"All right" Mei Lin nodded her eyes flashing. People beside and behind them gulps hearing the bikes and car revs their engines. When the light turned green tires burnt as they all sped off down the main rode leading into downtown Tokyo.  
  
"Holy shit a race," a boy yelled in his car seeing them speed past them. He looked at his friend who smiled evilly. "My sentiments exactly" he smirked nodding to his crew of drag racers. Pressing on the gas they all sped up following behind Sakura and the girls.  
  
Sakura yelled when cars sped passed them, smirking she went faster going in and out of the new comers. Mei Lin laughed following them like she was crack; Clare giggled clasping her hands together. "Fuck they are good" one commented seeing that they were headed towards the track picked out for tonight.  
  
"These are some bad ass guys" his partner spoke smirking as his golden eyes watched Sakura and Rika sped through traffic passing them one by one followed by Mei Lin.  
  
They all slowed seeing that they were near the traffic, since as they didn't to lead anyone to where they would be racing they went below the sped limit. Clare and the girls looked at all the cars they passed, all the hot guys and beautiful older women. Mei Lin led them and parked making Sakura and Rika pulled up beside her, some guys walked over to them since as they were new comers. "Hey who the fuck are you, don't you know this is a private party?" a guy yelled walking over to them when Mei Lin turned the car off. No one could see the car because it had tinted windows; it was painted hot red with a black wolf running across each side. The same guy who raced against them ran up.  
  
"Hey open up man" another yelled when Sakura's bike died. Mei Lin opened the door and stepped out brushing her hair back.  
  
"Don't see no man around here" she commented looking them, when Clare got out looking for Wei Yue since as his friend would be racing.  
  
"It's a bitch" one of the guys who were racing with them on the road laugh winking at them.  
  
"You want to race?" someone yelled making Mei Lin smirk.  
  
"Bet your ass and I'm sure we'll win too," Mei Lin answered when Sakura and Rika took off their helmets and Kai and Whitney got off the bike going the same.  
  
"They are all bitches and hot bitches," the same guy yelled taking off his cap showing his low cut hair, his golden eyes looking over Whitney. He looked at Whitney and winked making her smile licking her lips.  
  
"Is that a prob, cause we got money we're not fucking around," Sakura stated getting off the bike. The man walked to up to Mei Lin almost making them touch toes, he was as tall as Jamie but that didn't intimidate her at all.  
  
"What ya got?" he asked making Mei Lin smirk, she grabs his balls making his eyes widen.  
  
"Obviously more balls then you" she stated loud making Sakura and Rika laugh ignoring everyone around them. "Now be a good boy and back off" she growled seductively letting go. "Check out if you want" she shrugged.  
  
"Mei Lin stop touching, tsk tsk" Rika laughed brushing her braid over her shoulder. The guy walked over to her car hood as she popped it making him check, he was shocked to see what she had and how it was set up.  
  
"Wow" he commented when he closed it looking at them.  
  
"Glad you like, so who's up first?" Sakura asked softly moving her head to the music playing.  
  
"I'm Shaun and this is my bro Tony" he introduced himself and the younger boy with golden eyes, who was flirting with Whitney and Kai.  
  
"I'm Mei Lin, that's Sakura, Rika, Clare, Kai and Whitney" Mei Lin replied making him nod. "We're up for three races by each one of us, and we have cash to bet"  
  
"All right, just check out what we have here and do as you wish" Shaun shrugged looking them over. "Fuck I would race you for a piece" he joked making them laugh. "It's hot out why ya'll wearing jackets Yo?"  
  
"Because we've got toys people don't feel comfortable around" Mei Lin answered making him nod in understanding. "I know this zones on truce, so no fucking around"  
  
"Hey Clare, when ya'll arrive?" Wei Yue asked running up to them.  
  
"Just Naw" Clare answered wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck giving him a sweet kiss. He looked so handsome that if filled her with pride being his woman even after what she did.  
  
"Good come I want you to meet Zack and his bro Tony" Wei Yue said softly nodding at the girls who smiled.  
  
"Dam Clare, he's a babe I wish he were younger" Mei Lin teased making Clare laugh holding Wei Yue hand in hers.  
  
"I know so back off" She yelled jokingly making Mei Lin raise her hands in defense this made them laugh.  
  
"Don't go too far, you have your phone right?" Clare nodded walking off with Wei Yue and Kai. Whitney was talking with Tony who was going to the army when he turned eighteen in two months. He had a low cut hair like most army guys; he was built and had a tan. His hair was a light brown color and he had gorgeous golden eyes.  
  
"Hey I want to race ya" a guy spoke walking up with his posse. "I want to race you for the car"  
  
"And I race you for yours?" Mei Lin asked but he shook his head no.  
  
"Naw I don't mean you, I mean her the blonde" he spoke pointing at Sakura, who smiled nodding. Mei Lin and Rika shook their head at the idiot knowing he didn't have a chance.  
  
"All right, let's get too it" Sakura shrugged she looked at Rika who laugh then a Mei Lin, who smirk.  
  
"How about a good luck kiss?" Mei Lin teased walking seductively to Sakura who laughed wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck.  
  
"These my bitches bet you would want piece of them" Sakura laughed nodding to Rika who moved into her other arms. The guys looked them over smiling in agreement. "No such luck," Sakura kissed Mei Lin then Rika squeezing their butts making guys drool.  
  
"You get him baby!" Rika yelled blowing Sakura a kiss making her laugh.  
  
"Wha? Ya'll les n' ting?" Tony asked Whitney who laughed shaking her head.  
  
"Sakura's our lover, she's the best hmmm" Whitney spoke seductively making his eyes widen. "God just kidding guys are so gullible" she laughed making him sigh then laugh, he had strong laugh and she could see that he was someone fun to be around.  
  
"Good I was starting to have a feeling I wouldn't stand a chance at you" he spoke making her look at him smiling.  
  
  
  
Sakura got in the car and pulled it out expertly making the guy begin to sweat wondering if he did the right thing. "All ya'll can drive?" Tony asked when Kai and the others walked up.  
  
"No, we can't drive yet but we learning" Kai answered standing beside Zach who was fifteen, her lucky number too bad he was rich like all of them.  
  
"And there's more like ya'll?" Tommy asked watching Sakura and the man get ready.  
  
"Bet your ass" Mei Lin laughed leaning against Shaun's car along with Rika. They all watched when Sakura and the guy sped off leaving smoke behind making them cheer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: So that's it for now and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did ya'll think about Tony? I liked him.he's like my ex-boyfriend LOL but not the army part hehehe anywayz Remember to review and tell me what you think.JA UNTIL TUESDAY 


	21. Seeing the Black Wolf

Chap. 21: "Seeing the Black Wolf."  
Author's note: Hey hey hey, thank you to all those who review constantly I really appreciate it LOL I really do um I don't really have much to say but I do know and I guess that ya'll can probably tell that this story is going to come to an end soon. It's going a lot faster then the first one cause I've been updating so fast and thing.  
Um on wit story.  
"Well, too bad that we've got the ruin their little fun? Do you think we should just forget about it?" Ashley asked Kitty. She was wondering if they should go after the guys instead.  
  
"Let's just chill sis, if they get ready to leave suddenly we'll intercept. The guys have left the house but Kanbi is waiting a little before going in" Kitty stated making her nod slowly.  
They all looked down the long strip but not to see who won because they knew who won. It was obviously Sakura, "We've got ourselves a new car. You want it Clare?" Mei Lin danced making Clare nod eagerly. "Good all we have to do now is win two more," she laughed when Sakura drove up.  
  
"Okay people, who wants to go next?" Rika shouted but no one else offered. "Oh come on?" she continued when Sakura parked and got out.  
  
"Oh shit that was great, it felt just like racing down a highway but less hazardous" Sakura giggled making them laugh shaking their head at her. "You have so got to try" she got out like she was on crack.  
  
"We will, hey Shaun how about me and you for fun?" Mei Lin asked but he shook his head. "You guys are pussies"  
  
"I'll show you just how much of a pussy I am," Shaun countered making Mei Lin laugh shaking her head as she took the bear he offered them.  
House.  
Kanbi lined up her bazooka smiling ever so sweetly, "Oh this is going to be really fun" she muttered ecstatically. She stood on top of the truck and nodded down at her men who got ready. "Once I fire I want ya'll to head up, I'll be hitting the left then right side, aight?"  
  
"Yes" they all said putting on their night gear. They were going do this and do something right to boost their names.  
  
"All right fuckers let's get this show on the road" Kanbi giggled taking aim.  
Inside the house.  
Tomoyo laughed looking at Kari who giggled hugging Kero close to her. "Puppy!" she exclaimed keeping Naoko, Chiharu and her very amused. Yelen and Vivian were due home very soon then the others.  
  
"Who would have thought the house would be so lonely" Naoko commented softly missing Mikelle terribly. She wanted nothing more then to hold her son in her arms forever. To remember how he looked, felt, spoke and laughed she would have to close her eyes and conjure up the memories.  
  
"Yeah I know, I miss Takashi" Chiharu sighed holding her cell phone as she debated whether or not to call him. She gasped feeling her daughter move inside her and remembered the way Takashi looked feeling movements for the first time.  
  
"Looks like your going to explode soon" Tomoyo teased making them laugh relaxing when Wei walked into the room to keep their company.  
  
"This house is too quiet" he commented sitting beside Naoko who nodded looking down at her side that was healing really fast.  
  
"Ah huh, I want to get out of here and have some fun" Naoko yawned stretching. They all ducked almost screaming when an explosion rocked the house. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled getting up as Tomoyo grabbed Kari into her arms trying to hush her.  
  
"I don't know but it doesn't look good" Chiharu answered dialing Takashi's number. They all ducked hearing another at the other end of the house.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here" Tomoyo ordered as Wei got up to help Chiharu. They walked into the hall only to bump into some guys who handed them guns.  
  
"We don't know who's attacking but go out the back," the man ordered holding an automatic.  
  
"Fuck it, it's the dam tigers" Naoko cursed as Chiharu listened to the phone ring. They looked around when the lights in the house went out, "Come on let's head to the back" she ordered making them move along holding their guns handy.  
  
"Come on answer Tak" Chiharu spoke to the phone as Wei helped her along to the back. Tomoyo looked back carrying Kari and Kero when shots could be heard, she quicken her pace wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"Come on they are this way" they heard a man yells from behind them. Naoko moved in the back and she and Tomoyo started to fire on the intruders hitting some.  
  
"Move faster" Tomoyo urged she saw something roll on the ground making her eyes widen. "Oh shit run" she yelled turning. They all moved as fast as they could but the explosion from the grenade sent them flying forwards. Wei shielded Chiharu making her land on her back on him.  
  
"Oh god" Chiharu cried out feeling her stomach, promptly dropping her phone but Naoko picked it up and pressed redial. "This isn't good," she continued when Wei helped her to her feet.  
  
"What's the matter?" Naoko asked worriedly reloading. She pushed through the back door looking around but saw no one.  
  
"My water just broke" Chiharu gasp almost collapsing from the pain. "Itai" Wei and Naoko helped her up as she looked around.  
  
"Hold on Chiharu, come let's head into the back" Naoko ordered getting scared because of Chiharu's state.  
  
"No it hurts" she whimpered but they dragged her towards the backyard before they got far bright lights fell upon them.  
  
"Now where are we off to" Kanbi laughed making Naoko turn around and shoot knocking out the lights on the car. "Not bad, put down your weapons before we kill you right on the spot"  
  
"Go to hell" Tomoyo yelled holding Kari, Kero and her gun steady. Wei sat on the ground with Chiharu who was in labor.  
  
"Oh if you don't fucking follow my orders you'll be the one on your way there" Kanbi growled stepping out of the van. "I'm tempted to throw a grenade on you right now and call it loss"  
  
Naoko dropped the phone feeling her side as pain cut through her body. "I'm scared" Kari cried holding tightly unto Tomoyo.  
  
"Cute baby" Kanbi smiled taking out her semi automatic pointing it at them. "Tell me, how would you like me to kill your son?" she asked looking directly at Naoko who paled in disbelief.  
  
"You don't have my son that's even if I have a son" Naoko spat trying to hold down her fears blocking out Kari's cries and Chiharu's whimpers. She could hear Takashi's voice yelling on the side of her phone but none dear moved.  
  
"Oh Mikelle is such a beautiful little boy. Oh yes we have men watching your little boy right now on the secret ranch, as I was told he was playing with his cousin what's her name?" Kanbi smirked playing like she was pondering the name. "Oh yes Rae, she loves the new teddy her mother Mei Lin sent her"  
  
"Oh god you leave him out of this, he's just a baby" Naoko cried feeling tears threaten stream down her face. "Leave him out of this" she screamed lowering her gun like Tomoyo. "Please" she whispered achingly.  
  
"Good girl now throw them over here" she spat scathingly making Tomoyo and Naoko toss her the guns. "Wise choice don't worry you'll be seeing your son soon enough" she laughed picking them up.  
  
"We have to get her to a hospital she's in labor" Wei yelled wiping Chiharu's head but Kanbi ignored him nodding at her men.  
  
"Tie them up, and take the pregnant one too. She's one we need, I don't care if she has the child in the car" Kanbi ordered making them nod. She got out her bazooka and took aim at the house and fired watching with glee as it exploded in a mighty display. "Holy shit that was fun don't you think?" she asked Tomoyo as she passed by with Kari in her arms.  
  
"Go to hell you bitch" Tomoyo spat angrily; she smiled when Kero snarled at Kanbi who stuck out her tongue. Walking over to where they were she picked up the phone and smiled hearing Takashi's yelling.  
  
"Chiharu, what's wrong?" he yelled as they ran to the bikes and SUV. Syaoran was calling the others to inform them.  
  
"Oh don't worry Tak-ashi, your wife and friends are in good hands at least for now" She laughed before pressing end. "All right boys let's blow this joint" she ordered walking to the van. "And shut her up, I can't take that sound" she ordered making them promptly gage Chiharu's cries as Wei tried to do a Van delivery.  
The race.  
Ashley and Kitty sped off hearing Kanbi's voice saying that mission was a success. They laughed riding off, they knew that when they confronted the wolves in the plant that it would decide who was to live or die. "Hey wait, let's just fire at them randomly, we don't want them arriving at the house so fast" Kitty grinned evilly, Ashley's bikes screeched to a stop and she shared her sisters smile.  
  
"Okay, boys we're making a little stop" Ashley ordered the five men that were with them.  
Sakura laughed listening to Shaun's joke as Mei Lin did one last run with Tommy. She grabbed her phone when it started to ring, "Sakura, who dis?" she spoke happily.  
  
"Sakura it's me, get to the house right away something has happened" Syaoran ordered making her loose her smile immediately.  
  
"What happened?" she asked worried getting Rika's attention.  
  
"It has to do with the girls just get home right now and be careful, please" he answered as Jamie sped through traffic in the car.  
  
"All right, we'll be home soon" Sakura said before hanging up. She didn't know what was wrong but she had a feeling it was something really bad.  
  
"What's up?" Rika asked seeing her serious expression.  
  
"It was Syaoran, he said we need to get home right away" Sakura answered making her nod when Mei Lin pulled up.  
  
"Okay, girls let's get out of here" Rika ordered making them nod saying bye to the guys. Whitney made sure to switch phone digits with Tony, he was a really nice guy. They could tell by the sound in her voice that it was a direct order and were scared that something was wrong.  
  
"Hey it was nice but we've got to bail" Sakura said running to her bike. She took her helmet to put it on when some bikers rode up and pulled out automatics. Sakura jumped towards Kai knocking to the ground. Wei Yue covered Clare as people screamed when they opened fire on them.  
  
"Oh shit" Mei Lin yelled docking down on the seat as the car window's shattered around her. "I'm going to kill them," she growled opening the door. She fell on the ground with a thump only to see her tires were flat. She got up and ran not hearing when her phone started to ring.  
  
Fucking Wolves" the guys yelled waving their guns in the air when Kitty and Ashley rode up smiling beside them. Sakura, Rika and Mei Lin got up standing straight while the others took cover.  
  
"Oh they are going to die" Rika spat jumping on her bike like Sakura. Shaun and the guys' mouths hung open seeing them pull out guns.  
  
"Let's go Mei Lin, you girls stay here have Wei Yue drop you home," Sakura ordered before gassing her bike.  
  
"Let me borrow this, I'll bring it back" Mei Lin said getting a guy's bike. He was about to object but Mei Lin glared at him pulling out her gun. "Trust Wolves" he nodded dumbly watching them speed off after the people who opened fire on them.  
  
"Um can you drop us home?" Whitney whispered to Tommy looking down the road.  
  
"We'll drop ya'll home. It's good that ya'll aren't Tigers but Wolves" Tommy sighed making all three girls glance at each other gulping.  
  
"We're glad too" Clare spoke standing up with Wei Yue. She couldn't believe he had covered her with his body; she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  
"Argh dammit" Mei Lin growled stopping at the intersection. She put her gun away not even looking at Sakura and Rika who were probably feeling the same way. She couldn't believe they had given them the slip.  
  
"Come on let's go home, they were just playing around" Sakura stated making them nod. They all sped their bikes around heading towards home; she didn't know why Syaoran sounded so frantic. She hoped it was nothing bad; they rode as fast as they could through traffic. She didn't understand why they would fire at them and then just disappear like that. The sounds of motors, horns and yelling mixed into a blur along with the lights of Tokyo as they headed home.  
  
Speeding up she looked through the bushes only to see a bright red and smoke rising towards the sky. They all gasped pulling through the gates and Sakura felt her eyes burn with tears.  
  
Syaoran turned hearing them rides up, his face was stony like the rest of them. He couldn't believe this had happened, he looked at his mother was hushing Vivian's tears as she watched her home go up in smokes. "What happened?" Sakura yelled as they ran up to them. "No, Kari. Where's Kari?"  
  
"Tigers" Syaoran answered hugging her as she cried tears looking at the house that was filled with all her parents' belongings and that they had taken Kari and the others. She looked that house she would never have in her life ever again; everything she had of them was in the house except for what she had in Hong Kong.  
  
"Where are the others?" Mei Lin yelled when Syaoran's phone started to ring.  
  
"They got them, those bastards to them" Max yelled making them come to a halt. Mei Lin and Rika looked at Takashi, Eriol and Mika feeling numb as tears threatened to spill. Rika ran to her husband hugging him tightly, she felt tears streaming down her cheek. Because even though she still had her husband, all her friends were missing the one they loved. She didn't want know what they were feeling.  
  
Mei Lin turned just in time to see Syaoran looking straight at her as he spoke to whoever was on the phone. "Are you sure?" he yelled angrily not believing they would snoop this low. "All right" he looked down not knowing how he was going to tell them this.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sakura asked through tears. She had promised Kari to take her from this kind of life but they stole her back. She was going to kill every single one of those bastards.  
  
"Xiao Lang, why are you looking at me so?" Mei Lin asked walking up to him. "Tell me dammit, what's wrong?" she yelled drawing everyone's attention. They were all scattered in the front of the yard, being overwhelmed with their grief.  
  
"They've got Rae and Mikelle," he answered tightly holding unto Sakura protectively. He didn't know what he would have done if Sakura was one of them, no he knew he would kill every one who was a Tiger. And that's what they were all going to do; they were going to kill all of them until they found the girls.  
  
Mei Lin's leg failed beneath her when those words registered in her brain. She shook her head in disbelief, knowing that she wasn't living this or hearing him right. "No, no, no!" she screamed shaking her head, pounding her fists on the gravel ignoring the pain. They had taken her baby, they took her baby, and how could they be so cruel. "No, oh god please!" she moaned feeling someone hug her.  
  
"Mei Lin?" Jamie whispered hugging her brokenly. "Mei Lin" she turned in his arms and cried holding him tightly. She felt so empty, so lost she didn't know what to do. She hadn't a clue, why did she also have to loss those she loved so much?  
  
"They took my baby" she cried burying her face in his neck. "Those bastards to her, what am I going to do?" she choked like a fragile female. Jaime held her, and kept quiet he was going to get Rae back for Mei Lin even if that meant risking his life.  
  
"No dammit, No" Mika yelled punching the SUV glass shattering it. They had taken his family. The persons he loved so much, it was his fault. He couldn't even protect his wife or child; he had to get them back.  
  
"No, Chiharu" Takashi whispered placing his hand to his head. Tears blurred his vision as he thought about his pregnant wife. "Chiharu!" he yelled tightening the hold on his gun. Why did they have to take her? "My god, please don't let anything happen to her" he stood gazing into the flames of the house feeling his heart crumble.  
  
Eriol rested his head on the car top, feeling lost. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to think. The only thing he could see was Tomoyo's smiling face or how her eyes would lighten when she spoke about their child. He had told her to stay in Hong Kong, he had told her. He should have stayed with her or at least bring her with him but he failed in protecting his own wife. "Please don't let anything happen to her," he whispered as one of his tears drop on the car top.  
Clare and the girls looked up at the house with wide eyes when they all pulled through the gates. "Oh my god" she gasped getting frightened. She jumped out the car when it stopped running towards everyone. She looked around seeing that Tomoyo and the girls were missing. "Where's Tomoyo, where are the others?" she yelled keeping her eyes from the house. "Kinomoto-san where are they?" she whispered looking at Vivian and Yelen.  
  
"They are gone," she whispered wiping her tears away. She couldn't believe this was happening, she never in her life thought she would experience something like this. Clare's hand flew to her mouth and cried shaking her head as she looked at all that was left of the house.  
  
"Oh no" she whispered feeling Wei Yue hugged her from behind. She turned and started to cry in his arms. Kai and Whitney hugged each other looking at the place where they almost called home go up in flames, and the people they loved as family were gone.  
Yelen looked at her son and distant nephews who was scattered looking like lost puppies. She shook her head knowing that this was the time for them to be strong, Tiger hadn't killed the girls yet so there was something he must want. She walked up to her son knowing they needed to leave this place. "Xiao Lang, you need to get everyone to a house or somewhere to rest" she spoke looking at her son. "They need somewhere to cool off and plan what you are going to do"  
  
"I know" he replied caressing Sakura's hair as she tried to stop her tears. He was trying to keep his anger contained but Tiger had gone too far this time. There was no need to involve innocents in this. "That bastard knew he couldn't get us, so what better way to have us scared then to take family"  
  
"Li we can go to our house" Alex said softly making Syaoran look at him and nod.  
  
"This is far from over, I'm not leaving Tokyo until that bastard is in hell" Syaoran spat clenching his hand. "Come on Sakura, stop crying" he said looking down at her, his voice loosing at its trace of anger. Sakura looked up wiping hers away trying to do as he said. "I need you to be strong"  
  
"Okay," she whispered standing up straight wiping tears away. She inhaled deeply knowing she had to do as he said, this wasn't the time to get scared. "Need me to do something?"  
  
"Good girl, the girls can't come with us or my mother" Syaoran stated, he gave Yelen a look before she could object. Seeing the look he gave her she kept her mouth shut and looked down sighing.  
  
"Okay, come on Li-san" Sakura said softly walking off. Syaoran watched before heading to talk with the guys. He would have to get through to them, he knew they wouldn't get anywhere if they were mopping around.  
  
"What happened?" Kai asked when Sakura walked over to her with Clare, Wei Yue, Vivian and Yelen.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry" Sakura answered not wanting to worry them unnecessarily and besides she didn't know a lot to tell anyways. "Um Wei Yue can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure anything" He answered making her nod knowing they would have to get out of there before the police and fire trucks showed up.  
  
"I need you to take the them to your house, it isn't safe to be with us" Sakura stated making him nod. "Thank you, don't worry no one will bother you"  
  
"Why can't we stay with you?" Kai asked hugging Sakura like Whitney. Sakura hugged them tightly caressing their hair.  
  
"Because I want ya'll out of this kind of life. It's not safe, I have to go now stay here until the police show up" Sakura stepping back. She turned and ran back to the others who were getting ready to leave. She looked at Mei Lin who was getting the SUV with Jamie while Max got on her bike. She and Rika would have to ride since, as they couldn't afford to leave any bikes or cars behind.  
  
"Be safe ay?" Syaoran said placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I will" Sakura replied making him nod before walking to Max's bike since as Max was going to ride Mei Lin's. They all started up and one by one rode off towards Rika's house. Yelen and the others watched them leave one by one.  
Tiger.  
He sat on the table front looking at all his girls as his men finished setting up the three little children. He smirked seeing all the glares aimed his way, but his eyes landed on a particular female who was just carried into the room followed by the good doctor. "How did it go, am I a godfather?" he asked making all of them growl.  
  
"Baby's healthy, can't you let her go?" Wei asked softly looking at Chiharu who was placed on the bed with her baby girl.  
  
"Not a fucking chance" Ming spat walking up behind Tiger. Tomoyo looked at her and glared angrily. "Oh please Daidouji or should I say Mrs. Li Eriol"  
  
"Fuck you bitch, you'll get what's coming to you" Tomoyo spat holding Kero. She couldn't believe Ming would do this. She looked at the children who were being wired with explosive jackets. Tomoyo and Naoko cringed looking at Tiger's face; they couldn't believe how gruesome he got.  
  
"Whatever, set it up Kanbi" Ming said making Kanbi growl.  
  
"Fuck you bitch, just remember something I don't fucking work for your sorry ass" Kitty and Ashley laughed looking at the females who her sister had captured. They never knew that one was going to have a baby. They were ruthless but they didn't want to drag children into a war, something about it didn't feel right. God forbid, they were fucking growing a conscious.  
  
"I remember you, you're are the girl that was with that fucking red head" Kitty spat looking at Naoko who smirked wanting to hold son but she had been hit when she moved towards him.  
  
"Yeah, it's a shame ya'll had to snoop as low as kidnap pregnant women and children" Naoko glared making Kitty laugh.  
  
"Hah I've got it, who's first? I know how you about cutie?" Kanbi exclaimed pointing a Rae who held unto the teddy her mom sent her. "Come now" she growled feeling sick in her stomach.  
  
"Just get them all together it'll make things go faster," Tiger ordered with a wave of his hand. "Children go over to them, oh don't make them take off their little life vests, or you'll be sorry" he warned when his men placed Kari, Mikelle and Rae on the floor. They ran over to Naoko and the others in fear, Kari had to share Tomoyo with Rae but she didn't mind as she and Rae petted Kero.  
  
"Tomoyo I'm scared" she whispered holding back tears. "I want my mommy"  
  
"Mommie" Rae sobbed missing her mother and grandparents. Naoko hugged Mikelle to her tightly holding back tears. She didn't want her son exposed to this sort of thing he was too young.  
  
"What do you want you with us?" Chiharu yelled fearfully.  
  
"You are bait," Ashley answered softly getting up from where she was sitting. "We need to kill the men, now put on a toothy smile for the camera. We've got to make this sad so they'll come running"  
  
Tomoyo looked at the camera when it came on her and the kids. "Don't Eriol, it's a trap" she spoke holding unto Kari and Rae.  
  
"Children stand up and say hi to your parents" Ming smiled slowly making them got up slowly. "Say hi to papa or mama" she urged. "And they'll come for you"  
  
"Hi mama, I'm scared evil woman" Kari spoke slowly standing beside Tomoyo. She was scared but she knew that her momma and papa would come for her.  
  
"Mama" Rae giggled reaching for the camera but Tomoyo held her back. "Mama, teddeee" she continued looking at the camera cutely as she showed Mei Lin her teddy.  
  
"Oh cute, come now little boy how about you?" Kanbi spoke winking at Mikelle.  
  
"Hi papa, see mama," Mikelle said pointing at Naoko who felt tears in her eyes. She barely covered her side to hide the blood when the camera focused on her.  
  
"Get it out of my face you witch" Naoko growled holding Mikelle in her arms again.  
  
"Ouch touchy," Kanbi laughed smirking, she knew they wanted to tear them to threads. That's what made fucking with the wolves so much better than Tigers.  
  
"Kanbi hurry and get our last one so we can send the fucking tape off" Kitty growled making Kanbi flip her off.  
  
"Fuck you Kitty" Kanbi spat walking over to Chiharu and her baby girl. "Come now show papa his beautiful baby girl" She moved beside Chiharu taking a close up of her and the baby. "Isn't she a darling?" she asked when the baby yawned. "I think you should name her Kanbi like me" she joked before turning the camera to her sisters.  
  
"You've seen our little guests, you have two days to find them before we kill them" Ashley stated. "I'll help you by telling you we are still in the city of Tokyo. We'll be waiting for you. Buh bye" she smiled sweetly waving before the camera went dead.  
  
"Send the little Latin girl with it, she'll be able to walk up to the door without getting killed"  
  
"Kanbi where are you going?" Ashley asked seeing her head for the door.  
  
"I'll be back, I've got to go don't worry I'll be back in an hour" Kanbi answered making them nod.  
  
"Selfish bitch" Kitty joked making her laugh before she disappeared. "Come now Tiger, send the rest of our money to the bank account" she stated looking at Tiger who smirked nodding. Ashley got off the wall knowing that she would have to see him do it just to make sure it was done.  
Later.  
Kanbi banged on the door but didn't get any answer she wondered where Max was. She had called his phone but he didn't answer, oh all the times for him to disappear it had to be now. She sat on leaning against his door holding her stomach; she had thrown up on her way to his place and didn't feel any better. Something was definitely wrong with her, she hated being sick.  
Max pulled up in his yard and got out of his car as fast as possible to get all the gear he had in his place. Syaoran said he knew a way to find the girls and he had called Avalon and his scientists over. He would have to get back so he could be there for the briefing before they headed out tonight. He came to a halt looking at Kanbi who was sitting at his door; he smiled running up to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked making her head snap up.  
  
"Looking for you," Kanbi answered getting up with his help. "I wanted to see you tonight but you wouldn't answer your phone" seeing her beautiful face made him feel a lot better. He didn't know what he would have done if she were one of the girls.  
  
"Sorry I had to turn it off for a meeting, come on let's get inside" Max said opening his door. He sighed inwardly having left his gun in the car, he closed the door behind him turning the lights on. "How long have you been here?" for a guy who didn't have family his house was made for a family of six and nicely decorated making her wonder as she always did what kind of work he was in.  
  
"Not long, I can't stay for too long though. I just had to come and see you, my business will be finished in a day or so then we'll be returning home," she stated leaning against the door. Max looked at her not wanting her to leave, but what could he say.  
  
"I see when will you be coming back?" he asked rubbing his neck. She looked up her dark blue eyes reading his dark ones. There was always something dangerous about him that made her so attached, drawing her to him but of course he was probably an office worker.  
  
"Never" Kanbi answered simply biting her bottom lip. She wondered why she had come to see him in the first place; maybe she just wanted to hear him say those words now.  
  
"Can we talk before you leave? Like you I can't stay long I've got to return" Max said making her nod softly. He walked up to her and kissed her softly on the lips, Kanbi placed her hands on his cheek and kissed him passionately.  
  
"We can talk," she whispered between kisses as he pushed her up against the door placing both hands on the side of her head. She moaned in the kiss and turned her head to the side when he started to kiss her on the neck. "Max?" she whispered pulling his shirt out of his pants.  
  
"Hmmm?" he murmured busily undoing her buttons. Closing her eyes she started to kiss his neck when he lifted her off her feet making her wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"I don't want to leave, I want to stay here with you," she whispered having made her mind up. She wanted to stay with him but she didn't want to leave her sisters, she didn't want to hurt them but she couldn't stay away from Max.  
  
"You mean it?" Max asked in disbelief pulling back. Kanbi smirked completely pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
"Yeah" she smiled genuinely kissing him. Max laughed kissing her again feeling better, all he had to do now was help get his friends loved ones back and all would be great.  
  
"Oh god, that's wonderful" he kissed her neck repeatedly making her laugh. She looked forward at a mirror that was behind them. And she felt her heart stop seeing the black wolf on his back big and bold.  
Author's note: Evil place to Stop? I'm sorry LOL I couldn't help my evilness LOL hehehe what can a girl say or do these days.. ne ways I hope you enjoyed and remember to read and Review. Those reviews get me hyped and ready to write more. Ne ways JA 


	22. And the War Begins

Chap. 22: "And the War begins."  
Author's note: Hey thank you to all those who reviewed. I'm not sure who asked me my name or if the reviewer was from this story but my name is Lisa Dell, very simple name I wish I had something more catchy. LOL oh Well. Ne wayz yeah I'm sorry to say that this is going to be the count down of the chapters and it's for real this story won't be reaching thirty..  
Ne ways on wit story..  
Kanbi's heart stopped, she couldn't believe she had fallen in love with a black wolf. For the first time since the death of their mother she felt tears burn her eyes, she had fallen in love with the enemy. Why did he have to be? No but once he wasn't a friend with those she had to kill it was all right, no it wasn't. "What's matter?" he asked feeling her stop. "Kanbi?" he repeated worriedly wondering what was wrong.  
  
"I have to go, let me fucking down" Kanbi spat coldly catching him off guard. She now knew why he hadn't made her see his back; this was what he had been hiding. Smart for him to have it on his back instead of the shoulder so it was easier to hide.  
  
"What's the matter?" Max asked letting her down, he was taken back seeing the cold and deadly look in her eyes.  
  
"You, I'm leaving" Kanbi yelled pushing him away and opening the door. He grabbed a hold of her hand only to have her retaliate, she spun around and jump kicked making Max barely dodge. He couldn't believe it, what the hell was going on? Why was she acting so different? "Don't fuck with me," she cried angrily being over come by the negative feeling coursing through her. "Leave me alone" she yelled running out the door.  
  
"Kanbi wait" Max yelled catching him self. He ran out his house only to see her speed off leaving dust behind. He didn't understand what had made her change so quickly. He walked back into his house and saw immediately looking at him self in the mirror. She had seen his tattoo; "Fuck" he yelled punching the door. He looked at his phone when it started to ring.  
  
"Hey its me Alex we're wondering if you got lost. Hurry man" he said before hanging up. Max picked up his shirt and slammed the door running to his room to get what he said he would.  
Kanbi swerved to the side of the road pressing on the brakes; she pushed her head through the window and started to throw up. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she growled feeling betrayed by Max for hiding who he was from her. She wiped her mouth and sat back, looking at her watch she saw the date and froze. "NO" she whispered speeding off.  
Alex.  
He hung up the phone when the doorbell went off. Thinking it was Avalon and his men he walked towards it, he opened only to see a young girl. "Can I help?" he asked seeing her frightened look as she held a package and a bear.  
  
"Please can I come in, I've got a message for you from Tiger" she stuttered looking into his dark eyes. Alex looked out the door and saw no one.  
  
"Walk out there and open the box first" He stated making her nod. He watched as she opened the box and pulled out a videocassette. "Alright come on in" the girl practically flew into the house making him look at her oddly.  
  
"Please you've got to help, I have to go home please send me home" she begged throwing her self unto him. "Please I don't wan to go back to him, I don't want to" she pleaded crying.  
  
"What's going on?" Rika asked walking into the hall only to see a girl on her husband. Alex shrugged looking lost; she shook her head and walked over to them.  
  
"Who are you?" Alex asked prying the girl off him. She didn't look Japanese, he wondered where she was from and if that was where she wanted to go back.  
  
"My name is Amelia and I was sold on the black market, I'm from Mexico" she answered holding the tape. "I was sold to Tiger, the most gruesome man ever I don't wan to go back" she cried.  
  
"We won't send you back, what's that?" Rika asked making her hold it out and the bear. Rika took the bear she knew belonged to Rae because she was there when she bought it.  
  
"It's a tape, he said its for a game Ming told me" Amelia answered making Rika take it.  
  
"Come with me" Amelia followed them into a room full of people. She gulped seeing how they looked at her but Rika smiled reassuringly before walking over to the DVD player. She tossed the bear to Mei Lin whose eyes widened, she smelt the bear and could smell her daughter, it brought tears to her eyes it was almost like she was holding her baby.  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked hugging Mei Lin, they were all sitting on the sofa waiting for Max and Avalon to appear.  
  
"Tiger sent it to us, this is Amelia she was the deliverer we're going to send her back to Mexico" Rika answered pressing play then stepping back. They all watched as it came on, they all gasp seeing it.  
  
"Tomoyo," Eriol whispered sitting up when he saw his wife if only he could touch her.  
  
"Don't Eriol, it's a trap" she spoke in obvious fear..  
  
"Oh god Rae" Mei Lin gasped seeing her daughter, Sakura felt tears seeing Kari but thanked god she was okay.  
  
"It's Kari" she whispered wiping her eyes.  
  
"Children stand up and say hi to your parents. Say hi to papa or mama. And they'll come for you" they all heard someone say in the background.  
  
"Where's Naoko?" Mika whispered and Takashi was thinking the same thing, where was Chiharu? Sakura, Mei Lin and Rika looked at the TV with a horrified expression seeing the kids in vests lined with explosives.  
  
"Oh no" Sakura whispered shaking her head.  
  
"Hi mama, I'm scared evil woman" Kari spoke slowly standing beside Tomoyo.  
  
"Mama" Rae giggled reaching for the camera but Tomoyo held her back. "Mama, teddeee" she continued looking at the camera cutely as she showed Mei Lin her teddy.  
  
Mei Lin held back tears seeing her daughter; she was so innocent not having a clue how vicious the people she was around was.  
  
"Oh cute, come now little boy how about you?"  
  
"Hi papa, see mama," Mikelle said pointing at Naoko. She barely covered her side to hide the blood when the camera focused on her.  
  
"Get it out of my face you witch" Naoko growled holding Mikelle in her arms again.  
  
"Ouch touchy,"  
  
Mika looked at his family, wanting to tear their abductors apart with his bare hands. "At least they aren't hurt" but he saw when Naoko covered the red spot on her shirt.  
  
"Dammit where's Chiharu?" Takashi growled loosing his patients.  
  
"Kanbi hurry and get our last one so we can send the fucking tape off"  
  
"Fuck you Kitty"  
  
"Come now show papa his beautiful baby girl" "Isn't she a darling?" she asked when the baby yawned. "I think you should name her Kanbi like me" she joked before turning the camera to her sisters.  
  
Takashi felt his heart stop looking at his daughter and wife, she had given birth. He shook his head praying she was fine, they had gotten a glimpse of Wei, "Oh god," he whispered wanting to tell his wife how much he loved them and wanting to hold his daughter.  
  
"You've seen our little guests, you have two days to find them before we kill them" Ashley stated. "I'll help you by telling you we are still on the island of Tokyo. We'll be waiting for you. Buh bye" she smiled sweetly waving before the camera went dead.  
  
They all looked at TV when it went blank, the room was filled with tension they knew. Syaoran leaning against the desk front frowned; he looked at his wife as she looked at him. He was going to get Kari and the others back if it was the last thing he did on this earth. Rika turned the TV off placing the remote on the table; she looked at Syaoran and got the idea. "Come Amelia let me get you something to eat" Amelia followed Rika out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
"It's good that they are alive and even better that they are giving us three days to find them which means that they won't be expecting us tonight" Syaoran stated they still didn't know how they were going to find Tiger.  
  
"Syaoran my baby is alive how are we going to get the children out of there with those things attach to them?" Mei Lin asked worriedly making them nod. "I don't want to get my daughter back and blow her up"  
  
"I'll fix that problem, Max and I are the best at pulling bombs apart," Eriol stated making her nod. "Though we have to get it off before we move them"  
  
"I trust you" Mei Lin smiled resting back. "I just want to get her back and go home" she held the bear to her chest tightly.  
  
"We'll get them back, we have to work fast though with no mistakes" Syaoran sighed a moment later Max walked in with Avalon and his men. Mei Lin and Sakura gasped looking at him.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Sakura asked in bewilderment. "Don't tell me he's the doctor who offered you?"  
  
"I won't tell you" Syaoran smirked standing up. "You're late Avalon, have you got everything?" Avalon smiled at Sakura and Mei Lin walking into the room with four men.  
  
"Yeah, the other's are in the kitchen with Rika dear. You were right after all, it did come in handy" Avalon said as his men started to set up at a fast pace.  
  
"What came in handy?" Jamie asked eyeing him. They had met him when Syaoran had to go in for testing.  
  
"Why don't you tell them while I go and find the signal" Syaoran nodded walking over to Sakura. He smiled touching her necklace, finding the latch he took it off.  
  
"When Tiger had Sakura, he sent her necklace home with Tia. I was so pissed at the fact that I didn't know where she was I had Avalon who was a friend of Wolf's place a tiny tracking device in it" Syaoran stated making Sakura gasp, they all looked at him in disbelief. "I wasn't going to take the chance of loosing her again"  
  
"So you had him bug me? I can see why you are never worried about me running away but your secret isn't safe anymore" Sakura stated making him wink at her as she folded her arms.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Mika whispered shaking his head.  
  
"Well I gave a necklace to Kari as well, the tracker is in the star. It's on a private frequency and isn't easy at all to pick up" Syaoran continued making them all smirk.  
  
"This is great, Avalon we'll be putting orders in for more of those" Takashi spoke making him smile nodding.  
  
"I've got the signal" Jack typing something in the laptop. "Currently locating it," they all waited in anticipation to hear what he had to say. "Okay, they are at an old abandoned chemical plant, let's see if I can pin point them"  
  
"Once he's pin pointed the exact location, we'll group and head out" Syaoran knowing that Wolves were ready to help out already.  
  
"Okay, they are one story under the ground at the very end of the right side" Jack said making them sigh. "The plant is very big and it still have chemicals there so very dangerous place and highly explosive"  
  
"That's not something we wanted to hear" Mika said softly getting up. "But at least we're on guard"  
  
"Okay we're bought all that you asked for ammunition, shotguns, pistols, semi auto, bombs so you can set the place up, infrared and bullet proof vests. We had some adjusted for the small ones; we brought you all the best and updated technology that is above military personnel. We've also go quick loading systems for those who are going inside" Avalon stated making them nod getting up.  
  
"All right, everyone let's get dressed and we'll meet in here in fifteen for a briefing before we head out. You've got the suit?" Syaoran asked looking at Avalon who nodded running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Yeah but we'll need to give you a double boost. We've fixed it up, we got word that Tiger had some scientists working on his" Avalon answered seeing the look Sakura shot him he smiled. "Don't worry little lady it's perfectly safe" he spoke to when everyone headed for the door.  
  
"You had better hope so cause if you are wrong I'm coming after you future father in law or not" Sakura said firmly before walking out of the room making Syaoran smirk. Jack looked at Avalon wondering if they were all the same, shaking his head he got back to taking out the formula for inject Syaoran with.  
  
Five men walked into the room when Syaoran sat down and pulled his sleeve up. Avalon tied a tube around his arm so he could inject him, the five large men held Syaoran down since as they weren't in the lab. "Try not to hurt them because they are going with you" Avalon warned holding up the large tube of gold liquid.  
  
"I wouldn't get angry if it didn't burn so fucking badly" Syaoran spat waiting for him to proceed. Sakura forgot something and walked back into the room only to see them injecting Syaoran. She gasped walking over to him but a man held her back when Jack and Avalon stepped back.  
  
"Let me go" she growled but shut up when she heard Syaoran growl struggling against the men holding her down. She felt tears come to her eyes when him throw one across the room. "Oh god, what'd you do to him"  
  
"Hold him down" Avalon ordered when the man got up and helped the others as Syaoran struggled to get up feeling it burned through out his body spreading.  
  
"He's fine" Jack said looking over his vitals. The man let her go when Syaoran calmed down. She walked numbly in front of him and looked his face, she didn't wan to admit it but she was afraid. When he opened his eyes, she hugged him tightly seeing his warm amber eyes.  
  
"I'm fine" Syaoran assured hugging her when Avalon stepped next him taking off the heart monitor. They would be able to monitor him when he put the suit on.  
  
"You scared me," she whispered looking up at him. "No more" she whispered making him nod.  
  
"That's the last no more after tonight," Syaoran whispered caressing her hair. He didn't want her to see something like that again and was glad the guy held her back from him. "Come now, you must go and get dressed so we can get our daughter back"  
  
"Okay," she gave him a kiss before walking out of the room but not before glaring at Avalon and Jack.  
  
"I have a feeling she doesn't like me" Jack muttered sinking in the chair.  
  
"Don't be silly, she loves everyone except for Tigers" Syaoran assured when some doctors brought the suit in.  
Upstairs.  
Rika zipped up her jacket that was placed over her lightweight bulletproof vest. She strapped on her extra gun holders around her legs, and then placed a knife in it. Avalon's men had really hooked them up with the best stuff. She looked at her husband who was also getting dressed, she was nervous about tonight but she wasn't going to back out. They were a great team, after all he had taught her how to be the best sniper. "Alex?" she whispered standing up.  
  
"Yes love?" he turned to look at her as he zipped up his vest. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, I just want to hear your voice," she whispered looking down at her boots, flat and comfortable. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I love you Rika, and once this is finished we'll start on a very large family" he said before kissing her. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss; she had to get her nerves under control. "Come on let's go, we've got a long night ahead of us"  
  
"Okay," she smiled giving him another kiss.  
Mei Lin sat on the bed tying her shoelace, she had already dressed and her hair was braided. She looked at the door when Jamie walked in dressed in the gear they were given. "Hey?" he said walking over to her.  
  
"Hey, ready?" she asked getting up. Jamie placed his hand on her cheek looking her over; she placed her hand over his and smiled slightly. She could clearly see that he was worried about her, for someone who knew how to hide what he was feeling but he was lousy at hiding it from her.  
  
"If I make it out of this I'm going to ask you to marry me" he stated making her gasped smiling. "And if you say no, I'll begged until you say yes I love you Mei Lin and I want you to be safe no risks"  
  
"No risks, and if you ask me I don't think I'll say no but we'll have to have a long engagement" Mei Lin replied sincerely knowing that she loved him. "But first we've got to get your future daughter back"  
  
"We'll get her back, I'll promise you" with that said he kissed her after breaking the kiss Mei Lin hugged him tightly.  
  
"I love you Jamie" she whispered making him smile lifting her off her feet. He would risk his life to make sure she and Rae got out alive. She pulled back and grabbed Rae's bear "lets go" he kissed her hand before they headed for the door.  
Sakura walked down the stairs looking at all the man getting ready in the hall. She walked over to the table to check out the guns. She looked at one and made sure it was loaded before putting it in her pants back. Then she picked up another knife, she ignored the looks the men present was giving. "Having fun?" Syaoran asked from behind making her turn around and smile innocently. She walked up to him and kissed him soundly, the suit outlined his body perfectly.  
  
"Kindda, when we heading out?" she asked stepping back.  
  
"Soon come on, everyone get inside the room for the briefing" he ordered making them nod.  
  
"Syaoran the view back here is amazing" she teased looking at how the suit outlined his body perfectly, well more like his butt. He laughed shaking his head and pulled her in front of him. They walked into the room where everyone was sitting ready to get to work.  
  
"I've got the satellite zooming in right now, they have men at all possible locations but they are in shooting range. You'll have to enter from the doors that are located on each side. I'll knock out the light before you enter," Jack stated making a projection appear on the wall. "You'll all be dropped off at separate locations but only at the ones closest to the girls"  
Kanbi.  
She walked slowly towards the sink glaring at her reflection in the mirror. "You are a fucking idiot," she whispered. She was dressed in tight black pants and a blue tight shirt with her holster over it. She took up the test then read the box; her hands trembled seeing that it was positive. "No" she whispered. She jumped when someone knocked on the door. "What?"  
  
"Kan it's me Ash. You've been in there a long time are you okay?" Ashley asked outside looking at the man who walked by.  
  
"Yeah Ash, I'm fine I'll be out in a few to check over security" She called throwing the test in the garbage.  
  
"Aight, hurry brat" Ashley said before walking off. Kanbi sighed closing her eyes and counted to ten so the next man she saw she wouldn't kill.  
Ming walked over to Kari who got up looking at her in fear. "You remember me don't you?" she mused making Kari nod holding unto Kero's leash.  
  
"Mean lady" Kari said softly her light green eyes cold. Ming's eyes noticed the necklace around Kari's neck and smiled reaching for it but Kari moved back and ran to Tomoyo. She recognized it; no doubt Syaoran gave it to her. She wondered why he always gave women he loved necklaces but they were always gorgeous.  
  
"YOU are going to be sorry," Tomoyo stated holding Rae who had fallen asleep. "I know you'll get what's coming to you" she spat wishing she had a gun. "But it's good to see that you have us guarded well,"  
  
"Shut up, remember I was one of you I know how Wolves work. And they work in packs" Ming stated heading to the door. "And loyal, they'll come running right into our trap" they looked at the door when it slammed shut.  
  
"Chiharu how are you?" Naoko asked holding her son in her arms. She knew that kids were probably hungry and tired.  
  
"Tired, and scared" Chiharu answered wiping her tears away. "I didn't want to have my baby in a place like this with out Takashi" she looked down at her sleeping child filled with fear.  
  
"Be strong and pray that's all we can do" Tomoyo whispered thinking of Eriol.  
"We have no clue how many men they have inside there but don't make too big of an explosion we don't want the place to go up," Avalon stated to Syaoran and Sakura who were in the jeep they were in. The others were position at all the closest entrance to the girls.  
  
"Right" Syaoran nodded opening the door; he picked up the quick load system that was made to go with his suit. He felt when it automatically attached it self to his back and strapped around him going invisible. He moved out of the way so Sakura could get out, she pulled on her quick load system buckling it in the front then attached the vest for Kari.  
  
"You two by careful, this is the hardest entrance" Avalon warned making them nod as the four other men got out. The two snipers took positions taking aim at that the guys surrounding the area.  
  
"We will" Sakura smiled. She tiptoed and gave Syaoran a kiss for good luck, making him smile. "No stunts"  
  
"I should be telling you that" he smiled giving her one last kiss. She watched as he pulled the mask on and went invisible. "I'll be right behind you cherry blossom"  
  
"Avalon this jack everyone is ready," a man said over the system.  
  
"All right" Avalon said to him before looking at Syaoran. "Go" they nodded walking off. "Watch his vitals"  
Sakura took a deep breath holding her gun, the other two men had semi auto rifle. She started to move across the yard with them and Syaoran who was behind her, they watched as man after men started to fall from the men in the bush. When they came to the door she took off her night vision. "Let me enter first, this should be really simple" she spoke making them nod. She walked to the door and slowly opened it.  
Four men looked up when she walked into the room and smiled sweetly. "What the hell are you doing here?" one yelled reaching for his gun.  
  
"I got lost" Sakura answered when Syaoran took her gun that a silencer on it and shot all but one.  
  
"What the hell?" the man gasped in fear looking for a gun. Sakura rested against Syaoran smiling.  
  
"Tell me, how is the fastest way to the right side?" Sakura asked softly feeling Syaoran's breath on her neck. The man looked at the gun that was suspended in the air by it self.  
  
"I d-don't know" he stuttered.  
  
"No help" Syaoran pulled the trigger hitting him right in the head. "Clear" the men came in followed by two more carrying two bulletproof vests. "Two stay here and make sure that this exit is clear, come on" he ordered making them nod.  
  
"Avalon, we're in" Sakura said over her mic.  
  
"Over"  
Jamie.  
He and Atashi watched in amazement as Mei Lin ran a man through with her knife, she twisted it before pulling it back out. "Let's go," she said wiping the blood off her knife with the man's shirt. Atashi looked at Jamie and walked off carrying the extra vest, they were each carrying one.  
  
"Wow" he muttered getting his gun ready.  
  
"Avalon in, Jamie" Jamie said following behind them. He knew that Mei Lin wasn't fucking around and she was going to kill anyone that got in her way and ruthlessly.  
  
"Over"  
Rika.  
She took immediate aim and fired killing the guy with one bullet. She waited until Alex moved forward, when he nodded she moved looking back so the man behind them could follow. They, she and Alex carried a vest just in case they get to the girls first but Sakura, Mika and Mei Lin carried the ones for the children.  
  
"Avalon Alex" he said keeping aim. He knew Rika could take care of her self but that didn't mean he wouldn't look out for her.  
  
"No site of any cameras," Mika observed moving between her and the last guy. They all nodded wondering if this was too easy, they would find out soon enough.  
  
"Over" Avalon said looking at his team of men. He was surprised to see that they were moving so fast. "Only one more and we'll all go"  
"Fuck," Max cursed shooting the guy but he had already informed the people of their arrival.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Eriol said to him moving in front with his gun ready. "Call in"  
  
"All right, Avalon Tak. Em out" Takashi said leaning against he wall putting his night vision on like the others. A moment later the lights all over the plant went out.  
  
"Ya'll are clear" Avalon said making sure to block every single line or frequency no calling for back up. "Take out generators" he ordered.  
"They aren't supposed to arrive to early" Ming yelled turning on a flash light, she knew that it would take a while for the men to get the lights back on. She was glad that the sisters had suggested getting extra generators hooked up.  
  
"Well it's fucking obvious that you were wrong" Kanbi spat getting her gear. "Ah stupid bitch"  
  
"Calm Kan let's go and kill our selves from Wolves, remember you set our own traps and have men on guard" Ashley ordered making her and Kitty nod. "This is it girls no fucking around"  
  
"Hey you just going to leave me here?" Ming yelled angrily looking at Tomoyo and Naoko who looked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, take the kid to Tiger, make your self useful" Kitty ordered before they disappeared out the door leaving Ming and two men.  
  
"Get the brat," she ordered one holding her gun steady. "Don't move, I won't mind killing you," she growled looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"No Tomo" Kari cried when she was pulled out of Tomoyo arms. "Please no scary woman" she cried being followed by Kero. Tomoyo looked at her and she and Naoko tried to hush Rae and Mikelle who were afraid of the dark.  
  
"Shhhh" Naoko whispered, "Can you at least give us a flashlight?"  
  
"Not a chance" Ming spat walking out the door. "You men don't leave this spot kill anything that moves," she ordered making them nod.  
  
"Hush baby" Chiharu whispered to her daughter who was woken up by the noise and was crying. "Oh please" she begged holding her baby in the dark. "Takashi, hurry"  
Syaoran.  
They walking down the long hallway when something sounded. Sakura looked down and saw the floor disappear beneath her. "Syaoran!" she screamed falling through it.  
  
"Sakura!" he grabbed the vest holding it and her up at the same time. Sakura looked at him seeing the opening start to close, she knew she wouldn't be able to make it out. "Hold on don't let go," he ordered firmly knowing how she thinks.  
  
She nodded holding on but the strap started to slip. "Syaoran" she whispered looking down into the darkness only to see a tunnel. She screamed when the strap broke making her fall into the abyss.  
Author's note: UH OH Sakura! Hahaha you guys are going to hate me LOL well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review Okay? Whelp Peace. 


	23. Losing a loved one

Chap. 23: "Losing a loved one."  
Author's note: Hey I'm so sorry, don't mean to be a monster. I really don't Hahaha I'm so sorry, I hope you guys like this chapter. It is totally action pack, every sign action and killing and cursing and all that good shit.LOL ne wayz you know all that.  
  
Um for those who read Shozuko, I'm sorry that I didn't update today but I'll do that tomorrow I think. I'm not sure if I'll be updating it yet. And I'm sorry for killing poor Jamie but like I said he's my baby.  
"Fuck Sakura!" Syaoran yelled seeing her disappear. He pulled the vest up getting a hold of his temper. "Avalon I've lost Sakura, I want you to check her vitals and pinpoint her," he ordered before continuing on their way.  
  
"All right" they guys appeared and started to fire on them but Syaoran moved out of the way and walked towards them while the other two took over.  
  
"Ah" one yelled being kicked making the other two turns to look at him, their mouths hanging up.  
  
"What the fuck" They yelled watching his body thrust into the opposite wall.  
  
"Never take your eyes off your enemy" Syaoran spat holding the guy around the throat lifting him off the ground. He pulled out his gun and fired hitting the guy in his back as he took off. The man's gun clattered against the ground as he went limp and collapsed.  
  
"Please" the one Syaoran had begged turning purple. Syaoran looked at him coldly even though he couldn't see him, in answer he tossed and kicked him with so much force that his neck broke.  
  
"Let's continue" he called to the guys making them come out gulping. They knew he was bad but they didn't know he was vicious; he had only used five bullets so far.  
  
"Li, she's right below you but she's moving and fine" Avalon stated making him sigh.  
  
"Good, watch her movements" he said before ending the line.  
Rika and the others stopped, she leaned against a wall reloading her gun. She failed to see that there was a hole behind her; she felt something grabbed her legs and pull. "Alex!" she screamed when it pulled her into it the tunnel, she moved her gun sideways making it catch and hung unto to it.  
  
"Rika shit" Alex said trying to help her out by pulling the gun but she wouldn't budge. She cried out feeling like she was being ripped in two, what ever it was tightened around her feet. "Help me"  
  
"Okay" Mika got in front trying to reach for Rika's hand before he reached her she screamed losing her drip and disappeared.  
  
"Rika" Alex yelled hearing her screams. He pulled the gun back getting ready to go in but it snapped shut making him jump back. "What the hell?" he whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Come Alex, I'm sure she's fine," Mika said pulling him to his feet. He didn't know what was going on, "Avalon we've just lost Rika, is she all right?"  
  
"Yeah, funny we just lost Sakura as well" Avalon said wondering why all the girls were disappearing. "She's fine, nothing's wrong except for her heart rate has speed up"  
  
"All right" Mika said helping Alex to his feet. "She's fine, we'll just to find her come on"  
  
"Right" Alex sighed picking up her gun 'please be safe' he thought.  
"Two down, one to go" Kitty snickered watching Mei Lin and her group. "They think they are so smart"  
  
"I know, get her so we can separate" Kanbi spoke excitedly wanting to get this over so she could rest. But at least being busy kept her mind off Max, she still didn't know if she wanted to talk to him.  
  
"Yeah hurry before the little wolf finds his cherry blossom" Ashley sighed playing with her gun.  
Tomoyo and Naoko moved closer together when fighting could be heard outside the door. They didn't know if it was their saviors or what but they were scared and unharmed. The door was kicked open and two bodies came flying in making Mikelle and Rae start to cry. "Rae?" they heard a voice that sounded very much like Mei Lin say.  
  
"Mei Lin?" Tomoyo gasped not able to see anything a moment later a flashlight went on and they saw Mei Lin, Jamie, Atashi, Max, Eriol and Takashi who took off their masks.  
  
"Mommy" Rae said running to Mei Lin who scooped her daughter into her arms forgetting about the vest.  
  
"Mei Lin be careful of the vest," Wei warned stepping out of the dark when Takashi rushed over to Chiharu and his daughter. He sat down on the bed looking at his wife; he reached out and touched her cheek making Chiharu close her eyes.  
  
"Takashi" she whispered brokenly.  
  
"Come get up I've got to get you out of here" Takashi stated making her sit up being careful of the baby. "She's beautiful," he whispered taking the bag he had attached to his side off. "Just like you" he continued grabbing the vest he placed on the bed. "Here put this on"  
  
"Okay" Chiharu took it sitting up. She felt soar having given birth without any painkillers. She looked over at Eriol, Jamie and Max who were working as fast as they could to get the vests off.  
  
"Where's Kari?" Jamie asked working to get this vest off Mikelle with the help of Atashi.  
  
"Tiger's got her," Tomoyo answered looking down. "He took her as bait" she whispered when Mika and the other stumbled in the room almost making them fire.  
  
"Naoko" he gasped running over to his wife engulfing her in a tight hug making her wince but she hugged him back. "Where's Mikelle?"  
  
"We're trying to get the vest off him" Eriol answered softy watching were the tire went. He glanced his watch knowing they had to hurry this was taking too long. Alex leaned against the wall thinking of his wife, Naoko noticed that Rika wasn't present and frowned.  
  
"Is Rika with Sakura and Syaoran?" she asked taking the gun Mika handed her.  
  
"No she fell through a tunnel, just like Sakura we have to go look for them but we've got to get ya'll out first" Alex answered looking out the door. "Rika's a big girl, she'll be fine"  
  
"Okay there you go" Jamie smiled taking the vest off Rae making Mei Lin sigh. He placed it on the table slowly not wanting to take any chances; Mei Lin hugged her daughter to her body laughing.  
  
"OH baby I missed you," she whispered before placing her on the table. "Look" she smiled showing Rae her bear making her giggled grabbing it.  
  
"Teddeee" she squealed when Jamie handed Mei Lin the vest. He smiled at her before going over to Wei and gives him the extra they had.  
  
"Yeah come on put on vest for mommy" Mei Lin said putting it on then buckled it while Naoko did the same with Mikelle having put hers on.  
  
"Come on, wrapped her up warmly so we can get a move on when they are ready" Takashi said looking up when Wei walked up.  
  
"She's not in shape to walk" Wei said looking at Chiharu who winced putting the jacket on.  
  
"No I'm fine" she assured "Just a little pain" she guaranteed wrapping her daughter up. "What are we going to name her?"  
  
"How about Justice?" he asked getting up from the bed. Chiharu nodded looking up at him, "Come on, we have to get out of here"  
  
"Yeah" she got up slowly holding her baby close to her, she prayed that nothing would happen as they try to get out. Mei Lin hugged Rae taking her into her arms, she was never going to let go of her daughter ever but now she had to get her out.  
  
"Come on people let's go, we don't have time to waist," Jamie stated knowing that they had to go out as fast as possible. He looked at Mei Lin and Rae and smiled now all he had to do was get them out.  
  
"Yeah" they all answered, he walked to the door and looked out making sure that the coast was clear. Seeing that it was they moved out one by one but couldn't move too fast cause Chiharu was still in pain.  
Mei Lin hugged Rae to her holding her gun ready, she wanted to race out of this place but knew that safety was the best. She leaned against the wall when they slowed waiting for Takashi and Chiharu. She held Rae's head down knowing that her daughter was afraid of the dark. "Oh god!" she gasped when the wall disappeared and she started to fall back.  
  
"Mei Lin!" Max yelled trying to grab a hold of her, he got a grip on her hand but he was pulled through as well.  
  
"NO!" Jamie growled when the wall was back in place. "What the hell is this place" he asked no one particular. "We have to get you all out of here then I'll go and look for Mei Lin and the others"  
Sakura.  
Sakura walked through a small hallway rubbing her back; she had slid all the way down the tunnel and out a tube landing on her butt. Holding unto her gun tightly she headed in the direction where light was coming from having no idea if she was walking into a trap or not. She saw a shadow move across the walls and stop pressing her self against it. "Syaoran, where are you?" she whispered slowly moving.  
  
She jumped back when a man came running out of nowhere he looked shocked seeing her. She pointed her gun and shot him repeatedly making him drop to the ground, she walked over to his body and kicked him to make sure he was dead. Seeing that he was she continued on her way, she looked up when she saw that she had walked into a mixing room. The large containers filled with chemical mixers still on, looking around she slowly moved into the room. "Well it's about time you joined me" a voice spoke making Sakura spin around only to see Ashley before she disappeared behind a small machine.  
  
Sakura ducked behind a control panel holding her gun ready, "Tell me was it your plan to get us separated?" she asked making sure her gun was loaded and thankfully it was.  
  
"You could say that, I want to kill you and then I'll be more then satisfied so come out and play" Ashley laughed moving up behind Sakura. She moved over the machine and ducked when Sakura stood up and started to fire. She laughed moving fast, her adrenaline rushing.  
  
"Come out and play then I don't have all night," Sakura ordered emptying out her cartridges before reloading using her quick load system. "Ah" she jumped when Ashley started to fire on her, landing on her back she push her self back looking for any movement. Looking up she fired when Ashley came out of nowhere but she missed her. Ashley landed on her feet right beside Sakura and attempted to kick her, Sakura blocked it but her gun got knocked out her hand.  
  
She growled kicking Ashley in the mouth making her fall back but she flip to her feet when Sakura also got up. Sakura reached for her knife pulling out making Ashley laugh getting one as well. They circled each other both frowning, "You do you want to kill us?" Sakura asked eyeing her.  
  
"Ah because I love to kill" Ashley yelled jumping at Sakura, they both moved out of the knives path but Sakura winced feeling it cut her arm. She stumbled back making Ashley charge her at, she ducked and punch Ashley in the stomach then upper cut her knocking her off her feet.  
  
Sakura looked down to her get her gun not seeing that Ashley got back up, she was surprised to feel her self flying backwards when Ashley kicked her. A control machine stopped her; she knocked it hard falling on the ground. "Did that hurt?" Ashley yelled kicking Sakura across the face with her boot making her fall on the ground. Sakura flipped to her feet kicking Ashley in the face at the same time.  
  
She landed on her knee and hand, wiping the blood from her jaw she pushed her self up and jump kicked Ashley across the face pulling out her gun at the same time. "I don't mean to kill but you leave me no choice" Sakura growled starting to fire making Ashley's body shake from the bullets hitting her.  
  
Ashley looked at Sakura with wide eyes her hands moved to her stomach feeling the warmth of her blood on them. "I guess the best won," she muttered before clasping to her ground. "Kanbi, Kitty" She whispered before her eyes slowly closed and she caught her last breath.  
  
"I'm sorry" Sakura breathed she grabbed her gun on the ground before running off. She had to find the others and Kari and get out of here as fast as she could. She had just killed one of the blood sisters so now only two remained.  
Jack.  
He and his men took noticed when they saw some figures moving towards them. They all got their weapons ready just in case they were the enemies. "Don't you dare fire?" Mika stated making him sigh putting down his gun.  
  
"Where are the others?" Jack asked when they walked through the clearing. Mika placed his son on the ground looking him over carefully.  
  
"They are still inside at least Syaoran, Sakura, Rika, Alex, Jamie, Mei Lin, Rae and Max are," he answered making Jack frown. "I want you to get my family out of here, I'm going to wait and see if I can get in touch with the others"  
  
"Mika no" Naoko shook her head. She didn't want to leave him not now; she couldn't bear to leave him in such a place. Mika turned to her and she swallowed seeing the cold look in his eyes, he looked so much like Syaoran that it was scary.  
  
"You listen to me, you and Mikelle are leaving now and I don't want to here any more of it. Get in" he ordered tightly. He had had enough of arguing; he wanted them far away from this place. "Please Naoko" he practically begged. He and Eriol would be staying but Takashi would leave with Chiharu and Justice.  
  
"Daddy no mad" Mikelle said looking up at his mother and father. Naoko looked at her son and sighed nodding, she scooped him into her arms and gave Mika a kiss.  
  
"Don't get hurt or I'll kill you?" She warned making him smile nodding. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too now go" Mika said playing with Mikelle's hair making him giggle. Naoko and her son get into the back of the SUV looking at her husband, Mika waved to them as the driver made a hasty reverse. He watched until the car disappeared before he turned looking at the men with him. "Come on let's wait and see"  
Kai.  
She looked out the window looking for any sign of them; everyone was sitting in the living room of Wei Yue's home. She had prayed many times for their safe return but so far it seemed as if god wasn't going to answer her prayers. She looked up when Vivian placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry they'll be fine" she assured making Kai turn and hug her.  
  
"I hope so, I love Sakura like she were my sister and them like they are family. They are the closest thing to a family I have" Kai replied blocking out any image of her sister Tiffany. She had visited her sister's resting place a couple of times but with each visit she would cry more feeling lonely. She hadn't a clue what would happen to her and Whitney when Sakura and the others would return to Hong Kong.  
  
"And you are family too, I would like it very much if you and Whitney decided to stay with me" Vivian stated surprising Kai who looked up with misty eyes. Vivian smiled wiping her tears away; she had grown to love Whitney and Kai like they were her daughters.  
  
"You want us to stay with you?" Kai asked uncertainly making Vivian shake her head. "Oh I would love nothing more, you are like the mother I never had," she whispered hugging Vivian tightly.  
Clare looked at Vivian and Kai when Whitney walked over to them and joined the hug. She smiled knowing that her friends had found a home and a really wonderful family. "I won't have to worry about them leaving now" she whispered resting her had on Wei Yue's shoulder, he hugged her to him.  
  
"Yeah they are really cool, I guess I can tell my friends that they'll be going to our school" He smiled making her nod looking at him with twinkling eyes. She placed her hand on the back of his neck giving him a kiss making him smile deepening it. She was glad that Sakura had come back and saved her from a life she knew she would have regretted in the long run.  
  
She couldn't believe she had been that stupid as to join a gang and especially the Tigers. She loved being with the Wolves but she didn't want to ever join a gang again it cause too much pain. She had lost Tiffany and her baby through a gang and she didn't want to lose anyone else. Kai and Whitney would be free of that life as well but she could see that they were Wolves, it was written all over them. Breaking away from the kiss she looked at her friends who were standing next to each other and could clearly see them in about two years time acting just like Mei Lin and Sakura.  
  
A smile touched her lips knowing that that kind of life is what they were placed on this earth to live. She on the other hand was here to marry Wei Yue and have a normal life without guns but that didn't mean she wouldn't love to go speeding through traffic once in a while.  
Tiger.  
He looked at Kari who was sitting in the middle of the floor hugging Kero to her. He smiled seeing how brave she looked even though she must know that she was in danger. Such a perfect little Wolf already she was, but he would make her a Tiger after this night was out. "What are you thinking about?" Ming asked from behind him. She had asked him repeatedly to leave right now but he told her no.  
  
"Just waiting for the Wolf to show up, this will all end here. One of us is going to die tonight and it'll end the war for now" Tiger answered frowning deeply. He wondered what was taking so long; the wolf should have already been here or at least the Cherry Blossom. "Will you fight or run?"  
  
"I will fight with you always" she answered moving to the front, touching his face she pulled up the mask revealing his lips. Smiling she kissed him passionately knowing that this would be over soon.  
Kitty.  
Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
She came to a halt seeing the body of a woman on the ground, her long brown hair covering her face. Though she tried to fight it down she couldn't help the fear that ran through her as she made her way to it. Bending down she moved the hair that was soaked with blood.  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Beaten why for Can't take much more  
  
"Oh fuck no, no," she whispered turning her sister's body over. "Ash no" she used her hand to wipe the blood off her face trying to stop her trembling. "Ash stop joking" she couldn't believe that her sister was dead, they had killed her those bastards killed her sister. "Kanbi come in" she spoke over her radio.  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me Two - Nothing wrong with me Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
"Kanbi, Kit what up?" Came Kanbi's voice.  
  
Four - Nothing wrong with me One - Something's got to give Two - Something's got to give  
  
"It's Ash, she gone" Kitty answered holding back tears. She looked at her sister who had been more like a mother to them since as they parents had died when they were young.  
  
Three - Something's got to give Now  
  
"Are you sure?" Let the bodies hit the floor Push me again  
  
"Of course I'm sure bitch, kill anyone that you come across I'm going to find the Li bitch and kill her" Kitty spat being filled with rage. She didn't care who the person was who came across her path; she was going to kill them all.  
  
This is the end Skin against skin blood and bone  
  
"Right, I'll meet you in Tiger's part" Kanbi stated reloading her gun, she wasn't going to get distracted because of Ashley's death. She knew that her sister would have wanted them to complete the mission and that was what she and Kitty were going to do.  
  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone You wanted in now you're here  
  
"Over" Kitty picked up Ashley's gun putting in her pants back. She stopped when she heard something move behind her. She grabbed her gun spinning around firing at whatsoever it was. Rika jumped out of the way landing behind some containers of chemical. She saw the big X and them and groaned.  
  
Driven by hate consumed by fear Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
"Oh shit" she cursed pushing her self up. She ran just when Kitty started to fire on them, she was sent flying off the floor when it blow up rocking where they were. Kitty smiled reloading her gun as she moved looking for the person who she was looking for.  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
"Come out bitch so I can kill you" Kitty ordered feeling the need to kill something and she happened to be exactly what she wanted. She saw Rika move and started to fire, Rika cried out being hit in her arm. "Oh did that hurt?" she teased taking out another cartridge.  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Beaten why for  
  
"Not a chance" Rika growled running from behind where she as hiding knowing that Kitty was reloading she started to fire but Kitty evaded the bullets. Rika used the quick load system to get new cartridges as she landed on her belly then rolled under some bars.  
  
Can't take much more.  
  
Kitty started to fire on Rika who pushed her self with her feet still on her back as the bullets hit the pipes. She pushed faster when one broke and fluid started to ooze out. "Shit" she growled seeing that when it touched her boot front it started to eat away at it. She rolled from under it, Kitty jump from her side to Rika's only to jump right into Rika's fist.  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
She stumbled back against some pipes, shaking her head she jump forward and jump kicked Rika's gun out of her hands. Before Rika had a chance to get her other gun Kitty swept her off her feet making her land on her back with a thud. Kitty smiled taking aim before she could fire Rika kicked her gun out of her hand, when it hit pipes it fired a shot making one shatter. Kitty and Rika looked at it seeing steam shot out from it, Rika rolled unto her back covering her self but Kitty wasn't so lucky. Three - Nothing wrong with me Four - Nothing wrong with me  
  
She screamed feeling the great heat attack her face, dropping to her feet. Rika looked back only to see Kitty on the floor not moving, she pushed her self on her belly moving away from the steam. She jump to her feet when she saw Alex, her heart skipped a beat. "Alex" she called holding unto her gun as she made way to him. One - Something's got to give Two - Something's got to give  
  
Alex looked at his wife who was heading towards him; a ton of stress was lifted off his shoulder seeing her run to him. However that all returned when he saw the Kitty's body start to move, "Rika no" he shouted when she was almost to him.  
  
Three - Something's got to give Now  
  
Rika looked at him in confusion when he ran to her, he hugged her spinning her around. She stiffened hearing a gun being fire numerous times, and all fears in her body awakened feeling Alex stiffen his eyes widening. "Alex" she cried feeing his weight drops on her. "No!" She looked back only to see Kitty get up and disappear through the steam, her laughing echoing through the room. "No!" she screamed sinking to the floor with her husband's weight.  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor.  
Mei Lin.  
"I have to get my daughter out of here" she whispered making Max nod as they walked through the hall trying to find a stairs that would lead up but so far they hadn't any luck.  
  
"Hunbry" Rae whispered in her mother's neck as she hugged her teddy to her. Max looked at Rae and smiled making her smile back.  
  
"Shit" he cursed hearing people running towards them. "Mei Lin, you and Rae go on up ahead. I'll keep them at bay and then come, go now" he ordered making her look at him and nod.  
  
"Be careful Max" Mei Lin said tightening her hold on Rae before she ran off towards the lights not knowing how she was heading into danger. Max leaned against the wall holding up the semi automatic. He started to fire making the men coming around the corner drop one by one. He moved back when they started to fire on him, he wanted to make sure Mei Lin got far enough with the kid.  
  
"Shit" he cursed tossing the empty gun aside. He took out his two guns and started to fire moving backwards faster. He pressed it against the quick load system when they were empty getting new cartridges.  
Mei Lin ran into a room that had a lot of barrels stacked on top of each other all of them having a warning on it. She didn't want to be an in room like this with Rae. Looking around she started to move but came to a halt hearing a metal bar clank against something. She turned around just in time to duck the bar that Kanbi swung at her; she landed on her back with Rae who started to cry. "Hush baby" she whispered pushing her self back on her back.  
  
"Well" Kanbi smiled swinging again but Mei Lin rolled out of the way.  
  
"Rae move out of the way," she cried out feeling her self being hit on the back with it. She pushed her self back kicking Kanbi in the stomach but Kanbi moved her hands over it dropping the metal bar. Mei Lin jumped to her feet and elbowed her in the face. "Rae get away from here" she ordered her daughter.  
  
"Mommy" Rae cried watching what was going on in fear. Kanbi flipped to her feet when Mei Lin kicked her off ground. Grabbing her gun she and Mei Lin took aim at each other and fire but their guns clicked repeatedly.  
  
"Fuck" Kanbi cursed tossing it aside as she got her other one, they both knocked each other's gun out of their hands and got into a stance jumping at the other. Both bent on getting rid of the other because it meant their survival. "Ah" Kanbi back flipped kicking Mei Lin under the jaw. She landed on her feet as Mei Lin stumbled back falling on her back.  
  
"Mommy" Rae cried running to hug Mei Lin, she saw Kanbi take aim and couldn't stop Rae from running to her. She screamed thinking Kanbi was going to fire but was shocked hearing Kanbi cry out holding her arm.  
  
"Max!" Mei Lin shouted seeing him fire and hit Kanbi in the arm. She hugged Rae to her knowing that the bullet would have hit Rae if Max hadn't shown up. The name Max turned on all of Kanbi's fear and she slowly turned around holding her gun.  
  
"Don't mov-" Max broke off in disbelief. He stared at Kanbi wondering if he was dreaming. This had to be a dream, surely the woman he loved wasn't standing in front of him, surely the woman he loved wasn't about to kill his family. "Kanbi"  
  
"No!" Kanbi cried shaking her head. Why couldn't he had been a different wolf or not come here at all. She held her gun steady; at least she was trying to hold it steady. Mei Lin looked at them in disbelief, this couldn't be the woman Max had been seeing all those days. She swallowed wondering what was going to happen now, who was going to fire.  
  
Kanbi's eyes widened seeing her sister walk through the entrance holding up her gun. She looked at Kitty's face wondering what had happened to her, no one knew what happened but Mei Lin screamed, as did Kanbi as she ran to Max. Gun's fired right when Kanbi spun Max around, her eyes widened feeling the bullet pierce her skin. "No!" Max shouted when she leaned heavily against him slipping to the ground. He saw the woman drop but Kanbi was all that mattered to him, "Kanbi  
  
"Max" she cried painfully.  
Author's note: SO what do ya'll think? Hmmm hate it? love it? well you're probably wondering who was killed. Kanbi? Alex? Muwhahaha I'm evil LOL. Next time Syaoran and Tiger will finally meet as will Sakura and Ming.Remember to review and tell me what you think okay? JA 


	24. Headless Beast

Chap. 24: "Headless beast"  
Author's note: I know, I know, I'm the most evilest person on the face of the world LOL. I can't help my self. I'm sorry for being so evil. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I love ya'll LOL. I really do. I'm sorry for the late update but I caught a bad cause of the Flu that's going around Virginia Beach. It sucks.  
  
I don't have a lot to say except I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a feeling you will be enjoying it immensely.  
Ne wayz on wit story.  
Tiger looked up at the walkways that were suspended in the air when a man yelled flying over the railing into the boiling chemical container below. He smirked knowing that the wolf was upon him. "Ming grab the brat" he spoke making her walk over to Kari. "It's about time," He shouted knowing that he should be just as strong as Syaoran since as his suit was upgraded.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors.  
  
"SO eager to die?" Syaoran replied jumping over the railing landing on his feet. He looked at Kari who was being held by Ming. He could see that she recognized his voice but she couldn't see him. "It's okay Kari" he spoke seeing how afraid she was.  
  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.  
  
"Isn't that cute" Tiger spat charging at Syaoran, he blocked Tiger's punches moving back. He did a kick but Tiger blocked it and uppercut him sending him flying backwards into a desk breaking it into millions of pieces. Tiger pulled out of his gun and started to fire on Syaoran who back flip at an incredible rate. Tiger walked towards him still using the machine gun. Syaoran jumped against the wall and spun around kicking Tiger across the face making him spin landing on the ground. Just as fast as he hit the ground he was up in a mere second and they were fighting again.  
  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
"Shit" Ming cursed not knowing where they were. She looked up when Sakura ran into the room and their eyes met.  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
"Mommy" Kari cried trying to run off but Ming grabbed her holding a gun to her head. (Wake me up. Wake me up inside  
  
"Don't move or I'll blow her brains out. Put down your guns" Ming ordered Sakura who dropped her guns. She moved back towards the stairs that headed up the walkways suspended in the air.  
  
I can't wake up. Wake me up inside.  
  
"Let her go, this has nothing to do with her" Sakura stated seeing a huge indent appear in a wall. She knew that Syaoran and Tiger were fighting but Tiger wouldn't attack her cause he was having enough trouble keeping Syaoran at bay.  
  
Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
"Right bitch, I don't take chances," Ming spat moving up the steps with Kero following along with Sakura who had her hands up. Ming screamed when Kero attacked her ankle, dropping Kari unto the steps.  
  
Wake me up. Bid my blood to run  
  
"Kari run" Sakura ordered making her get up but instead of running down the stairs she ran up. Ming lost her gun when Kero bit her, kicking Kero away she looked at Sakura before following Kari who was running up the stairs. "Leave her alone" I can't wake up. Before I come undone  
  
"Fuck off" Ming replied Sakura started to skip steps in order to catch up with them. She ducked when someone started to fire on the steps she was on. Looking up she saw that it was Tigers, the stairs sparked when bullets hit it. Cursing she moved as fast as she could behind Ming, she looked up wondering why they had stopped firing only to see that they were dead, killed by two of Avalon's men.  
  
Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
"No" Kari screamed feeling Ming grab her by the feet making her fall on her stomach. She could feel the heat emitting from the mixers below her, her stared into the green liquid but snapped out of it when Ming started to pull her back. "No" she cried trying to kick free.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me  
  
"Let her go you bitch" Sakura cried from behind kicking Ming in the back making her cry out letting go of Kari who scrambled to her feet. Ming turned into her belly and kicked Sakura off almost making her fall over the railing. She flip to her feet going towards Sakura attacking her with kicks and punches but Sakura blocked them. Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life  
  
"Yah" Ming yelled swiping Sakura off her feet making her land onto her back making the walkway they were on shake. Sakura got her to feet when Ming charged at her, Kari watched in fear when they both stopped looking at each other.  
  
(Wake me up. Wake me up inside  
  
"Mom?" Kari whispered wondering who had gotten hurt. She slowly started to move toward them, praying that she hadn't lost her mother. Ming stumbled back holding her stomach, she swayed and Sakura jump kicked her making her fall over the railing right into the liquid screaming.  
  
I can't wake up. Wake me up inside  
  
"Kari?" Sakura whispered making Kari run into her arms crying. Sakura hugged her daughter but made sure to be careful of the vest she was wearing. She wished Eriol were here right now, cause she hadn't a clue where the control was that set this off.  
  
Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
"Oh baby" she picked Kari into her arms and started back to the stairs- thanking god for not making her get hurt. The walkways sway when Tiger collided with the pole that was helping to hold it up. Sakura walked faster seeing that it was becoming unstable.  
  
Wake me up. Bid my blood to run  
  
"I'm scared" Kari cried burying her head in Sakura's shoulder as she tried to make her way down the stairs. Sakura and Kari screamed feeling the stairs give out beneath them, still holding unto Kari, Sakura grips the railing.  
  
I can't wake up. Before I come undone  
  
"Hold on" she whispered making sure not to look down. She didn't want to know how far up they were from the floor. Kari screamed when she started to slip but Sakura held unto her hand tightly in hers.  
  
Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
"Don't drop me," Kari cried her vision blurred by tears as her feet dangled beneath her.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me.  
  
"I won't just hold on" Sakura replied feeling her grip start to slip. "Please" she whispered not knowing whom she was praying to. "No" she cried loosing Kari's grip. Kari screamed feeling her self-fall away from Sakura.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life.  
"Fuck" Syaoran growled stumbling back; he ignored the gash in his side from Tiger as he went to attack. Tiger laughed thinking he was winning, this was great, and they ignored the sound of something exploding in the background.  
  
(Wake me up. Wake me up inside  
  
"Give it up" he spoke making Syaoran smirk getting ready for him, they both looked at the guns that where discarded on the ground and ran for them. Tiger kicked at Syaoran, who blocked it elbowing him in the face. Coming to the gun they picked up one and fired at each other only to find it empty. Tiger tossed it away while Syaoran used his quick load system.  
  
I can't wake up. Wake me up inside.  
  
"Your lacking in technology" he told Tiger before he started to fire. Tiger didn't miss the first two bullets but he missed the others and jumped behind some containers. Syaoran continued to fire making them exploded, he looked up when Tiger came out of no where and had to lay flat on his back to miss the kick that was aimed at him. He jumped to his feet and kicked Tiger across the back sending him flying into the opposite wall almost going through it.  
  
Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Tiger pushed him self off the wall landing unto his back. He growled flipping to his feet only to see Syaoran coming at him. He jumped against the wall flipping over Syaoran's head kicking him into the wall. He attempted to kick him again but Syaoran moved out of the way.  
  
Wake me up. Bid my blood to run  
  
He looked up when her heard Kari scream, his eyes widen seeing them dangling off the ground. He kicked Tiger with such force that it sent him flying through numerous boxes. He ran to them when Kari slipped out of Sakura's hold, moving faster he caught her in his arms. "It's okay," he whispered making her know it's him. Kari started to cry and hugged him.  
  
I can't wake up. Before I come undone  
  
"Father" she sobbed in his chest even though she couldn't see him. Syaoran couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.  
  
Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
"Shhh stand up so I can get your mother," he whispered making her nod as she stood her down. She ran and picked up Kero, who licked her cheek making her smile. "Let go," he shouted up to Sakura who automatically let go he caught her and set her down.  
  
Bring me to life. I've been living a lie  
  
Kari screamed seeing something move through the steam thinking it was a ghost. Sakura heard gunshots and flew off her feet when Syaoran pushed her off him. She screamed knowing he had been shot but he still moved. She landed on her back praying to god that she hadn't hurt her baby in the process. "Xiao Lang" she cried seeing him falls unto his back and she knew it was he because she could see his blood.  
  
There's nothing inside. Bring me to life  
  
She looked at Kari was crying and pushed her self up and ran to the wall.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling  
  
Syaoran landed on his back feeling his body scream out from the pain. He was sure he had been shot three times and luckily it didn't kill him right away but now he wasn't so sure. "It's time that you died," Tiger spoke holding out his gun ready to fire.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran whispered knowing that this was it; his nine lives had just run out.  
  
All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
"No you leave him alone" Sakura screamed from behind swinging the weapon she had, she had on her infrared gear. Syaoran looked at Tiger's form that stiffened, his head flew off his body making his blood splatter unto him and Sakura. Syaoran moved his head when the gun went off missing his ear by mere inches. "Alone!" Sakura cried holding the ax just in case he didn't die with out his head.  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
Syaoran could hear Kari's sobs mix in with Sakura's. Tiger's headless body dropped and that was then Sakura dropped the ax. "Sakura" he whispered feeling him self-being over come by the pain and the blood he was loosing.  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura gasped falling next to him. She moved her hand finding his neck right when the suit was deactivated, she pulled the masked off ignoring the tears streaming down her face. "Hey wake up, you hear me?" she cried wiping the blood from the side of his lips.  
  
Without a thought Without a voice  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?" Kari cried bending down on the other side of Syaoran. "What's wrong?" Sakura looked at Kari but wasn't able answer because she didn't know how too.  
  
Without a soul  
  
"Listen to me, you wake up dammit don't leave us. We need you" Sakura yelled shaking him to make sure he stayed awake. She looked up when Avalon's man walked up, "Do something!"  
  
Don't let me die here There must be something wrong. Bring me to life.  
  
"We're going to" one answered picking up Syaoran's body, "Dr. Avalon has called in a chopper" he stated making her nod as the other removed the mask off Tiger's head then went to headless body starting to strip the suit off him. "Come on let's get out of here"  
  
Bring me to life.  
Rika.  
She wiped the tears out of her eyes feeling his pulse. "Please wake up" she whispered to her husband. Resting her head on his chest she let her tears come freely. She had tried to move him but wasn't strong enough and the pain in her arm made it even worst.  
  
"Rika?" Alex whispered when an explosion sounded in the background. She shot up and looked at his face with worry.  
  
"Where does it hurt, tell me where you got shot," she ordered frantically making him smile sitting up. He didn't know what the used for a bulletproof vest was if it still hurt like hell when he got shot.  
  
"Everywhere, I guess the vest came in handy" he smiled making her feel stupid. So overcome by grief she had forgotten that he had on a vest. She threw her arms around his neck afraid that if she let go he would disappear.  
  
"Oh god," she moaned kissing him.  
  
"Come on Rika we have to get out of here, we'll have plenty of time for that later" He said making her nod getting up with him, he looked at her arm but she smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt" she assured making him nod picking up his gun.  
  
"Good let's go" He said taking her hand. They ran towards the door where Kitty had disappeared hoping it was a way out.  
Kitty.  
She felt her self being hit repeatedly in the chest by bullets but she ignored it. She was shocked to see that her sister had protected one of them, could it be that that was the guy she had fallen in love with? And to make matters worst she had just shot her own sister, this was one of those times she wished her aim wasn't right, she prayed for the first time that it wasn't. "Please don't make it," she whispered before her eyes closed. 'Make her live' that was her last thought when she crumbled to the ground.  
Jamie ran over to Mei Lin and Rae who slowly got up, "Oh Jamie" Mei Lin cried hugging him with Rae still in her arms. She had been so scared that was it for them but he had come to the rescue.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked looking them over carefully. He had been so close to being late; he didn't know what he would have done if she or Rae had been hurt and Max. He looked at Max who was still holding the other woman's body and he wondered who she was.  
  
"No we're fine, I think its her that needs help. Jamie she was shot" Mei Lin stated making him nod. She thought it better that she didn't tell him that Kanbi was a blood sister at least not yet. Max had saved hers and Rae's life and she wanted to repay him besides the girl looked like she really loved to him. She had to have loved him if she risked her life to save him like that.  
  
"Let's go and see, Avalon called in choppers cause Syaoran was hurt too maybe they'll be able to take her as well" he explained making her nod walking with him over to Max.  
  
"Kanbi, hey wake up" he whispered moving her hair off her face. He couldn't believe she was blood sister, was that why she had gotten so pissed when she saw his tattoo? It had to have been the reason.  
  
"Max, let me go. My sisters are gone, I'm the only one left" Kanbi cried knowing that Kitty had been shot. She knew that her sisters had been killed by his kind and she wasn't sure if she could live with them or him.  
  
"No I can't loose you, I love you remember" Max replied looking into her dark blue eyes. He didn't want to lose her; he would do anything to make sure she lived. And he hated himself because she had been shot for him, she shouldn't done that because had protection unlike her.  
  
"Let me go," Kanbi pleaded knowing that she had been shot in the side and was bleeding. She didn't want to leave him and even though she was telling him that part of her cried in refusal telling her that if she died so would her baby. "Max!" she cried brokenly torn between going with her sisters and staying with him.  
  
"Max pick her up and lets get out of here. She needs help or she'll bleed to death" Jamie stated making her look at him, Max looked up too. She tried to stay conscious and was wondering why he was helping her when she had tried to and killed his kind.  
  
"Right" Max answered scooping her into his arms. "Stay with me" he ordered looking down at Kanbi who wasn't so sure she would be able to hold on. And that was the last thing she heard.  
Ahmed.  
He looked up when Rick ran into his office looking frantic, "What's the matter?" he asked closing the file he was looking over. He couldn't believe that the cherry blossom's house had been blown up late last night. It was probably four in the morning and he was still behind his desk.  
  
"A chemical plant exploded, they are sending people out there now to clean up the chemical but it shouldn't be a lot since it was it was under ground. Some men heading out that way were passed by black SUV and Vans heading away from the area. You think it was gang?" Rika explained making Ahmed stand up frowning, the last time something exploded and it was a public building Tiger and the Little Wolf had been dueling it out.  
  
"If I am right I would say that this is the beginning of a little peace for us" Ahmed sighed making Rick looked at him oddly. "Its either Tiger is dead or the Little Wolf is, we'll know soon enough. Let's go and check out this plant and see what we can find"  
  
"All right" Ahmed grabbed his jacket following Rick out of his office. He wouldn't mind if both the Gang Lords were dead, it would do Tokyo a lot of good. But then again if the Wolf were dead it would mean that his wife would follow in his footsteps. She had shown them that she was more than capable of taking care of their people on her own. That was why she was called the Queen of the Wolves.  
The Wolves.  
One of Avalon's nurse walked out of the room where Takashi and Chiharu were holding birth certificate paper's for Justice who was asleep. Takashi looked at his healthy baby girl caressing her small head. "She's so beautiful" he whispered walking over to his wife who smiled brightly.  
  
"Isn't she?" Chiharu replied. Since she had gotten to Avalon's headquarters she had gotten the best medical attention. She and Takashi had spoken and were very glad that they were together again. They had also been told that Tiger was dead, and knowing that took a lot off their shoulders. "How is Xiao Lang?" she asked softly making him frown.  
  
"He and the girl that Max brought back are still in the operating room. Sakura and everyone are a nervous wreck. All we can do is pray that everything goes fine, I know he'll pull through" Takashi answered taking her hand in his caressing his softly making her smile nodding. He was right that was all that they could do, and it seemed like they were doing a lot of that. "Why don't you rest up? I'll go and see if anything has changed"  
  
"Okay but hurry back" Chiharu sighed when he nodded and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he walked out the door she looked at her daughter and smiled drifting off to sleep.  
Yelen looked at Kari who was staring out the window; walking closer to the child she noticed that her eyes were closed. She waited until she opened them, "What are you doing Kari?" she asked looking at her, her clothing was filthy.  
  
"I'm praying for Daddy," she answered making Yelen smile sitting beside her. She as really worried about her son; she prayed that he would again pull through. "Mum told me if I prayed god would answer my prayers"  
  
"She's right" Yelen answered touching her grandchild's cheek lovingly. "Come on, let's return" Kari nodded taking Yelen's hand.  
Sakura leaned up against the wall staring at the door that led to the operating room. She had long ago run out of tears, so now all she felt was worry and numbness. She looked at Eriol, who was holding a sleeping Tomoyo then at Naoko and Mika, who was holding his son in his arms. Mei Lin and Jamie looked just like Naoko and Mika; Rika and Alex were also staring at the door, Rika's arm was fixed up.  
  
She looked at Kari who walked up with Yelen; Kari looked at her mother and ran into Sakura's arms. Sakura picked her up hugging her closely, she could see that Kari was also very worried and she prayed that she wouldn't have to know what it was like to lose a parent. "It's going to be alright," she whispered glancing at Max who she knew was going through the same thing.  
  
Everyone looked up when one of the doctors walked through the room but instead of looking at Sakura he looked at Max who pushed himself off the wall. Max wasn't so sure he wanted to hear the news that he was about to get. "Max?" the man asked making him nod. "Can I talk here?" he asked unsurely.  
  
"Yeah, they are my family" Max answered in a soft voice not at all betraying what he was feeling at the moment.  
  
"Well did you know that the young woman was pregnant?" Max looked at him in disbelief. He hadn't known that, oh god what if she had lost her baby? Their baby? He didn't know how he would be able to handle that, he didn't even want to think about how Kanbi would handle it and that was if she was still of this world.  
  
"No" he got out this throat tightening. Mei Lin and everyone looked at him sadly, her hold unto Rae, who was sound asleep in her arms, tightened. "How are they?"  
  
"I'm sorry" he answered making Max feel like he wanted to kill somebody. "But we weren't able to save the child but the mother is still alive. We've moved her to one of the rooms" he continued making him nod.  
  
"C-can I go and see her?" he asked now knowing what it felt like to lose a child even though he had just found out about it. No matter what anyone said, he had just lost his very first child and it was because of him. He killed his baby; Kanbi was going to hate him. And he wouldn't blame her if she did, he wouldn't blame her at all because he was guilty.  
  
"Come right this way" everyone watched them leave in silence Mei Lin hid her head in Jamie's neck trying to hold back tears. She saw the look in Max's eyes, and she knew that he was blaming him self. She knew he thought he had killed his child and that that girl was going to hate him.  
  
"It's not right" she whispered softly knowing exactly what he was feeling even though she had lost Renzo and not a child. This morning she had been close to losing her child but Max and Jamie saved them.  
Sakura's eyes flew to the door when Avalon walked out looking stressed. Everyone stood up, at least those who could. He ran his hand through his hair glancing over them then finally they landed on Sakura and Kari. "Well it was a lucky shot" he started off making people hold their breaths. "We were able to save him, he lost a lot blood but he'll be fine but-"  
  
"But?" everyone asked making him sweat drop, Jack was right they were too much like each other.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's still unconscious so we haven't any clue if any else was damaged. One of the bullets came deathly close to his spinal cord" everyone gasp and Sakura felt tears burn her eyes.  
  
"Can I see my husband?" she asked softly making him nod sighing. Yelen didn't even realize when Eriol took her hand in his. She prayed to god that he wouldn't make her son disabled; she couldn't live with the fact that he wouldn't be able to use his legs.  
  
"Yes, Iris will show you the direction" Avalon nodded at the nurse who walked off with Sakura following behind. "I'm sorry" he said to everyone making them look at him and nod.  
Max.  
He walked into Kanbi's room only to see her awake and looking towards the window probably wondering where she was. She sensed his presence cause she turned to look at him and saw the tears in her eyes making his heart ache. He walked over to her not knowing how she was going to lash out but he would take everything she threw at him.  
  
"I'm alone" she whispered softly looking at his haunted face. "They are gone, and they were killed by your people and no matter how much I try to hate you or them I can't and I feel like a fucking traitor," she yelled but winced in pain feeling her side throb. "And you know what else, I know that I've lost my baby as well"  
  
"Kanbi, I'm sorry" he whispered making her eyes harden, they were glaciers. He stopped knowing that he was probably causing her more pain.  
  
"Sorry is that all you have to fucking say? Sorry can't do shit for me, sorry can't bring back my sisters, my parents or my baby and sorry can't kill me cause I want to die. I told you to make me die, because I feel like I'm dead anyways" She growled feeling empty like a void. She had no one, her sisters were her everything. It was with them that she felt at home, she had been feeling at home with him as well but that was when he wasn't a wolf.  
  
"You don't mean that" Max objected making her gives him a look that could kill. He scowled looking at her with the same coldness. "You have me, I'm not going to leave you though you might hate me"  
  
"That's right I do hate you and I don't want you so leave me alone better yet why don't you get me a gun so I can do anyway with my self" Kanbi hissed painfully not breaking their eye contact.  
  
"Never, I didn't know it was you if I had I wouldn't have shot you" Max spoke swallowing the lump in his throat.  
  
"Bullshit don't lie to me, if I had shot them you would have killed me" Kanbi replied distastefully wiping her eyes. She felt like a fucking idiot to be crying in front of him but she couldn't help her self. How she wanted to have him hold her and tell that it he wasn't going to leave her but she couldn't because he was her enemy.  
  
"I wouldn't have shot you to kill you but maybe to stop you from killing them. They are my family, the only family I have. I've been a orphan from since I was a child, but like it or not I was a born wolf" Max replied tightly. "And it doesn't matter if I am or not because it changes nothing"  
  
"It does change everything, your family killed my family"  
  
"If they hadn't your sisters would have killed them, it was fair dammit so don't try to make it seem like we were in the wrong cause we both were" Max yelled making her wince. "You aren't Tigers you are assassins so therefore you didn't have to agree to kill us but it was for money that's what you work for"  
  
"Exactly, I'm a ruthless killer so therefore I shouldn't be alive" She screamed tearing the IV cord off like all the other monitors making the cardiac machine flat line. She swung her self out of bed ignoring the pain in her side, "I'm leaving this dam place and you can't stop me with out killing me" she stated meaning every word she was saying even though she was in a gown that was open in the back. She walked out the door and pushed the first doctor she came across against the wall and took his coat.  
  
Max walked out of the room and held unto her arm making her shoot daggers at him. "Please don't leave, Kanbi I love you doesn't that count for something?" he asked brokenly. Kanbi looked him in the eyes and almost gave in, she didn't want to leave him but she couldn't stay with him. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do but right now she couldn't be around them.  
  
"Please just let me go, I need time to my self. I've just lost everything; I can't be around you or anyone. Let me go Max" She pleaded pulling her hand free of his hold right when Mei Lin and the others round the corner heading for Syaoran's room. Mikelle and Rae looked at Kanbi and held unto their parents in fear hiding their faces. Naoko and Tomoyo looked at the woman who had kidnapped them wondering what she was doing here of all places.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Tomoyo yelled angrily pointing at her. She didn't now that this was the woman who they had brought her along with Syaoran. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, how and why was she her but seeing the look in Max's eyes she knew and her heart tightens.  
  
"Yea she's one of the Blood Sisters" Naoko continued making those who didn't know gasp. Jamie looked at Mei Lin and Max wondering why they hadn't told him who she was. Stupid him for thinking that she was one of Avalon's personnel who had gone with them since, as she was dressed like them.  
  
Kanbi saw the hard look in all their eyes and smiled knowing that she was right, even if she wanted to stay with Max she wouldn't be able to because they would never accept her. "Yes that's right one of the blood sisters, tell me how did it feel killing my sisters? And are you going to kill me now?" she spat glaring at them. The guys thought she had a lot of balls talking to them when she was out numbered and without any weapons.  
  
"There's no reason why you should be so pissed because you sister ruthlessly shot my husband six times and didn't even bother to regret it" Rika hissed stepping forward angrily. Kanbi stepped forward making them get defensive; they were ready to kill her if she did anything.  
  
"Guys don't, she saved Max's life" Mei Lin stated making everyone look at her wondering what the hell she as talking about. "Isn't that right?" she looked directly at Kanbi who couldn't deny it.  
  
"Believe what you want, I'm leaving and the only way you can stop me is by killing me" Kanbi declared continuing on her way.  
  
"Kanbi?" Max tried again making her stop; closing her eyes she held back tears holding her side.  
  
"No Max, it can't it's impossible" she stated before continuing on her way.  
  
"No let her go" Max said making them nod. They watched him turned towards the wall and rested his head on it, his fist resting beside his head. Kanbi walked half down the hall her steps coming shorter and shorter. Her mind screamed at her to continue battling her hearts signals. She started to cry not knowing to do, walk out of his life forever or go back to him. She needed to make up her mind; eventually she came to a stop looking at the front door before her. Her mind said 'walk through it and you're free' but her heart told her to turn around and go back to him.  
Author's note: Well you guys are going to help me, Should Kanbi go? Or return? Well I hope you hurry up and decide LOL I know I would stay, she shouldn't leave she ain't got not one left. Ne wayz hurry up and review, I want to know what ya'll thinking. Ja. 


	25. All There Announcements GEEZ

Chap. 25: "All These announcements!!!!!!!!! Geech"  
Author's note: Tomoyo moment, HHOHOHOHO thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter after forty-four chapters all together Tiger is finally dead!!!!!!!!! YAY except for the story is ending BOOOOOOOO!!! Hehehehe sweat drop* OH and I can't make sequel for this sequel cause I'll end only making sequels!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^!!!!!  
Sakura walked into Syaoran's room placing Kari down as they made their way to his bed. He had to wake up so they could know if his legs worked or not, she was very afraid for him. Kari pulled the chair over to the bed and climbed unto it as Sakura brushed Syaoran's hair off his face. "Xiao Lang, you have to wake up now. We need to know how you are doing," she whispered softly, achingly.  
  
"When is father going to wake up?" Kari asked standing up beside Sakura, who placed her arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know," she answered truthfully, "But he will, he has to" she answered looking at the door when Yelen walked in looking at Syaoran then Sakura. She walked over to the other side and did the same exact thing as Sakura, brushed his hair back.  
  
"He's going to wake up in no time" she spoke looking at him then Sakura with a smile on her face. "The same way I told everyone that he wasn't dead. And my son is going to walk cause no Li man has been with out legs," she continued confidently making Sakura smile. "Besides, he has a strong wife and daughter to come back to, plus the little one that's on his way"  
  
"Yes he does, so had better wake up" Sakura stated firmly making sure he heard how serious she was. She needed him, his children needed him and so did everyone else.  
Max.  
He could tell that everyone was still looking at him probably wondering how he had fallen in love with someone who was out to kill him or her. "We didn't know about each other, I hid my tattoo from her not to scare her away. She told me she was on business with her sisters" he stated swallowing, he couldn't believe she had walked out of his life. "Whenever I saw her sisters she wouldn't be there so I had no clue, and she didn't with me until last night when she found out that I was a wolf. She got really angry and left I didn't know why"  
  
"You don't have to explain to us" Alex cut in; he understood what Max was going through. It must hurt a lot to know that the person you loved more then anything was out to kill your family.  
  
"She didn't know that you were my family, she didn't know," he whispered knowing that when she left she had taken his heart with her. Mei Lin was about to say something but her mouth snap shut like all others.  
  
"Max?" he stiffened hearing that voice. Slowly he turned around only to see Kanbi standing there looking down at the floor, still holding her side. She looked up with tears streaming down her checks; she looked so much like a lost child with her childish face. "I'm sorry" everyone heard and was surprised to hear her apologize. Mei Lin was shocked, what happened to the potty mouth? The one who always said 'fuck?' "I'm fucking sorry" there she was. Kanbi felt so uncomfortable at the moment; here she was of all fucking person apologizing. She knew she didn't want to leave Max and if the only way to stay with him was to make his family love her then she had to fucking try right?  
  
"I thought you were gone" Max whispered making her look at him with a hurt expression. He wanted her to leave, he didn't want her to stay but why was he telling them those if he wanted her gone?  
  
"If you want me to go then I'll go" She spoke firmly she wasn't going to look any more like a fool in front of them. Seeing the he wasn't going to say something she turned to leave, he didn't want her to stay after all and it hurt badly.  
  
"Max if you don't fucking say something I'm going to kill you" Mei Lin growled making Kanbi look at her oddly. A couple of hours ago they were ready to kill each other and here she was helping her out.  
  
"If I were you I would listen to Mei Lin" Eriol mused walking off with Tomoyo, the others looked Kanbi before following leaving the two of them in the hall. Kanbi looked at their retreating backs thinking that they were the oddest bunch of people she had ever come across. But in a way that would mean she would fit in perfectly that was if they took her in.  
  
"Are you going to stay?" Max finally asked looking at her facial expression. He could see that she was still very much unsure of what to do.  
  
"I want to but I'm not sure" she answered truthfully making him walked up to her. He slowly moved his hand to her cheek touching her soft moist skin then slowly begin to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Then I'll make you want to stay with me" Max stated making her hug him starting to cry. He hugged her knowing he would stand there as long as she needed him to cry on.  
  
"I don't know what to do Max, I don't-Ashley and Kitty always did everything. I've never lived with out them for a day since I was born, and now I have to" she sobbed feeling like a lost child. She was a child, a child who was taught how to kill and loved blowing things up but other than that she didn't know how to be on her own. She never had to learn because she was always with her sisters but now she had to and it was scary. And the fact that her entire line of family was wiped clean only leaving her didn't help the situation at all, those who were cousins or uncles didn't accept them into the family, so she had no one.  
  
"I'll help you get through this Kanbi, I'll always be here for you" Max assured burying his face in her hair. He held unto the woman he loved knowing that he was never going to let go of her again. Never.  
A week later.  
Word that the Tigers' leader was killed spread like wildfire all through Tokyo. Wolves and commoners celebrated such news knowing that now the streets would be safer. Young girls looked to a brighter future; no more did they have to sell their bodies.  
  
Our gang of course was still waiting patiently for their leader to wake up. Every day they were getting more worried that he wouldn't or something was really wrong. Baby Justice was coming along wonderfully, and Chiharu was moving around. She hadn't taken the news as well as the others when she found out that Kanbi was in the same facility as her nor did Takashi but after a long discussion with the others begging they finally calmed down but were still weary.  
Sakura sat down at her husband's side taking his hand in hers; Kari was down in the cafeteria with the others. She had just gotten back from her doctor's appointment with Avalon who told her most wonderful news and she wanted so much to share it with Syaoran. "Please wake up" she whispered resting her head on the bed. "I have news to tell you," she continued softly. "So much is going on that its crazy" Syaoran's eyes opened slowly and he looked around the room noticing that it was amazingly bright. "Max fell in love with an assassin, she seems really nice but they lost their baby when she protected him from getting shot. It's really sad, and everyone isn't cheerful"  
  
"I'm dead" was the first thing he groaned making Sakura shot up. She stood up and looked at him with misty eyes. He looked at her noticing the way she was shining and smiled. "Now I'm hallucinating"  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked touching his cheek.  
  
"Because your crying, and you haven't started to yell at me yet for doing something stupid," he answered making her laugh sadly crying even harder. "Don't cry"  
  
"I can't help my self, you had everyone so worried that you wouldn't wake up. And I was afraid that our children wouldn't have their father" she explained achingly when he wiped her tears away.  
  
"You know it would be better if you kissed me every time I appeared back from the dead instead of you crying. I hate it when you cry" Sakura hugged him tightly not able to stop her tears, Syaoran moved his hand to hug her back accidentally pulling off the device the monitored his heart. Sakura started to kiss him on his neck working her way to his cheek and kissed all over his face until she came to his lips. Syaoran responded to her, feeling her urgency, he held unto her ignoring the pain in legs and his abdomen. They broke apart when people broke through the door with machines, and Syaoran glared at them for interrupting them. Sakura didn't care she continued to hug him never wanting to let go. Syaoran on the other hand wasn't going to let it go.  
  
"Haven't you people ever heard of knocking?" He latched out coldly making the nurses and doctors wince. Avalon walked through the door sighing; he ignored the glacial glare Syaoran was giving him  
  
"We came running because you supposedly flat line," he stated making Sakura looked up and blush from embarrassment.  
  
"Gomen" she apologized making him smile nodding in understanding before his eyes turned serious.  
  
"How are you Li?" he asked making Sakura step back so Syaoran could sit up.  
  
"I feel like shit," he answered moving his legs off his bed. "Could you get all these people out of the room, I don't feel like showing my ass to the world?" he asked irritably making Avalon nod to his people who slowly moved out of the room. Sakura fetched a robe for Syaoran giving it to him. (Ahem I guess he's feeling fine)  
  
"I guess you aren't crippled then" Avalon said seeing Syaoran get off his bed and walked to the window looking outside of the place where he had woken up a couple of weeks ago.  
  
"I guess not, how long have I been sleeping?" he asked turning to look at them and for the second time since he had woken up the door flew up but this time his family came flying in. He raised a brow at their shocked faces; "I'm not crippled" he spoke making them nod dumbly.  
  
"It's been a week," Sakura answered making him nod when everyone walked into the room closing the door. Kari looked at Syaoran wondering if it was okay to go to him, she looked at Sakura who smiled winking at her.  
  
"Daddy!" she exclaimed running to him with a bright smile on her face. Syaoran smiled picking her up in his arms, Kari giggled wrapping her arms around his neck sighing happily.  
  
"I guess now would be a great time to tell you our news" Mei Lin smiled glancing at Jamie who was holding Rae in his arms as she held unto her teddy.  
  
"What news?" Eriol asked hugging Tomoyo around the shoulders. Yelen walked over to the bed and sat knowing that they were going to be here for a while or at least she hoped not.  
  
"Well I've asked Mei Lin to marry me and she said yes but we're going to have a long engagement" Jamie answered making the girls gasp hugging Mei Lin who laughed. Syaoran smiled looking at Jamie who returned it.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful" Sakura giggled making Mei Lin smile brightly. It was about time that Mei Lin found someone she loved and move on. Jamie would make Rae ad wonderful father he was perfect for her.  
  
"I also have something to say" Max spoke leaning against the door making everyone look at him. He loved everyone in the room dearly but he knew that Syaoran would have to approve of Kanbi in order for her to stay and if he didn't then he and Kanbi would be leaving.  
  
"What's that?" Syaoran asked knowing that whatever it was must be serious seeing the look on Max's face. Chiharu and Takashi looked at Max not knowing what to feel. Everyone had accepted Kanbi with no hard feelings but she had almost lost Justice because of her and her sisters. They hadn't a clue that Kanbi had lost her baby in protecting Max because no one felt like it was their place to tell them.  
  
"One of the blood sisters and I are in love" Max started off looking at Syaoran's face but he showed no emotion and that was something he hated when had to talk with Syaoran. "I'm asking you if she can become one of us, I love her"  
  
"Before I make my decision I want to talk with her," Syaoran stated making Max nod that was a good sign at least he hoped so. "But not now, I think Sakura has something to tell everyone" Sakura blushed looking down momentarily.  
  
"Well?" Rika asked making her smile, "Come now don't be shy"  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you guys earlier but I felt that it was best keeping it between me and Syaoran. I'm almost two months pregnant" everyone's mouth dropped open. "I know, and it gets even better" she laughed.  
  
"How?" Naoko asked trying to keep a straight face. She couldn't believe Sakura had been pregnant all this time and she was the one who was pulling the most stunts on earth.  
  
"I'm having twin boys, I just found out today," she answered making Syaoran looked at her in shock. "Why are you guys looking at me so?" she asked nervously stepping back.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" they all yelled making her cringe, that was not the what she was expecting from them.  
  
"Oh Sakura, what if you had gotten hurt really badly?" Tomoyo gasped looking at her worriedly then she turned to Eriol. "You are so mean and unfair! Syaoran knew that Sakura was pregnant just like me but he allowed her to fight I hate you!" she hollered making everyone cringe. Max excused him self to fetch Kanbi while they battled it out.  
  
"I don't know but I'm not Xiao Lang" Eriol glaring at Syaoran who smiled hugging Sakura. "You tell her that you had your reasons," he urged not liking that fact that Tomoyo was yelling at him and getting emotional.  
  
"Sakura wouldn't take no for answer" Syaoran shrugged simply. He, Jamie and the other guys smiled at Eriol's predicament.  
  
"That's not helping" Eriol replied pushing up his glasses, Syaoran's smirked seeing the glare that was aimed at him. "Tomoyo, please you must understand that I was only looking out for your safety"  
  
"You were treating me like a useless female there's a difference" Tomoyo latched out making Yelen's rub her temples. She was sure that Tomoyo was going to have a very emotional pregnancy. Mika, and Takashi felt so sorry for Syaoran and Eriol they hadn't a clue what they were getting themselves into.  
  
"I was not" Eriol shot back when Max and Kanbi walked up to the door. She looked at him when he opened the door and led her in. Kanbi looked at all the bickering couples and sweat drop wondering if this was how they really acted.  
  
"You were too" Tomoyo cried then screamed tears coming like a waterfall. Mei Lin and everyone winced wondering if they were deaf from the little scream. Sakura started to feel very strange, as did Rika; they looked at everyone wondering what was wrong with them.  
  
"Oh!" Rika cried feeling like she as going to be sick. She ran into the bathroom that was in Syaoran's room and slammed the door shut. Everyone turned to look at Alex who suddenly felt very afraid as he walked to the door trying to block out Tomoyo's wails, and Eriol's voice as he tried to sooth her.  
  
"Rika are you okay?" Alex asked knocking on the door when he heard the toilet flush a moment later Rika opened the door. She looked at him and turned green in the face. She slammed the door shut in his face making him wince as she again lost her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong with Rika?" Chiharu asked worriedly making Alex shrugged finally Rika opened the door and glared at her husband making him step back in fear.  
  
"I feel horrible and I've just lost my stomach twice, what's wrong with me?" she cried feeling irritable. Everyone silently prayed that she wasn't catching what Tomoyo had. "SOMEBODY ANSWER ME" she screamed but before anyone could she turned green in the face again and rush the bathroom, they all heard an, "I'm going to kill you Alex" through the door making Alex gulp backing up from the door.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered softly making him look at her shaking his head. Everyone was just getting weirder and weirder and Kanbi was thinking the same exact thing.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you get me some mango, breadfruit and ackee n' salt fish, please?" she begged sweetly making him groan. Where the hell was he going to get that in Tokyo? She had eaten that on their honeymoon in Jamaica. Kanbi looked at Syaoran sadly knowing that that food was only in Jamaica.  
  
"Sakura, they don't that kind of food over here" he replied making her lose her smile abruptly.  
  
"But I want that, I'm hungry" she growled making him and everyone look at her and sweat drop. "Why are you being so mean?" she looked like she was going to cry he didn't want her to cry.  
  
"Ying Fa, please" he begged but Sakura started to cry anyways feeling like she was nothing to him.  
  
"Don't please me, I cut off Tiger's head for you and you can't even get me some food" she wailed making Mika and Jamie snicker this caused Syaoran to glare at them coldly. "I don't think its (sniffles) funny"  
  
"See, I know how you feel Sakura" Tomoyo cried walking over to her when Rika got out of the bathroom having heard Sakura's word.  
  
"They don't know how we feel," she added walking over to them. The three pregnant women's cries mixed into one as they headed for the door leaving everyone in silence.  
  
"I think I'll go and make sure they don't do anything to any of Avalon's men, come Chiharu, Naoko" Mei Lin sighed making her nod.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you, Alex and Eriol" Jamie grinned making Mika and Takashi nod in agreement.  
  
"Whatever," Syaoran growled before looking at Kanbi who was standing on the side. He sighed knowing that he would have to talk with her since, as it was probably the best time to do so.  
  
"I'll take the children to their mothers maybe it'll lighten the atmosphere" Yelen sighed making Kari give Syaoran a kiss on the cheek before she slid to the ground. Yelen took Rea and Mikelle in her arms having Kari close the door behind them.  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran asked making Kanbi step forward looking him straight it the eyes she wasn't going to be intimidated by him.  
  
"My Name is Wong Kanbi," she answered simply making Syaoran look her over. He could see that she had a really stubborn streak and was very much like Mei Lin, in way he felt sorry for Max but he would find out for him self.  
  
"And you and your sisters were under a contract to kill us?" Kanbi nodded wondering how much he knew. "There sisters Ashley, Kitty and Kanbi the baby of the group. Amazing how you fell in love with your enemy" he commented dryly making her growl. "Angry?"  
  
"Should I be, Li?" she replied making him smirk.  
  
"No you shouldn't, I know you are a smart girl at least I hope you are a smart girl" he continued eyeing her reactions. He was amused to see her hide her emotions when she saw that he was reading her. "You love Max and want to remain with him but you need my permission. If I were to say no would you leave him and never return?" he inquired sternly.  
  
"No I wouldn't leave him," she answered firmly matching him. She wouldn't leave Max for anyone, she was going to stay with him and not even the fierce and deadly wolf could stop her.  
  
"Then tell me why you are here wasting my time by asking permission?" Kanbi's mouth opened and closed like she was a fish making Max smile relaxing.  
  
"Well fuck me, now I know that you people are weird" Kanbi finally got out making Jamie and Eriol laugh shaking their head.  
  
"SO right, that's why we always get through anything" Eriol spoke matter-of- factly then he thought of something and cringe. "I think I'll go and see Tomoyo now" the other's followed Eriol. Kanbi saw the look Takashi aimed at her but it wasn't hostile it was more like worry.  
  
"Since I've given you my consent on the match I just want to make you know that you are now a wolf and we don't like to be betrayed. We always stick together and those who break that trust always live to regret it" Syaoran explained a stern tone making sure he looked at Kanbi as he said every word. "I know that Max has made a good choice, you just have to live up to it. Think of this as a challenge, I know you love those"  
  
"I understand perfectly" Kanbi replied and she meant it. She knew that he was speaking the truth and now she could see why Tiger never stood a chance against them.  
  
"Good now if you'll excuse me I must go and make up with my wife. Being leader seems to end or doesn't exist when it comes to my wife. You know the drill Max" he sighed walking of the room. Max smiled at Kanbi when he looked at her, slowly a smiled adorned her face and she threw her self unto him.  
  
"You made it sound so hard" Kanbi giggled knowing that it took a lot more to get into Tiger's gang but she had just gotten into the Wolves without having to do anything.  
  
"It wouldn't have been if he didn't like your character, the Li family is really great at judging character. Now for you to get in you have to sleep with a wolf but not until your better" Max explained making her move back and look at him mischievously.  
  
"This wolf wouldn't happen to be you right?" she asked making him grin. "In that case I'm wonderful" Max laughed at her cuteness capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. He had gotten what he had been looking all those years ago; the only woman's room window he wanted to fall out of would now be hers.  
A couple days later.  
Kai stood in front of the mirror with Clare and Whitney looking at their backs. Whitney and Kai smiled at their black wolves but Clare smiled at her clean back. Yes, Whit and Kai had been initiated in but since as they were family they wouldn't have to sleep with anyone. "Wow, I love this" Kai whispered softly before pulling on her black spaghetti strap shirt.  
  
"I know" Whitney smiled pulling on her beige shirt, she had on black tight pants like Clare and Kai but wanted to wear a beige shirt while Clare opted for blue. She and Kai were now officially black wolves but even better Kinomoto's and they had many sisters and brothers.  
  
"I can't believe they are leaving in a couple of days" Clare sighed putting on her black boots. "We'll have to go and visit them a lot," she continued making them nod. Kai and Whitney were going to live with Vivian and their future stepfather Avalon in his house until the house got built back.  
  
"Yeah I'm going to miss them a lot, they are the ones who changed our lives for the better" Kai spoke pinning up her hair. They were all at Rika's house getting ready to go out, it was like big family again.  
Max's house.  
Kanbi stood in front of the mirror looking at her back like Kai and Whitney had been doing. She had been branded a black wolf because her fiancé was a wolf; she looked at Max when he walked out of the bathroom dressed in all black. She walked over to him in her black bra and tight short black shorts and boots. "Hey" he whispered looking her over slowly. "How you doing?"  
  
"Fine, no regrets?" she asked like she had been doing for some time now making him smile, before he gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"None, I'll always want you" Max said between kisses making her smile. "Now sexy, get ready so we can meet the others, ay?"  
  
"Okay" she smiled turning to get her top but Max pulled her against him attacking her neck with sensual kisses making her sigh moving her hands up holding him around the neck. "If you keep this up we'll be more then late you know" she murmured even though she wasn't making any moves. "Fucking hey"  
  
"I know" Max replied holding her around the waist as his other hand traveled up to her breast. "Fucking" he slipped his hand under her bra making her moan as he started to massage it. The phone started to ring but both ignored it until it beep.  
  
"It's me Mei Lin, I'm just calling to say stop fucking and get your asses out of the house" she growled before it went end. Kanbi and Max looked at the phone and smiled shaking their heads. Kanbi thought that Mei Lin was a lot like her sisters; maybe she would get along with her better then the others.  
  
"She's scary, I tell you" Max sighed making her laugh turning around to look at him. She gave him a lingering kiss making him smile as he moved her over to the bed.  
  
"I don't think they'll mind if we're a little late" Kanbi grinned pushing him down on the bed before she got over him straddling him.  
Sakura.  
"No, oh Kari we'll be back soon" She said to Kari who looked at her sadly.  
  
"But I don't want you to go" Kari replied hugging Sakura tightly holding back tears. Mikelle and Rae looked at them wondering what was happening, since as they were still young.  
  
"Rae come to mommy" Mei Lin smiled making her daughter gets up and ran to her giggling. Mei Lin laughed scooping her daughter up in her arms. She spun her around dancing with her, Jamie stood at the door and smile at her seeing the ring he had bought her glisten in the lights.  
  
"Don't leave" Kari continued making Sakura sigh running her hand through her hair. "Please," she continued to beg. Sakura pulled back smiling softly, she didn't like it when Kari cried but after a while she would get used to it. She knew that Kari would love Rose, and Rose would love her.  
  
"We won't be gone that long" Syaoran walking up to them. Kari looked at her father and still didn't want them to go.  
  
"Why don't you take her for a little ride?" Sakura suggested making him nod picking her up. Kari loved bike rides and Sakura wondered if that was a good thing, she hoped it wasn't a bad thing.  
  
"Okay, you guys hurry it's already late as it is" Syaoran stated making those in the room nod.  
  
"Daddy" Mikelle exclaimed running to his father, Mika picked him up and spun him around like an airplane making him giggle. Takashi and Chiharu wouldn't be going with them since, as Justice was still only a couple of days old. They had gotten used to Kanbi a little but they still watched her it would probably take them a couple of weeks before they got to the friendly point.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol stumbled into the room not able to keep their tongues to themselves. They looked at everyone and stopped seeing that the kids were staring at them oddly. "Everyone ready?" Eriol asked hugging Tomoyo from behind rubbing her belly.  
  
"Yeah we just waiting for you and Alex" Naoko answered giving her son a good night kiss. Rika and Alex appeared in the hall a few minutes later where Kai and Clare were playing around. "I guess we can head out now"  
  
"Yep" Jamie said tossing Rae into the air making her giggle when he caught her, she was one fearless girl so much like her mother.  
  
"More" she giggled making him toss her up again. They all stood the door watching Syaoran go around in circles on the bike with Kari who was also steering, Sakura watched with open amusement.  
  
"He's more relaxed with her then he was when he taught me" she commented making them laugh nodding agreement. "We might as well leave now, the night isn't going to wait for us" she sighed walking through the door. They all knew that they would be safe at home with Tiger out of the picture; he was in hell where he belonged. "Xiao Lang" she called making him looks at her and nods.  
  
"Another night out" Rika whispered kissing her husband making him smile. He was glad she was in a lot better mood but she still got upset with him now and then. He kissed her again before leading her off to where the cars were parked.  
  
"Bye" Kai waved to Vivian when Kari ran into in her arms. Vivian holding Kari and Mikelle in her arms, she and Yelen would be staying with them but Avalon said he would drop by later.  
  
"Have fun" she called making Kai nod when Wei Yue's car pulled up with Zach in the front. Clare ran up to him dragging Kai behind her, Kai blushed when she saw Zach who smiled getting in the back Kai following suit.  
  
"Hey" he said buckling up, she buckled up brushing her hair out of her face Mei Lin's advice coming back to her.  
  
"Wat up?" she replied seeing Clare and Wei Yue kiss. She sighed shaking her head wondering if it was a good thing going with them.  
  
"Nada" Zach replied watching everyone get into what they would be going in. Alex, Jamie and Syaoran would be driving. And Eriol and Mika were taking on SUV with Whitney going with them.  
  
"We're going to follow them, Eriol took a SUV so we can keep up. Don't worry if the others disappear" Clare said making Wei Yue nod putting his sports car in reverse when everyone else started up. He waited until they pulled out one by one before he pulled out.  
  
"Shit you were right" Zach spoke seeing Syaoran, Alex and Jamie's tires burn before they all sped off.  
  
"Told ya, they love speed and can handle it" Kai sighed smiling when Zach took her had in his.  
On the road three black sports cars went in and out of each other making the girls laugh ignoring how dangerous what they were doing was. After all why should they care when they were badass wolves? Anyone who fucked with them always regretted it. Syaoran looked over at Sakura who was smiling at him, she placed her hand over his moving along with him when he shifted gears. "Enjoying this Madam Queen?" he teased making her laugh shaking her head.  
  
"Dam right" she called back when Jamie pulled up beside them. "Hey watch it" she joked making Mei Lin flip her off.  
  
"Hey bitch, eat our dust" Mei Lin shouted before she and Jamie passed them. They saw her two hands up in the air as they went ahead of them.  
  
"You wanna catch them?" he asked smirking; he looked into the mirror to see that Alex had slowed so Eriol could catch up to them.  
  
"Yeah, let's kick their ass" Sakura answered making him nod. He shifted fast and pressed the gas then his finger moved to the little red button that always get people into trouble. Sakura braced her self, when was the last time she had been speeding down the road with Syaoran?  
  
"Hold on Madam Queen" He called before they took off like lightening making Sakura scream giddily. The world outside the car seems to fuse into a blur becoming nothing.  
  
Syaoran was fueled by the musical sound of her voice, he couldn't see Mei Lin or Jamie yet cause they had gotten a good start. "Hold on" Sakura screamed when he hit a corner in a sharp turn making the tires screech and traffic stop.  
  
"Holy shit Xiao Lang" she gasped making him laugh taking another sharp turn this time on a one way. Unfortunately he came on the wrong side, Sakura could feel her adrenaline rush when another would be panicking or have already passed out.  
  
"No worries" he assured shaking his head as he drove backwards facing the cars in front of him. He looked back, seeing a break in traffic he sped up and quickly spun the car around. "They shouldn't be far away"  
  
"I hope your right" Sakura laughed loving the excitement.  
"No sign of them yet, do you think we lost them?" Mei Lin asked thinking that Syaoran and Sakura would have caught up to them already.  
  
"He'll be here" Jamie assured making her smile resting back.  
  
"What the fuck?" Mei Lin gasped when Syaoran and Sakura flew out of the nowhere almost running into them. Sakura laughed looking at Mei Lin's shocked face, she blew her a kiss and wink before she and Syaoran left them behind.  
  
"Told you" Jamie grinned speeding up, Mei Lin laughed shaking her head as Jamie sped through traffic following behind Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"I should have known, after all he taught me to drive" Mei Lin smiled looking at her fiancée.  
Club.  
Tony got off his car that was parked outside the Wolves club when two sports cars and a suv pulled up parking on the other side of the road. He didn't even take a stop when two cars came flying out of the nowhere making people stop and stare. The tires of the cars burned as they were expertly parked. "Well" he muttered seeing Whitney, he would be meeting the rest of her family tonight and he hoped he would fit in. "They must like black" he grinned seeing them. However he gulped looking at all the males when the last car pulled up.  
"Well did you guys enjoy the little race?" Rika mused making Mei Lin and Sakura grin nodding their heads vigorously when Kanbi and Max walked up.  
  
"What race?" Kanbi asked holding unto Max's hand.  
  
"Jamie and Syaoran went speeding down the road as usual nothing new" Tomoyo answered making her smile and nod. Smiling came a lot easier around them, if wasn't like she had to play tough all the time. Her thoughts wondered back to her sister, where would she be now if they hadn't died?  
  
"Syaoran went down the road side the road, I nearly passed out" Sakura confessed making them laugh turning towards the club.  
  
"Oh man Kanbi, there's so much shit that you need to know about" Rika giggled making her nod.  
  
"Yeah like how Max's hobby at one time was to fall out of girls room windows" Mika spoke making Max glare at him and the girls laugh.  
  
"Hey! I was young" he defended smiling innocently at Kanbi, who looked at him too cutely and to make it worst she was smiling at the same time.  
  
"That was two months ago" Alex shot back making them laugh, Max smile nervously walking away.  
  
"You guys are so in for it later" he grumbled making Kanbi laugh running up to him taking his hand. He stopped and looks at her, "I'll only fall out of yours now I promise"  
  
"And I believe cause you know me" Kanbi joked winking at him; he smiled giving her a soft kiss. Sakura looked at him as she walked in front of Syaoran who had his arms around her waist and his lips on her neck.  
  
"Oh guys come the night wasting away" Kai whined making them laugh looking at her helplessly.  
Tony looked at them as they walked towards him in a group they looked so deadly. It seemed like when their shadows moved against the walls from the light of a passing car, their shadows morphed into Black Wolves. The pact being led by the King and Queen of the Wolves.  
Author's note: Hey this is the last chapter but I'll have the epilogue up in no time aight? Remember to review and tell me what you think and all Peace. 


	26. Epilogue

Chap. 25: "Double weddings and births" Epilogue  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Author's note: Hey, people well this is the last chapter to the Queen of the Wolves LOL. I'm so sad to be ending it, I really am. Oh well all good things most come to an end right? LOL I hope you guys enjoy this like you have with the last chapters and ting. I really enjoyed writing this one like Wild Things surprising when I add up the reviews that got deleted for Wild Things and the reviews it has now both stories got the almost the same reviews.  
  
Um I want to thank everyone who read it and reviewed and even to those who read and didn't review. I ya'll both. Ne wayz on wit story.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Oh I can't take this" Mei Lin whined standing in front of one of the fans in the room. She was dressed in a long wedding down, the top sucking to her body like a second skin. Her long black hair was up with white lace going through it; she had small ringlets falling down.  
  
"Yes you can" Sakura replied with her large belly. "At least you don't look like a watermelon like me" she commented making Mei Lin smile.  
  
"Right" Mei Lin replied when Chiharu scooped up her gown. "I hope to hell that Jamie is just a nervous as me" she commented angrily making them laugh.  
  
"I'm sure he is" Tomoyo said watching Kai who was making sure to tape Mei Lin's every move. "You make a beautiful bride, you just watch he's going to faint"  
  
"That would be really funny" Naoko laughed when there was a knock on the door and Kanbi looked in, dressed in a baby blue dress. Mei Lin had made her one of the brides maids and she felt really special.  
  
"Guys it's time, I think it you make Jamie wait any beeping longer he's going to faint from his nerves" she said saying beeping because the kids were in the room. They looked at her and laughed at her antics.  
  
"We're coming right now, Kari, Rae and Mikelle go with Kanbi. Whit could you go and make sure they remember what to do?" Sakura said making Whitney nod picking up Rae and Kari's flower baskets.  
  
"Okay I'm ready" Mei Lin chanted looking at her self. She was just about to marry the man of her dreams; she looked at the gorgeous diamond necklace set he bought her just for today. This wedding wouldn't only unit them, but it would also unite their family.  
Jamie..~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The guys watched him pace back and forth in pure amusement, "It's okay Jamie" Eriol assured but that didn't make him stop for a second.  
  
"What if I don't make her and Rae happy?" He asked making them sweat drop. He was the best husband for Mei Lin and the best father for Rae; they knew that even Renzo would agree.  
  
"You are being silly" Takashi commented when Max walked into the room smiling. They figured that he had probably bumped into Kanbi and she gave him a kiss, they smiled looking at his face.  
  
"Hey its time" he spoke making them nod getting up. Max knew that he would be the last one in the gang to get married and he couldn't wait for that day. "What's up man?" he asked looking at Jamie who looked panicky.  
  
"Don't mind him, last minute jitters," Mika answered making Max nod before Jamie and Syaoran disappeared out the door to take their positions. "Come on, guys we've done this so much times in two years" he commented making them laugh. They all got up and left to meet the girls so they could get his show on the road.  
The cathedral was done in beautiful white orchards mixed in with pale blues and purples. The church was pack with Dragons and Tiger's mixing in together; they had made sure to get a church big enough for all their guests. Everyone looked down the aisle when the music started to play, women smiled at Kari and Rae thinking what beautiful flower girls they were and at Mikelle who was the ring barrier. "This is it" Chiharu whispered before she and Takashi walked out first followed by Tomoyo and Eriol, Naoko and Mika, Rika and Alex and finally Max and Kanbi. All the brides maids were dressed in light blue half dress that ended at their knees.  
  
Sakura looked back at Mei Lin and winked before she started since, as she was the patron of honor. Unlike the others, her blue dress was long. She smiled seeing her husband look at her and wink. If was only two years ago that she had been floating to him but now it was Mei Lin's turn.  
  
Jamie turned when the bridal song started to play and his breath caught looking at the fiery temptress coming towards him. He whished she would just appear beside him cause it looked and felt like he had been waiting all eternity for her. He gazed into her eyes not breaking contact; he watched her father give her away and smiled at the man who didn't bother to return it. Mei Lin handed Sakura her flowers looking into Jamie's smoldering silver eyes. Everyone sat when the bridal song ended but neither Jamie nor Mei Lin noticed.  
  
"Mommy, pretty" Rae giggled in the quiet church making people laugh. Jamie looked at her and wink making her clap her hands giggling. Chiharu and Takashi looked at their almost nine-month-old baby girl who was as beautiful as ever and felt pride.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and these Woman in holy Matrimony. And therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace" the father said casting his gaze over the lot of people who were seated in silence, continuing he said "I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows" Sakura and the others remembered the same priest who had done their marriage and he seemed to be beaming with pride.  
  
Mei Lin and Jamie turned to each other and smiled sincerely knowing that this was what they wanted more then anything. "I, Chan Jaime, take you Li Mei Lin, to be my Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us" he stated in his manly voice making Mei Lin's eyes sparkle with glow love and adoration.  
  
"I, Li Mei Lin, take you Chan Jamie to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us" she repeated tightening the hold she had on his hand. She wanted to forget all this and just kiss him; she looked into his eyes telling him what she wanted.  
  
"The rings." the father said smiling it was obvious that these people were truly in love and he felt proud to being doing their holy joining.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed your fiery temper, your amazing kisses, your enthralling soul" Jamie smiled putting in to Mei Lin's finger, it fit perfectly and it glistened. He moved her hand to his mouth and kissed it making her blush winking at him. Syaoran and everyone smiled looking at them in amusement.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed your amazing persona, your caresses, your soul and with you-" Mei Lin pronounced placing the ring on Jamie's finger; she looked into his eyes as he said every word meaning it with all her heart. No one heard the last part but Sakura and everyone were pretty sure she had something really naughty. In truth Mei Lin said 'and with you, I've haven't any use for my Mr. Everlast' that comment made Jamie want to burst laughing but he held it in.  
  
"As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage. You have made special promises to each other which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and by the giving and receiving of rings" The father stated smiling brightly. "By the authority vested in me, according to the laws of Hong Kong, China. I pronounce you to be husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" concluded making everyone cheer, their name was pronounced but the couple heard as they were lost in their passionate embrace.  
  
Sakura giggled looking at Mei Lin and Jamie, she was glad that Mei Lin had finally found happiness. She deserved it and now Jamie was really family even though he had always been. They waited until Mei Lin and Jamie exited the church before she walked over to her husband and he kissed her with such adore that it made her weak in the knees. "Hmmm, I love you Xiao Lang" she murmured between kisses.  
  
"I love you too Madam Queen" he replied making her giggled looking at him helplessly.  
Later.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
Everyone enjoyed them selves, some eat while others chatted or danced with a love one. Kai, Whitney and Clare sighed watching Mei Lin and Jamie dance laughing at some joke or another, wishing it were they. "I want a wedding like they had, or like Tomoyo and Sakura's it was beautiful too" Kai sighed making them nod. She and Whitney had started at Sakura's old school and they loved it. She would go and visit her sister now and then and tell all that was going on.  
  
"I know" Whitney sighed looking at looking at Max and Kanbi dance. She wished her boyfriend didn't have to be away on a training course, Tony the military guy. Surprisingly he was pure but just loved army stuff.  
  
"I have a feeling Clare will be getting married faster then all of us" Kai said making Clare blush looking at her promise ring. She and Wei Yue wanted to wait until they got out of college before they got married but she wasn't so sure she would be able to wait that long.  
Sakura smiled watching Syaoran and Kari dance together. She took up the camera to take a picture when she felt a terrible pain rush through her abdomen. "Ouch" she whispered holding her belly. She looked at people who were surrounding something, and she wondered what was happening. "What's going on?" she asked Naoko who ran up to the table.  
  
"Tomoyo just went into labor, and here we were thinking it would be you" she smiled taking out her cell to call an ambulance.  
  
"Naoko?" Sakura got out making her friend look at her oddly. "I'm in labor, my water just broke" Naoko gasped wondering what was going on. Leave it up to Eriol and Syaoran to get Tomoyo and Sakura pregnant the same time.  
  
"Hello yes, I need two ambulances Li estate" Naoko stated waving Syaoran over. He saw her and ran over wondering what was happening when he saw Sakura and got worried.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked bending down to her. Sakura gripped his hand making him wince as she cut with another contraction.  
  
"I'm having the babies" Sakura gasped, "It hurts" she cried slipping off the chair making Syaoran hold her up. He started to panic not knowing to do, he tend to get this way when ever it involved Sakura or Kari or Kids for that matter.  
  
"It's going to be okay" he whispered picking her up in his arms right when Eriol passed him with Tomoyo. People looked at the two and sweat drop, Mei Lin got excited and grabbed Tomoyo's video camera running after them with Jamie following behind. He wondered how she could run so in her wedding gown.  
  
"Jamie hurry" she called picking up her gown. This is great; she couldn't believe that both had gone into labor on her wedding day. Now they would be having three birthdays and one anniversary on the same day.  
  
"I can't make it to the hospital, I can't" Sakura cried clinging to Syaoran's shirt. "They are coming and now" she cried making him look at Wei who nodded.  
  
"Bring them upstairs, Avalon and I can deliver" Wei spoke when Avalon and Vivian ran up. Syaoran and Eriol nodded heading for the stairs with their whimpering wives, panic written all over their faces.  
  
Yelen was ushering the maids around telling them what they would need as he daughters attended to the guests. She had dreaded this day, she wanted grandsons really badly but having two born at the same time always seemed to cause problems for who would be the next leader. She prayed that this wouldn't happen to these boys when they were born.  
  
"What's wrong with mommy?" Kari asked worriedly tugging at Kai's dress making her look down and smile reassuringly bending down to her.  
  
"Well sweetie, she's going to give birth to your baby brothers" she whispered making Kari smile nodding though on the side she was worried. What if they forget about her when the boys got here? She didn't want them to forget her.  
  
"Oh okay" she whispered making Kai smile caressing her hair. She looked up the stairs and wanted nothing better then to be with her parents. "I'm going to play room"  
  
"Okay but don't wonder off okay?" Kari nodded before walking away in her dress, her head down.  
Sakura and Tomoyo were placed in opposite rooms but the same sounds came from both, they were both in pain and wanted it for be over with. "Oh for the love of god. Get him out" Tomoyo cried squeezing Eriol's hand. He was sure he heard a few bones break, he gritted in teeth holding in the pain.  
  
"Come now sweet, relax" he tried to sooth, wrong thing to say. Tomoyo's glowing eyes flew to him and they looked like death.  
  
"Relax? How the hell I can relax when I feel like I'm being torn apart?" she hollered making Avalon wince along with her mother and the girls who were there for support.  
  
"Come now dear relax" Sonomi soothed placing a cool damp cloth on Tomoyo's forehead. Sonomi looked at Eriol and smiled shaking her head, "Don't worry it'll pass" she assured.  
  
"Like hell it will" Tomoyo hissed making Chiharu and Naoko giggled taping her from the side. They couldn't believe Tomoyo was so vicious.  
  
"I wonder if Rika will turn out to be the same?" Chiharu mused making Naoko giggle thinking about it. "And Mei Lin, she was horrible too" she continued making Naoko laugh remembering Mei Lin's pregnancy and hers.  
  
"Yeah, I hope Sakura is doing okay" Naoko said making Chiharu nodded zooming in on Tomoyo's pissed off face and Eriol's one that was in agony.  
  
"Okay Tomoyo dear, I'm going to need you to give me some strong pushes. The stronger they are the faster the pain will be gone" Avalon said making her nod breathing deeply. He smiled reassuringly before getting into position; he saw that she was ready and nodded. "Okay now, give me a strong push"  
  
"Argh" she growled pushing as she squeezed unto Eriol's hand making him cringe. He didn't believe he wasn't going to have a hand when she decided to let go. "Oh Eriol" she cried making him use his other hand and caress hers. "If I didn't love you so much I would kill you" he gulped giving her a shaky smile.  
  
"I love you too Tomoyo, be strong now" he stated making sure to give her support. Tomoyo smiled through pain getting ready to give another push.  
  
"You had better be ready cause this is the last one" she declared making Avalon looked at her briefly. She took in a deep breath and sure enough when she pushed the baby slipped right out making Avalon gasp and catch her. "Oh god" she breathed shakily hearing her baby's cry erupted in the room.  
  
"You've got a healthy baby girl" Avalon declared making Tomoyo sigh and Eriol smile lovingly, he gave his wife a kiss.  
  
"Oh you were wonderful" he whispered making Tomoyo smile giving him another kiss. They were parents and to a lovely and healthy baby girl.  
Syaoran.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~**~*~~  
He looked at the door when it was slammed in his face, he couldn't believe he had just been kicked out of the room where his wife was giving birth. He growled ready to kick the door down, they had no right to keep him out. "Mother let me in dammit" he declared pounding on the door making it swing open. Yelen looked firmly at her son with serious eyes and frowned making him scowl.  
  
"You stay out here, you aren't helping in there" she spoke making his fists clench. He tried to look over her when he heard Sakura's cry. "She's doing fine"  
  
"I want to see for my-" he didn't even have a chance to finish what he was saying because the door was yet again slammed in his face. He looked up when he heard someone snicker only to see Mika, Max, Takashi and Alex looking at him with very amused expression. "Save it"  
  
"Save what? Why did they kick you out?" Max asked when Kanbi rounded the corner with the medics.  
  
"I don't know" he sighed resting against the wall. He didn't even bother to move when the door to Sakura's room opened and the medics walked in following Kanbi.  
Sakura, she laid on the bed breathing deeply watching the paramedics set up what they had brought. "Give me something, anything, fucking knock me out for gods sake" she cried looking at the door expecting Syaoran to walk back in after cooling down. Kanbi looked at her amused and cringe wondering if she ever wanted to have a child seeing how much pain they were going through at the moment. She touched her belly thinking about the baby that she had lost months ago and felt a longing.  
  
"Don't worry, you are almost there" Vivian spoke wiping her forehead. "You are almost there, child" Sakura nodded but didn't feel any better, she cried out feeling another contraction. They were now coming closer together and she wanted this to be over, it was worst than getting shot.  
  
"Okay now, we're ready" Wei smiled making Sakura try to smile but she failed terribly trying to block out the pain. "We're going to bring these strong young men into this world, and I need you to be strong okay?"  
  
"Okay," she bit her bottom lip looking pleadingly at Yelen. "Please," she begged wanting her husband to be in the room with her. She didn't care of he glared at everyone, she wanted him to be here with her.  
  
"Fine," Yelen sighed walking over to the door. "But if he's rude again I'll kick him out of the house" she continued making Sakura smile nodding but wince feeling another pain.  
  
"Oh forget the painkiller they are coming and quick," she cried making Wei scramble over to her and sure enough one of the boys was coming. "Oh get him out, get him out" she repeated tightening her hold on Vivian's hand making sure not to hold on too tightly she was saving that for Syaoran. After all it was his fault she was in this much pain at the moment.  
  
"Deep breath and big push" Wei urged making Sakura nod, she took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. "Come now" Syaoran walked into the room, well more like ran to her side and took her other hand placing kisses on it. "Good"  
  
"Be strong Madam Queen" he soothed when she took another breath and pushed making the first boy slip out. He looked at Wei who looked at the baby boy and smile picking him up. "Well?" he demanded not hearing a sound, a second later and he and Sakura smiled hearing their baby boy.  
  
"How is he?" Sakura gasped making Wei smile reassuringly as he passed the baby to one of the medics.  
  
"Healthy, now let's get his brother ne?" Sakura laughed painfully nodding. She clenched her teeth and gripped Syaoran's hand making him wince. God he wondered if Eriol had to go through the same thing with Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura" he cringed when she tightened her hold. "Sakura?"  
  
"Not now" she hissed taking deep breaths making him shut up. "Mother fucker," she slurred adding words unto words unto words making everyone sweat drop.  
  
"And I thought I was the one with the potty mouth" Kanbi whispered sweat dropping; Rika and Mei Lin nodded as they slowly gravitated to the door having handed Vivian the video camera. When they got through the door Rika closed her eyes starting to cry, she wasn't over her emotional stage yet.  
  
"I don't want to have my baby," she wailed in the hallway making Alex walked up and hug her as she sobbed in his neck. "Alex," she continued as he rubbed her back the guys looked on having already gone through that.  
  
"Shhhh it's okay, everything is going to be fine" he assured making her nod as he rocked her back and forth. Kanbi smiled resting against Max giving him a soft kiss, this made him smile adorningly.  
  
"I told you, you would fit in perfectly" he joked making her laugh nodding in agreement. He was so right, it had taken months but she won over their trust and she was part of them. She loved her sister's very much and they could never be replaced in her heart. "Now all I have to do is marry you"  
  
"Yeah that's all you have to go" Kanbi giggled looking into his eyes with open adoration. They looked at the door when Yelen opened it smiling.  
  
"Healthy boys" she spoke making them smile.  
Sakura looked at her boys before, they were taken away to get clean. There would be no need for them to be taken to the hospital since, as they were healthy. "Where's Kari?" she whispered to her husband wanting to see her daughter.  
  
"She's downstairs, I'll go get her" Syaoran said giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving so she could get cleaned up as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari pushed her self on the swing looking down at the ground. She knew she was acting selfish but what if they really forgot about her? She loved them so much that it would hurt terribly. She looked up when a shadow was cast over her only to see her father. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Syaoran asked bending down.  
  
"Thinking daddy" Kari answered looking at him with sad eyes. Syaoran wondered what was wrong seeing the sad look on her face.  
  
"What's the matter baby?" he asked caressing her face. "Don't you want to come and see your brothers?" he asked making her start to cry. "Kari?"  
  
"I don't want brothers," she cried hugging him tightly catching Syaoran off guard. "You'll forget about me, I don't want you to forget about me" he smiled picking her up on his arms.  
  
"Is that why you're sad?" he asked making her pull back with misty eyes, shaking his head he wiped her tears away. "You are our first monster, we would never forget about you," he stated firmly making her nod.  
  
"Promise papa?" she asked cutely making him nod. "I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be you were just scared, just remember that you are our child just like the boys. Come now your mother wants to see you" she hugged him as they headed back to the house. All her fears had been washed away; she wiped her eyes wondering why she had been afraid in the first place.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakura looked up when the bedroom door opened and Kari and Syaoran walked in. She smiled sitting up in the bed, Syaoran placed Kari down making her run over to her. They had moved her to another room along with the boys. "I thought you were never going to come see me" Sakura smiled making Kari flush looking down.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized laying beside Sakura who wrapped her in her arms. She sighed smiling at her parents when the boys were brought into the room, she no longer felt threatened by them.  
  
"No worries, why don't you look at Rui and Xiao?" Sakura said making her nod standing up. Syaoran picked her up and walked over to the boys who were being held by Vivian and Yelen.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kari your older sister" she said to them even though they were almost asleep. Slowly she reached down and touched their heads gently smiling, her green eyes sparkling. "I'm going to be the best sister ever," she proclaimed making them smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Jamie looked at Mei Lin who walked into the room with Rae, Rae looked at her father and smile running into his arms. "Papi" she giggled making Mei Lin smile looking at her husband.  
  
"Hey Angel" Jamie replied touching Rae's cheek making her giggle. They were all sitting in the living room; they had changed their honeymoon reservations for a couple of days later wanting to be with their family.  
  
"I'm glad to say that we're finally rid of Li Mei Lin, she's now Chan's problem" Mika proclaimed making them laugh and Mei Lin glare at him.  
  
"To Jamie and all the broken bones he'll have" Max said seconding it, Mei Lin growled playfully knowing they were playing.  
  
"Your making me scared" Jamie joked making Mei Lin slap him. Kai and the girls laughed looking at their crazy family. There was never a dull moment in their company, "I'm ready for any brutality she has to dish out"  
  
"You better be" Mei Lin spoke proudly making the girls laugh. She looked at her new husband and father to Rae filling with pride. The lord had finally blessed her with a chance to get happy and she was going to take it.  
  
"As long as she dishes out children" Mei Lin flushed hearing that and glared at her husband but a smile ruined her angry pretense. She walked passed him moving her wedding gown out of the way.  
  
"It's moments like these that makes life worth it" Alex stated before giving his wife a kiss. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah finding love" Mika said looking at his wife and son, he loved them more then life. Mei Lin and Jamie looked at each other, having found love and a great sense of security.  
  
"Having children" Takashi inputted playing with Justice who giggled grabbing hold of his finger. They all thought about Sakura and Tomoyo who had just given birth to their first children.  
  
"Finding family and place in this world" Kai continued making Whitney and Clare nod hugging her. She looked at her best friends who were more like sisters to her, and the family who had adopted her knowing she would do anything for them like they would her.  
  
"And to be given a second chance a life" Kanbi concluded holding Max's hand in hers making him smile giving it a reassuring kiss. They all nodded making silence in engulf the room. They looked around at their circle of friends knowing that they all loved each other dearly and would die for the others safety.  
  
"And of course there are those times, when we fight and make up, try to kill each other, going flying down Tokyo and blowing things up" Mei Lin gushed making them laugh and Kanbi flush looking down. She hadn't blown anything up in a while and it had been the longest time in her life but she didn't miss it. "We would be ungrateful if we said life was unfair"  
  
"Amen to that sista" Chiharu said making them laugh.  
  
"Preach it baby," Kanbi stated making Mei Lin look at her and wink.  
  
"Dam right I will" Mei Lin said firmly making them smile.  
A two later.~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~***~*~*  
The soft tropical breeze blew across the sea towards the white sandy beach. There was two lines of people standing on the beach as the sun made it's descend ending the day. They were all dressed in nice dress clothing, the women's silky dresses blowing in the wind. They were paying attention to the couple that was standing in front of the father saying their vows of holy union. "With this ring, I thee wed" Kanbi stated looking into Max's smiling eyes, all their friends looked on smiling.  
  
"With the power bestowed upon me by the almighty god, now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the father stated making everyone cheer when they kissed having been pronounced man and wife. It was a simple but beautiful ceremony; the men were all dressed in all white with their pants legs rolled up and no shoes on. Kanbi and the girls were dressed in different tropical blues, and pinks and yellows and purples with a wreath of flowers on their heads and no shoes on. Flowers that made a heart on the sand surrounded them and it was truly a happy occasion. "Yay!" everyone cheered at the happy couple showing them with tropical flowers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kanbi and Max only broke apart when they needed air they smile at each other. "I love you" Max whispered to her caressing her face.  
  
"And I you" Kanbi replied sincerely having found happiness in him. Tomoyo took pictures of them as the sun's golden rays hit them. She smiled feeling her husband hug her from behind, they were all happy that Kanbi and Max had finally married.  
  
"You could throw the bouquet but everyone here is married" Mei Lin stated making them laugh turning to look at everyone.  
  
"I know, let's go I want to take you girls to an island party" Kanbi stated looking around her home. Jamaica was where she and her sisters had lived from since they were little children it was the best.  
  
"Oh yeah Party" Rika exclaimed moving to imaginary music. "But first we have to put the children out" she sighed making them nod.  
  
"If shouldn't be heard since as Rosa and mother had them at the falls all day" Sakura said making them nod heading towards Kanbi's large house. She and her sisters had saved a lot of money from all the jobs they did and she had forgotten that Ashley had made Tiger pay them all the money he promised. She used half of that sum to help out the girls in Tokyo who were homeless or was used by Tiger.  
At the house.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Dad" Mikelle exclaimed getting up from the table where they were eating dinner. Mika smiled picking up his son. Sakura picked up Rui giving him a kiss, Kanbi looked at them and smile heading towards hers and Mika's room. She had secret to tell him but she would do that later.  
  
"How was the beach Kari?" Syaoran asked looking at him daughter whose cheeks were pink from the sun.  
  
"Wonderful, Tomas helped me climb to the top of the waterfall. We have to go back," Kari answered making him smile picking her up and putting her on his back. "Ah father" she exclaimed when he turned her upside down. She giggled as she was swung back and forth off the ground.  
  
"Fast" Syaoran smiled when she tried to kick him. When he let go of her she held her self up on her hands then flipped landing on her feet in a stance.  
  
"What are you teaching her?" Jamie joked making everyone laugh nodding in agreement. Syaoran smiled sheepishly moving out of the way when Kari attacks him, he easily blocked all her moves thinking how good she's gotten. He tried to get a hold of her but she backs flip making them laugh.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted grabbing her leg holding her upside down. "You're getting good"  
  
"Of course daddy, you taught me," she giggled making him wink placing her up right. "You read to me tonight?" she asked cutely brushing her long hair off her face; she had gotten her wish cause her hair had grown, now she had a head of long molten red tresses.  
  
"How about you read to me?" he replied making her nod running off to get a book. He watched her go picking up his son, "I'm going to teach you two next" he stated when Xiao grabbed for his braid tugging at it.  
  
"Hai daddy" he mumbled cutely making Syaoran smile knowing that he would have powerful and strong boys.  
  
"Do you ever wonder how they'll turn out?" Takashi asked watching Justice play with Rae and Mikelle while the girls changed. They were all going to go out and eat before they hit the clubs like Kanbi had planned.  
  
"I fear for any man who want to cause trouble," Max spoke making them nod. Syaoran walked toward the balcony where his wife was with their other boy. Walking up beside her, he looked out at the ocean and slowly darkening night sky.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" she whispered softly looking at all the greenery and tropical flowers that surrounded where they were staying. "Such a paradise"  
  
"Yeah it is, and to think that Max and Kanbi will be spending most of their time here. Lucky" he replied wondering how he had never heard of the blood sisters or come encounter with them when they had been here for their vacation. Sakura turned to her husband making him smile caressing her cheek. "Beautiful" he teased.  
  
"Handsome beast" she giggled giving him a sweet lingering kiss.  
  
~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pretty baby" Alex said looking at his baby girl who was sound asleep. "Faith" he looked up when his wife walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. She smiled seeing the look he always got when he spoke with Faith while she slept.  
  
"What were you telling her this time?" she mused when they had arrived here in Jamaica Kanbi had shown them how much fun it is to race because the roads were so small and the many sharp corners.  
  
"I was telling her that we were going to give her a brother soon" he answered walking over to her, Rika smiled giving him a sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck looking at his handsome face.  
  
"Really? Are we going to start working towards that goal tonight?" she mused making him grin nodding.  
  
"Yes we are," he whispered capturing her lips in a sweet kiss making her sigh.  
Later.outside.~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mei Lin laughed tightening her hold around Jamie's waist before continuing her torture on his neck making him shudder. "My Jamie, do you like?"  
  
"You know I love" he replied when she moved and kissed him on the lips initiating a tongue battle. She was wearing a bathing suit top since the island nights were always hot and Kanbi had warned them about the clubs.  
"Those two can't keep their tongues to them selves" Naoko laughed between kisses making Mika chuckle raising a brow at her. She winked pushing her hands in his back pockets squeezing his butt. "So firm" she teased making him squeeze hers.  
  
"Hah, I know" she laughed hearing him. Syaoran and Sakura walked out of the house only to see their friends making out. They sighed then smile looking at each other, Sakura laughed giving her husband a sweet kiss.  
  
"Come on let's hit it" she whispered making him smirk nodding. She took his hand and they walked down the steps and over to the black ninjas.  
  
"Okay people lets go," Syaoran ordered making everyone stop, they gave each other their other a kiss before the guys got in putting on helmets. They loved the rush of riding, and the roads of Jamaica gave them that but they were also a lot more dangerous then Tokyo.  
  
"No fucking games or tricks" Kanbi warned making Max grin nodding. "I mean it Max,"  
  
"I know, no fucking games" he replied giving her a reassuring kiss. She smiled getting on behind him then putting her helmet on. She was going to tell him tonight that she was crying their baby.  
  
Sakura looked at the house where her precious babies were sleeping and smiled knowing that they would be safe. She turned to her husband when he handed her the helmet, "What's the matter?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, you know I love you right?" she asked making him smile reaching out to touch her face. He moved and kissed her lightly on the lips when the others started up their bikes.  
  
"I should be the one telling you that, you know I love you right" he repeated making her laugh giving him a lingering kiss.  
  
Yeah" she smiled making him chuckle.  
  
"Good now get on madam Queen" Sakura winked at her husband before she slipped on her helmet and got on behind him. She held unto him tightly when he started the bike, he looked at Max and Kanbi who pulled up beside them. "We'll follow"  
  
"Aight," Max nodded gassing the bike before he pulled off with Syaoran and the others following behind him since as they hadn't a clue where they were going. They sped off down the private road going down the hill, slowing down when they came to the main road. Max nodded and together all broke unto the main rode. The noise of the bikes raced on the winds as they sped off into the night following behind each other.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They had conquered evil and found new loves in the process, now this is the time of peace. But as they say peace is something that doesn't last forever.that's why we have the future wolves.  
  
In age order.  
  
Kari Rae Mikelle Justice Rui Xiao Ally (Tomoyo and Eriol's daughter) Faith  
  
And the others that were to come.  
  
~*~*  
  
No one knows what the future brings.  
  
_!  
  
The End.  
Author's note: Well thank you to all those who has stayed with this story all the way through. And I hope that it has captured our imagination just like the first Wild Things. I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm even more grateful that you guys enjoyed reading it. IT WOULD TAKE A WHILE TO THANK ALL OF YOU BUT YOU ALL KNOW WHO ARE YOU AND I'M TRULY GRATEFUL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY MY UPCOMING STORIES.  
  
The Sisterhood. (I'M NOT TOO SURE ABOUT THIS ONE YET) The Meaning of Love  
  
And many more but I haven't picked a name for them yet.Well Ja and remember to review one last time. 


End file.
